Paradise Lost
by Erosu
Summary: "All I wanted is for you to love me, without regret or fear. For I am what I am because of my love for you..." Chronicle of Gin and Rangiku's paradise found and lost.
1. Our lost Paradise

**Hi there!**

I know it's been a WHILE since I wrote a fanfic but Im letting everyone know now that I will no longer be writing IchiHime fics because of a huge reason. It may sound crazy but since I have started writing fics for that pairing I've been having Extremely bad luck (I got arrested, mom underwent double by-pass, called off engagement) Im not kidding for those couple of months it has been the worst of my life and I noticed when I would start drafting for my next chapter the terrible luck would start so I am staying far away from that pairing. It broke my heart really (I really loved that pairing too) so believe me if you want but my old fics are going under a permanent hiatus (until I find a religious councilor to solve that matter)

On better news I have moved on to a more cannon pairing which has slowly grown on me and now they have become my absolutely favorite pair as to date. And thanks to Kubo-sensei for the latest chapters that's satisfying all GINRAN fans out there. I had an idea for this fic for a while, and I have made it my muse. So far it will have 20+ chapters and will chronicle the life from start to finish of Rangiku and Gin. So far I have done the first 5 chapters which I will release in quick succession of each other. I have worked really hard on them so please enjoy for they are heart breaking.

**Themes/Warnings:**

This story is T+ rated but will have brief nudity, vulgar language, suggestive sexual themes, angst, violence, and tearjearking moments. Later chapters will include sex but I will keep it tastefully written and who knows if reviewers want to up the sexuality please feel free to let me know.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, it is a dream of mine but unless I marry Tite Kubo this will just stay as my muse. So enjoy.

* * *

~Prequel~

Soft weathered hands reached up to cup a face that has experienced her soft grace on countless occasions, many of them which were full of a longing need other times filled with anger and resentment but this touch he sensed an emotion that frightened him to the core. Inevitable grief. His body reclined against hers as she dragged him down from rubble, he awoke when he heard her sharp gasp at the sight, he was relieved to see her alive for Aizen's reiatsu disappeared a short while ago.

Golden hair cascaded around like the rays of sun that has warmed their naked skin of earlier youth. Her fingertips slid down to brush crimson drops away from his thin pale lips. Lips that have taken her to the highest peaks of heaven just before dragging her to the dark chambers of hell. And this was their darkest chamber yet.

His artificial sunshine was accompanied by a light rain as warm saline drops fell from above and rolled down his shape features, for a brief moment the memory of them in summer rain came to mind and he wondered if she thought the same. It wasn't the first time he was bathed in such waters but as much as he hated being the source of them he now found himself cherishing every drop from her cerulean orbs.

"Ah...I'm afr...ack" blood dribbled down his mouth as he tried to speak, she sealed his lips with two soft digits as she lowered to his ear. Her sorrowful voice reverberating within his head.

"Don't speak" she hushed. Tears that left her eyes were not felt until she noticed them wetting her hand, completely shocking her as she promised not to let him see her fall once more in that pitiful state.

"I can't believe you, I thought after everything I would have figured you out by now but you... wind up doing this to yourself" Her emotions revolted inside her that she couldn't find the right words to say, she figured it be best to say as little as possible.

"Oh Ran...I'm always dissapointin' ya...aren't I?" he slowly opened his eyes to meet into hers, it made him reach up with his only remaining arm and stoke her cheek tenderly as he caught a raindrop halfway from leaving her. She leaned for his touch as she always does and locked eyes with him, for it was the only way she knew how to read him even after so long.

"I told you not to speak, there you go again not listening to me" she cracked a small smile, her features were a stark contrast of the turmoil she was feeling within. He let his hand drop lower as his knuckles passed lightly over the long cut that he inflicted on her recently, feeling remorse as he stopped right up her heart, an emotion he felt only a handful of times and it always came through him like a slow chain lined with nails dragging his soul.

"Do you hate me more 'cause I injured you... yet again...I " he croaked she interrupted him by saying she knows enough even though she doesn't understand his motives, then again he's always been a wild card.

"It's my fault...I let this drag on more than I...ack...should've..." he coughed up more red blood and she just held on tighter as if to push his life force back in him. He wanted to say more but he found it so difficult to take a breathe as he knew his wound was severe.

"Gotten that damn orb when I had the chance"

"There was nothing more you could've done..." she responded back which made him wonder if she was trying to convince herself than stating.

"So many open chances Ran, you wouldn't believe. But I didn't move, I didn't want to risk it until I had him completely alone". The pain of his body was agonizing him with every word spilled along with his blood.

"Why? All I wanted was you, I told you that already you stupid fox faced jerk" the light rain started to become heavier as she couldn't hold back the dam that was pounding behind her eyes.

"Fix you Rangiku, I wanted to put back what belonged to you so you'll never feel that emptiness...I saw them take it from...you" he raised his hand to clasp hers above him.

"I was close so close..." he was interrupted as she crashed her lips towards his, she did not flinch back as the foreign metallic taste invaded her senses, he felt relief to taste her sweetness one last time and did not care to continue his train of thought. Her lips were the only source of warmth that he felt in his failing body. He loved her and his hand began to loosen his grip while hers was getting stronger.

"Don't cry any more Rangiku, you know I don't like to see you sad especially over someone as inconsiderate as me" his smile was one of true sincerity as he brushed his lips against her cheek almost nuzzling her. Rangiku choked back a sob.

'Im so glad that at least I said sorry to you' was his last thought as his mind began to go dark he slowly closed his eyes. Rangiku's tears began to form small rivulets and she held him now impossibly tight against her. She couldn't believe what was happening to them. She was losing her best friend, her rescuer and most importantly her lover.

"Gin...please" she finally couldn't hold back any longer and let herself fully grieve over him as she felt his fingers slowly grow cold. Her soft lips rushing over his pale face hoping to see him opening his eyes once more.

"Gin please, don't leave me yet...I want to see them, open your eyes for me...just this last time" she waited for what seemed an eternity before he responded weakly.

"I've never...have...seen...a more lovelier...angel than you, I wanted...you since I...first saw you...I'm sorry I've never...told you that" he managed to smile one last time and as he felt his sight becoming darker, the image of his beloved above him began to change as he saw her become the young girl he saved so many decades before.

"I would've loved... to live just one more day with you...in that shack, what I wouldn't give Ran...just for...one more day" he kissed her hand with his last strength as he took his final breath.

She wrapped herself around him when his chest didn't rise once more and the aquamarine of his eyes grew into a dull dusty blue. A sorrowful wail escaped her throat, as began rocking his body in her arms as if he were a child, cold blood staining her robes. She has now lost her home, all she wanted now was to stay at that spot and not even that damn Aizen could've ripped her apart from him.

"I wish I was home too Gin" she kept repeating that phrase over and over. All their memories of their past began pouring into her head as each feeling began to manifest itself in her.

"And now I'm going to wake alone again, because you left me" she muttered as she kissed his forehead.

The world went black once more for Gin Ichimaru.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Well that was the prequel so the next will begin the story, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will have how Gin and Ran start living with each other and getting to know one another. It will be a light slice of life chapter with some comedy.

Playlist that inspired me during this fic:

The Scientist by Coldplay

Don't' Speak by No Doubt

Be My Last by Utada Hikaru


	2. Lovely

Hey, I told you I was going to update this quick. Well I had fun writing this chapter and the ideas are just pouring out of me. Better make use of them before the inevitable writers block kicks in.

Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.

* * *

_**~Lovely~**_

"Hey Gin, how come you never open your eyes? It's been a week and you still have that weird fox face...do you even blink?"

Gin slowly turned his head to the sweet voice that he has becomes newly accustomed to. He had saved her from the brink of that eternal darkness, and found himself admiring her delicately. She seemed so fragile and broken lying by the side of the ditch, he never seen someone so beautiful yet so utterly helpless. Her dusty chamomile hair bounced with such liveliness as she skipped to him. It was a cool fall morning as they stepped out of their shack to find some food for themselves.

"Hey I'm talking to you, why you never open your eyes all the way" he stopped as she stood right in front of him. Gin thought it was rather trivial question so he just laughed and widened his smile.

"Ain't ya more interested in what we gonna eat?" he tried changing the the topic to something he knew she would be more than happy to think about.

"Ya know your stomach was growlin' so loud, I thought you had snuck in a bear" he continued to chuckled loudly but Rangiku swiftly went back to stop him in his tracks once more.

"I'm not kidding Gin, I thought it was maybe you don't like bright light but even at night you keep them closed...you got mismatched color eyes don't you? That must be it!" She leaned in closer to take a peek at them but he stepped back and so did his smile.

Rangiku reached out to brush the hair off his face but Gin quickly snatched her wrist causing her to flinch. He softened his grasp as he didn't mean to frightened her.

"I'm sorry, just people look at me differently when they see 'em" he sugarcoated the phrase, the real reaction was fear, and intimidation. He couldn't understand why but he was actually comfortable being a pariah as he could live as carefree as he wanted.

"Show them to me, you really can't be anymore weird than you already are" Gin was taken back by her blunt comment, what surprised him even more was that he was feeling that way for he already knew he wasn't like everyone else.

"Pretty please, I promise I won't run away not even if you have a worm in there" she leaned even closer, he could feel her warm body softly pressing against his, he resigned himself and let go of her wrist.

"Your really persistent ya know" he sighed as he finally let her see his hidden colors. He saw Rangiku's baby blues shrink as her pupils grew wide, her look wasn't one of shock or fear as he would've expected. She tiptoed herself up as if she wanted to see what what beyond his eyes, Gin never has seen her face this close before and his eyes drank in her whole features. He now found her beauty mark curve up playfully along with her lips as they parted to speak.

"They are different but they're actually...quite..." the tip of her nose just brushed his cheek and he could feel her hands circle his face. He's never allowed anyone to be so near him before, he expected her to say how scary and menacing his eyes are.

"...Lovely" he marveled how her lips moved so slowly as the slipped from her mouth. Lovely was to hear the crickets chirp while counting stars on a summer night, snow covering an entire field making it seem like he was lost in a blank canvas. The girl that was staring into him was indeed lovely. Not his eyes.

Rangiku honestly thought that they were lovely, they reminded her of how the sky can look during winter, beautiful turquoise earrings she has seen on a woman before. Out of all the things she found strange about the silver boy it his almond shaped eyes that were stunning to her.

"You shouldn't keep something like this closed, I really like them" she smiled and tilting her head to show her coquetry. He wondered how she can be so close to him touching him as if they had been familiar all their lives. It frightened him, he didn't like the feeling even as she was still staring into him, he felt as she tried to look into him deeper. His gaze suddenly changed.

"Don't look at me like that" he pushed her hands off him and started on his way putting his eyes back into slits. Rangiku behind him confused walked right behind him.

"How come people find them scary, you don't seem scary at all" this time she wrapped her arm to his and walked alongside him, he found she can be quite annoying.

"I don't know, they just don't like them and I don't like them either" his smile returning she shyly smiled back not knowing what to say next. Rangiku tried to match Gin's fast pace occasionally bumping her hip against him but he still didn't resist her.

As they entered the forest he led her to a steep dark ditch, Gin took her hand from his arm and held it in his palm. She quickly twined her fingers as to not release him, he looked back to her.

"There is fish in a river not to far from here but we gonna have to go down this hill, just hold me if ya want, I ain't gonna let ya slip" his wide smile reassured her as she held on to him. Once they started descending Gin who was already use to going down this way before skipped too quick for Rangiku to catch up who unlike Gin wasn't wearing any sandals.

"Gin your going too fast I don't want to fall" she tried to skip over the mud and twigs but her foot got caught on a hard tree root caused body to swing forward.

"Just jump over th-ack!" Rangiku fell over him causing him to slip under and crash onto the dirt. He held on to hand tightly as her body swung over causing them to tumbled over and over until they finally hit the soft grass on the bottom.

The first thing Gin noticed was that he was on his back and his robe was wide open, he felt warm softness on his exposed chest, he reached to grab her shoulders when she popped up suddenly. He noticed his sash in her hand as she must have jerked it off on their way down but also that her robe was as equally open revealing her young ample bosom. Now that was lovely.

"I told you not to go so fast you squinty eyed pig head! I don't even have sandals on! And now I'm all dirty again...and hello my face is up here!" she caught him staring but she couldn't care less since her anger was directed at their fall.

"I'm not a pig head, and I'm sorry but could ya get off me" he pushed himself up even though Rangiku was still sitting on his lap, he opened his eyes when she still left herself open to him, his smile could not get any wider as a wicked thought entered his mind.

"Get up or I'll bite that pretty little neck of yours...and more" he smirked as she jumped up. He expected to be scared but found a gleam in her eyes as if she would've wanted him to do it.

"Well where is the river Gin? I'm hungry and dirty thanks to you" she crossed her arms and pouted. Folding her kimono over her chest reluctantly Rangiku began to mutter about how filthy she was, Gin chuckled and picked dry leaves off her hair as they started on their way again.

* * *

After a short distance the pair reached a clear opening with a calm river streaming past them and spilling into a lagoon and they could clearly see several fish swim against the current. Their stomachs growled at the sight, Gin thought of several ways of trapping the fish while Rangiku had a more direct approach and tested the water with her foot finding it cool enough to her liking she began to step into the current and undo her kimono.

"Uh Rangiku, what are you doing?" she turned to him slightly and mentioned that since they are both dirty that he should join as well.

"Ya shouldn't take off your robe, your just a little girl anyone can just come and watch ya prancin around nude" his comment irked her and she quickly discarded the robe and turned around placing an a hand on her hip. It almost knocked Gin over again at the sight.

"Does this look like a little girl body to you?" she was a naked as the day she was born, unabashed and nubile, Rangiku's haughtiness caught Gin completely off. His eyes went allover her slender frame, from her blossoming breasts to her reed-like waist that slightly curved up over her hips and creamy delicate legs that ended in cute petite feet. He wondered if this is not the first time she's done this to someone before.

"Actually I wouldn't know what a girls body would look like till now...oh and may I add that's actually quite...lovely" he mocked her trying to regain the upper hand in the situation. Honestly his eyes were feasting on the exposed girl it was a strange attraction to see something so new and voluptuous.

Rangiku returned a coy smile and slowly turned around heading into the water, she stated that it isn't all that cold and he shouldn't be afraid. Gin picked up her discarded clothes and walked along further saying he is going to catch fish without getting himself wet.

"Your hiding a skinny twig in there, scarecrow? C'mon I won't make fun of you" she waved a hand over but Gin still didn't turn back she then saw him going to a large bush hiding himself from view.

"Chicken, I knew he couldn't do it he probably does have a little twig" she laughed to herself. As Rangiku tilted her head back to let the water wash the dirt and leaves off her hair she didn't notice that Gin had disrobed himself and was now heading to the water with a makeshift spear. She gasped when she saw him dive right next to her splashing water all around.

When the water began to settle she looked all around for him but saw nothing. Turning her head side to side she began to think the worse until she was pulled under, she yelled in shock thinking perhaps some beast was trying to drown her.

Rangiku saw Gin's wide grin and devilishly gleaming eyes that burst out like diamonds in the water. He had grabbed her ankles and was pulling her deeper, she kicked and struggled free but his grip was tight. And in the same moment her pushed himself up carrying her along with him.

Gin held the spear between his teeth and pulled it out to give a hearty laugh at the girl's expense. Rangiku who was infuriated reached over to yank his hair in which he easily dodged. She began to madly splash water, Gin dove under again only to play with her feet once more.

"Stop doing that you stupid fox-faced scarecrow!" she managed to get a good kick at him but that still didn't stop him from laughing when coming back to the surface.

"Remember Rangiku no matter what ya try to do ya just can't outwit me" Rangiku lunged at the spear and succeeded in taking it and began to whack him until Gin dove once more under.

"Dammit Gin can you stop playing around, I'm really hungry!" she waved the spear around angrily until she felt his snake like arms wrap around her shoulders. He had grabbed her from behind.

"I'm hungry too, but I really think that the beautiful bum of yours is more than delicious, can I take a bite?" he questioned her teasingly causing shivers to spiral down the young girl's spine. He took the moment to take back his spear and face her, reveling in her expression.

"Just kidding! I'm feeling more like fish today but I need this to start catching them, when ya done washing yourself ya can start the fire" he turned to be closer to the river and before Rangiku could even mutter a word to him he had already went under and disappeared once more

"Stupid boy...I hope something eats him" she huffed to herself.

"Mmm, yummy...I think they're just about ready" Rangiku stood over three skewered fish that Gin managed to catch. Her eyes danced along the fire that roasted them, the smell taunting her aching stomach, she couldn't wait. She guessed that boy was good for something.

"Um Rangiku, why are you still naked?" Gin who was laying on the soft grass beside her broke her trance from the cooking fish.

"Because I washed my robe and left it there to dry on that warm rock over there" she pointed to where she left her kimono she looked over at him and asked which fish he was getting.

"Ya can have your choice it doesn't really matter, just lay low so nobody sees you" he laid back down folding his arms under his head looking at the clear sky above him, it was starting to be really warm as the sun was moving closer to the center of the sky.

"I'm getting this one" Rangiku picked out the biggest and fattest one waving it at Gin for a second confirmation to which he just waved off not in the least bit surprised. She grabbed another and went over to sit next to him passing it over and groaned when her teeth sank into it's crispy flesh feeling relief.

Gin sat up to eat his fish as well and actually felt good that she was happy to be fed. It was strange to meet someone who had a strong appetite like him but it was welcoming. They both ate in silence only the occasional spat of fish bones was exchanged between them, until it came to the last fish.

"You can have that one if you like" he offered but Rangiku looked over.

"Your the one who caught the fish, you should have the biggest share" he could see that even though she was being polite she was reluctant to let go of it. So he split it in half and once again offered her the biggest half. Rangiku blushed at the humble gesture.

After they quickly devoured all that remained Rangiku laid down onto the soft grass beside Gin. He tried not to look over at the pretty girl who laid next to him nude, laying back down he felt satisfied.

A strong breeze began to whip by and he saw the skin of her thigh rise with small bumps that began to spread along her body and her arms began to wrap themselves over her frame.

"Let me give ya my robe so won't be cold, I don't want ya to be sick later on" he went to take his robe off once more, she pointed out that then he will be cold but he mumbled that he is used to it already.

Once Rangiku wrapped herself in Gin's dark blue robe, she saw Gin had laid on his stomach and was watching the river close by. She followed suit and moved beside him, he turned his head towards her and a wide smile grew on his face.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you..." she began to yawn feeling the effects of the itus kicking in, she thought it was funny when he too did the same thing, it's hard to resist the urge to yawn.

Her eyes zipped back and forth over his spindly body noticing his vellum skin, she thought that he really did look like a silver child. He opened his eyes and his cold azure spheres penetrated hers and for an instant she looked away not wanting him to notice her staring at him. He chuckled at when he saw her cheeks take on a rosy tint, perfectly complementing her light blue eyes.

"Whatcha laughing at scarecrow?" she moved her foot slightly to bump his leg in mock irritation.

"Just thought it was weird how you have a kiddy face and such a grown up body"

Rangiku not liking that comment kicked him harder to which didn't affect him at all, still grinning. She wrapped herself tighter around Gin's robe, while the boy just let his head sit between his crossed arms in front of him.

She soon relaxed her body and let the shining sun warm her and soon fell into a trance by the soothingly hypnotic song of the flowing river. The small foot play that she began between them became less frequent as both their movements became sluggish. Gin lifted his head to yawn and told her to wake him up if she hears anyone passing by. Rangiku responded by nodding her head slowly and soon she too succumbed to the strong urge to sleep.

It wasn't long into the day that pretty soon she felt too hot and awoke to see that the boy was still sleeping beside her. She figured since he didn't have anything on the sun alone been keeping him warm.

"He's been really nice to me, I know I'll go wash his clothes then he can catch some more fish while it dries" Rangiku said to herself as she began to walk over to her dried robe and putting Gin's in the water.

Really concentrating on washing his kimono along with the sash she didn't notice the time passing by as the sun moved westward along the sky. Before she knew it she heard a loud gasp that surprised her and she turned around to see the pale boy get up suddenly with his eyes bursting open.

"Gin, what's wrong? You scared me I thought something…" She felt a sharp wind pass by her as she barely noticed Gin running into the lagoon. When she turned to see him her mouth went agape as she heard him curse into the water.

"Uh,Oh…"

* * *

A thick sap was being poured onto reddish pink skin and the young boy squirmed and hissed at the sensation. He tried not to whimper when the blonde girl beside him poured more and began to rub it in, feeling like his skin was being pulled off his body. He laid his head down and grunted as her small hands tried to be as light as possible to his hypersensitive back.

"I didn't know you could burn so easily…you look like a crab" Rangiku said softly trying to make light out of the situation. She knew that one gets burned to grab an aloe leaf and to crush it to bring out the sap that healed the skin. She felt a bit of guilt for not waking him up earlier, and for that mistake they were left once again hungry.

"I feel as if my skin wants to peel itself off of me, but that sap is actually quite cooling" he mumbled through his makeshift pillow. He wasn't going to lie that he did felt quite agitated but there was no point in taking it out on her since she honestly didn't know.

"Is that why you like to stay in this old shack for most of the day?" She began to fan him with old rickety carnival fan they found not too long ago. For once Gin actually felt relief.

"Most of the summer until the sun stops being strong and the cold comes in, put some more on my arms they still stings" he asked her to which she huffed and crushed another leaf.

As she rubbed the remaining sap on his arms she did something that actually made his eyes open, she blew cool air along his upper body tickling his neck and ear. It made his smile, he never felt pampered since now. It made him consider perhaps he should get hurt more often.

"I'm sorry…for letting you get burned like that" she whispered in his ear, he turned his neck and saw that she was blushing. Rangiku wasn't accustomed to apologizing.

"Its alright, I just have to sleep on my stomach for a couple of days but other than that I'm fine" he hated that he didn't know what to say and just let the words pour out of his mouth. Gin felt clumsy.

"So that means you'll go get food again tomorrow, I'm really hungry you know" there she goes again thinking selfishly. His smile faltered just a bit.

"Only if ya rub some of that sap on my lower back" she didn't catch the wicked grin as he laid his head back down.

"Okay, over here?"

"No, lower" he said in tune.

"Here?"

"Low-er"

"Gin…that's your butt" she looked up at him seriously.

"I know…" he turned his head to smirk at her and feeling once again teased she wacked the red skin of his bum causing him to buck up in pain.

"Aahhhhh! I was only teasing ya, ya didn't have to hit me right there" she giggled and went on to fan him for most of the night.

Gin thought it wasn't bad at all to keep her, even if she annoyed him to death with her antics.

And that's when he knew that she already began to grow on him.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Well I couldn't resist, I thought to myself if Gin is so light then lets make him sunburned! I know how evil of me but I couldn't help it he is so pale! Well I hope you liked it and please it wouldn't hurt to hear some feedback so please review!

Next chapter will be a real treat I promise. It will delve into Gin's past life and a Rangiku faces an ordeal that will strengthen their newly formed bond.


	3. Unconditional

Well this chapter turned out to be longer than expected. I hope you stick to it, because I had to make so many changes (the original version would've taken me to break it down in two parts it was so long)

On a side note I wanted to say that although I appreciate the many who have decided to follow my story I would also like for you to PLEASE review, I really need to know if I am taking this fic to the right direction and every Author deserves a little bit of feedback so please be so kind and tell me if I entertained you.

I promise to release the next chapter within this week, its just been difficult because I have twins to take care of and if one is not crying it's the other.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, wish I did because if that were to happen damn Aizen wouldn't evolve more than a digimon.

Warning: Coarse language and some disturbing imagery. And some angst but fluff at end.

* * *

~Unconditional~

Rangiku awoke shivering and curled up under the covers of the shared futon and with a ghost hand she roamed searching for her bedmate but found emptiness. She slowly got up, her head was spinning and after a short moment she regained her concentration, she noticed that the fire place they used for cooking and warming the shack was newly lit, at least he considered doing that before he left.

"Where did he run off to this time? How can he leave in the middle of a snowstorm" she shook her head.

It has been more than a couple years since she had been found by Gin. Since then birthdays have been made and celebrated, they often went to the market place to look for a quick meal but Rangiku more times than not lingered with want around the shops that held pretty kimonos wishing she could afford them and then Gin surprising her when he managed to steal one buttercup yellow robe, she promised to only wear it every so often as to not get it worn out.

"I only got it so you can stop making that sad long look of your face every time we pass by that shop, I hate dragging you away last time I had to pull you away by you hair" Gin looked at her through his peripheral vision to see her admiring the softness of the silk.

"Your lucky I didn't make a scene, what the heck were you thinking yanking my hair like that" she was looking around for a proper place to fold the kimono shaking her head at finding none.

"We were there to find food not to stay there looking like we're a pair of poor dummies" he replied.

"Then next time go by yourself" she didn't mean it but she hated when he was right. How she regretted saying those words now.

Since then Gin has been running off on his own for long periods of time sometimes making the young girl wonder if the worse has happened to him or the unthinkable thought ran through her head that perhaps he abandoned her.

And he would always arrive just before she would give up hope. He would come in as he was just out for a stroll, his signature Glasgow smile in place. Before she would go over and scold him he would wave his prize in the air and her stomach would growl in response.

"I hate it when he does this, he knows how I hate to be alone" she walked towards the fireplace to keep warm, she wondered how long would it be this time.

What she didn't realize was that she had another nightmare that only came when she had not eaten for several days, she would scream and struggle, clawing at an invisible assailant in the middle of the night. When Gin would wake up and subdue her she would cry in her sleep as he rocked her and told her she is safe. It puzzled him when in the morning she would have no memory of ever having the nightmare, Gin thought it was perhaps when those three shinigami that hurt her those years ago but Rangiku had told him before she had no recollection when that had happened.

A clue came in when in one of her nightmares she would call out for her mother and father while begging to stopped being attacked. Rangiku had no parents that he knew and later it came to him that it was a suppressed memory of when she had lived in the human world. He decided it was better not to tell her for he felt it was a dangerous realm they would cross if they try to delved too deep.

As Rangiku shivered and put more wood to keep warm a gust of cold wind blew in as a ghost covered in white came in to the shack. She recognized it as soon as the fire caught a glint of his silver hair, he shook all the snow off his thin frame and ran towards the fire throwing a bag near them. As he sat down in front of her he took off his sandals and Rangiku saw he his toes were blue and painfully curved inward, the first stages of frostbite.

"Are you crazy, why you go out there in the middle of a blizzard! Just look at you your feet, they're chilled to the bone" Rangiku leaped up in shock.

"You had another one last night...I had to get something for you till the storm dies down and we can go back to the market" he chattered through his teeth.

"I'm just afraid you'll get sick...please don't do that again" she went over and tossed more wood to stoke the fire.

"Aren't you gonna open the bag?" he turned his head to show her the bag.

She grabbed it and peeked inside and immediately jumped up in amazement. Dried persimmons slightly frozen by the dozen lay inside, she reached in and took a bite but found it too hard.

"Ya should let them thaw first" he added.

"Where did you get them?" she went to sit by his side and place the bag close to the fire to speed up the process.

"I saved them a couple months back when it started to get cold, I buried them and the ground preserved them" his teeth stopped chattering and he began to uncurl his toes.

"Why do you think I have them?" she took Gin's hands and rubbed them between hers, she always thought it was strange that they were so like thin branches but they had considerable strength when needed and unbelievably delicate as well.

"Maybe it's your past life, your trying to remember whatever bits and pieces you had left"

"Do you remember yours?" she looked up at him questioningly, light eyes hoping for an answer.

"No..." Gin said quickly closing his eyes as he grabbed a persimmon and began to eat it.

"Hmm I guess that happens with everybody who comes into Rukongai" she came into conclusion before reaching into the bag.

He hated lying to her even thought they flowed so smoothly when he told them. He suffered from the nightmares long ago, so far back that he doesn't remember them even occurring anymore. The feeling has since then dulled themselves and he began to lose memory of the fond voice that has lulled him when he was still living. Since he has met Rangiku, he no longer looked back at that time, he focused on the present and possible future but then her nightmares started, and it slowly crept up from the recess of his mind. He sighed and began to unconsciously touch his face as he tried to remember the feel of her skin.

* * *

_"Hey there's that blind kid, don't he look creepy? Let's go see what he's doing" A tall child that was walking along with a friend spotted a small boy that he has heard the locals mention about._

_"I don't wanna, my mother said he's possessed by some demon that eats other peoples souls if they come too close" the latter said grabbing the sleeve of his friend's robe to pull him away._

_"I wanna see if he's really blind, bet you he won't eat my soul" the taller boy yanked his sleeve free and went to grab a couple of pebbles to throw._

_The small boy was crouching in front of a recently deceased cat, he stroked it's fur and soon felt it's spirit come towards him and heard it meow to which he meowed back. The cat went forward and the the boy extended a small frail hand to it which the cat began to sniff curiously then nuzzled his hand and went closer to him. He gave the cat a wide grin and reveled at the sensation, he knew it was a spirit but it felt as if the cat was real and alive still. The world of the unknown was all he could 'see' everything else was just sound and touch._

_"Look he's laughing to himself and touching a dead cat, he really does seem possessed" he went on to throw the first rock and missed, it caught the attention of the boy and he stood up from the cat, he sensed him getting ready to throw the next rock._

_"Why you still smiling you freak? I bet you won't see this one coming, I'll make sure I won't miss" as soon as he threw the rock he didn't notice how quick the boy ran to him and palmed his face to the ground in one swift motion leaving the taller boy stunned on the ground._

_He looked up to see that he had ice blue eyes that seemed to penetrate into his core, pale skin that went along with his surreal grey hair. He truly had a menacing aura that seemed like he was being constricted by snakes._

_"Your really ugly you know that" the small boy above him hissed as he was feeling his attacker's face through his fingers, the older boy couldn't believe how strong he was for he was struggling to get out of his grip._

_His younger friend came rushing in to help the older boy, running towards them with a thin branch in his hand he began to swinging. The small boy got up and easily dodges him, he skipped back counting his steps as he does so and addresses to them that they should leave._

_"I'm telling what you did to me! I'll make sure they'll burn your house down" he staggered up obviously angered and frightened._

_"I told you we shouldn't have been near him, he doesn't seem blind" the younger boy grabbed his friend away from the demon child._

_The small boy turned their back on them as he turned his attention on to the cat. It meowed and he waved goodbye as he went down a dark path towards the outskirts of town, counting steps along the way. He was blind since the day he was born but he had the ability to 'see' things others could not, they sometimes came in the figures of white which were souls of the dead. Along with the white figures often came people that he said men covered in red strings and had a strong peaceful presence, then mysteriously the white figures would vanish then they would as well. But there was one presence that horrified him the most, the reason why everyone called him a demon child._

_Hollows._

_He hated them when they came, it made him sick whenever he sensed one. They were large creatures covered in black, powerful beasts that often attacked both the living and the dead. The villagers told him ever since he was born they came to claim more lives and to terrorize more people. What he didn't know was that they were in search of him for his strong spiritual power, the villagers assumed it was because he was cursed and out casted both him and his mother to the outskirts of town._

_He knew he neared his house for the scent of anise seeds boiling permeated their home. His mother believed it kept evil away, so she forever boiled or roasted them,_

_"Mama I walked 256 steps today" he announced proudly as he walked into their quaint home, he sensed his mother was lying down on their cot and walked over._

_"Mama, ya still sleeping? Wake up it's already the middle of the day" he rubbed her back to wake her and soon he felt her soft hand on his face, no matter how hard she worked the fields the softness of her skin remained._

_"I'm sorry, I was just taking a small nap and got carried away child, how far did you say you walked?" her voice was always full of love, she never blamed him for any of their misfortunes._

_"256 steps, and I even got a cat to purr...he was dead though" he never felt judged or reproached for seeing spirits when he told her, for she had somewhat of the same ability._

_"I told you not to go to far into town Gin, the villagers don't like it when they see you, they're enough trouble as is child" she got up and went to prepare their meal at their fireplace._

_"One tried to throw a rock at me but, it's okay he knows not to do that again" he smiled and followed her to the fireplace._

_"You know the summer is dying down a bit, you know what that means right?" he jumped up to her hoping to hear the right answer._

_"Your birthday, Gin" she turned and cupped his chin with her hand, she loved how infectious his joy could be._

_"Yup this year I'll be eight!" he went forward and hugged his mother rubbing his face to her clothing, inhaling her scent._

_Never letting go_

* * *

As Rangiku went over to lie down on their futon she saw Gin keeping the fire burning so they could sleep warmly through the night. He turned and crawled over to her laying by her side and she quickly wrapped her arms around him as to keep him bound to her, poor girl hated to feel alone. She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed softly, his hands traveling up to rest on top of hers.

"I guess there was no need to light the fire, your more than warm enough as is" he teased her as he felt her hot skin touch his.

"Do I scare you when I scream at night?" she whispered quietly, he turned his face to see her baby blues glow against the fire, she was sleepy but wanted to keep them open on him.

"No, I just hate seeing you suffer...I don't want to watch you cry" he told her truthfully "I feel like I gotta do something so you won't have them anymore so I brought out them persimmons"

"Thanks Gin, I'm glad your here..." she paused to gently cough a couple times.

"Oh I think it's this cold air it's making my throat all dry and scratchy" she went back to embrace him. Gin slowly closed his eyes and nudged himself closer to her, she was soft and warm it was soothing to have each other for warmth against the blistering cold.

As their breathing became shallow and slow the fire around them began to die down as well. Gin already on floating on the river of dreams began to make it's runway with his memories.

* * *

_"Mama are ya feeling alright? C'mon we gotta collect the fruits this season" he woke up in her arms, he noticed that they had overslept and it wasn't like his mother to sleep so much lately._

_His fingers went up and slowly traced the outlines of her face, he always doing so whenever they were alone. They went to her eyes and down her nose, her full lips were parted slightly and her warm breath tickled his tips, he could tell she was beautiful for he barely sensed any lines under her eyes or wrinkles by her mouth. He guessed that she was young, for her voice was not heavy like older women and her hair was long and silky. Gin asked one day if she had hair like his and she said, replied to him that he was special and it didn't matter to her if her hair and eyes were dark, for she loved his silver hair, and ever blue eyes._

_"Mama, wake up…we gotta go already" he brushed her cheek softly but she still didn't respond. He began to wiggle under her grip, shaking her along._

_"Huh, oh my Gin…I'm sorry I didn't know, I just feel so tired and my bones are aching" she groaned as she got up. Gin went by and put on his sandals, he walked in their hut and changed his robe._

_"Mama, have you lost weight I can feel your bones when I hug ya" he reached out for her wrist and she pulled him closer._

_"I don't know child, I just get too tired to eat sometimes, it aint nothin' to worry about" she led him out their home and along the pathway to the village._

_They picked out barley and oats for the lord of the land who unlike most people had no ill feelings towards the mother and child. He was surprisingly caring and took special interest in them, it was because of him that they had a home outside of town. Gin wondered why someone so powerful would be kind to them but his mother often told him it's because he was generous and pitied them, nothing more._

_"Its cold Mama, you don't feel it?" he had taken his thin coat and questioned why his mother went along as if it was still summer._

_"No, I actually feel nothing at all. Let's hurry it up Gin we have much to do" she sped up along the path passing the town and over to the vast fields that only Gin felt but never saw._

_It wasn't even past midday when he heard his mother collapse by his side and didn't wake up, warm sticky fluid flowed out her mouth alarming him. He screamed for her to wake but she didn't move, the manager of the fields came to tell the lord what had happen and he ordered them to be taken into the mansion for rest. Gin stood by his mother's side waiting and feeling the outlines of her face._

* * *

The snow had finally stopped and an eerie silence flowed throughout their shack. Gin felt clammy hot flesh that tremored near his leg and he turned over to find Rangiku shivering violently beside him. He put his hands to her face and they scalded his hands, she was unbelievably hot, he thought she might combust any second. He turned her to her back and her eyes opened to his horror her soft blues have become dull grays and surrounded by a piercing redness that consumed her whole eyes.

"Gin, it's so cold…I feel so weak" she chattered through her teeth.

"Rangiku, its going to be fine we had colds before remember? Ya just going to get through this one too" he felt something deep down that this wasn't going to go like a regular flu, it was much more serious than that. She then rolled over and began to retch violently, all the persimmons she had consumed before lay close to her intact, but there was blood coating them.

"I don't know, its so hard to breathe…I feel as if my throat wants to close in on itself" She tried to take a gasp of air but her lungs began to cough hard and it sounded if it was filled with fluid.

"Just lay down, I'll go get ya something just stay put" he got up and quickly put on his cloak, he turned back to see her close her eyes slowly as she wrapped herself tightly in blankets.

He ran out of their home and knew he had to head to the market and find something for her, his heart began to race as he thought of a million things that might happen. A dreadful feeling was creeping up on him as if it was déjà vu all over again. He ran through the snow and for the first time in years he started to feel fear, the fear of losing someone beloved.

Gin knew that children who had spiritual energy had a high mortality rate, from many factors. He was lucky enough to survive all of them, but he had forgotten how vulnerable Rangiku could be especially since those shinigami left her defenseless when he had found her. He had made himself take care of her, and to see her on the verge of death was horrifying him, he would do anything to not let this one go again.

As he raced into town he noticed that people were barely going out of their homes, meaning it was still early in the morning. He looked for the medicine shop that usually was hidden from the rest. Finally finding what he was looking for he opened the carpet that led in and the heavy scent of anise filled him, in that instant he was reliving his past.

"What do you want, it's still early in the day" a frail old man stepped out to meet the boy that blended in with the snow from outside.

"I need something, I can't let her die…not again"

* * *

_It was midnight when she finally stirred, her small son was sitting by her lap awoke as soon as he sensed her voice. Her hands traveled to where he had been pulling him up to her, she smiled weakly as she felt him embrace her. She felt his cheeks and they were stained with a cold wetness that only could come from his eyes, and she soothed him by telling him she feels alright._

_"They told me you were sick Mama, how come you didn't say anything before" he murmured through her neck he didn't want to start sobbing again._

_"My boy, my beautiful precious boy, don't worry about me, its just I feel a little down…I might need some rest for a couple of days but I will be back on my feet" she wiped the little droplets that began to form on his eyes, she thought it was strange that when he closed his eyes to try to stop his tears he looked like a fox._

_"I will work double so you don't have to worry, I promise I will talk to the lord so that he can let me take your work" She put a slight finger over his mouth to shush him and said there is no need for that and that they wouldn't take him on anyway because he was blind._

_"We're leaving in the morning alright Gin, we going to collect our earnings for the week and just rest at home, you don't need to do more than just stay by my side" her soft voice convinced him to her plan, he moved to lay down next to her and she patted his smooth hair that was long over his neck. She hummed a small tune and Gin felt the vibrations of her voice reverberate to his skull and in his conscious, he remained still and felt her heartbeat on his back._

_It was before dawn that Gin awoke to sounds of men shouting and stomping nearby, he listened closely as to what they were trying to say. He heard the word monster, devoured, demon, and most especially child. Before he could wake his mother the door into the large room burst open and a large swarm of men entered the room, he counted their footsteps as the swarmed in he noticed that there were five men. He sensed that they were after blood and he clung to his mother desperately, their shouts apparently have alerted her for she instantly grasped her son and gasped in shock._

_"There's that demon child, it's because of him we were attacked again and a demon took my wife. I want to kill him and that witch of a mother that bore him and drag both their bodies and feed it to the beast" A burly man with an axe raised it but before he could swing down Gin ran up and tackled him to the ground, he couldn't see a thing but he heard all their movements._

_His mother shouted for him and another man came forward and grabbed her by her hair, she cried out causing Gin to pause from attacking the man further. The man took advantage of the distraction to punch him in his lower stomach, the boy doubled over and the heavy man got up and threw him against a supporting beam, Gin screamed out in agony as he felt his ribcage crack. His mother began to kick and claw at the man holding her back desperately trying to defend her son, her screams became louder and tears flowed for she wondered why nobody is coming to help them._

_"Don't you ever try that with me, boy" He gave one swift kick to his torso and Gin rolled on his back, for the first time in a while he cursed himself for being blind. His mothers screams was alarming all his senses, he tried to get up but found it hard to even breathe._

_"Kill him now, while he is on the ground" the man behind his mother shouted, she struggled with all her might but her current sickness has weakened her considerably, she has never felt so helpless._

_The man took his ax from the ground and stepped up to stand in front of the battered child, he gave one hard breath as he raised both his arms and Gin looked up his head towards his mother. He heard one harsh grunt as he waited for the ax to pierce him_

_A sharp gasp was heard above him, and instead of pain he felt a heaving body on top of his. He felt a familiar softness on his cheek and warm fluid flooding his robes. Gins fingers reached up to feel lips that had a thin river of blood pouring, and as his fingers touched her eyes he felt her tears. A wretched cry tore from his lips as he realized his mother was the one above him. She had elbowed the man behind her in a final attempt to save her child._

_"Run….my child…run as fast as…you can" she mustered all her final strength to tell him to survive._

_"Shit the bitch got right in between!" The man went forward to take his ax from her and at that moment Gin's legs acted on their own even though he didn't want to leave his dying mother, he got up and bolted through them and jumped out through the wide window._

_As he ran out he heard the men shouting to themselves to chase after him, his adrenaline was pumping through his whole body giving him a speed he never knew he had. He didn't know where he was going but he felt that he was outside heading to the fields, he kept pace and didn't even slow down when his feet felt the soft grass of the meadow leading to the forest. He heard dogs barking close behind and knew that those men would soon catch up to him if he didn't find somewhere to hide._

_"Mama, I'm so scared I don't know where to go" he cried quietly as he slowed down when he felt twigs and pine crackling under his step. He stopped momentarily and then the smallest scent of anise reached his flaring nostrils that was rapidly inhaling air, he turned his head towards the direction and remembered that his mother always left it to burn outside. Hope emerged through him and he soon started running towards that direction._

_"I see him he's not too far in the forest" A shout alerted him and he kept going farther his arms in front of him to make sure he doesn't run into a rock or a tree._

_"Let the dogs go after him" His heart raced as he heard the dogs bark viciously and he sped up hoping he would reach the path towards his home before they can reach him._

_He continued sprinting, jumping over roots and rocks trying desperately not to slow down. He felt a soft branch slap his cheek and soon he felt weightless. He yelled as his body fell forward and began rolling and his body felt nothing but blunt boulders smashing into him, before he reached the end he felt his world enclosed in an unfamiliar darkness that not even his thoughts could come through. It all happened so fast._

_In a final moment he felt at peace, something was taking him away from this torment._

* * *

"My sister she's sick, I need help" he began panting out his sentence hoping the man would help him.

"I've never seen you before, what she got" the man eyed him suspiciously and he began to shuffle towards a cabinet that was to his right.

"A high fever, she's shaking violently feeling cold, she's burning…and wont hold down food" All came out rapidly from his mouth. He eyed the man closely as he rummaged certain containers and soon pulled out a jar that had thick yellow liquid inside.

"You got money" he looked at Gin and put the jar down by a table, wanting to here his confirmation before handing over the jar to him.

"15 kan…" it was all their savings, it killed him to part with it never know how they're going to make more but Rangiku's life was hanging by a mere thread, he couldn't bear to live knowing he let the opportunity to save her slip through his fingers

"Hmf! Half this jar alone is worth 60 kan…I wouldn't sell you a spoonful" he spat as he soon turned to put the jar back, Gins anger flared and his spiritual pressure rose up unbelievably. He grabbed an empty glass jar and smashed it, picking up a long shard he jumped behind the man and shoved the weapon by his jugular. Gin could see it pulse in fear.

"You will give me that jar, don't think I wont slash you like a pig…I will feed her your blood if it will save her life" his voice was harsh and the man felt a insane force that was making it hard to even stand. He soon felt it was too much and his eyes rolled back as he felt his life leaving him, and he dropped to the ground. Gin quickly snatched up the jar and ran out the shop not looking back at all.

* * *

_The first thing that came to him was blinding light, he didn't know how to register it and he looked around, he couldn't believe that he was seeing, everything was so vibrant and green for the first time he had sight. He noticed he was on his back and as he turned he saw a young boy lying next to him with a peaceful expression painted among his features, he noticed his gleaming silver hair, and light skin but what was strange was that his eyes were a deep and penetrating blue opened staring right back at him. He looked further down and saw his back, he jumped as he saw the boy's neck twisted in a gruesome manner._

_As he leapt forward he noticed a chain attached to his chest, it connected him to that boy but as he pulled further he saw that it was severed. He didn't know what was going on, he didn't know if this was a dream or if that was really him lying there on the ground. He could never see before and all was coming so fast to him, the sounds of dogs barking made him freeze and he turned his head up to see several men with their dogs over on the top._

_"He…looks like the bastard jumped over the cliff, serves him right" Gin hid behind a tree hoping they wouldn't see him, he stood still as he heard them talk about the body. Was that really him, and why was there a severed chain attached to him? He got out of hiding and went by his body, the men didn't say a thing…realization soon hit him that he was dead and he was now in spirit form. His eyes widened in shock, he could not believe it. He tried to pull the chain off of his chest but found it rather difficult, it hurt to pull it_

_"Well at least we got him and the witch" when he heard them mention his mother his heart sank, he had to go find his mother. As he tried to get out of the ditch he turned back momentarily to look at the body he had left, his silver hair gleaming and those eyes that looked back at him, he was disgusted most of all by the smile he left behind. Gin could now see what people feared in him, he really did look like a demon child._

_He left the forest wandering aimlessly around the fields, he tried to remember how to get back to the mansion but all he saw was the endless rows of oats growing alongside. The sun was beginning to set and he was tired, his chain swinging back and forth from his chest. Gin stopped and collapsed, his face hit soft dirt and he began to cry, all finally sinking in. He was dead, along with his mother, he couldn't find her and nobody came to help them. As he quietly sobbed a regal cart began to pass by he looked and saw an entourage of servants surrounding a carriage with a man inside, soon a messenger came through and handed him a letter through a small window, his voice filled with urgency. It did not surprise him that they didn't see him._

_"I command that we head to my estate immediately" He boomed after a moment of reading the letter, Gin's head went up when he recognized the voice, it was the lord who owned the mansion. He took his remaining strength and climbed into the carriage and sat alongside the lord, he gasped when he noticed his long white hair and near skeletal frame. His body jolted from being sped up the path and his eyes that were in slits opened revealing sapphire orbs, Gin couldn't recognize the expression they held but it gave him a sinking feeling._

_It was night by the time they reached the south side of the mansion and Gin saw a crowd of people surrounding a small guest house, he sensed a familiar presence within the home. The lord got out of his carriage as soon as it was lowered down, and commanded that the people make way Gin followed behind when they entered the man rushed to the body of a woman._

_Gin did not notice the Shinigami near the corner of the room, his eyes tried to make of the scene before him, the young lord knelt by the body of his mother and turned her over he gasped when he saw the blood surrounding her. The boy slowly stepped up and crouched down near the lord he put his hands on her face and quickly retracted when he recognized its features, it was his mother. For the first time he could see how the woman who has given her life for him looked like and she was even more beautiful than he could've imagined. He looked to see the lords face contort with sadness then rage, it puzzled him as to why his own mother mattered to him so much._

_"I let this happen…how I could have let this happen without me knowing" he muttered through his teeth, Gin flinched when he ran up back to the door roaring._

_"I want the men who did this and I want to know who are the ones who allowed them in my estate, I want them now" Everyone flinched at his order, they have never seen him express this much anger, everyone ran in a state of disarray._

_He ordered his guards to go into the village and capture the men, Gin listened as he mentioned to search for him as well. All of this was so confusing to him, he hoped it was a horrible nightmare and that any second he would wake up and everything would have been as they were before._

_"You still don't get it huh, kid?" He turned to see a man in a black robe walking towards him he clutched his mothers clothes in fear, how come he could see him?_

_"I've been ordered to monitor this area for a while now and you were the only one that can sense what I see, unfortunately now I have been called to take you away" his voice was calm as he were having a casual conversation._

_"Who are you, and what's going on why is everything like this" Gin cried out meekly._

_"Well isn't it obvious, your that guy's bastard son…It seems he had a thing there between your mother and of course being a high and mighty noble he couldn't have a kid by just a lowly peasant so he just secretly pensioned her off, wiped his hands clean. Guess that backfired on his face" He began to unsheathe his sword causing Gin to crawl back afraid of what he would do next._

_"Relax kid I aint going to hurt you, I'm just going to send you to where I sent your mother" at that statement Gin got up in hope of hearing about his mother._

_"You saw her, where did you send her? Is it far…tell me please" he still remained cautious at the shinigami for his weapon was still drawn._

_"A place called Rukongai, where all recently deceased spirits go to…unfortunately you may not find her right away" he muttered at the last sentence, not wanting to have more questions from the poor child._

_Gin was about to speak when he heard the nobleman's footsteps enter once again the room, he was accompanied by several attendants and the went towards the woman's body they gently picked up her body and wrapped a white sheet over her, Gin wanted to stop them from taking his mother but the shinigami intervened saying there is nothing more he can do. The nobleman paused before leaving and turned around one last time, he opened his eyes and looked straight at Gin, a sorrowful expression painted on his sharp features._

_"I'm sorry…I wish I would've apologized before" The shinigami chuckled at the comment while the boy next to him remained dumbfounded._

_When they were both left alone the shinigami quickly raised the bottom of the handle towards the silver haired child, he told him he will mark him allowing him entrance towards the spirit realm. Gin nodded his head he wanted to be with his mother quickly and away from this deceitful and evil world. Before he was about to start the Konso ceremony the man said one last thing that left a great impression on him._

_"You got powers kid, hone them, learn to control it and you wont be weak anymore, you'll see"_

_He placed the seal on his forehead and the feeling of lightness washed over him, he closed his eyes as his world was enveloped by white for the first time._

* * *

The cold bitter snow kept was sweeping by as his silver hair bounced to catch stranded snowflakes that melt slowly. His mouth producing little clouds of steam that came in rapid succession, his heart was the only sound he heard as he made his way back home. He saw his shack, alone in a land that was barren and white, he sped up hoping to make it in time. Holding the precious jar in his hands he was careful of not jostling it too much as to not shake up its contents, he was glad that he actually managed to get of hold of medicine even though its method is quite questionable.

He opened the thatch door to their home and found Rangiku lying on her side by the fire still shaking bitterly. When he neared her she rolled over to meet him, her skin was a clear vellum her eyes had dark circles around them and her lips red from her biting them raw. If he wanted to make a joke he would say she looked like a clown but in her state he wanted that look to go away.

"You're back…." She looked surprised which confused him at her tone of voice as well.

"Of course where else would I be?" he picked her up and made her sit up against the wall she groaned at the effort to stay up.

"You always leave Gin, I'm afraid you'll leave for good one day" Gin shook his head at her comment and grabbed the jar and began to open it. Rangiku's bloodshot eyes stared aimlessly at it. A horrible stench permeated as soon as he twisted its top, he was doubtful it would taste any better. He wondered if Rangiku would be able to stomach it down.

When he presented to her the jar she took it without questions, he felt pity as she weakly opened her mouth to accept it. Luckily for Rangiku she has loss her sense of smell therefore she could not even tasted the thick yellow syrup that went through slowly down her throat. She swallowed more than half of the jar and waved it away for she felt she had enough. Gin retreated it and returned its top, he sat beside her. Rangiku closed her eyes and let her breathing become shallow and slow, Gin noticing this decided it was better to keep her awake as long as possible.

"Hey Rangiku, you remember when you asked me if I remembered my past life before coming here to Rukongai?" his voice low, he almost didn't want to discuss it but he felt this maybe the only way to get her to stay alert.

"Yeah, what about it"

"I lied…" she smiled briefly when he told her.

"Yeah, I know…you're a horrible liar" she opened her eyes and turned to him, he placed her hand in his and began to tell her everything.

He told her what it felt like to be blind for eight years of his life and to suddenly wake up staring at your own body. He mentioned his mother and how he looked for her all over until he found out how vast Rukongai is and it may take him years before he might see her again, and that he wasn't the only child that had been orphaned the same way. He didn't forget to tell her about the shinigami and the nobleman who turned out to be his father, he added that he has yet to forgive him for allowing those villagers murder him and his mother. Hours seemed to have gone by as he was retelling his whole life, he had never done that before and found it difficult to relive certain moments especially his last day. It comforted him to know whenever he paused over a painful moment Rangiku would quickly squeeze his hand as to reassure him to keep on going. He would swallow the lump that had stuck itself on his throat and crossed over it. He was coming to terms with his past life and Rangiku was walking alongside him. For the first time since his mother he felt that he was no longer alone, he had someone who he cared for and the same for her. He cherished this girl who accepted him unconditionally.

"So that explains it…" Rangiku whispered she laid her head close to his shoulder, her coughing has now ceased itself.

"What" he turned back surprised to hear a different voice beside himself.

"Why when we sleep you always put your hands on my face and brush over my eyes, nose, and lips" her smile has now fully returned, he slightly blushed at the revelation but it didn't matter she didn't stop him when he did so.

"Are you feeling better?" she nodded her head, Gin raise a hand to her cheek and it wasn't as hot as before. She was going to pull through.

"Gin…"

"Yeah" he got up to put more wood on their fire.

"I'm hungry" Gin turned to face her with his wide smile.

"I think that's the first time I am happy to hear that" she giggled at his response.

Rangiku was glad that she was recovering but what had made her heart soar was how Gin confided in telling her what was his life before he found her. She wished she could remember but her memory before being rescued was fuzzy, hopefully time will allow her remember.

_But sometimes the past is worth being forgotten…_

* * *

Wow if you have made it this far then that makes me happy for I have kept you wanting to read the whole thing.

Next chapter will be the last of the Rukongai arc, it will be a little darker considering there will be more swearing and there will be blood…hehe no pun intended.

Oh and in celebration of Gin's final birthday( because we all know he is already six feet under although some of us are in denial) I am releasing a GINRAN smut ( don't kill me) its not a full lemon but it's a softcore fic so stay tuned.


	4. Resolution

Hi, yes I posted up a new fic which I already finished completing but decided to post up two more chapters on this favorite project of mine, as you can see. I also have another project I want to work on it's a AU comedy fic but I will post that up next month for school and family are really squeezing hard into my schedule. This fic is shorter than the last one just to let everyone know Now onto the reviews!

**Thanks TWOFORMEMORIES for your encouraging reviews and I'm sorry you found the last chapter to be depressing but Gin is a depressing character in reality so I wrote that to complement his background. And Im already having second doubts to whether you'll like this chapter but its all for a good reason, promise to not let you down!**

**Thanks to Shinigami School Girl. Im really glad you find my fic , I try really hard to keep them both IC so it can be very readable, hope to hear from you soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Warning: This fic is doused in ANGST, and there will be blood, swearing and some sexual themes. But I kept it all T friendly so just warning you all what to expect._

_Disclaimer: Why Kubo has to own everybody! Give me Rangiku at least!_

**_READ AND REVIEW I REALLY LIVE ON THEM!_**

* * *

~Resolution~

The market place was crowded as everyone prepared for the New Year, people stopped to collect new charms to hang, food to prepare and even clothes to wear. Rangiku wanted something special to give to her companion since this will mark their 4th year together and she wanted something meaning full. She walked along side him and they held each others hand so they wouldn't lose one another in the crowd, she noticed as she followed behind him that he has grown taller and his hair a bit longer as well she reminded herself to trim his hair when they got home.

"I'm hungry Ran-chan lets look to see if we can find something to take home" even his voice held a new baritone that made him appear different to her.

"Okay, but after this can we pass by the dress shop?" He nodded in reply and the scent of chicken roasting got them following its scent.

When they reached the meat shops it didn't surprise them to see butchers both cutting meat and cooking it along side them, there were all kinds from fish to chicken to beef and pork. For a heftier price came the more exotic meats, eel, lobster, and a tender meat called lamb though Rangiku would never want to try it for she heard that it was from a baby sheep.

Rangiku pointed to the chicken spinning around an open fire and Gin went up front to purchase half, the cook smiled at the girl behind him and cut up the chicken and gave them a generous portion. He noticed that Rangiku was blossoming further than before and was starting to develop a womanly charm, not only was she developing physically but her reiatsu has grown significantly along with his. They found a bench nearby and sat down, Gin gave her share and she quickly licked her lips ready to taste.

"Breast for those growing breastes" he laughed while Rangiku slapped his shoulder.

They ate peacefully not minding at all the bitter cold that whipped by, the hot chicken warming their bellies. Rangiku quickly finished hers and began to wonder aloud, that they should do something to earn more money, Gin seeing this as an opportunity to tease her began to say.

"How when all you do is sleep all day, and when I leave you somehow manage to make a mess in our home. Gods help the man who decides to be your husband for you don't cook or clean…you're so lazy" Rangiku smacked him upside the head and when he turned his head back he saw her walking away. He knew he took it too far again with his taunts.

"Rangiku I was only kidding comeback!" Rangiku wasn't having any of it and walked faster to further distance herself from him as she went far leaving the meat district she turned back to see that she has lost Gin in the crowd. Smiling to herself she didn't notice a large man in front of her until she bumped into him, she looked up to excuse herself until she caught a nasty hungry look in his eyes as if he caught prey, it made her freeze.

"Well, Well I knew that was you from afar and let me say you have grown…so delicious" he licked his lips in a slow manner that made the girl want to leave, she began to turn around the man until he caught her wrist.

"Wait where you're going? You don't remember me, oh c'mon tell me you remember the old cock and play"

"I don't know you let me go" she tried to struggle free, she saw his bloody hands and apron and realized he was a butcher.

"Oh your making me sad, you had the sweetest little snatch and those round breasts of yours…that little birthmark inside your thigh was really cute" At this claim it made Rangiku blue eyes widened in horror.

'How does he know?' she said within herself

"Ehh now you're remembering, oh how I loved when you screamed over and over like a common whore when I shoved into that tight hole of yours. Now why don't you be a good little slut and come over to the back with me, I miss tasting that sweet pus-" a pounding stick smashed right into his face making the bone of his nose snap, the impact of the blunt object made him fall back releasing the girl. A silver figure jumped over him and began assaulting him with the heavy wooden pole, beating into his face in furry making blood splash into their clothes. Rangiku shocked by everything sat on the ground watching the whole scene entirely, her mind at a blank.

Gin didn't stop until someone grabbed him from behind and threw him off the man, he got up immediately and was ready to go at it again until Rangiku's scream for him to stop caught him. He looked at her shell-shocked state and dropped the stick, he walked over to her and helped her up. Gin tuned to see the man struggling to get up, his face beaten bloody, his nose broken and his left eye swollen shut. Blood flowed freely from his busted lip and he tried to get at Gin but his friends held him back telling them its better if they leave before they get into more trouble.

"You little piece shit…I'm going to get you killed, you better have eyes in the back of your head boy" he yelled a small crowd forming around them.

As Gin pulled Rangiku away the man continued to spew threats, Rangiku had blocked everything out and shut herself in, never has she felt ashamed as she is now. What revolved around her head as to how this man knew her intimately, her mind rattled. They both walked in silence not even having the vaguest idea as to how they made back home, Gin allowed Rangiku to enter first and as soon as he closed the door she slumped herself against the wall and began to sob loudly.

Rangiku raised her hands unto her face and howled her fingertips grasping the edges of her smooth forehead, Gin sat beside her and tried to pry her hands off her face afraid she might scratch herself, she let herself be pulled into his embrace and comforted like the nightmares before. He wrapped his arms around and rocked her saying its alright that he wont be saying those things to her no more, Rangiku wanted to bury herself, never has she felt at a loss.

"How could he say those things to me? Who is he and how does he know about my body? She sobbed in to his thin chest.

"Ran…" his mind was racing to put pieces together but remained just as perplexed he clenched his jaw in frustration.

"You heard him, could what he is saying true? Oh god if it is I don't want to live anymore" at this statement he held her tightly. His resolution now firm and clear his mind began to plot, he told her not to say such stupid things and the man obviously was lying.

She remained inconsolable in his arms, he picked her up and laid her on their mat, he went to start a fire to warm themselves. As the fire build he saw her tears silently flowing, he couldn't bear to see here like that anymore.

It wasn't until nightfall when she finally stopped whimpering in Gin's arms, exhausted she fell to sleep. He looked at her and saw her eyes retained their puffy redness from hours of weeping, he felt her inhale and exhale slowly, her body warm. He wiped the remaining tears off her long sweeping eyelashes and kissed her cheek, it has now become a secret habit of his. She remained still and he slowly got up and got dressed for the cold, he pulled out from a loose floorboard a dagger that he had traded for a long time ago. As he stepped to the door he looked back at her sleeping figure knowing that once he stepped out the door something will change for both of them.

'No more Rangiku, I won't let us sit in the dark no more' turned for the door and only a gust of icy wind was all that was left of Gin Ichimaru.

* * *

Men shouted over each other in drunken cheer, the clattering of glasses and incomplete brawls filled the small tavern. He shook his head at the ache he had allover his swollen face, he grimaced at remembering the event earlier in the day, feeling aggravated at his powerful acquaintance not showing up as promised had him even feeling more sour. He made his decision to leave his friends in their drunken squalor, the stench of burnt tobacco being more than enough.

"Hey Toritsubo your leaving already? Did that boy beat the fun out of you too?" a man went to grab him but the bigger man shook him off in annoyance, he had no mood for their taunts.

As he left the hot pub the frosty winter air hit his face providing a cooling sensation that tingled, perhaps he wasn't ask drunk as he thought he was. He walked down the street and tuned into an alleyway that only held a dim lamp, it was his shortcut home. His eyes strained to see someone at the end sitting on a wooden crate playing with a shiny dagger that glinted in the light, the man walked further and with his remaining good eye immediately recognized who that was.

"Oi, you skinny bastard…so you decided to come and end it with me eh?" he chuckled not feeling threatened at all.

"I decided I will let you die quickly if you answer just one question" he raised up a thin bony finger at the man.

"Hahaha, you got balls boy…you got lucky 'cause I was distracted by that pretty little thing that use to be mines" his eyes glimmered to him while Gin's shot daggers.

"I want to know how you know about Rangiku?" he began spinning the end of his dagger on the crate flashing a reflective light that mesmerized the taller man. Gin saw his jugular vein pulse rapidly.

"Oh I see now so you're the one that's giving it to her now, she got a golden snatch don't she hehehe…and I don't mean just about her hair" Gin smiled back at him which made the other man stop chuckling there was something peculiar about how the boy smiled, it seemed as if it was devil that was smiling at him.

"Answer the question…" he continued spinning the dagger.

"Well if you must know…I found her a couple years back running around by herself calling out to whoever would help her sick parents, so I just went up and told her that I have what she's looking for at my house naturally she just followed me" the man went to walk closer to the boy ready to make his move once he said the right words.

"Oh the fun we had once we got there, I've never had someone as tight as her…she kicked and screamed but once I gave her the heavy petting she stopped fighting, it made me laugh every time I would ravaged her she would call out her dear mummy and daddy, I told her that there is no use for they were dead and now they're watching their little daughter become my whore…oh the look on her face was priceless" Gin gripped on the clutch of the dagger so tight that blood was oozing through the fingers, he clenched his jaw and made a cracking sound with his jawbone. He was going to make that man scream for all the pain he has caused towards Rangiku, screw his earlier promise.

"I pounded into her so fast and hard she would pass out after she was done crying, which made it even better 'cause it made it easier for me to fuck her every which way heh, even sideways. But what I really didn't like about her was that she always would be eating, I figured she wasn't normal for sometimes when she is fighting me I would feel some kind of pressure that would try to burn me. It came to me that the little bitch had powers and I knew of a couple of shinigami friends that wanted to get their hands on that so I sold her to them" at this revelation Gin stopped spinning his blade and it all made sense now, how those three shinigami stole her power and left her to die by the side of the ditch. All her nightmares, her pain, her whole self that was stolen, for she was now forever incomplete

…It was all because of this man

Toritsubo advanced close enough to grab his butcher's knife from behind his sash, he was going to kill the boy until Gin threw blood from his hand blinding his face with the copper liquid. Gin ran behind him and slashed at his tendons that connected the back of his feet to his ankles causing him to loose his balance.

As he tipped over Gin caught him by the back of his hair, yanking him to a kneeling position…all he could see was red.

"So tell me how you pounded into her again? Like this?" Gin stabbed the dagger repeatedly into his spine, he saw how the man raised his neck and his mouth formed into a silent scream.

Gin smirked into how much his face looked like a fish and he took his dagger and wiped it on his face, it remained as it was. He positioned it lower to his neck and the man's eyes widened in horror.

"And you fucked her sideways you say, like so?" At this he slashed the pig's throat before he had a chance to beg for his life, cutting the jugular it sprayed blood out ward. He let the heavy man fall with a loud thud as his body stained the immaculate snow. Gin felt as he was being watched he turned his neck to the street and saw someone coming out from the shadows.

A man dressed in a black robe came forward, his shaggy hair reached his neck and he had a solemn face, Gin recognized him at once. It was one of the shinigami that handed his superior Rangiku's power, Gin clutched his dagger ready to face him.

"Wow that old blob was right, you are indeed a handful…But I can sense your reiatsu boy it's strong" he began to click at his zanpakto as he walked closer to the boy.

"You see my friend over there helped me find anybody in Rukongai with special talents like yours, it's for my lieutenant of my division he is really interested in collecting everyone's powers" Gin remained still his eyes fixed on any of the others movement.

"And I think Aizen-sama will be most pleased if I bring you in" he unsheathed his sword ready to attack but what he didn't count on was that the boy had already set up his trap and was now smiling back at him. It was as if death was smirking into welcoming the doomed shinigami.

* * *

Rangiku awoke to a sinking feeling in her heart, she felt cold and alone. She turned to find Gin gone along with his cloak and sandals, it wasn't unusual for him to take an evening stroll even if it was winter but deep inside she knew it wasn't normal. She got up quickly and got dressed to go find him, tears threatening to burst from her eyes, she could hear him crying out to her. Rangiku left the shack and into the snowy evening, she ran with no sense of direction just following a voice that cried out to her. She soon saw a black figure from afar and ran towards it.

"Gin!" she noticed him turning to her.

"Where have you been?" as Rangiku went closer she noticed the dark robe of a shinigami on top of him, it was confusing to her everything that was going on.

"I've decided, Ran" he stopped in his tracks and turned away not wanting to show the blood that stained his cheek.

"I'm going to become a shinigami, I'm going to change things, I want the pain to end" she didn't understand what he was saying.

"I want them to end, so Rangiku doesn't have to cry anymore" she saw the blood and ran to him embracing him, his hands that were battered and bruised clung gently to her.

"Wherever you decide to go, I'll follow you even if I get lost I will never stop following you Gin" the tears she held back began to pour, he sighed seeing his puff of exhale evaporate into the snow.

"Then lets go together Rangiku, lets become shinigami together" he held her trembling frame sheltering her from the freezing wind, and laid his head on top of hers.

They stood there together wondering how their lives will be years from now, he wanted to go after that man that stole from Rangiku. She wanted to stop being helpless, Rangiku didn't want to cry anymore, she wanted to be able to fight her own battles even though she felt weak and scared. What she wanted most was Gin to be proud of her, she wanted to become stronger

Both had a common goal, they wanted to stop sitting in the dark. They had so much to do and all the time in the world to accomplish it, they had both made their resolution.

* * *

_**That's the end of the Rukongai chapters, and the following one is the Academy arc. There are several more arcs in the story so expect this to be up to 20 chapters. I am writing a detailed account on their story from beginning to end. Sorry if you found this chapter to be dark and gloomy but this is only one of the few that will be so, trust me I had to HEAVILY edit this chapter to fit it into the T rating (their was going to be a lot of swearing and disturbing imagery) but promise next chapter will be full of sunshine and fluff.**_

A preview for the next chapter will be when they enter their first month into the Academy and getting use to the big changes that surrounds them.

Now for the important part BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS FAVORITED THIS FIC AND FOLLOWING IT! Your support makes me sit here every morning and completing this project of mine!


	5. Academy

Yay! New Chapter. And the beginning of a new arc! Hope you enjoy the story so far, its going to get juicier I promise. On a side not I found an illegal cure to writer's block and can you believe I managed to write two more chapters because of it! (not saying you should do the same but hey aspiring authors feel free to try anything) So as I'm climbing out of my cloud, just read and review I practically have them for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Thanks to **Shinigami School Girl**: I'm glad you like Gin kicking ass and don't worry Rangiku will have her chance to do some ass kicking too in this arc but you wouldn't believe who's ass she is going to kick!

Thanks to **Twoformemories**: Its great to here from you, I try to keep them very much in character although sometimes I feel as if Im not realistic enough, but thanks for encouraging me!

Thanks to** Blueberry Absinth**: Yes Rangiku and Gin are a simple yet angsty love. I honestly sometimes have the biggest feelings that that's not how KT originally wanted them to be that way romantically and they just like each other in a brother and sister type way….that would suck.

Thanks to **Stardust5**: Im happy you like it so much, and thanks for the good luck I feel I need it whenever those damn writer's block kicks in.

Warning: None really except it was a real pain in the ass to try to skip scenes.

* * *

~Academy~

Cherry blossoms fluttered like snowflakes around her bouncing golden hair, a couple of them ensnared between her lively locks. He reached a slim finger to brush them away, she turned and beamed her eternal sunshine. The school structure was immense, it overwhelmed them both by the sheer size, everyone around them anticipated entering its grounds.

"Gin we did it! We're in the Shino Academy!" She raised her arms in joy, he has never seen her more excited over anything.

"Yeah, Ran we did it…" he was captivated by how the petals danced around her as the breeze carried them away from their branches, she looked so beautiful.

They have taken the entrance exams a couple weeks ago and passed effortlessly, they were immediately placed in the first advanced classes, ahead of everyone else. Rangiku was ecstatic at the news, while Gin remained at ease. They waited until April for the classes to start and they were given their respective training uniforms. A massive crowd of new students were all waiting for the introduction ceremony to commence, all eager to how they were going to start their year.

Soon the doors opened and everyone went into their respective designations, ranked according to classes. As they called out names Gin grabbed Rangiku's hand and moved along the crowd he couldn't help but hear the whispers other men were saying about Rangiku.

'Who's that goddess, she is so gorgeous oh and so strong to be heading into the advance classes'

'Hey baby, why not follow me?'

'Whistle'

'See that blond chick over there, what a great set of knockers'

Every time he heard someone remark about Rangiku it took all of his control not to sew their mouths shut, Rangiku was fascinated by the whole place to even notice the attention on herself.

"Gin, I'm so excited do you wonder what they're going to say?" she followed quickly they stepped into a large hall where all their classmates were, they picked a row and sat next to each other, Rangiku was so excited that she couldn't stop her legs from jittering.

"Stop fidgeting so much Rangiku you look like a nitwit" Gin muttered under his breath.

"Shut up you country bumpkin" she countered not caring if she was obviously overjoyed.

After everyone settled in their seats a large man looked around ready to inaugurate the new students, his smile put everyone in a settling mood. He nodded and with a booming voice greeted the class and introduced himself as Gengoro Onabara their instructor.

"Alright students, you have been selected as the cream of the crop this year, and are currently placed in the top ranking class according to your advanced abilities. As I see there are far more gentlemen again this year so I please would like to remind to be respectful and mindful on our ladies…" The instructor trailed off as he stared at Rangiku, Gin tapped his brush in annoyance.

"As you all know already you have all been assigned different classes so some of you may not stay with the same classmates, don't worry all the instructors are here to work on your talents so that you when you pass this Academy you will enter one of the three military arms of the Sereitei" He turned and began to write on the green board.

"Kido, Hoho, Hakuda, and Zanjustsu…this is what you'll be studying for and if since you're considered in the accelerating group you will have to be up to par with our expectations so no slacking"

Gin yawned at man's rambling while Rangiku's ears perked up in attention absorbing every word their instructor uttered. As he went on explaining how they will be graded and what to kind of lessons to expect a certain interesting information came up that made Gin turn his attention back.

"Also before I dismiss the class so that we may begin our welcoming ceremony I have to mention that although this almost never happens, exceptional students are allowed to test out their courses so that they may advance in seniority meaning that if your really gifted you can jump several years ahead of the rest…but like I said that almost never happens" he said in smug manner.

"Well students I hope you apply yourself wonderfully this year and the following ones and I would like to end this with the school mantra 'Do not seek beauty in battle. Do not seek virtue in death. Do not make the mistake of considering only your own life. If you wish to protect that which you must protect... ...slice the enemy you must defeat from behind' "

* * *

"Hello my name is Natsume Hikari, It's nice to meet another pretty girl that's in the same class as I" A beautiful brunette appeared in front of Rangiku offering her hand, Rangiku gave a small bow hesitant in shaking her hand.

They were eating at the mess hall of the academy, a whole buffet was laid out before them, and Rangiku had so many choices to pick from. Her mouth watered at the hot smell of sweet buns right out of the oven, roasted pork still sizzling hot. To Gin's delight their was even persimmons in which he stacked his plate full of them, they both were too busy to say a word, never in their wildest dreams that being accepted into the academy meant they would eat all to their hearts content. As they laid back resting from stuffing themselves a classmate appeared to Rangiku.

"She's noble Ran, that's why she offered you a handshake" Gin whispered to her ear causing Rangiku to slightly blush at her awkwardness.

My name Matsumoto Rangiku and uh…this is my friend-"

"Ichimaru Gin" Rangiku pinched his hand for interrupting her.

"Its nice to meet you both, Matsumoto-san did you select your dormitory yet?" the girl stepped closer to Rangiku, the younger girl shook her head she was so enthralled with the whole ceremony that she has forgotten where she was going to room.

"Great! You can move in with me, us cute girls need to stick together…C'mon I'll show you where we'll stay" she grabbed Rangiku's arm making her stand and leave their table, Rangiku turned back to look at Gin who made no effort in stopping them, she felt a little timid in leaving his side.

"Hmm…come to think about it I haven't picked a dormitory neither…well its time I go find one" he took a couple more persimmons to eat along the way and quickly left the mess hall.

* * *

"Wow it's really big!" Rangiku cried out making the other girl beam.

"Not really…my wardrobe closet is twice the sized of this room, but since this is one the best ones in the academy, I guess so, its one of the perks being part of a noble house, my parents pulled some strings for me to get a large room for myself but I really don't like sleeping alone since I choose to stay here" Hikari pushed Rangiku in.

"You can have this side since I already settled myself in, by the way where is your furniture?" the darker girl questions made Rangiku feel quite ashamed at her poverty.

"Well actually I'm from South Rukongai, and all I ever owned was a couple of robes…I had to share a small bed with Gin in a shack that looked like it would fall apart any second, I never considered having anything more than just necessities" Rangiku hanged her head low, she was surprised that Hikari took her hand to lift her chin up.

"You can share my bed if you like, I heard that the futons they offer here are dreadful so I brought my own. Here I thought to myself that a girl like yourself to be so pretty you had to be a noble. You can't say your old life was so bad if you look so healthy and beautiful to have fooled me" Rangiku looked at the girls amber eyes, they held a light that was not of pompous bigotry, more of a sweetness that only few people ever possessed in their hearts.

"So what do you say Matsumoto Rangiku?" she made the Rangiku smile again, nodding her head thinking that sharing a bed with another person wouldn't be bad since she had shared it with Gin before.

Rangiku looked at the girl's furniture, all lacquered and finely polished, her large bed that laid on the floor was as large as the whole area of her old shack, she noticed a large jewelry box that sat at a low vanity table, its lapis lazuli casing caught her attention. She went towards it and stopped before reaching in and opening it. The girl behind her chuckled and went to open it for her, inside were treasures that even Rangiku could've never imagined.

"Its okay, you could touch them if you like" Rangiku's eyes went wide at the array of rubies, emeralds, and sapphires, just a single earring could've fed her and Gin for months. She didn't know which one to pick first, she felt Hikari's hand pull her hair softly to turn them behind her ears, noticing them to be intact.

"Oh my you never had your ears pierced? That's a problem" she said in a sing song tune.

"Oh yes, well back where I use to live even the thought of buying earrings was a luxury none of us could afford so I never even attempted to have them pierced" she confessed softly.

"Well if you like I could pierce them for you, let me get a needle and some vinegar" Hikari went up to go into her sowing kit but Rangiku stopped her.

"I'm sorry as much as I would love to I'm not ready"

"It won't hurt so much, I promise if that's what you're worried about" she gave her an assuring gaze, the girl's hazel eyes looked like soft honey.

"No, it's not like that…its just I know someone who I trust that can do them…I hope you're not offended" Rangiku's shy apology made the kind girl giggle.

"Oh that boy you were with earlier? I see, it's alright, here I think these will look pretty on you" she went to take a pair of hanging gold earrings that had large emerald drops at their ends, Rangiku's eyes marveled at them.

"I can keep them?" she put out a hand to take them.

"No silly I'm simply lending them to you for the meantime until you can buy your own, well actually in your case somebody to buy it for you" she tilted her head slightly smiling back.

Rangiku was overjoyed at her generosity, she kept them in safe pocked along with a needle to take to Gin, he had always been good with the needle, having a keen eye has helped them survive the winter months when all they had were tattered rags. He would have the patience to sit and sow their robes and blankets before the cold would come in, if she were to feel safe with anyone piercing her ears it would be him.

"Well before you go to him, would you mind helping me out set the room up…I'm still expecting a couple servants to bring what I ordered from my catalog"

"Sure" Hikari went to show her a book in which she created a whole color scheme for the room, asking Rangiku for her opinions, both girls excited in their newly formed friendship.

* * *

Gin walked alone around the class corridors, he was unsuccessful in finding a dormitory in which someone was willing to share with him, and it has left him feeling slightly agitated. As he noticed the sun beginning to set he heard the gentle voice of a man instructing a class, curious he went to go follow it and peer in.

"Now this is the last stroke in which would result in Eternity in 8 strokes…" the sight made Gin's eyes widened he would've never thought of meeting him so soon. In the instructors chair sat a lieutenant with shaggy hair and glasses.

He stood up to look around at his students work nodding his head to some and others offering a soft critique in how to improve their technique, this soft spoken man looked nothing like the villainous shinigami that he has spotted years before.

"Thank you so much for your lesson Lieutenant Aizen" a chorus of students said in unison, the name clicked in Gin's head and a bolt of reiatsu flared within him at the memory of the shinigami he slain before.

'_Aizen' _Gin silently mouthed his name, he couldn't control the energy that was seeping out of him, Aizen sensed it at once and looked up to meet Gin's murderous gaze, the man had the audacity to smile at him.

Gin shut the door at once scolding himself at letting Aizen notice him staring, he quickly walked out before anyone would see him.

"It seems we found each other on our first day, ain't I lucky" he began to run out of the wing with a dangerous smirk as he disappeared.

* * *

"I swore I sensed him being here" Rangiku turned her head and ran to the center courtyard, it looked like a miniature park complete with carefully tended trees and bushes. She walked around looking for her friend. She scrunched her face and went to lean against tree to rest, she has searched all campus fro him and noticed that sun was almost gone only the red after glow remaining.

"Lookin' for me?" Gin hung upside down from a branch startling her, in anger she yanked him down from the tree.

"I hate it when you do that, Gin!" she looked down on him, feeling a big urge to stomp on his chest.

"Aw c'mon Ran-chan you didn't have to go and do that…anyhow why were you looking for me weren't you going to stay with your pretty friend" he went to sit beside the tree, Rangiku sat down to join him.

"Do I sense jealousy?" she cocked an eyebrow, Gin laughed out loud replying he felt sorry for the girl since she chose Rangiku as a friend.

"Gin I have a favor to ask" she went for her pocket.

"Ne?"

She pulled out a needle and handed it to him, he opened his eyes curiously at it.

"Pierce me" A slight blush appeared on his light cheeks, she frowned at his reaction.

"My ears you twit" he smiled nervously at being caught with his mind elsewhere.

"Why you want me to do that all of a sudden" she pulled out the earrings that her roommate had lent her as expected Gin's eyes went wide at the green jewels.

"I want to wear these" she began swaying them back and forth giggling at his eyes following them.

"Now Ran-chan, didn't we agree that once we're in the Academy that we're not going to steal from our roommates unless it's absolutely-"she bonked his head with the her palm.

"She lent them to me, c'mon and do it already I want to see myself with them" she went to lay down on his lap, Gin sighed and realized their was not talking her out of it.

"You sure you want me to do this…" he felt uneasy about it considering it is Rangiku.

"Just do it Gin, how you're supposed to want to become a shinigami when you can't even pierce someone's ears…at this rate you wont even be able to stab with your sword" how far she was from the truth he thought to himself.

"Alright" as he knelt down to look at her perfectly rounded ear something inside him turned on, he felt joyous to be able to alter its look. With the needle he pinpointed its exact center and pressed on it quickly the sharp end penetrating the fatty flesh, he felt a small tinge of blood collect between the back of her lobe and his finger. He looked at Rangiku's eyebrows furor together as he pushed the needle all the way through, a small tear poured down her cheek and stained his hakama.

When he grabbed for the emerald jewel he eyed it curiously before threading it through the newly punctured hole, she sighed heavily as she felt the cold earring make contact with her burning ear.

"Turn, the next ear" she closed her eyes as she turned her head over, it had stung more than she originally thought it would.

Gin was quicker in running the needle through this time and had the last remaining earring ready in hand as he put it in before her lobe would be red again. When finished he turned her head up to face him, she opened her eyes to meet his aquamarine orbs above her, her blues had turned gray against the rays of the sunset. There was something about his gaze that looked different from before, it made her feel exposed and yearning for his next move.

"You look like a princess" he brushed his finger over her beautifully curved mouth tainting its plump lips with her own rouge drops, he licked his lips before descending and claiming her slightly parted mouth on his.

Rangiku's eyes widened as she felt his wide mouth over hers, his sleek silver tickling her cheeks, the tip of his nose over her chin releasing a soft exhale. She felt his lips pressing gently making her forget about the lingering pain on her ears and lifted himself up suddenly, she felt traces of his warmth on hers. His eyes slightly opened stared directly over her orbs, she felt herself turn red at his imprudence.

Rangiku lifted herself up and turned to look at him, aggravated at him smiling back at her.

"Well now that your done I must go back to my room, I want to see my self with them on" She touched her ears feeling them hanging, Gin followed her up and stood behind her.

"You really do look beautiful Rangiku…"

"I know I do you idiot, I don't need you to tell me" she said over her shoulder, she then turned and grabbed him to press her own lips on hers, his expression was one of astonishment.

"Now we're even, you thought you were special since you kissed me but I can play that game too" She tried to hide the nervousness of her voice, she couldn't believe she did that herself. Rangiku turned and began walking back out of the courtyard in the direction of the women's dormitories. Gin sighed and turned the opposite direction not thrilled wit the idea of sleeping on his own.

Rangiku turned one final time to see Gin leaving her vision and she touched her lips with her fingertips, remembering his scent and warmth. She couldn't believe how her heart fluttered at his act, it made her head spin in circles, she shyly smiled and ran back to her room, and she decided would keep this secret to herself.

* * *

"This is an Asauchi, they will be your primary weapon until you learn how to communicate and channel your Zanpaktō, but first and foremost you will learn how to hone your Reiryoku and use it in all types of fighting skills" their instructor handed them their weapons and they stood in front of them, Gin looked at his intently.

It has been three months since they entered the academy and both Gin and Rangiku shown to have great promise in graduating early although Gin has shown superior skills in almost all areas of training. Gradually he has felt accelerating since he has saw the man that he wished to hunt down, he never went to sleep without whispering his name over and over as to pound it within his memory.

"Teacher, you say that our Asauchi eventually become our Zanpaktō how we will learn how to communicate through it so that we may summon it?" a student raised the question.

"Good one, when your spiritual energy becomes strong enough your Zanpaktō may start contacting you in ways that only you will hear, usually it's in the realm of dreams. No one really knows how or when it will happen each person develops their own weapon on their own way and time" Gin went to touch the hilt and immediately he felt a hiss deep within his soul, it shocked him and he slowly retracted his hand. He looked around to see Rangiku sitting near her roommate, she was happy and clutching her Asauchi with no problem.

"Well class grab your swords and lets head out to the training area, we will begin in how to Kido works" he instructed the class to stand and head out as Gin went to grab his Asauchi it began to sting and burn within his grip, he grasped it tighter not wanting to bring attention within himself. The hissing sound become louder until it was drowning out the rest of the outside world, his eyes opened he told within himself to stop it. The noise began to quiet down slowly, he clutched its base and stared at it for a while before settling back down and feeling his fingertips numb from the pain.

Rangiku walked over to him sensing his discomfort, she placed a hand on his arm and he flinched at her warm hand, it felt like fire under his skin.

"Are you alright Gin, you seem as if your sword is on fire" she giggled to him, he faced her with his Glasgow smile and told her not to worry, they should follow the rest of the class outside.

"I can't wait till we can develop our Zanpaktō, you know each one is different according to the owner's personality" she pointed out, this caused Gin to chuckle.

"Then yours will probably never come out, for your always fickle and at times lazy" he stopped when she stepped on his foot as a warning to stop.

"Lets go Rangiku I want to be done with the class early" he took her arm and continued to follow the rest of the class on their way, he couldn't help but remember the bizarre dream he had last night.

* * *

'_Why are you so determined boy? Don't you know your desires are the same as mine_?' A sensual voice reverberated within his mind, he turned his head looking at nothing but blankness.

'I plan to destroy him, take back what he took from Rangiku' he sounded determined in his voice.

'_No, you want is what I want…don't mask it with being chivalrous_' the voice chuckled slowly, Gin couldn't tell if it was a male or female voice.

'And what would that be?' He challenged it.

'_Power, you lust after his demise for his power…both which you and I know he possesses_' the voice hissed at him, he soon felt a cold hand touch his shoulder and up his neck het turned to see a blanched snake wrapped around his shoulders.

'And Rangiku…' he felt his body frozen as he felt the being move closer to him, it leaned down to whisper at his ear.

'_We lust for her flesh, she is powerless…you want to save her…I want to consume her_' at this his eyes widened, he didn't share those thoughts with whoever was beside him.

'No…it's not like that' He turned around and saw a tall person with a fox shaped mask on, on its hand clutched a dagger, the snake wrapped itself allover its body. The mysterious person had a white yukuta on, a small wooden flute stuck out its sash.

'_We share the same mask don't you see'_ the snake leaned forward to show him at his feet laid the same mask, he bent down and picked it up as he slowly put it on himself he could see right through the other's mask.

'_I see you like you see me, I am your true heart'_ Gin could see a feminine face, but it spoke as if it was a man.

'Who are you?' Gin went closer, not afraid of the strong presence in front of him.

'_Your false sincerity…_' the man laughed he liked to twist his questions around, it was obvious he enjoyed to torment him.

'_I suggest you get stronger if you want me to help you gain that power you seek, forget the girl…she has her own path to follow_'

'No Rangiku needs me, I-' he was interrupted when a long slim finger pressed on his lips, he felt it burn his skin.

'_Why so serious boy, it's so not like you…I know, now get up there is much work to do'_ at the last phrase he sang along to a tune.

The man then began to turn his back and started whistling, leaving Gin confused, his body tried to move but the burn that has began to his lips began to spread over his body.

'Poison!'

* * *

"Matsumoto Rangiku! You're up next" the instructor announced. Rangiku excited ran up to the mat and waited for further instructions.

"Lets see if this beautiful young woman can do a simple Bakudo spell, who wants to volunteer?" most of the classmates raised their hands each shouting their names hoping in being chosen, Rangiku's eyes shined on Gin's but he looked away disinterested making Rangiku frown. Soon Hikari who was sitting beside him raised her hand, the instructor quickly chose her and she went up to stand opposite Rangiku.

Hikari's smile widened at being in front of her roommate, Gin's eyebrows knitted together when he noticed her shine.

"Alright Matsumoto you may begin" he shouted and Rangiku quickly muttered the chosen incantation.

"Bakudo number nine! Geki!" she struck on Hikari causing her to be immediately paralyzed in red light.

"Release the incantation, Matsumoto!" the instructor quickly guided Rangiku for the release.

She undid the spell and ran to her friend, Hikari's arms wrapped themselves tightly around Rangiku smiling to her and reassuring that she was not harmed. The men cheered at their embrace wanting to be next up.

"Now who wants to go against Natsume Hikari?" Again a slew of men fought over each other to be picked. Rangiku walked over to Gin but before she even reached his row he raised his hand and was chosen. Rangiku was left dumbfounded.

Hikari stood ready for her incantation spell she waited until their instructor gave her the signal. Once Gin stood in place a wide smirk graced his features, giving the girl in front of him a chill down her spine.

"You may begin!"

"Carriage of Thunder_. _Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo number sixty-one Rikujokoro!" she yelled out but Gin spread his palm out in front of her.

"Soren Sokatsui…" two large azure beams came forth and before it would hit Hikari dead on the instructor quickly chanted a Bakudo spell

"Danku!" he yelled standing in front of the shocked girl. He managed to block the attack, when the light died down everyone was left in silence, they couldn't believe that the small boy was able to do such an advance form of Kido.

"Ichimaru Gin, you will stay after class!" the instructor looked obviously infuriated. Hikari walked silently towards Rangiku visibly shaken, Rangiku ran to her side asking her if she was alright. She looked back at Gin who only gave them the same smile as before.

Everyone didn't want to go up after that, they were all left awe struck by the boy's display in Kido. When the class dispersed to go on their next training session Gin stayed as he was told, Rangiku waited outside for him, she heard their instructor yell at him for being reckless and a showoff. Then Gin's soft voice spoke out a phrase that she dreaded to hear.

"I wish to test out…it's quite obvious I am far ahead than the whole class" Rangiku couldn't believe what he had just said, it all made sense now why he didn't raise his hand when she came up, he wanted to show his skills without having to harm her.

"Ichimaru Gin, true that you are the most proficient student…but it has only been a month, you have yet to prove yourself in Hakuda before all the instructors can consider moving you to a higher grade level"

Rangiku heard Gin stay quiet, she would wait till she can catch him alone to confront him about his plans.

"Ichimaru, I don't know what is the hurry in finishing your training although your skills are the highest I've ever seen, but remember ambition always leads to death in this world" She peeked through the doorway as the instructor dismissed Gin from the training grounds, she quickly stepped out and ran away not wanting to be caught.

Gin flashed stepped and caught her from behind, she stood still for she wanted to hear his tone of voice.

"Eavesdropping Rangiku?"

"Why did you do that to Hikari?" she rounded him at once but he stepped back in time.

"Nothing personal really its just she was up there and I wanted to show our teacher that I'm overqualified for that class" Rangiku hated how he just brushed the event off as a normal spar between classmates.

"You really intend to pass this class without me?" He began to walk away from her until she grabbed his sleeve urging him to answer her.

"I told you Rangiku, I plan to finish this whole thing within a year" his smile did not falter although Rangiku's expression made him want to.

"You know I want to change things, I need to start now" Gin began on his away again, he waved Rangiku goodbye hoping she wouldn't follow him, when she turned the opposite direction he felt the voice within him hiss pleasantly.

* * *

Rangiku went to her quarters to find Hikari, she wondered how her friend was doing after that bout with Gin. She saw the girl lying on her bed, silent and staring off into their window, Rangiku went over and put her hand on her shoulder not knowing what to say.

"Don't fight him Rangiku…" she muttered.

"What do you mean? I know what he did was wrong but he isn't going to do it again" Rangiku leaned by her ear to whisper, Hikari turned over facing the worried girl.

"Don't go up against him, there is something that's not right in him…I don't know how to explain it but I felt a presence beside him that wanted to see me killed" Hikari's amber eyes widened at remembering Gin.

"Promise me, Rangiku…I know he's your friend but I don't want to see you hurt, I don't trust him" Rangiku shook her head.

"I know Gin, he wouldn't hurt me besides he may seem like that at first but he is quite ambitious…I kind of don't want to see him advance before me" Rangiku's eyes turned down, Hikari embraced her.

"Let him, he has his reasons…I can see it in him…there's something inside him that wants blood, it wont matter if you're in the way, he will harm you Rangiku" Rangiku turned a deaf ear to the girls warnings, she insisted that she was just frightened after all that has happened.

"To tell you the truth Hikari, I'm not going to let him advance…you're right about something being wrong with him but I can't just let him leave me so suddenly"

"Let him be…Rangiku you wont be alone, he is meant to be by himself"

"I'm sorry Hikari but I know Gin and there has to be a reason why he has changed since we've gotten here and I'm not going to let him pass without finding out" She let Hikari back on her bed and sat up, she was determined to stop him. When their Hakuda class commenced she would stop him, even though her mind played over Hikari's warning her heart wanted to be near Gin, and she would risk it just to find the truth.

* * *

"This is our last class of the week and since we have to finish an important class, it is better to let our most advanced students spar to show the rest how it's done, who wants to go first?" A tall dark man shouted out to the class, he was a student for Onmitsukidō.

Gin stepped up quickly and everyone who wanted to go up immediately sat back down not wanting to be up against him. He smirked knowing his plan had worked, he wanted to intimidate them enough so that he would only be up against their instructor, knowing if he would beat him there will be no alternative but to allow him to pass up to the higher levels.

"I, Matsumoto Rangiku wish to spar against him" She rose up and their instructor motioned them to take her place within the sparing mat.

Gin's eyes narrowed on her, he did not expect Rangiku to come and challenge him. His spiritual pressure spiked up as if to warn her to stand back down, she refused and continued to take her stance.

Everyone cheered for Rangiku, some of the students spewing insults at her opponent which only increased her anger. As their instructor gave the start Gin moved to grab Rangiku into a toss which she swiftly blocked and returned with a kick. Gin grabbed her ankle meaning to toss her over but Rangiku spun herself and with her left heel she back kicked him on his shoulder causing him to release her.

They both stood their ground waiting for one of them to move, she ran and spun to kick up to his head, Gin effortlessly ducked and swung his leg down causing her to loose her balance, Gin moving for the opening kill was going to palm her chest. Rangiku used the chance to grab his incoming arm and with her legs she pinned his upper body to the ground in one rapid shift, their classmates cheered Rangiku on but soon she felt Gin mutter a phrase that she was too late to stop.

She felt her body go numb and her consciousness drift away as a dark cloud enveloped her, she fell over and slumped onto the mat. Their instructor quickly rushed over to see if Rangiku was safe, Gin looked over and then walked away from the mat a series of boo's thrown at his direction. Gin flashed stepped out of the training room, he didn't want to see her at the state he put her in.

Hikari ran up to help her friend, their teacher told her it was a simple Kido spell, Hakufuku. She will recover and be alright, with the help of another classmate they lifted Rangiku up from the mat and headed to their quarters. The girl looked at Rangiku's intent expression still painted on her face, she shook her head at the girls' relentless efforts.

* * *

It was dark when she awoke, she found Hikari hold close to her body sleeping soundly. She wondered how many hours have passed since she fought Gin, Rangiku slowly slid herself away from the girl and went to change into a lighter robe. Summer was beginning to come and she could smell the spring breeze leaving bringing forth the hot humid nights.

She snuck through the grounds quietly in search for Gin, she was agitated at him doing her dirty in their battle. She went to the inner courtyard that was only lighted by the full moon, she stood still and tried to pinpoint his reiatsu finding it very hard to do so. Feeling frustrated at her incapacity to find him she fell on her knees and grasped the grass beneath her tightly, she felt the sting of oncoming tears rushing through.

"Whatcha cryin' about this time?" His voice echoed and she turned to see him hanging down from a tree.

She jumped up to punch him down, expecting him to block it he let her fist connect his cheek sending him flying down to the cold ground. As she dropped close to him she noticed he made no effort in getting back up, anger swelled within her, as she was ready to pounce on him he quietly uttered an apology.

"I'm really sorry Ran, I didn't think you were going to go up against me…They allowed me to move up to the 5th years and after that I plan to finish with the 6th years"

"Why didn't you stop, I would've wished to finish this with you…I thought we would be shinigami together" she fell to sit beside him, she went to grasp his hair and gently brushed it from his face.

"You were in the way Rangiku, we are going to be shinigami together just not at the same time…" they stood together still just watching the clouds above them pass occasionally hiding the moon.

"You'll hear it soon Rangiku right in here" he placed a hand softly on her chest.

"The voice that will guide you like its guiding me, its telling me to move and become stronger" Rangiku put her hand over his not wishing it to leave from her.

"I know I'm not good at explaining myself but, I don't want to go up feeling as if you'll hate me. I don't care what other's think of me but your thoughts mean a lot to me Rangiku" she looked down to see him opening his eyes and staring at her, she sighed and told him she doesn't hate him.

"I just hate seeing you go off like that, you never tell me what you plan to do until you do it"

"It's just the way I am Rangiku, you should know that by now" His hand went up to touch her cheek soothingly.

"I'm afraid…I'm always afraid you'll forget about me" at this he turned over and laid his head on her lap, she smiled as she noticed it wasn't that long ago when she had done the same thing when she asked him to pierce her ears.

"How can I forget about you when it's because of you Ran that I'm here "

"Gin…you're an idiot" she laughed softly as they both stared at the moon above them welcoming the warm wind that brought along a peaceful sound much like the ones that lulled them to sleep back in Rukongai.

* * *

_Wow Im finally done with the first chapter…I was so busy laughing my ass off with the Bleach Rock Musical. If you get the chance go on Youtube and be prepared to roll on the floor dying, its truly exciting, and I got a lot of inspiration with Gin and Rangiku's duets._

_So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! On a lil sneak peak next chapter will be about Gin's introduction to Aizen and the subsequent plans that go down. And also Rangiku has a certain situation to handle as well within her own school._

_Promise to upload the next chapter soon!_

**REVIEWS ARE A MUST!**


	6. Goodnight Moon

I kind of feel like I half assed the last chapter so this one is going to be extra nice for I feel guilty. I really hope you enjoy it. And thanks to all who faved and decided to follow this fic, Many thanks and here is some e-pocky it's both strawberry and chocolate flavor.

Note: I put a lot of effort on this chapter due to the lack of feedback. But please feel free to drop a note, a small kind word goes a long way in my back, it's what helps this fic stay alive.

Warnings: Some violence and disturbing imagry but light, and also the most evil villain ever created is in this chapter.

To **Shinigami School Girl**: Yay Im glad you like both my last chapter and the Epilogue chapter to Curious but unfortunately I decided to end it with that one. I don't know if I will do another smut again but who knows if time allows me I wouldn't mind venturing that field again!

To **Twoformemories**: You don't know how much your reviews mean for me, I really find your opinions valuable for they are honest. I made this chapter extra special for you, cant wait to see what you think about it.

Disclaimer: Kubo owns Bleach and all its fancy characters, some people have all the luck…

* * *

~Goodnight Moon~

* * *

"Isn't it amazing?" Honeyed eyes sparkled with the blues and reds of the fire show in the sky, her fuchsia kimono glimmered against the light of the lamps.

"Yeah it sure is, can you believe it's been a year since we found each other?" Blond hair was pinned up in many decorative pins and combs, courtesy of generous roommate. Her light blue eyes fascinated with the whole lavish scenery.

Two beautiful girls dressed in elegant damasked furisode sat at an open veranda high on top of a mansion, they sipped tea and gazed at the fireworks above them. They stood in awe at the beautiful display above them, Rangiku took some sweet buns and popped some into her plump mouth. Attendants played koto accompanied by shamisen, its sweet melodic flow made Rangiku feel as if she belonged to this esteemed family.

"You know that the fireworks is coming from the revered Shihoin household, I heard that they recently promoted a captain that belonged to that house, although not a member of the family" Hikari stated quietly not wanting the nearby servants to catch wind of gossip.

"Really, it must be really nice to be a noble and know the talks around the Sereitei…" Rangiku liked the sweet paste that caked her fingertips, her friend smiled slowly.

"Not really, you don't know how lucky you are sometimes Rangiku…I'm not free like you are. What I would give to have the choices you have, the opportunities"

"Shut up, Hikari…your so ungrateful, your rich, you have people waiting on you hand and foot and you say you wish you were poor little me?" Rangiku threw her head back at her statement, shinny pins glittered along the low light. Her hair pinned up beautifully, even though she did not have long flowing hair like Hikari

"Its true Rangiku, you don't know how hard I begged my parents to let me in the Shino Academy, and even when I become a shinigami they still expect me to be a noblewoman" Hikari's voice faltered slightly, Rangiku laid a gentle hand on hers to comfort the girl beside her.

"Then why decide to become a shinigami?"

"Because I wish to be free…free to chose my own path" Hikari told her the truth that burned in her heart, Rangiku stood silently knowing know that she was lucky in being able to follow her own path. They stood in silence one another and watched the rest of the fireworks go off, Hikari's hand circled over Rangiku's and held it tight. Rangiku smiled and looked at her close friend with appreciation.

She thought about the path that Gin was walking on and wondering when will their roads will cross again, she looked back up at the fireworks and hoped he was thinking of her as he watched them as well.

* * *

SSS

The fireworks have stopped and the blood that ran down his blade was already turning cold, he felt the blood splattered on his cheek blend in with his skin as he looked down at his enemy with a wide smile. His body slept on the ground, still clutching his Zanpaktō and with a pained expression plastered on his face.

"Remember my name well…the one who sent you to hell was I, Ichimaru Gin" He announced to the corpse, he knew someone was watching him but this one proved to be a special kind of audience. The darkness had not done enough to cloak his presence and he watched and waited, coming into light at the opportune time.

"Wonderful, you're even better than I had heard" That strong voice that has haunted his memory came to life, he turned to the older man that was walking towards him. He felt his Zanpaktō hiss at the very sight of him, it took him all his willpower from lashing out at him then and there. His tall frame and serene expression mocked him, he had studied this man well from afar.

"Can you tell me your name again?" Gin didn't bother looking his direction when he had asked that simple question, to look at him was to let his anger get the better of him. He went back to putting his broad grin and answered him.

"Gin. Ichimaru Gin" He shifted his gaze towards the man he was addressing, he still remained the same as the many years before, soft chocolate hair, fair complexion, but those stunning russet eyes…he can never forget those eyes.

"What did you think of our third seat?" Aizen Sosuke returned to the boy a sincere smile, Gin knew his mind was quick at work wanting to hear his answer. Gin had no time to play games.

"No good, ain't even worth mentioning" he spoke out the truth, the man that he had slain was all too easy to take over.

"I see, I'm glad to hear it" he walked over to the boy and offered him his hand, Gin returned the gesture. He felt pleased that his plan had worked after all, while the man in front of him thought he had found him it was Gin who wanted to be reveal himself.

"I will arrange for you to work under me now, from tomorrow forth you will become our new third seat" Aizen explained to the younger boy, Gin nodded his head in reply just as expected he thought to himself.

"Care to join me in my quarters, I want to know a little more of your talents…" Gin felt cautious to whether to join the man in his invitation, but it was better to risk it than let go and let Aizen feel suspicious of him.

"Alright…"Both figures delved back into the darkness where no amount of moonlight would peer through. He was entering the realm of darkness that was slowly creeping into his soul.

* * *

"Eh, what's this snot nosed brat in front of me?" Captain Hirako was in a foul mood this morning, all thanks to a vice captain who enjoyed waking him up in the worst way she could think of. He had walked into his office and by the entrance stood a tall boy that had a perfect sneer with silted eyes

"Good morning Captain Hirako, this is our new third seat" Sosuke brought Gin to be introduced to their captain. Gin caught the man's long flowing golden hair, for a brief moment he thought of Rangiku.

"Hi my name is-" Gin gave a small bow but was quickly cut short. He had noticed the man's obvious displeasure at being introduced to him, though this wouldn't be the first time.

"Ichimaru Gin, yes I heard about you…the new genius that graduated from the academy within a year, they were right you sure are a funny looking kid" Hirako picked his nose with his pinky, clearly disinterested with the boy.

"Nice to meet ya" Gin finished his introduction, not in the least bit offended by his new captain. Their captain made way between them and before sitting down on his desk he went to what Gin thought was an odd contraption, he put a large black disk in the middle and as soon as he put the needle on it a strange music boomed out. Gin thought it was quite catchy, he noticed his captain smile and snap his fingers in tune with the beat.

"What is that?" Gin blurted out his curiosity.

"Jazz, its new…you like it?" Hirako turned back snapping his fingers along with the quick sound of at the low tune trumpet.

"If you don't mind captain I wanted to get our hands on him before any other division might have had a chance" Sousuke stepped forward, Hirako eyed him evilly for interrupting him. Gin nodded his head quickly responding to his question. The captain gave him the same eye before softening his look and giving him a small smile.

"Hey Shinji you dickhead did you get my lovely gift this morning?" a snaggletooth girl jumped between the two shinigami and towards the captain, her blond hair jumped as she pounced on the Hirako.

"Hiyori, you know I can't start my mornings without your charming cow-dung surprise, although if anyone would have the blame it should be my own lieutenant" Hirako eyed Sosuke suspiciously, the latter man just waved off with a smile.

"Oh who's the weird kid, baldy?" Hiyori took notice of Gin, feeling a slight chill when she stared directly at him, something told her to keep an eye on him.

"My new third seat, although I can't imagine what happen to my old one"

"He has been demoted due to his frequent absences and failure to meet the standards expected of a third seat" Hirako used his hand as a puppet when Sousuke explained the situation, making Hiyori give a rare snicker.

"Well the boy likes my music so he's alright in my book for now" He turned back at Gin, the boy beaming at him.

"If I were you I would stay far away from Aizen if you know what's good for ya, I don't buy his goody two shoes act for a minute and neither should you" He waved a hand to dismiss them from his office, they both turned and headed out and into the corridor. When they reached far enough Sousuke turned to his new protégé who chuckled to himself hearing Hiyori and Hirako's antics in his office.

"So what do you think of our captain, third seat Ichimaru?"

"Just like you said he would be, easy" Gin raised his arms to the back of his head, noting the quaint introduction.

"Well then let's start putting your skills to good use now" The tone of his voice made Gin's skin rise up in small bumps. He couldn't tell if it was from excitement or dread.

* * *

SSS

"Ne, Rangiku look what I got…" Hikari went behind her friend in a sing song tune. She snuck in a large bottle behind her, she crept up to the blonde that was sitting by her desk, face scrunched up in concentration.

Their room was rather messy thanks to Rangiku's carelessness. Hikari couldn't care less at the moment for a mischievous glint was held in her eyes. Rangiku didn't bother to look twice as she noticed her.

"Oh, Hikari not now Saito sensei got me to stay after for Bakudo lessons and they were a real pain in the as-" A bottle of yellow liquid sat before her, it had a decorative gold inlay and a fancy cork.

"Is this what I think it is?" Rangiku went to grab the bottle she held it in her hand studying it intently.

"Oh yes my dear friend, thanks to a certain mother of mine she gave me this bottle as a celebratory gift for jumping up two years" Hikari went to her chest by her bed and looked for the proper drinking cups.

"Now lets drink some sake" She pulled out two small cups and went to put them down on their low table, she opened the cork and began to pour a small amount for the both of them.

"Have you ever had some before?" Hikari looked up innocently at Rangiku.

"Are you kidding of course I have" Rangiku lied through her teeth, she learned from the best.

"Alright then why don't you have the first shot" she countered hoping that she would chicken out like before.

"Watch me" Rangiku took the first gulp and felt her throat burn with the liquor hitting her stomach hard, she put on her best 'This is nothing face' as she poured more some and drank it fast forgetting she had eaten nothing before.

"Rangiku, I didn't think you drank before…you're taking this like its tea" Hikari was more cautious in her drink amazed by Rangiku's drinking prowess.

"Told ya so" Being the showoff that she is she forgo the cups and went to drink straight from the bottle, her throat adjusted to the flame of the alcohol just poured it down, it wasn't long tell she felt a glow overcome her body and a mellow glaze formed on her face.

"Hey don't drink it all, you're always so greedy" her darker friend took the bottle away from her and wanting to do the same also drank straight from the bottle. Rangiku tried to suppress the hiccups that she was experiencing, she laughed when Hikari couldn't swallow the big gulps she had.

After almost draining the whole bottle they were both as merry as ever. They giggled about the silliest things, confessed secret gossip, and even played small pranks on each other. Time seemed to pass so quickly for them, before they knew it the darkness of night had shadowed them with only the full moon illuminating their features.

They both sat still for a moment the sake hitting them hard, they felt their heads were spinning. Hikari started to laugh uncontrollably and fell back almost dropping the bottle, Rangiku's swift reflexes catches the bottle in time but landed on top of her friend. Hikari's hazel eyes looked up full of gregarious joy, for a moment Rangiku thought that if any man would see her they would immediately fall smitten for the girl.

Her arms felt heavy and she put the bottle back on the table before she would spill it, when she turned back to help her friend back up Hikari's face was blushed. Rangiku felt her slim arms wrap around her neck and before she knew it soft plump lips pressed upon hers, feeling clumsy she toppled over the girl who groaned at the pressure.

Rangiku tried to wrestle away, she didn't expect Hikari to kiss her in such an intimate manner. Hikari pulled away briefly and looked back into her light blue eyes.

"You were always beautiful Ran, you know that" Hikari was about to lift her open mouth to her until Rangiku put her hand between them.

"Stop it, you're being silly" She nervously laughed at her but Hikari didn't yield.

"I've fallen in love with you, Rangiku" At this she knew that drunk or not, Hikari's true feelings were coming out. She lifted herself off the girl at once. Rangiku knew then why this girl had been so generous and kind during their whole stay.

"I'm sorry Hikari…I love you too, but your more like a sister to me…I can't return your feelings" She stopped as soon as she saw tears stream from those honey colored orbs.

"I know Rangiku, I know you do not love me…I thought you knew the truth, had a feeling at least of what I felt about you" Rangiku pitied the poor girl in front of her, she went and embraced her, at the touch Hikari poured her soul out.

"You don't know how hard it is for me to live the way I am, they expect me to marry someone I do not love…A Man!" she sobbed quietly, Ran placed her hand behind her head. "I wanted to become a shinigami, so I can be strong enough to reject my parent's decision and live my own life" Hikari tightened her grasp on the girl.

"Hikari…"

"Rangiku, you'll always stay by me right? Like you are with Ichimaru?" at this question Rangiku's heart cracked. She knew about her feelings for the shinigami, but Rangiku knew that for all the times this girl has been with her she deserved her loyalty at least.

"Of course, I won't let you stay alone"

"Thank you Rangiku" she kissed her cheek softly, a small tear stained the blonde's cheek.

They both stood close to each other, Rangiku listening to all of Hikari's life as a court noble and how she felt her whole world shatter when they announced the news of her betrothal to a family heir. Her fears of her parents finding out her secret, and how she slowly fallen in love with Rangiku. The younger girl listened patiently to her story thinking about who difficult her situation really had been.

"You really are lucky Rangiku, to love as freely as you want"

"Not so…" Rangiku muttered.

"I wouldn't call it love, but I do care deeply for him…" she continued.

"Ichimaru?" Hikari looked up.

"Yes, since he has become a shinigami I hear very little from him, I sometimes feel as if he had forgotten about me" Rangiku admitted to her.

"I don't think so…I see him coming back to you sooner or later, he was always such a strange kid"

"Yeah, your right…he is a bit strange" Rangiku slowly whispered, she felt sleep cloud her mind and with the alcohol mixing in, her senses began to slow down.

Both girls laid down on their beds, intertwined with each other and slowly rested their eyes. Rangiku kissed her forehead one last time making the girl smile in her sleep. Rangiku thought of Gin like she always done before drifts towards the realm of dreams and missed the days when it would be him that kissed her before they slept.

"Goodnight Gin"

* * *

SSS

He had finally made it back towards his quarters panting, shifting slowly towards closing the door. Much of his strength had been drained from the night's activities, he has never felt so weak. Sosuke had opened a portal towards the realm of the hollows, he wanted to see how great his skills were. Sosuke used something that was called hollow bait and Gin was made to battle each and everyone of them but it was the Menos Grande that was the hardest, he thought he was going to lose his life.

Gin went forward in front of a large mirror he had and slowly shed his blood stained clothes, he winced when he felt the fabric sting his skin as they rubbed the raw flesh. He looked at his back and saw that the skin and muscle on his left side of his back had been torn off and he could see his ribcage expand and contract with each breathe, it sickened him. As he began to discard the rest of his robes he saw more damage to his body, he felt like weeping at the sheer pain. He remembered after he had returned back with his lieutenant Sosuke gave him a poultice to apply for his wounds. He shuddered when he offered to apply them on him, he didn't want to feel more humiliated than he already was. As his hands went to cover himself with the surprisingly sweet smelling salve on his abused body, after wrapping them up with the bandages he crawled into his bed and felt tears stinging his eyes.

"For you Ran, I am doing this for you" he whispered to himself, he felt he needed to remind himself of the reason he decided to follow that wicked man.

'_Are you kidding…you haven't seen her in months boy' _His Zanpaktō that stood beside him called out to him.

"Shinsō…"

"_You forget that it is because of him that we are here"_ the harsh voice hissed at him.

"I don't want him or his power, I want to return what he took from her" he quietly countered the spirit's comment.

"_I respond to your darkest desires, I am simply the manifestation of your denial…." _At this Gin's eyes widened, he had been afraid of the truth.

"No…"

"_Rest boy, like that demon said we have much more work to do at daybreak" _Gin found it ironic that his Zanpaktō called Sosuke a demon.

After what felt like an eternity he felt his pain die down enough to let his tired mind rest, he slowly closed his eyes and wanted to say one last thing that he knew his Zanpaktō couldn't reply back to. The one phrase that brought peace into his warring heart and mind.

"Goodnight Rangiku"

* * *

**Alright I'm done with the sixth chapter! I really hope you guys like it because I have received no new reviews or alerts. So I feel I didn't meet your expectations, hopefully this chapter brings up your spirits!**

**Next chapter will be fun oh yes because I will add a certain character that's going to make that chapter memorable trust me! **

**And even if you enjoyed just a teensy bit, please feel free to review just an opinion. THANKS!**


	7. Royal Pains

Authors Note: Wo

* * *

w this weeks chapter has been amazing, but I kind of feel it isn't the end of things (no word on Gin's status yet) but I will not spoil it so if you want to read it go ahead. And on another note I really enjoyed writing this chapter as this one of the first ideas that came to mind when I developed this story. Hopefully you'll like it too.

Thanks to Stardust 5: Hikari's story is not done yet I will add the finale and her impact on Rangiku in future chapters. I added her because of the impression she will leave on our girl. Im glad you liked my last chapter.

Thanks to Twoformemories: Like I said before your reviews are among my favorite for the honest opinion. They are very detailed and challenges me to keep on impressing you, I hope to never lose you as a reader. And the lesbian thing will have a meaning just in later chapters, you'll see

Thanks to Dreaming of Blue: Yes I worked hard on creating and planning this fic so everyone can get a real side to the GinRan story. I enjoy your review and it was really given me confidence to complete it as I now see my story is quite unique.

Thanks to Papaya: Yes GinRan is mostly about angst but I try to include some happy and romantic points to the story, glad you like it.

Thanks to Shinigami School Girl: Yay! Your reliant reviews keep the engine going! I appreciate your reviews on Stilettos and I hope you find this fic happy and entertaining. Thanks for the support!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo sensei does and he thank goodness he is moving the plot along.

**Read and Review!**

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'Royal pains'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

Gin looked at his meticulously clean desk, finishing up on his paper work he had became bored and was seeking new ideas to cause mischief within his division. Within one of his drawers contained countless letters from Rangiku all detailing her life within the Shino academy, a life he wished he could've been a part of. But as of late he had been responding to her letters less frequently causing her to bombard him with messages concerning his cold demeanor. He tapped his fingers along the cedar wood undecided to whether he should send a reply or see what Sousuke was up too. He soon felt a familiar presence approaching his office, he quickly went towards the entrance eager to not miss the opportunity to ruffle his feathers.

"Good morning Captain Hirako" Hirako opened the door without announcing himself and was surprised to see the thin boy waiting behind, he gave him a long frown and poured a stack of letters over his head.

"You got mail, boy" Gin felt the weight of the heavy letters fall on his head, quickly grabbing hold of them before they scattered allover the floor.

"Thanks Captain" He went to turn around balancing the letters over his head. It seemed Rangiku must have had a lot of free time to be writing him so many letters, she was supposed to be studying instead of wasting her time on him, thinking to himself.

"Oh, but it looks like it's from a girl…it's alright if you have a secret girlfriend. I don't mind if you introduce her to me, on second thought she'll probably be ugly and desperate. No pretty girl will want a scarecrow of a boy like you" He noticed the feminine colors of the envelopes and quietly snickered to himself.

"Why did you deliver my mail Captain?" Gin wanted to change the topic quickly.

"Eh that Hiyori mixed up everyone's correspondence and some of your mail ended up in my basket, I was going to send Sousuke to do it but he went to take care of some business. So here I am" Hirako pressed Gins nose with his finger, it peeved him out that all the boy did was smile.

"When you're done with wanking off, I need you to take care of a couple things in the human world before you go play of with Sousuke. It seems since you came here you two have been closer than peas and carrots, it's sickening" his captain went to turn back towards the door, he turned around to hear Gin's reply and then closed it behind him without saying anything more.

Gin sat back down and turned his head down to let the envelopes fall on his desk. 12 letters within 7 days, which is approximately almost 2 full letters a day. Morning and night, making him her unofficial journal keeper. He sighed at the amount of letters he would have to read, some of them unnecessary topics such as who is stealing from who and what. What annoyed him the most was when she would dedicate pages open pages about her social life, something that he just simply folded back in their envelops with a yawn. Sometimes he would catch Rangiku slip and reveal an intimate thought on how she wished it were he would be the one sleeping beside her instead of her roommate, it was careless thoughts of those that made his heart softened.

He proceeded to take the most recent dated letter and opened it, his smile changed when he read the first sentence.

'_I miss you terribly'_

"Well I guess that deserves a visit from me then, don't want to make the poor girl to suffer" He looked back on the clock and realized he might visit her late, there is much to do and he will try his best to avoid the lieutenant of the fifth for as long as he can.

"I miss ya too Ran-chan" he quietly sighed to himself putting the rest of the letters in the hidden drawer. Getting up and began walking out towards the captains office never forgetting to put his mask on.

* * *

"Students listen up! We are expecting a special visitor this morning to show us proper application to Hoho, he is renowned for being a master at flash stepping and by his generous nature he has accepted to come and help instructing this class" The tall instructor bellowed out towards the class, they all began whispering to one another speculating who it may be.

"He is from one of the honorable noble families and he deserves your utmost attention and respect. Do not forget that this is your last year before entering into your respective corps so I expect the only the best in you, do not lag behind!" He finished his announcement and soon a retinue of servants came rushing forth, the whispers soon became louder.

"Hey move it I can't see" Rangiku pushed along with Hikari trying to get a good view of who is about to arrive. Their classmates made way for her and she began to look over the entourage of guards following behind.

"It's most probably some pompous old man" Hikari whispered into her ear, Rangiku nodding in agreement. Soon a swarm of girls came through joining the pair, chattering amongst themselves excitedly.

The girls gasped when they Kuchiki family emblem on the guards and saw a tall boy walking behind them, he was a shinigami royal. Bored and feted he gazed among the gawking students, his eye focused on a fair haired girl that surprisingly didn't share the same look as the rest of the girls. Noticing she caught his attention she looked away, and went to whisper to an equally impressive girl beside her.

"Who's that?" Rangiku mirrored his disinterest, Hikari chuckled to the girl.

"That my lovely, is Kuchiki Byakuya the next in line for the head of the Kuchiki clan. He always carries that 'better than thou' face and it seems you have caught his eye, we may actually have some fun this time" Rangiku quickly caught her playful tone and she felt a sinking feeling within her heart, it only came when Hikari had a dangerous idea.

"Don't you dare Hikari…" she turned around but it was too late.

"I propose a challenge, I bet here our dear friend Rangiku will make the famed  
'Ice Prince' Kuchiki melt and fall smitten for her… anyone wants to join in?" Hikari's silver tongue tempted their fellow students. The word spread like wildfire and soon everyone wanted to join in.

"I'm not doing it, you can't make me do it…" Rangiku was cut short when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Chickening out already Ran-chan?" it was Ayame. One girl that Rangiku despised beyond belief. Rangiku has spent many nights dreaming about the girl's wonderful demise, it annoyed her that she would come and touch her. She hated it that the girl joined the sixth years through connections and not merit, Rangiku believed that it wasn't fair that she should be treated like a celebrity when she couldn't even do a simple Bakudo spell.

"What do you want?" The girl spewed venom and shot daggers from her blue eyes.

"Well I was about to place my ruby dragon barrettes into the bet but since you believe you cannot make Kuchiki Byakuya crack a smile than what good are you"

'Bitch' Rangiku thought to herself, she immediately pulled down the hem of her uniform allowing her cleavage to pop out, she untied her hair letting them fall around her face. Hikari squealed in excitement and put her hands around her shoulders helping her loosening up her robes.

"It's a deal I'll make him fall into the palm of my hand" she hissed out to the snobbish girl in front of her.

"That's right if anybody can make Kuchiki falter it is Rangiku's gorgeous face and lovely bust, just watch her do her magic" Hikari quickly followed. She put on the busty girl her diamond choker necklace that held a large sapphire drop and switched Rangiku's pearl earrings for the matching sets. Rangiku felt a rush of adrenaline as she wanted to rub her victory all over the girl's conceited mug. She quickly pinched her cheeks and sucked her lips to bring out their full color, feeling confident she soon turned to the front of the line.

"And what if you lose? Ayame cried out, Rangiku waved a hand with a smirk forming her beautiful face.

"You should be more worried about what color box to send me those barrettes" She replied the girl, soft giggles followed from Hikari.

"Go get him girl, you don't know how bad I wanted to see that boy fall flat on his face" her friend whispered behind her ear and they waited for their instructor to call out.

"Alright lord Byakuya will pick a volunteer to do a small relay around the field with him, anyone wants to participate raise your hand" before he even finished his sentence a large wave of hands appeared all crying out to be chosen, Rangiku jumped up and down making the young Byakuya stare at her revolving bosom.

"You may choose whomever you see fit, Lord Byakuya" the instructor informed him showing the large amount of volunteers that were willing to be chosen.

"Pick her she one of the best in our class!" Hikari pushed Rangiku out, making her run up ahead of the crowd, Rangiku's surprised expression caught Byakuya's interest.

"Her, she may come up" Byakuya raised a finger pointing at her, their instructor twitched his eyebrow in knowing Rangiku's flirtatious behavior of getting what she wants.

Rangiku walked slowly towards the boy, switching her hips at each step and making her breasts bounce enticingly. She flashed him a coquettish smile and narrowed her eyes when she noticed him swallow a lump in his throat. She sized him up, an illicit glaze flashed for a quick second on his gray eyes.

'He's easy, those barrettes are as good as mine' Rangiku thought happily to herself when she stopped she made sure to bow deeply so he can catch sight of her cleavage.

"Hello my name is Matsumoto Rangiku, it is honor that you have chosen me Byakuya-sama" she slowed down to make his name roll down from her tongue, she saw him continue with his frozen stare at her lips.

"You may you use my body however you wish Byakuya-sama" she slurred his name, to her satisfaction his eyes flickered with a darkening desire.

"Matsumoto behave yourself!" her instructor growled out knowing she was up to no good.

"I was merely suggesting that he may find me suitable enough to show me how to properly flash step" Rangiku wiggling out of his scolding effortlessly, she turned to her side so that the young lord may continue staring at her figure.

"Are your for certain that you are among the fastest in your class?" it was the first time he addressed to her, she blushed slightly at hearing his low baritone voice.

"Yes I am" she tried not to reveal her lie, the instructor lowered his head in dismay.

Byakuya quickly relayed the distance around the perimeter they will run across and to meet at the tall hill at the end of the forest. He kept the same demeanor while instructing her, she listened carefully as he told her he wanted to see if she would be able to provide a challenge for him.

"I will allow you a head start, but don't be surprised to see me at the end" He allowed Rangiku ahead of him, she smiled coyly hiding contempt for passing her off as slow, she disappeared from sight in a flash.

"Careful, Byakuya-sama this girl has known to be very…persuasive, I suggest you do not fall for any of her deceitful mannerisms" the instructor's warnings fell on deaf ears as Byakuya quickly followed suit behind her.

"Ah so it is true what they say about the young lord, he's as quick tempered as they come" he sighed.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

Rangiku ran swiftly leave blurs of herself along the path, she jumped over hills and trees without a single obstacle. She thought she was all alone until she felt a gust of wind hit her face and there stood Kuchiki Byakuya's wide smirk in front of her.

"Is that honestly how far you gotten? It will be more than a hundred years for you to catch up where I am now" he laughed out loud making Rangiku frown at his condescending nature, she went and tried to out run him but he quickly out paced her.

"I knew it, that heavy chest of yours drags you down. They may look pretty but they don't help you at all in Shun'po" Byakuya teased her, free to say anything that came to mind for no one except the slow girl and him to hear. Rangiku huffed at his arrogance and soon went charging at him.

"Ah too slow" he dodged her easily continuing on going on to the finishing point. Rangiku's anger swelled and she tried to catch up to him but failed.

"I will get you" she cried out but he just laughed at her attempt of catching him.

Byakuya's after image was all that was left as he disappeared and like lightning made it to the hill sitting on a boulder. Rangiku made it a couple minutes after and saw the boy leisurely sitting and waiting for her, she ran to him wanting to give him a piece of her mind noble or not.

"I think you lied to me when you said you were one of the fastest, you made me wait here for what seemed an eternity. You should be ashamed" he said in a mocking tone waving his fan to cool himself. Rangiku's eyes flashed a glare at the boy but he continued on.

"Pretty girls like you shouldn't even bother in the academy, your time is better spent just sitting in fine robes and gossiping amongst yourse-" he didn't finish his line when he felt his hair come undone and the girl standing behind him, turning to see Rangiku swinging his hair ribbon proudly.

"Pretty girls like me should do what? Oh wear pretty ribbons like so?" She began to wrap her hair around his ribbon making Byakuya seethe, if there was one thing he hated it was poking fun at him. "Tell me how do I look?" Rangiku giggled as she caught him unguarded.

"You…" He went to try to snatch it from her but she skipped behind, laughing back at him. Byakuya repeatedly tried to snatch it away but she continued on moving behind him in circles.

"Stop and come back Matsumoto-san, I command you to stop" he ordered her but she kept on taunting him with his ribbon.

"Sorry Byakuya-sama but you said I should just stop and look pretty, I'll keep your ribbon as a token of your wise encouragement" Byakuya had enough and charged at her not noticing as she placed her footing in between the roots of a nearby tree. He had mistakenly pushed forcefully and Rangiku lost her balance and was falling back.

Byakuya noticing this grabbed hold of her collar to keep her from falling but her sash opened as he jerked the shirt opened exposing her full-size breasts. He stood frozen as she continued to fall, her leg still caught twisted underneath her. Rangiku cried out in pain, getting up she pulled her leg out from between the roots. Finding it impossible to walk on it she slumped down not noticing that she was uncovered in front of the young shinigami.

"What you're looking at?" She hissed as him, blaming him for her injury. His face went flushed like a cherry and he rushed to fix her uniform, she smacked his hand away in anger.

"You're uncovered, it's indecent!" he cried out, Rangiku noticing this looked down and yelped as she saw that he was right. She screamed at him to turn around and he did as ordered, she quickly tied her sash together and felt shame rush forth, she didn't expect her to feel like that towards anyone.

"Here's your stupid ribbon you love so much" she threw him his hair tie, he turned around and saw she was still sitting on the ground, he suddenly felt concerned for her.

"Are you alright?" he walked closer, he thought to himself that he should feel amused at her unpleasant misfortune but in fact he felt a little pitiful in having part of it.

"I'm fine I don't need your help" She tried getting up but winced when she found she still couldn't put pressure in her leg. She groaned at her feeling helpless, Byakuya ignoring her reply came forward.

"Hey what are you doing?" she saw him kneel and take her injured foot, she tried to wiggle but he held her leg down. She looked up towards his slate gray eyes she relaxed herself as she gazed into them.

"I'm not going to do anything improper Matsumoto-san, I just want to see if perhaps you fractured your ankle" His tone was serious, she stood still as he removed her waraji and then her tabi socks unveiling her small petite foot. Rangiku felt herself blush at being uncovered so delicately, her heart skipped as he slowly lifted the end of the leg of her hakama showing her slim calf. His gaze remained fixed on her foot, his fingers gently pressing around the bones and joints.

She winced when he pressed on her ankle and when he slightly turned it, she tried to hide the redness of her face with her sleeve. Byakuya gave a sigh of relief and looked back at her, she noticed he equally had the same color as her cheeks.

"You seemed to have sprained you ankle, you'll live… you just have to go to the infirmary and they'll have you well by nightfall" he tried to make light of the situation, Rangiku catching his joke decided to counter his nature with her own.

"My, is this how Byakuya-sama makes pretty girls fall for him, by injuring them and then playing the part of a concerned do-gooder? Well hats off to you for your act was superb"

"Well I could have just left you there and said you deserved what was coming for you, but I'm not one who beats on someone when they are down" Byakuya offered his hand, she smiled and accepted it. He was amazed at how soft and strong her grip was, he wrapped his arm around her waist to help her get up on her feet.

Rangiku still found it difficult to walk then the young lord offered to carry her back to the starting fields, she refused at once but soon the scornful face of Ayame came to mind.

"On second thought it will be highly selfish of me to slow you down further, you may carry me back to my class" she smiled coyly, honey dripping down her lips. She thought to herself he was rather handsome when he blushed.

He carried her and Shun'po out the hill, rapidly crossing trees and boulders. She was amazed at how agile he actually was, he really beaten her without him trying so hard. She felt like a maiden in springtime, her situation was beginning to look like the romance novels she has read before. Suddenly the Ice Prince didn't look so cold and frigid in her eyes.

They made it back in less than a minute and everyone's breath was taken away when they saw Rangiku in the young Byakuya's arms. Hikari was waving a victory sign to her and Rangiku smiled gracefully the thought of her in those ruby barrettes floated in her mind. What topped it off was Ayame's jaw dropping and mouthing the phrase 'cheating wench', Rangiku has never felt more triumphant.

"Byakuya-sama what had happen?" the instructor came rushing over he eyed Rangiku suspiciously. Byakuya put Rangiku gently down and ordered his servants to come over.

"Everything is fine, Matsumoto-san just sprained her ankle for in an attempt to out run me" he ordered his servants to escort her to the infirmary, everyone stood in awe at Rangiku's sudden turn of fortune. Whispers ran through the crowd asking what may have happened in the short amount of time they had been alone, some where innocent while others made Rangiku seem like she had powers to bewitch anyone she chooses.

Rangiku turned back around to see the boy staring back at her, obviously they've left an impression on both their hearts. She mouthed thank you to which he had replied with a quick nod, she felt butterflies rise to her stomach. Rangiku has never felt such a way before, she wondered if that will be the last time she will ever meet him.

As Byakuya stared at the fair girl he thought no one was ever as bold and as beautiful as she was. Something stirred within himself, changing him. He swallowed and thought hard, what was this strange feeling that was overcoming him, it was invading his emotions. He reminded himself that she is only a woman of low birth and that he shouldn't meddle any more in her affairs as should she.

He turned back to the instructor announcing that he wishes to continue with the lesson, the blonde haired girl fluttered in his mind.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and Gin walked along the corridors of the dormitory within the academy. He hasn't been inside them for almost a year but he still remembered how to get to Rangiku's room even if he was blindfolded. He noticed that many people were staring at him and whispering about his appearance, he could care less for he only had one thought on his mind. He found Rangiku's room and knocked on it waiting to hear a response.

Rangiku who just came out of her baths heard someone on her door, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion for no one she knows personally knocks on doors. She heard the knock again and then grew irritated.

"Look a bet's a bet if you lost too bad your not getting back what you lost" she cried out.

"Its Gin" she gasped and quickly opened the door and snatched him inside before he could even say 'hello'

"What was that all of a sudden?" his smile altered when he noticed how much she's changed. Her golden hair was longer falling past her shoulders, she was even curvier than before giving her a womanly grace and charm. Rangiku had changed drastically in such short amount of time he couldn't help but soak it all in.

"Oh thank gods you came, I have so much to tell you" she wrapped her arms around him embracing him tightly, her sweet scent reminded him of jasmine gardens of a division he could not recall. He stood rigid and soon remembered what she had mentioned earlier of a certain bet.

"What bet were you talking about earlier?" she pulled back and he noticed she was only clad in a towel, he began to become aware of the situation he was in, anybody coming in would instantly get the wrong idea if they saw them two.

"Oh that, well my dear friend it all started this morning. A certain nobleman by the name of Kuchiki Byakuya came to instruct our class on Shun'po and well you know how they call him the Ice Prince…" she began to unwrap her towel in front of him.

"and a self centered prick" he muttered not paying attention to Rangiku becoming nude in front of him, he turned back and his eyes opened wide at her walking around with absolutely nothing on except her earrings.

"That too, where is my bottle of lotion?" she searched around her room, Gin saw the bottle nearby and tossed it to her trying not to look at her body, he has never felt uncomfortable at her nakedness before, it surprised him.

"Anyhow, Hikari made a bet that I could make the Ice Prince melt, so everyone joined in…hey Gin are you paying attention? Why aren't you looking at me?" She began to rub the lotion on her body, Gin has never felt in such an awkward position.

"Can you put a robe on please?" she looked at Gin's façade, he tried to hide his embarrassment. With a smirk on her face she felt him stiffen up when she pressed up against him. Rangiku stared directly into his eyes his icy blue stare did not light up the same way as the grays of Kuchiki. She pouted hoping to get something besides his trademark smile.

"You've been away for far too Ichimaru-san, you didn't even care to show me your Zanpaktō" she placed her hand on its hilt and he felt the spirit within it stir at her touch, he quickly placed his hand over hers quelling whatever desires she might provoke.

He didn't want to tell her that his Zanpaktō was as unreadable and unpredictable as ever. It could be quiet and still in one moment but the sight of an enemy can rage at him in bloodlust. Its mysterious nature cloaks an unspeakable darkness that Gin is afraid to fall into everyday, it gave him immeasurable power at the expense of his corruption.

"Milk, Milk, Lemonade, around the back fudge is made" Gin tapped her body making Rangiku squeal in anger, he laughed at his teasing hoping she would finally cover herself up before the situation got worse.

"What did I say before, you can't out wit me" he watched her grab a fine silk robe, it was as thin as rice paper and he could still see her body right through. He lowered his head down in defeat remembering she can be as stubborn as ever.

"It is not very lady-like ya know…" he sat down on a nearby chair, she turned and sat at her vanity table and began arranging her hair ignoring his later comment and continuing with her story he could see through the mirror her eyes sparkling as she retold the story about her and the Kuchiki boy of course she tactfully left out the part that she had flashed him on accident. He listened carefully and something irked at her joy, he didn't want to see her so ecstatic over something so frivolous.

"And even though he was a bit snobbish, he was actually…pretty nice" she paused to remember his delicate touch on her leg. She raised the ankle and looked at it, the infirmaries did an excellent job in repairing her ankle, she walked as if the ordeal had never happened.

"Look my foot is as good as new, so it was actually a great day for me. I got a cute boy to blush and I won so many pretty things including these" she turned to show him a pair of scarlet dragon barrettes, handing it to him he let them sit in his hand looking at the jewels flicker and dance around the fading sunlight. He knew they must have been a fortune to whomever owned them, and now they belonged to her.

"How come you haven't responded lately?" Rangiku went to pick up her hair pieces from Gin, he stared at her silently not knowing what would be the proper response before he could answer the door swung open he turned to see a familiar raven haired girl.

"Oi, Ichimaru is back from the dead" Hikari walked in nonchalantly also clad in a towel, the boy had wanted to dig himself in a hole as she removed her towel and headed for the tall closet nearby.

"Hikari, stop being so open" Rangiku scolded the other girl out, it made Gin feel even more confused. But she continued to strut bare and unfolded a night robe, she told her that she doesn't care for she is practically nude herself and that he looks like a scared puppy in the corner.

"Besides I don't care about men you should know that by now" she quickly tied her sash around and bumped Rangiku off the vanity table making the girl huff in annoyance. "What do you think will look good on me, the blue pin or the golden one?" she pulled two pins out of a large box that said in big bold kanji Prize Box, Gin thought to himself that the bet was probably quite popular.

"Hey those are mine I won them" Rangiku cried out, but Hikari waved a hand away stating that it was her idea so she had just as much right, the soon stopped their bickering when another knock on the door was heard. Hikari jumped up in alarm and grabbed Gin and threw him inside the closet and closed the door, he had forgotten that it was against the rules to allow boys inside dormitories.

She opened the door, Rangiku hiding behind her had threw on a damask robe over the light silk to look presentable. They found an older woman bearing the Kuchiki emblem on her uniform, she looked like a messenger.

"Good day I have a message from the young lord Byakuya, he has instructed me to deliver it to a certain mistress of the name of Matsumoto Rangiku and wishes to hear her answer" the woman asked meekly.

"I am Matsumoto Rangi-" Hikari boomed in a loud voice until Rangiku shoved the taller girl away and startled the messenger by exclaiming she was the real Matsumoto, the brunette was giddy at what the letter might contain.

"My lord wishes to hear your response I will wait here until you are done reading it" Rangiku closed the door on her face and turned around jumping up in joy hugging her friend at her good fortune, she couldn't believe he had sent her a letter.

"Come on, open it already and read it" Hikari helped her undue the seal and gave it to Rangiku, Gin had peaked through an opening of the door it seamed they had forgotten about him. He remained silent wanting to hear what the pretentious boy had to say.

"Matsumoto-san, I feel our previous encounter was indecorous of my true nature. I wish to reclaim my merit and invite you to a moon gazing ceremony tomorrow night at my estates for I hear the moon will be at its fullest. Your injury plagues my conscious and I cannot feel honorable without offering some comfort in your troubling situation that was of my doing. I await your response. Kuchiki Byakuya" Gin saw Rangiku's smile grow from every word, his Zanpakto began to hiss in anger.

"Oh my goodness Rangiku what did you do to him, he sounds like he's lovesick" Hikari hugged her friend as Rangiku couldn't contain her joy.

"I bet you kissed him right? Show me how you kissed him!" She went to make kissy faces towards the blonde but she playfully blocked her attempts on landing on her lips, she soon remembered of Gin and gasped, running to unlock it.

"Lucky you…" Gin replied as she opened it, Rangiku beamed at the boy and embraced him but he didn't return the gesture she sensed his sudden coldness.

"I'll tell the lady your going" Hikari turned to back to the door, Rangiku looked at Gin's indifferent expression, she felt that her joy wasn't to be deserved. When the girl closed the door she suddenly remembered something, she snatched the letter and said she is going to show Ayumi wanting to see her die with jealousy.

When they were both left alone again Rangiku silently went to the closet and began looking through different boxes of dresses. Her smile has since died down and she went to find an appropriate robe to wear, Gin sat down on the vanity table looking at her large collection of boxes.

"It seems ya make more money than I do, ya have so many pretty clothes and jewels. Ya get 'em from rich boys too?" Rangiku slammed a box down this time she felt somewhat bothered at his comment.

"You should be happy for me and not sulking. I earned these clothes by doing favors for the noble girls in the academy, if you had friends you would know" Rangiku huffed in irritation she finally found a large prized chest and pulled it out eagerly.

"Hey that was a low blow, they just don't like my accent" he folded his arms in front of him he watched her as she took out an exquisite azure furisode, heavily brocaded it showed a pair of cranes in midflight, white snow on the bottom. He knew that a kimono like it would be worth a two year salary, his eyes flickered in suspicion.

"I bet that one's from a boy, can't imagine such a expensive piece to fall on your hands" again she answered him saying she had taught kido lessons to a noble of the name of Omeadya and had saved his hide countless times, he had mistaken her actions a form of affection and he had sent her the furisode.

"Why must you be like this, you haven't visited me in months and you come here with a gloomy look all because I receive tokens of affection from boys. Don't expect things haven't changed just because your not here with me" Rangiku still had her back turned she felt the tears beginning to sting her eyes, she did not want to let her see them. She had missed him immensely and his negative attitude was hampering her happiness.

"I shouldn't have told you anything, I regret even sending you those letters" She began to try on the garment, she had trouble tying the sash around until Gin's slender hands wrapped around and helped her she saw him help her and as they were done she looked at her self in the mirror she noticed Gin had grown taller in the last couple months.

"You look beautiful, you should go I want you to be happy" She smiled, Gin regretted on putting his mask on for her. She looked very much like the women of the art scrolls that hang on his captain's room, charming and fragile.

"You do? You don't know how much I really want to go, I heard so many things about beautiful things about the Kuchiki mansion. And I've been invited isn't it wonderful that my star is rising so highly?" Rangiku grinned at him, he nodded his head slowly. She turned back around to sit at her vanity table she soon remembered something and got up and removed the fancy robe and packed it back in its box to be worn on the said evening.

"I just remembered I need some perfume, I'm going to go down the hall and ask a friend. Stay here and don't touch anything, I mean it…I haven't forgotten your habit of misplacing things on purpose" Rangiku put on a yukuta on went out the door. Gin sighed and sat down on the chair, he hated himself for letting her slip so far. He had been so neglectful of course it would be expected she would drift away from him.

A soft knock came to the door and his eyes went up at once, he got up and slowly slid the door. It was the same messenger as before she seemed like she was in trouble and had a scared smile when she saw him.

"It seems I've forgotten to give the lady a guideline of preferences she would like to choose, the lord has been very pressing on the matter. He wishes to please the lady so he asks that she may complete this letter" the messenger handed Gin the letter, a devilish smirk grew within his lip. He told the woman she will complete it at once and she turned and waited again outside the door.

Gin knew he had little time so he quickly found a brush and an inkwell nearby, he had remembered that they had passed for each other's handwriting in the past and he remembered her strokes. Who better to know what Rangiku likes and _**dislikes **_than him, he chuckled to himself as he quickly completed the letter. He blew on it so it would dry and quickly rolled it back up and handed her the letter, she left without a word and hurried out of the corridor.

His smile grew from ear to ear, he would come back the following night to see if his plan would work. Rangiku entered a few minutes after he sent the woman off and she saw his smile through the mirror.

"What did you do?" immediately suspicious on his changed behavior.

"Nothing, I just hope your night goes well…Its getting late for me and I have so much to do in the morning. I'll come back sooner than before I promise" he emphasized on the word promise in a tune. He kissed her cheek and headed out the door, he couldn't wait to see how his plan would unravel, and he thanked the gods for his wonderful fortune.

"So strange…" Rangiku muttered but then she brushed it off and began jumping back up and down again, remembering the young Kuchiki and the delightful night she will spend with him.

* * *

"I'm so glad you accepted my invitation" Byakuya sipped on his tea with Rangiku sitting beside him. He wore a traditional dark robe with a dusty blue haori and he looked at the young girl beside him looking quite elegant, he was glad it was dark enough to hid his blush.

Rangiku waited for her tea to cool and looked back at him, she wore the beautiful ruby barrettes that she had wanted and knew she looked magnificent. But for some reason she had lost her bravado and remained meek, she nodded and complimented on the splendid scenery.

"Is your leg healed?" She told him that they healed her ankle quickly and it was if it had never happened. It felt nice to be concerned about, she asked him about his duties as a shinigami and they made small talk over certain topics.

"I have ordered for us to have something to eat and here it is right now" he motioned his servants to come at once and they carried two large plates. Rangiku couldn't wait until they set down her plate, it was filled with bamboo shoots and raw eel. She gulped and poked the eel with her chopsticks, she could swear she could see it squirm. As she looked over to the young lord's plate it held delicate slivers of salmon and a spicy tonjiru soup that teased her senses. Looking back at her dish she saw a paltry miso soup that was laden in pickled ginger, she hated the whole dish. It was filled with all her least favorite foods that made her want to gag.

"Is something wrong, is it not to your liking?" Rangiku became alert at her not touching her food, she shook her head quickly and began to pick out a piece of the eel. She couldn't do it and set it back down saying how her appetite seemed to have disappeared and she would rather stay with the tea.

Not wanting to seem rude he dismissed his dish as well, she soon felt guilty. He began to talk about the water systems that supply the whole Sereitei with water, she looked at him in confusion but did not stop him.

"And did you know that for every 50 kan that we save on the copper pipes another home in the upper district of Rukongai is built, fascinating is it not?" She looked at him blankly and went along with it.

He noticed her boredom and began talking about the recent budget cuts that the 13 division seems to be having. He mentioned that his grandfather was a good friend of the captain and that he has heard that many activities that the division was able to have had to be canceled do to the recent inflation. Rangiku wondered what had happened to him and why all of a sudden he began talking nonsense about watering systems and the fiscal problems of the divisions.

"The moon is quite lovely" Rangiku commented hoping to sidetrack of his talking, he looked at the moon and agreed with her. She noticed her shifting and began to run through his mind why things haven't gone so well as he had hoped for, he then turned and dismissed all his servants. Byakuya waited until they were both alone and he asked for her hand so he may lead her around the gardens.

"I know that you prefer privacy so let us go let me guide you around my courtyards" Rangiku finally felt relieved to be doing something she had wanted to do, she took his hand and the left the room and went down below to the stairs that led out.

"Wow how beautiful, I have never seen orchids so colorful" Rangiku pointed out it and touched the exotic flower. Byakuya then led her over the koi pond he had mentioned earlier and they both looked down to see the large fish swim beneath them. All the elegance made Rangiku feel as if she were in a dream. She saw her reflection in the water and felt like a princess in the legends she has heard about, the night finally began to look perfect, she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder she turned and felt the boy take hold of her chin.

She froze as he stepped closer and tilted her chin upward and he quickly took hold of her waist. Rangiku feeling threatened soon pushed herself away from him what she hadn't realized that she was already at the edge of the small bridge and lost her footing. She fell over and to her shock she felt the cool water engulf her she saw the wavy image of the boy reaching out to her with the moon alongside him.

Anger rose up and she found the pond to be shallow, she got up and screamed out in rage. Byakuya had tried to stop her from falling but did not catch her in time, he had been nervous to kiss her and was to slow to recover. He saw the poor girl drenched from head to toe and covered in water reeds, she cried out to him asking him if this was his plan.

"This has been the worst night of my life! I have never felt so humiliated" Byakuya remained mortified as Rangiku shuffled out of her pond. He didn't know what to do, the whole scene shocked him.

"First you try to feed me raw eel and bamboo shoots, I freaking hate bamboo shoots! Then you blabber about watering systems and budget cuts, who gives a flying f-" the clock chimes of the mansion toned out her screaming.

"And lastly you try to be like your some hot shot and try to kiss me making me fall into your smelly pond, well goodnight to you Kuchiki Byakuya and by the grace of the fates may I never meet you again" she disappeared in a flash, she Shun'po out of the mansion. His servants had rushed back after hearing her yell, they saw the young lord over the bridge looking clueless.

"Kuchiki-sama what happened to your guest?" one lady questioned. He shook his head in disbelief and walked back to his quarters wanting this to have been a simple nightmare.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

Rangiku ran back to her room, the kimono ruined and she had lost one of the barrettes when she had fallen into the pond. She felt tears stream down her face, she felt shamed at what had just happened to her, as she opened the door to her room she saw it was surprisingly empty . She went and found a small note from Hikari saying she knew that she was going to return late and went to sleep with a friend, she will be back after classes had ended the following day.

Rangiku shed her soggy clothes and felt dirty, she just wanted to lay into her bed and weep. She put on a cotton yukata and shifted into her bed wrapping the sheets over herself, she wanted to hide inside them forever. She regretted to having done the bet in the first place and began to quietly sob.

"What happened now?" Her eyes opened in alarm and she turned to see Gin by her door, he walked over to her and sat down beside her. She naturally placed her head on his shoulder and began to pour out her horrendous evening.

"Can you believe he had the nerve to kiss me? What an idiot, he made me fall into the pond" Gin was slowly shaking his head in mocking doubt.

"I should've just never taken the bet then I wouldn't have been in this situation" she sighed. He removed a tiny lily pad that had caught itself in her tangled hair, she looked up at him and noticed how handsome he looked in the moonlight.

"I think your pretty even now Rangiku" he admitted to himself that the night had turned out to be far worse than he expected, actually hoping she would've smacked the young Kuchiki in an attempt to steal a kiss but the whole falling into the pond still had the same effect.

Rangiku stared into him, all her feelings that she has repressed slowly surfaced. She had forgotten how sincere the boy that held her could be, she felt safe again. He cupped her cheek and in a swift motion pressed his lips on hers, this time she did not resist and wrapped her arms around his neck. It felt so natural not unlike the other boy that had tried to do the same, she kept kissing his lips remembering their feel.

"Stay tonight, I don't want to be alone" she whispered to his lips, he caressed her cheek and nodded. He might get in trouble later on but it was worth it, he had missed sleeping near her.

She kissed him and he continued on stroking the wet hair of her shoulders, she remembered the filthy state she was in. Rangiku pulled away looking at Gin's wide smile, she told him that she would wash herself before sleeping.

"Yeah, I was about to suggest you smelled like a dirty pond" Rangiku took a pillow and shoved his face to the bed suffocating him with it, he laughed as she continued to press on him. His whole scheme had been a success, he had driven away the Kuchiki boy and even got to receive a pleasant kiss from Rangiku.

"I missed you terribly Rangiku" repeating the words she had written to him, she removed the pillow and kissed him one last time before leaving the bed to head to the baths.

"Ditto" her playful lips shined against the moonlight.

**_Perhaps some things do not change_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Well I hoped you liked this chapter, I consider this a sort of OMAKE chapter but this is a relevant chapter as you will find out in the future TRUST ME. But next chapter will be about Gin's connection to his Zanpakto and the betrayal of the captains and lieutenants as seen in the TBTP arc. So I will be fast forwarding this story 9 years (Rangiku will be a shinigami at that time) It will be about Gin mostly so stay tuned. And if you really find this story interesting feel free to leave a review. I like to hear from my readers, I really really do._

_I tried not to make your Byakuya's character not to OOC but I can only go by from the TBTP arc when he looked more expressive. But let me know please!_


	8. Hollow Desires

This actually seemed like a long break, and I apologize really its that my life has gotten so jampacked with stuff that I have very little time to sit and type up my fic. In fact as I am typing this my 3 month old is wobbling on my lap, I have learned to multitask.

**BIG THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER! I AM SO GLAD YOU FOUND CHAPTER 7 TO BE ENTERTAINING!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite who has decided to take a break is currently the one owning Gin and Rangiku.

**Read and Review!**

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'**Hollow Desires**'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

The dark dripping sound of water that fell like clockwork made him know he had reached his destination. He waited for the sound of the feet that would slowly step and creep towards him, for every heartbeat his companion resonated with steps. The decaying scent of corpses laid waste in the cove, they had no faces. He remembered their swords but never their faces, it was better like that. The endless roar and crash of the waves behind him seems surreal, he would never touch those waters for if he dove in he would be lost among this world for eternity.

"_He's planning something you know, he's been quite the busy little bee lately" _the familiar voice came forth before his image. The forever blanched mask of his placed firmly to hide his face, long slim fingers came to wrap around his frail slim neck, the boy has long since accustomed to the painful sting of his touch.

'_Good, you're becoming immune to my poison. You will one day be able to use it as long as you keep up with your end of the deal' _Gin wretched away from him, he felt the snake that was wrapped around the man's arm descend upon his shoulder. The silver boy remained still it began to envelop itself around his upper frame, its silver gleam mirrored the boys unique image.

Its tongue flickered leisurely at his jaw as it crept up to his ear, Gin opening his eyes to meet its gaze, the snake opened his mouth in a threatening manner, its venom dripping from its long fangs corroding the rocky ground. He bit the soft pad of his finger and offered it to the snake, its tongue lapped up the warm reddish bead. He soon returned back to its owner who was eager to have his pet returned. Gin knew that his Zanpaktō was very thirsty as of late, he craved the taste of flesh to devour.

"Aizen has always been open about his plotting, besides the hollow experimentation Tousen is running there isn't anything new that he has said" Gin's voice echoed among the cove, the waves that crashed still dulled his voice, the man that stood in front of him could hear him well.

"_No, you don't see it…There is something big going to happen. I'm quite surprised you haven't noticed" _ His voice hissed in a mocking manner, he went to stroke the boy's cheek hoping to illicit something besides his trademark smile.

"What do you see?"

"_I see him becoming closer to his goal, and you play the part of a helpful subordinate so well_" The fox shaped mask swung from his collar as he bent closer to lean over the boy.

"He told me I am his protégé…not a subordinate" Gin whispered to inform him.

"_And you really believe that, you're more naïve than I thought. Don't forget beneath him are just ants, the man cares no one but himself and his power"_ It struck a chord in Gin's heart. It was frightening how much his own Shinsō knew about Aizen more than what he perceived. He returned a smile and went to touch the snake he held around the shoulders.

"Shinsō I believe it's time you show me more of your power, I wish to use it to attain our goals" he knew the right words to attract his uncontrollable spirit.

"Alright, but I want a taste of fresh meat if I show you some of my talents" he withdrew his small blade and licked the tip. Gin couldn't help but remember the dagger he once used so many years ago.

* * *

Her yellow hair flittered by as she walked out the courtyard of her barracks the morning was warm and humid. Her heart matched the fast tempo of her feet, she couldn't hide the smile that graced her round feminine face. She had been excited and counting down the days since she received the order for her mission for it was a new and exciting place. She resisted the urge to run down to the Senkaimon and tried to hide her giddiness but a soft man's voice called out from a rooftop.

"Good day Matsumoto, can I call you Ran-chan I think that would suit you better" Her captains voice was slightly slurred she knew at once he had drank too much last night.

"Another hangover Captain Kyōraku?" She turned to look up at him holding his forehead, her sly smile made his headache temporarily go away .

"Yes Ran-chan, it seems that I've gotten so overworked that I wanted to enjoy a little bit guess I let the bottle slip fro m my hands" He chuckled to her.

"I see your really excited to go on your first assignment, as your captain I think I should escort you to the Senkaimon" Kyōraku groggily leapt up from the rooftop to the ground.

"Oh, it isn't necessary for you to accompany me captain. It will only be a three day mission and you shouldn't really be forcing yourself in this condition"

"Oh cut the sweet chitchat Rangiku, it isn't becoming of you. Besides gods know that any second now my lieutenant Lisa-chan will wake me up with a stick and get me to do those damn reports I hate so much" He put a hand behind her back to hurry themselves out of the courtyard.

As they flashed step to the gate she thought about how first thing in the morning she ran towards Gin's division only to find out through his captain he was occupied with the lieutenant. It seemed to happen a lot lately, his visits and letters have seemed to come around less and less every year. Rangiku seemed to wonder what could be so interesting for that lieutenant to make Gin want to hang around with the man almost every second of the day. She was afraid that perhaps his memory of her was slipping further and further into the oblivion of the mind.

"Don't forget to have fun and to tell me all about it when you get back, oh and one more thing" She turned back to see her captain pat her shoulder.

"Try not to fall in love while your in there, that seems to happen to me a lot back when I had missions" She giggled at the thought of him falling for ever girl that he laid eyes on in the human world.

Rangiku was glad to have picked this laid back, sweet, cheesy captain. His character really blended well with her easy nature.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

"Aizen-sama, here are the latest samples on the hollowfication of the search party from Division 9. It won't be long now for Captain Muguruma to act now, I will await his orders to head into Rukongai" Gin saw the orange scarf of Tousen fall as he kneeled down to address to Sousuke. He always thought that the man was too adamant in following orders.

"Good, You may return to your barracks Kaname" he held out a hand to receive back his dark orb, he had named it the mysterious object Hougyoku and Gin's eyes widened every time he saw it. It was his greatest desire to obtain it and return the power it stole from Rangiku.

Once Tousen disappeared from the corridors Gin remained seated by Sousuke, he looked at the orb intently trying to study its features. Brown eyes switched from what laid in his hand to the tall boy beside him. Gin could hear the crickets start to chirp at the summer heat, as his heartbeat fastened with their quick tempos. Sousuke motioned him to sit near him and as Gin got up the man grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to make him sit on his lap.

"What do you find so fascinating about this object? I seen your eyes open every time I unveil it" Sousuke's warm breath tickled the shell of his ear, Gin's spine stiffened.

"You know what I see?" Sousuke grabbed his hand and made the round orb drop into his palm, Gin felt a strange presence penetrate him. He suddenly wished to run away with the object and end the miserable connection he had with the man.

"And what would that be Aizen-sama?" Gin turned his head to boldly meet the man's penetrative stare, their tips of their noses connecting.

"Desire…" Sousuke's lips were dangerously close to the silver haired boy but he did not flinch. Gin knew how to play his part very well for nearly a decade, and he felt he could only hold off for so long.

"This orb has the ability to surpass the barrier that divides hollows and shinigami. One day we will be able to transcend into a higher species and become gods ourselves. Doesn't that sound marvelous?" Gin slowly turned his head away from Sousuke to look back at the orb in his hand.

"You have grown to be so wonderful, Gin…you have such a remarkable pair of eyes, show them to me again" he forcefully grabbed Gin's face to make him turn back to him, Gin slowly opened them to reveal a pair of light azure pupils stare back at dark russet ones. Sousuke's smiled at his obedience and bent his neck down to kiss at each of his eyes making him slowly shut close.

"Aizen-sama, I must return to our captain he has asked for my report and I have yet to hand it to him" Gin got up from his lap but Sousuke reached up and gripped his wrist that contained the orb.

"I will be your captain soon Gin and you will only respond to me. We will change this world and I wish to have you by my side" Gin purposefully dropped the orb, it killed him to part with it. His eyes watched it as it rolled back to its owner. He slowly nodded his head and Sousuke dismissed him without another word.

His feelings revolted at the recent molestation, he knew he couldn't displease Sousuke but he felt his insides churn with each light caress. Gin would rather bathe in Shinsō's poison than to spend another minute under the sinful touch of that monster. As he furthered himself from the lieutenant's quarters and headed towards his own he saw the sky, darkening the same time as his soul was. How many people exactly has he devoured since that night he met Sousuke? He often wondered to himself, the man's corruption was like disease that festered and spread.

When Gin reached his quarters he saw that there was one letter waiting for him. It surprised him that there was only one for usually he would have volumes of letters from Rangiku. He picked it up and laid down on his mat her words comforted his raging heart, it made him remember the sanity he once held. As he opened it he saw it was brief and not warm as before, he wondered if she was bothered by his infrequent visits or rare letters to her but as he read something pierced through his chest.

"_I came to your quarters in the morning but you weren't there, your captain has told me you were with your lieutenant finishing a mission in southern Rukongai. I wanted to tell you that I have been sent to monitor a small town in the human world, I must admit I am quite excited. I must stay there for 3 days but at least I will get to see what the real world is like. Hope to see you soon, Rangiku"_

Gin put the letter beside him and stared at it idly, he has been to the human world but only for a mere night. He admits that he has went to his small town where he was raised back when he was a human although it was a little troubling finding it, he was amazed how it all looked through his eyes. He could see the hills, valleys, forests and fields of barley that he had picked before. He knew more than a century passed since his death but the feeling of it all was surreal, he wished he could've shown Rangiku.

As he closed his eyes slowly he thought about the wheels of events turning so fast, Sousuke's plans were coming together and it will all be soon that they will rise to their positions. His lust for revenge and power was a consuming darkness that tore at both ends, his Shinsō wanted power but his heart yearned to run his blade through Sousuke's heart. 3 days seemed like a faraway destination to Gin, at least he was content in the fact that she will not see the unnecessary bloodshed he will have to do.

* * *

The sounds of bustling trams and machines filled the world she delved in. Her eyes feasted on all the new sights and sounds, everything was new yet has been seen before. While it wasn't the first time she has been to the human world it was the first time she has been given the liberty to closely observe it. People rushing through one another in a mixed frenzy that reminded her of her old life in Rukongai, all was so familiar and yet unique.

"Wow, things really are different in this world" Rangiku noticed the style of clothes and what the woman carried themselves. It appealed heavily to her the whole scenery, she wanted to find out how their way of life was different to Soul Society. She visited there large and wide parks, she saw the games children played and wished she could join them.

"Its so amazing, everything here seems so surreal" Rangiku entered shops where women go and purchase expensive and foreign clothing. She saw that the western clothing had a different attraction than traditional Japanese clothing, she wondered how she would look with them on.

"That looks so yummy!" The smell of pork being stir-fried with noodles made her mouth water. She wished to consume it all.

Rangiku spent the whole day wandering around in curiosity, entering homes and going inside buildings. She saw many strange and exotic things within the world that she knew she couldn't take back with her, it pulled strings in her heart. She sighed as she watched the sun set down and the life of the city die down. It was the end of a glorious day and she was glad there wasn't a single hollow to ruin it, she know had to find a place to rest for the next day.

As she walked slowly she saw the lights of one large building light up in fluorescent light. Like a moth attracted to fire she went directly to it wondering why that lone building shined when others did not. Bright and luminous its entrance invited her in, soft music played and spread out throughout the whole building, as she turned her head towards the music she saw a huge sign that said it was a theatre. Her heart jumped in joy for she always found the arts entertaining, she ran towards the sound of the music and saw an immense stage and rows upon rows of descending levels of seats. Its lush velvet felt soft and luxurious in her touch as she lowered down the steps, she saw young women twirl and spin in fast and controlled circles.

"That's great Hinata, keep your line perfectly straight" A man's voice echoed in the theatre, her blue eyes turned to see a tall blonde man walk and put his hands around the woman's waist and in a swift motion lifted her and spin himself as she twirled around him descending down his tall frame elegantly before gracefully landing to his feet.

She saw this strange dance striking as it commanded utmost control of the whole body, she saw the other dancers jump and walk on the point of their feet effortlessly. One particular woman switched her feet in waves making the illusion of a flower twirling in the water. Rangiku slowly stepped up to the stage and she saw the man who seemed to be the instructor of the whole dance troupe turn and look at her briefly. For a second Rangiku thought the man to have noticed her intruding into their routine.

This strange yet elegant art made Rangiku's young feet spring up and test out their moves, she has seen only traditional Japanese dancing and had learned a few steps but this new dance was creative and much more expressive. It was difficult at first getting try to walk on the points of her toes and glide serenely as they did, she stumbled a couple of times and she could've sworn she heard a deep giggle being suppressed.

Rangiku watched closely as the dancers continued to prance around gracefully, she saw the lone male patiently giving instructions but she caught his slight accent as if he tried hard not to let it slip. It was obvious he was a foreigner, his features resembled hers with their hair and eyes. His body was taller than most men but built with lean muscle that was sculpted through years of acrobatic training.

When she heard a bell chime loudly the dancers stopped and started giggling saying that time passed to quickly. They all rushed onto each other and gave praises on one another's moves, Rangiku got back up, disappointed for their show to be over so quickly, their dance kept her wanting to watch more. The women all fluttered like pink sakura petals out of the large stage leaving the young man sitting unlacing his shoes, Rangiku was about to turn away from him until he called out to her.

"Privet, Kak dyela?" His voice was tenor that made her turn back and face identical blue orbs.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･''･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

The midday sun was beaming behind Gin's neck as he took a stroll around looking for a decent shop to grab a bite to eat. The hairs on his body began to stand on end as he sensed someone's bloodlust aimed towards his direction.

"Hey you squinty-eyed dickhead, come over here I want to tell ya something" The shrill sound of Hiyori's voice pierced through the empty alley way. Gin turned to meet the rambunctious blonde, it amused him how much she had the ability to not care who she insults, he wondered what would be her expression if he slashed her throat.

"Hiyori-san, I missed ya this morning. Weren't ya goin' to cut holes into my captain's hakama?" Hiyori rushed over to him, she picked him up by his collar and moved him close to her face.

"I've seen Aizen spying on Captain Urahara, it seems he's been doing this often for he has been following him in his usual spots. You're always with him, so what gives?"

"I don't know watcha talkin' bout, I been with Aizen the whole time. Perhaps you been confusing him with someone else, maybe Urahara got a secret lover. You can never know anybody now a days" Gin's imbalanced smile made the girl tightened her grip, he could see a vein pulse on her temple.

"Bullshit! You're hiding something I know it you snake, perhaps I have to beat the truth out of you!" Hiyori spat, Gin opened his eyes his sword gleaming in anticipation to taste blood.

"Wanna go at it, I'm ready" Gin eye's made Hiyori shudder as she felt a thousand cold daggers prickling her skin. Her instincts told her this boy was a lot more dangerous than he appeared to be, anger welling up she was about to face him until a hand laid onto of hers.

"What seems to be the problem here kiddies?" Gin recognized his blonde hair, it was the girl's captain.

"You shouldn't have interfered you douche! I wanted to wipe the smug off the brat's face" She then went to punch the tall man square in the nose. Gin watched on, his hand still clutched on the halberd. But Urahara's stare made him slowly release his grip.

"Hiyori, I need to speak to you in our research facility its regarding a certain matter at hand" He led her away from the silver haired child and the girl huffed as she reluctantly turned her back on the boy.

"I really need your help Hiyori…" the younger girl sighed as she continued following her captain sulking with each step.

"So the wheel starts spinning…I have a bad feeling about this, shit" Gin muttered to himself, it seemed since the alert for the missing recon group of 9th division went out everyone was strung out. He didn't think he would be feeling something terrible about to happen, it made his nerves jumpy ready to strike out at anyone.

* * *

"Wait…you can see me?" She waved a hand over his face, the man laughed hard then gently put his hands around her shoulders.

"Oh so you speak Japanese? Could've sworn you were a Ruski like me, you don't look like these women that I teach you're more...what's the word I'm looking for?" he looked at Rangiku from top to bottom. "Wholesome, most of the girls here are broomsticks but you, look so familiar even though you look like your ready for a funeral" the man tapped her shinigami uniform.

"I'm not where you say you think I'm from…I'm not even from this world, wait why am I even talking to you? And how can you see me in the first place?" Rangiku felt all winded from uttering so many fast questions making the man laugh even harder.

"I see lot's of people, even people dressed like you. They call it a curse in my homeland but I learned to live with it, you got a bit of talent in those legs their ballerina" he made sure the last word came with his heavy accent, Rangiku blushed for besides Gin's odd dialect she has never heard anyone talk Japanese differently it was strange but not uncomfortable.

"My name is Nicolai Ivanoff, Oh…I mean Ivanoff Nicolai, forgot that over here that the surname comes first" He gave a light bow making Rangiku follow suit.

"Matsumoto…You can call me Matsumoto" She didn't want to reveal her whole name for she knew that socializing with a human was more than a crime, she was afraid it might come back to haunt her.

"Matsumoto, that's it? Well since your being so secretive with your name why don't I give you a pretty name since I believe that name is too formal. How about Irina?" Rangiku clicked at that name it sounded so natural to be given a name that surprisingly didn't sound foreign to her.

"Why…that name?" she felt curious to ponder such a name, he looked deeply into her as if he was searching something within her.

"You look like an Irina…" His hands went over to cup her face, Rangiku's breathe hitched went she felt a thin thumb rove around her beauty mark. She quickly stepped back feeling a slight air of awkwardness.

"You never answered the question on how you can see me, only people of really high spiritual power can see shini… I mean people like me" she felt stupid for almost letting her cover become exposed the man chuckled at her nervousness.

"I have seen people like you ever since I can remember, back in my homeland I couldn't distinguish between dead people and living ones and that was a little bit of a problem at that time" He chuckled nervously. "Well it looks like you liked our routine, do you want me to show you a couple of basic moves, I still have time" He offered her his hand but she remained still not trusting the human.

"Bozemoi…tell you what, you can watch me do a couple of moves and if you like to follow me feel free" He began to slowly spin making a circle with his hands, the tips of the fingers touching their points. With a sudden spring of his step he twirled quickly around with his leg high up and his arms expanded out. It reminded Rangiku of the white puffy dandelions she use to blow and make wishes on, watching them as the scattered in the wind.

"Come on and join me, I see you want to…" he teased her and then leapt up in the air his legs perfectly even and high it left the young girl at an awestruck at his amazing graceful movements.

"What is this dance called?" she began to take small steps towards him, he then turned his back towards her and then raised himself up on point and began to flutter backwards before bending his back completely down to the floor in such a slow fluid dive that took the breath out of the young girls lungs.

"**This is called ballet, moya dorogaya devochka" **

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

"So you got this week's report, hm…it looks good. Oh I forgot to tell you last time a very pretty girl was looking for you just yesterday. Very pretty, right Sousuke?" Shinji turned his head to a bald man that stood beside him and nodded. Gin's smile was from ear to ear he couldn't believe his own captain was under the spell of Sousuke's Zanpaktō but what he was really grateful was that the real Sousuke didn't see Rangiku coming by. He also knew that Sousuke wished to dispose of him after his mission as a double was complete.

"Yes, she was pretty that one. What was her name…some kind of flower, I think it was"

"Rangiku" Gin called out, and he saw Hirako's eyes lit up at the name.

"Yes, that's her name. So nubile and so voluptuous, what is she to you, eh? Shinji's crooked frown glared at Gin.

"An old friend" Gin figured there wasn't any point in lying for Rangiku wasn't a threat to him if Sousuke really wasn't around to listen.

"Well tell her she can stop by and visit me anytime, oh look at me it seems I have fallen in love" a slight blush rose to Hirako's cheeks making Gin roll his eyes at his captain's silly mumbling.

"Anything else, Captain Hirako?" Gin wanted to be dismissed as soon as possible.

"If you haven't noticed recently everyone has been on high ends, I feel something is going to happen I want you to remain alert and report anything you see strange to me, not Sousuke" he punctuated the last statement to make clear who is his loyalty should lie in.

"Of course Captain" Gin gave a swift bow and turned towards the door, sliding it open he heard his Captain utter one last question.

"You haven't seen Hiyori lately have you, I have the weirdest feeling about her" Gin shook his head he figured it was best to say less and be on his way already, he noticed his captain's gaze turned to one of mild sadness.

"Alright just go on your way then" Gin went back towards the door and slid it shut he saw the sun descending and a small part of him wished he could've said goodbye to his captain in a more decent manner. He had been a good shinigami and that part of his heart dreaded to see his upcoming demise, some people really didn't deserve to perish for the ambitions of others.

He returned to his quarters where he found Sousuke waiting in his room with the usual confident smile in place.

"Its time Gin, meet up with Kaname where he is stationed with the rest of the 9th squad I will join you soon after I tie up the last of the strings.

"Yes Aizen-sama" Gin's heart sank every time he called that name.

* * *

Rangiku spent most of her free time with the foreign man, watching him choreograph his dancers in a strict routine the end result was always a flawless finish. He smiled at her when she tried to exact their moves, finding her own grace in the dance. She became enraptured when he taught her modern dance, saying it was going to revolutionize the world of dance in its freedom of expression for the strict rules of ballet or other dances will not apply.

One night as they were done for the day the young shinigami was curious to know more about the mysterious dancer. She followed him as he finished untying his shoes and stretched his legs, sitting in front of him he gave her a tired smile.

"What happen, **devochka** ?" he often called her that and told her it meant girl in his language.

"I know you're not from here but why come to Japan, I'm sure in your homeland your able to do the same as here. I'm sorry if I'm prodding" her blue eyes looked at his curiously hoping he would answer her.

"Ah Irina that is a long story you might not even want to listen, its so boring" he turned his head away as he began to get up from his sitting position but Rangiku held his hand to stop him. She was accustomed to men leaving when she wanted to find something about them, she wasn't going to allow him to be the same.

"I don't have much time in this world, I might not see you again. I would really like to know before I go if isn't too much to ask" as she said this she saw his gaze soften and a sad shadow passed over them.

"You're going to the afterlife I see…" He chuckled masking the soft sadness that was taking over him.

"You can call it that I guess…"

"I cannot return to my Russia she is going through war right now and her land is soaked in her children's blood. The turmoil is so great that many have fled persecution towards the oriental countries taking whatever we can carry on our shoulders" He turned to put his hand softly on her shoulder making Rangiku feel pity for him.

"I came here to Japan after I was the only one left in my family, they all perished in the cold hell of Siberia in exile. If you had any ties to nobility in my country you can bet you were either going to die by frostbite or by a bullet to your heart either way I didn't want to face those choices so I moved here to be far from the violence"

"And the dancing?" Rangiku wondered aloud she finally saw a light break through his darkness.

"When I was a very young boy I always admired the ballerinas of the court, they look like graceful little doves the way they twirled for us, my sister always loved them and aspired to become on herself. So I am living her dream to keep her memory alive" at this Rangiku knew at once who he was referring to.

"Irina?" she gasped.

"Yes, you remind me so much of her that when I first saw you I you were her ghost but unfortunately you are too old to actually be my Irina. She died of cholera when she was only nine and that was more than 27 years ago, she would've been a woman in her late thirties living this life instead of I" he traced her birthmark by her lips marveling it on how she looked an exact image of his dear sister.

"But you could see me, didn't you see your sister's ghost when she passed?"

"When my sister started seeing the spirits they all thought she was making up all that for attention until I started seeing them as well. It was actually quite fun when we saw them, the ghosts that haunt the palaces. But when the sickness struck her the elders took me away afraid that I was to catch it as well, the next time I would see her was in a closed coffin. I searched for her ghost for weeks but I could not find it, it was devastating for me for I was only a boy of 4 years of age" the memory of a young Nicolai running through the cold cobbled steps of the street calling out her name came to Rangiku's mind, she knew how it felt to be endlessly searching for the one you hold dearest.

"I'm sorry it seemed I have brought up memories you wished to have never surfaced again" Rangiku lowered her head but Nicolai's hands lifted her chin up and surprised her with a kiss on her forehead.

"It is our custom to say goodbye to our loved ones by kissing their foreheads, thank you for allowing me that chance that I did not have with Irina" Any other time Rangiku would've struck anyone who dared attempt what the man just did but felt it was only fair since she did bring up his past.

"Please come back if you have the chance, It is rather comforting to have you around"

"If I could I will, I promise…but if you don't mind can we stay here a little longer" she didn't feel good at pleading him but he quickly consented.

"Sure I won't mind, do want to dance again?"

"Yes, I would like that very much" her smile beamed within his heart, Irina's smile coming alive in hers.

* * *

Loud pants escaped from his small mouth, he had ran as fast as he could out of the forest. The image of his captain and the others being hollowfied still fresh in his mind. His chest burned at the immense guilt that was suffocating his heart, he clutched his chest reminding himself that he didn't lay a finger on not a single soul. Shinsō hissed at his cowardice, Gins hand clutched its halberd to silence it.

"You're such a spineless twit…" the voice whispered in his mind, he felt his pulse flash rapidly as every word dripped poison.

"I have no qualms with those people, I had no reason to slay them. I followed Aizen's orders to the damn point and we still almost got caught. That Kisuke…" He muttered to himself knowing that Hiyori must have alerted her Captain about their plan, had it gone successfully his blade might have been able to have the satisfaction of tasting shinigami blood once more, something he would've dreaded doing.

"No, your heart became elated at the sight of that captain. So don't you dare lie to me, you wanted them to live even that pesky brat" Gin grabbed at the strands of his hair wishing to yank it out so the voice can stop reprimanding him.

"No…you know why I do what I do. Why I even bother making these ridiculous deals in the first place" he slowly whispered.

For once there was silence and Gin stopped panting he rested his head against the cold bark of a nearby tree.

"You wish to stop being weak, you are driven by that girl. You think if you are stronger than you deserver her, claim her, return what was lost to her" Gin nodded knowing what his heart truly wanted, the demon that lived within his Zanpakto knew his wishes well.

"You're still a spineless twit, I don't even know why they call you a genius when you constantly think of that silly goal of yours"

"Its that silly goal of mine that you exist in the first place…" Gin snapped back making the voice coil in anger he felt Shinsō retreating in silence.

Gin didn't expect to see up to half the Gotei 13 in their hollowfication experiment. Although he did not know them personally the image of them becoming monsters for the sake of that madman's folly made him question his own sanity.

The boy wondered if he could be able to overlook the bloodshed, he had no other choice but to follow his ambition blindly and must show no mercy. His soul was already tainted in their blood, there was no turning back now. He quickly flash stepped towards his home wanting to feel immediate comfort.

When he reached his room he wretched himself out of his clothes and obliterated them with Kido wanting to wash himself off of his sin. He walked towards his bed and pulled back a loose part of the tatami mat to fish out a small collection of letters, all from Rangiku. As he went into his covers he used the moonlight to read out her strokes, her words took him away from this hell he brought upon himself.

He realized that he was single handedly carrying her burden, a burden he selected to carry out. Gin had sacrificed his life so she can live out hers freely, he wondered if she really did mean that much to him.

"Rangiku, if you found out what I do for you…you would think I am madder than Aizen" he said to the letters, he tried to fight the urge to resent for he had willingly walked down this path for her sake.

He couldn't rest his mind, they were still on high alert after what he had help done, his mind dreaded to hear the news of their demise once daylight came up. He wished the sun to never rise, hours passed by when the tiny bustling of officers came running around the corridors, it seemed that the news have reached their ears.

"Third seat Ichimaru, a tragedy has befell on our division! You are reported to rise and head straight to the first division" Gin rose and looked at himself in the mirror his body tired yet not a scratch showed on his fair complexion.

"I bet nobody has ever done something his horrific to raise his position"

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

Rangiku returned with such joy in her heart as she ran through the Senkaimon and headed towards her division. There was a strange silence as she met the sad long faces of her companions, it didn't dawn on her why they looked that way. She rushed to report to her captain and tell him everything about the human world and the beautiful things they have over there.

She saw that the door to his office was unusually closed and her hands reached up to open it, she gasped out loud ready to tell him her whole experience.

"Good morning Captain Kyōraku! I have to tell you all about my wonderful mission…." The sight of a tall man who looked as if he hadn't slept in days was sulking by a small weeping girl. She saw him staring at a lieutenant's badge, his eyes were at a daze. He turned his head towards the door and shook his head, signaling that he did not want to be disturbed.

Rangiku closed the door slowly recognizing the small weeping girl as Nanao, one of her roommates. It seemed a lot more has happened during her absence than she had thought first out to be.

As the day went on she had heard news of Urahara Kisuke's plan of the hollowfication of the captains and lieutenants that were sent out to investigate the disappearance of the 9th division higher officers. She immediately thought of Gin and went to search for him, it took her most of the day to finally find him sitting alone in the training grounds watching the breeze sway the tree branches.

He turned his head to see her walking towards him he thought that his mind was playing tricks on him and went back to gaze at the empty sky. She ran and hugged his back embracing him tightly as she told him all that she has heard and was glad that he was safe.

"Your safe thank gods, I had to see you as soon as I heard of what has happened to your division. I heard you lost your captain…"

Once Gin realized that it was her arms actually enveloping him he slowly turned with a slow smile creeping up his face. Rangiku felt something was not all right with him.

"I am glad that you are back…its been 2 weeks since I lost my captain and I don't really feel a loss, in fact the good thing that came up from this unfortunate news is that I will move up from my position. I am to become a lieutenant" Gin's cracked smile was something that did not settle right in her mind she reached a hand to touch him but he turned away afraid she might take off his mask.

"I missed you, I can't believe that I'm here actually" she whispered she saw his eyes open revealing those light cerulean eyes that she was fascinated by.

"At first I didn't believe that it was you either until I felt you touch me…I want you to promise me something" Rangiku felt his hand encircle hers tightly.

"I want you to promise me that no matter what happens to me, do not forget what I am to you. I know I will not see you as often as we both wish but I want to know for my conscious that I matter to you, all that I do is for us remember that" His eyes pierced her as he made her promise, Rangiku was thinking that the recent events had him shaken.

"Gin what is going on why are you thinking I will forget you, are you scared dying?"

"Promise me!" his voice startled her. Gin seeing this told himself to relax before she would run off in fright.

"It will be a real death to me that you forget me, that is the type of death that I am terrified" Instead of Rangiku moving away from him she stepped closer and rested her head on his chest telling him that she promised.

Gin sighed he can finally rest his battling consciousness. He reluctantly pulled away from her and began turning back towards the division not wanting Sousuke to come and witness them together. Rangiku followed him she was at a loss of words, she thought that he dreaded his promotion due to the horrific events that had happen.

"Do you have to go now?" she reached for his hand and he stopped.

"I must…"

"Can you visit me when you're done?" she saw him contemplate whether it would be a good idea.

"I want to celebrate, I hate the abominable atmosphere at my division. Let us celebrate to your impending promotion" her smile brought him some joy, he walked back to her his sincere smile rising up to meet hers.

"Alright…"

"Great I can finally tell somebody how my mission went out, it was so exciting. Oh you're buying drinks I'm broke anyways…Let me tell you there was so many people doing different things!" A small laugh escaped his lips and he realized that it was indeed all worth it, her happiness was all that mattered to him though he must never reveal that to anyone less of all Rangiku.

"_Your happiness is worth dragging my soul to hell, Ran"_

_

* * *

_

Honestly this was the hardest chapter to write, mostly because of the things that kept popping up to do. But I plan to update this on Wednesday with Chapter 9 (have it half done) so it will make up for the time loss. I hope you enjoyed it, for I found this chapter to be a very important key scene for the storyline.

As you can see I had a few Russian phrases put into the story here are the direct translation.

**Privet, Kak dyela –** Hello, How are you?

**moya dorogaya devochka- **my dear girl

**devochka- **girl

You maybe wondering if I am saying Rangiku is Irina's ghost…I am leaving that up to speculation…


	9. Shatter Me

Well first and foremost I am so glad to receive so much positive attention on my last chapter I was really holding my breath there for a moment. And like I promised I updated the fic early to make up for the time skip. Hate to say it but this fic was also hard to write (not because of time) but it heavily involves Aizen and it sucks that even now we know very little about him besides he is a manipulative and a cunning bastard villain.

_And as a warning it does contain spoilers_

**Thanks to stardust 5**: I am so glad you found that chapter to be a favorite! I though many people will not like it. And yes even now I have my son on my lap, he is my co-editor!

**Thanks to Shinigami School Girl**: I missed you! I saw that many fics lacked Gin's softer more real side. I believe he wasn't all evil as he showed to be. People forget that he was a boy once! I hope you find this chapter relevant.

**Thanks to Twoformemories**: You were close on the time frame it is actually mid 1900's because both the TBTP arc happened there and the Russian Revolution (luckily also a cholera outbreak) so I fit it all within that time frame. Oh I when I saw your review I was so happy that I didn't lose you. You are one of my favorites!

**Thanks to the Anonymous Reviewer**: I am so glad you caught my fic and liked it, I hope next time I can get a name so I can properly thank you!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach Kubo does and I hope he kicks ass next arc!_

**Read and Review!**

_

* * *

_

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'**Shatter Me**･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

He huffed as he realized his shinigami uniform no longer fitted him as well as it did before. He just recently ordered a new set and in a matter of weeks he has outgrew them, making Gin sigh in irritation. He liked his robes to drape over him, giving the illusion of him not looking so emaciated but as he looked at himself in the mirror he that the round cheeks of childhood disappearing giving way to sharp cheekbones and a pointed chin. When he started giving his signature grin he saw what others found so terrifying about him.

"Good…" He grinned wider, he wanted no one come and try to analyze him, even less his own captain.

Gin went to walk slowly up the corridors towards his captain's quarters. His lieutenant's armband held its place proudly on his right arm as he swung it while walking. He noticed that before people use to comment on him becoming such a young high ranking officer but now since the recent growth spurt he seemed to fitting into the role more naturally.

As he turned the corner he saw Aizen talking to an unfamiliar officer, his hand was patting the head of a young girl, Gin saw that the girl was tiny and she barely passed half of Aizen's leg. She had brown hair that cascaded around her round face in ringlets, her rosy cheeks and rosebud lips made her look like an exact image of a china doll. But it was her eyes that caught his attention the most, their almond shape and color looked just like his captain's. When her eyes roamed toward Gin's a flash of unseen innocence was caught, it made Gin put his mask on immediately.

"Lieutenant Ichimaru, come lets go in my office" Aizen turned when he sensed Gin walking towards them, he dismissed the officer and led the girl inside.

Gin saw the little girl follow the taller man cautiously inside he took her small hand held softly in his. Gin turned to close the door and waited for further instruction, the girl sat on the mat in front of Aizen's desk. He saw her robes were a plain burgundy color and she was nervous her chocolate eyes looking straight down on the floor.

"Gin I would like to introduce you to Emi, Chibachi Emiko" her small head turned to meet Gin's stare she smiled shyly before bowing her head down.

"It's nice to meet you Ichimaru-dono…" her voice was so light and fragile it made her look slightly pitiful.

"Ya don't have to be so formal with me, ya can just call me Gin" his smile made her small hands grasp her sleeves.

"She will be staying in my residence for the time being, her mother passed and has left me in charge of her keeping" Aizen spoke up he whispered to the young girl to step out for a moment and she slowly got up and made a small bow before shuffling out of the office in small fluttering steps. Gin opened the door for her and she gave one last look to the silver shinigami, he waved bye bye to her and she quickly shuffled out to the side.

"She looks like ya Captain Aizen" Gin chuckled as he closed the door and moved to take a seat where the child sat.

"That's because she is my daughter, Gin. Illegitimate of course" Aizen turned and grabbed his pen dipping it in the inkwell ready to write his instructions for the day.

"Oh so ya do have secrets that even I don't know 'bout…" he teased.

"As do you Gin… When I heard of her mother's death I made sure that the child would be under my charge under the guise of a servant. I would like for you to keep a close eye on her, make sure she doesn't get into trouble" Aizen's flashed a soft smile

"Ya want me to babysit your kid? I don't think that was part of requisites to being a lieutenant. Why can't Kaname do it, he seems to like kids and they like him too" Gin sighed trying to wiggle out of Aizen's order.

"Because Kaname isn't in my division, YOU are… and why are we even having this discussion Gin?" Aizen's tone was a warning to his lieutenant.

"She doesn't know I'm her actual father, its better that way so she will play into her role perfectly" the man added.

"How will your guests react when they see her tidying up your home, they will think unkindly of ya" Gin referred to her small size.

"I have temporarily resigned from my teaching position to tutor her in the meantime, she wont do actual work until she is a little more older" Aizen's hand was skillfully writing on his scroll not in the least bit distracted.

"Ya really do think of everything, I might say ya sort of expected her mother's death" Gin cautiously wanted to see how far he could push his luck.

"Gin, she has lost her mother and even though I knew of her existence her mother was wise enough to not let her interfere in my life. Of course her death is an inconvenience but it isn't anything I should be worrying about"

"Do ya care for her? The child I mean"

"Her mother was a passing fancy of mine, her daughter is the same. Just a simple child that I have never gotten the chance to attach myself to nor do I wish to start" Aizen finished his note and waited for the ink to dry he motion Gin over to remove the letter and give it to the third seat to escort the girl to his living quarters.

As Gin went back to open the door the small round eyes of the girl looked up to him in a slight pleading manner, Gin couldn't help but think about himself when he was a human. He too was the end result of a man's carnal whim and because of that his mother suffered immensely raising a child out of wedlock. He sympathized with the young child although he remained deadpanned.

"Well Emi-chan we are going to take a small stroll want to come with me?" he gave her his hand and as she put her warm hand in his he noticed how it resembled a small star in his slim palm, her gaze as penetrative as her father's he wondered how her mother must have felt to have a constant reminder of Aizen in that gaze.

"You talk funny" she finally broke out of her shell.

"And your hair looks funny" he patted her head and he caught her giggle, its sound rang softly around his ears.

"Yours do too, it looks like old people hair. Can I touch it?" she skipped in front of him.

"No" He smile stopped and was replaced by a frown, it showed she wasn't used to being denied.

"Your strange but not scary…not like the captain now he is really scary"

"He most certainly is…more than you can imagine" Gin whispered under his breath.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･''･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

Gin was surprised as the weeks passed on to see her coming out of her shell wonderfully, she beamed whenever the Aizen returned home and would fetch his slippers, his tea already sitting waiting for him. Under Aizen's care she blossomed and it seemed the pain of loosing her mother fell further and further away from her young heart. The man was kind and patient towards the small girl, often praising her cleverness and tact. Gin couldn't help but laugh sometimes at the cruel joke Aizen was playing at the poor girl.

"Aizen-dono, I finished my lesson that you left for me to do. Let me go and show you" her small feet made loud pitter-patter on the wooden floor.

"That's wonderful Emiko…" he paused when they both sensed Tousen's reiatsu near the door, although he rarely shows up unannounced it only meant he had something of urgency to share to the captain. He excused himself and went out the door leaving Gin alone with the girl.

"Ya want to show me your lesson?" he teased the girl, wondering if his smile would have the same effect on the child.

"Alright come here" she grabbed his hand which he did not expect her to do. She led him to a small room adjacent to where Aizen sleeps, which Gin thought strange for the man to want the child so near him.

He saw her room was small and quaint with a couple of art scrolls and a lamp that sat on a low desk. Emi skipped to her desk to fetch a paper, her curls bouncing at each step. Gin walked slowly and kneeled down next to her, he noticed how they stood at each other at eye level.

"Look Aizen-dono has been showing me how to divide and multiply using an abacus. Do you know how to use an abacus?" Gin shook his head in a mocking gesture hunching his shoulders as if he didn't know. Her tiny hand went to pull on abacus that sat on the corner of the desk, taking a graphite pencil she wrote a complex mathematical problem. Gin's eyebrows furrowed together at the problem, at a glance it would take a while for someone as young as her to calculate even with the abacus because it dealt with negative numbers.

Her chubby fingers went with rapid clicks of pushing the little copper beads up and down. Her expression changed one of joy and she swiftly wrote her answer down, she turned to Gin to check her work. His smile went from ear to ear when he saw that she was correct, it seemed she inherited more than just her father's appearance.

"Very good Emi-chan, mind if I wrote a problem down?" He wanted to test how well Aizen taught her arithmetic.

"That's easy Ichimaru-san!" Her fingers went to make quick work on the wooden tool and in amazing speed she wrote down her answer.

Gin was about to comment when he felt Aizen's voice behind his neck, it made the small hairs on his body rise on end.

"Clever girl isn't she?" his dark voice flowed into the shell of his ear. Emiko turned and her smile returned towards her master.

"Ya taught her well Captain Aizen" Gin's smile never moving an inch from his face, he turned to meet Aizen's soft gaze. Gin got up to let Aizen inspect the child's work and after a couple of minutes of sincere praise the girl went to change into her sleeping clothes leaving the two alone.

"It seems ya have bonded quite well with the girl, Captain" Gin's voice never lost its teasing tone.

"Of course not, why would you suggest a silly thing like that. I need her close to me to keep an eye on her, just teaching her basic mathematics doesn't prove I have some sort of affection towards her" His large hand slid to hold on Gin's shoulders pulling him closer to the man.

"I notice that you no longer fit in my lap like before, it is a bit sad. Your growing too quickly, I think I may miss my chance to capture you before you over ripen" Gin's stomach wretched at the captain's preference.

"Doesn't it bring you back memories of when I taught you the abacus? You remember that day?" Aizen's low whisper rumbled through his skin. Gin remembers that day as crystal, it was when Aizen left a bite mark so deep it left a sore reminder for weeks, the fool forbade him from healing it.

"I remember my shoulder ached that it hurt to raise my own sword..." Gin tried not to falter as he felt Aizen's cold hand slipping under his robes. The man's head rested on the younger's shoulders giving him a slight nuzzle.

"You remind me so much of myself when I was younger, the ambition in your eyes, your strength, I too was alone as well. You're lucky though, for it doesn't have to be that way…for both of us I mean" Aizen tilted his long pale neck so it would be exposed to him. Gin felt his teeth barely grazing his skin ready to puncture its immaculate surface.

"I'm back Aizen-dono" her light voice tuned as she entered the small room, she looked at the pair curiously her eyes sparkling against the lamplight. Gin unceremoniously moved away from the captain as the girl neared them.

"Come here Emi-chan" Aizen took her tiny wrist and pulled her to sit on him filling the vacancy that Gin just left.

"It's time for your calligraphy lesson…" he took his hands in hers and picked up the brush and slowly dipped it in the inkwell, and as Aizen pulled a fresh sheet of parchment he passed his hand along with hers making the short and long strokes. She quietly giggled as she felt him smile by her ear, they were quickly done and settled the brush down.

"Now tell me Emiko, what do these two symbols mean?" She hunched her shoulders, looking back between Aizen and the symbol he just helped her write.

"Gin how about you, why don't you tell Emi-chan what they are" Gin went closer and saw two characters that referenced their whole union. Gin's heart dropped as he saw Aizen face fall closer to Emiko's back inhaling her fragile scent.

"Illusion…"

"Good Boy…" His arms embraced her small frame closer to his.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･''･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

Snow fell silently as a cold breeze whipped through the thin paper screens, his pale flesh rising in small bumps as he quickly wrote his dissertation. The steam of the hot tea cup that laid nearby tempted his cold mouth, blue orbs skipping between paper and cup. A giggle was heard from the courtyard and his head looked up at the sound hoping it was a figment of imagination. Soon a small sheepskin ball bounced into his office nearly colliding with the tea cup, Gin caught it before the drink would soak his hours long work.

"Gin-kun, its snowing outside why not play with me!" Emiko skipped into his office and tugged at his uniform, irritating the fox boy even further.

"I swear on the gods someone should beat some order into ya, if it wont be Aizen then it will be me!" he turned and yanked his sleeve back, the girl didn't feel at all threatened by his remark and went on to throw his winter coat over his head. Gin snarled and grabbed on the girl's collar pulling her closer his eyes flared in anger.

"Get out, I don't even know why Captain Aizen lets ya even tag along on his work" She coiled back at his tone of voice, her smile disappearing in a flash. Gin couldn't help but think how he had moved Rangiku to tears whenever they had a spat. He sighed and pulled her into an insincere embrace to calm her, he scolded himself for threatening a child.

She wiggled out of his grasp and proceeded to throw his coat on him as if he did not chastise her. Her curly brunette waving as she moved, her playful eyes made Gin wonder if Aizen's ever held that innocence.

"Lets make a snowman that looks like Aizen-dono, look I have his glasses!" she pulled out the pair glasses that made Gin reconsider joining her. A sly smile curved his thin face and he soon put his coat on and joined her outside to the courtyard.

After a couple of hours of moving snow with bare hands they both sat nearby and admired their work, it looked like a sloppy version of their captain with his glasses for the finishing touch, Gin contemplated if he should steal a haori to make it believable.

Emiko's hands were red and raw from handling the snow and she kept blowing hot air into them. Gin seeing this took her hands into his and put them between his arms, tiny star shaped hands placed on his bird like frame. Pearly white teeth flashed like the blowing snowflakes around them, Emiko returned his smile.

"Your hair, it's like the snow. And your eyes are like the water when it freezes. Did your mommy ever tell you that?" Her light voice echoed, Gin frowned at the question.

"I can't say, I don't remember my mother" Gin didn't even blink as he lied.

"Oh how sad, I remember my mommy. She said she loved my curls, I remember her combing them constantly when I lived with her" Her rosy cheeks blossomed at the memory of her mother. "Does that make you sad? That you don't remember your mommy?" Gin sighed, for once he had to forgive her young foolishness.

"No, it doesn't make me sad. I am surrounded by wonderful people like Captain Aizen…" Emiko slid her hands from his side, now dry and warm she took his hand and led him to look at something behind the snow figure. Pointing down on the ground the lieutenant saw a small fox shaped face.

"Look I made your face, do you like?" Gin nodded his head, this child was far more interesting than he let himself let on.

"Why is it that only you will play with me, nobody else even talks to me. I feel like they hate me somehow" he felt pity for her, something he didn't expect to acknowledge considering she is Aizen's child.

"Well how about this since they both don't like us let us be friends. Then we won't be so lonely anymore now will we?" Her little head bobbed up and down, her red lips formed a wide smile revealing tiny white shells.

"Don't tell anyone especially Captain Aizen, it will be our little secret now. He wont like it if I go around playing instead of doing my work" She put a chubby finger to her lips to show that her lips will stay sealed.

"There are my glasses!" Their captain's deep voice rumbled through the courtyard, they turned both with a mischievous smile towards the taller man.

"I knew there was a correlation between my missing glasses and you two. Emiko hand me my glasses back, I don't see that a snow figure would need them more than I" Aizen laid out a hand, the young girl fetched him his glasses and he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to carry her making her yelp in surprise.

"Delightful child come inside with me, don't want you to catch a cold now" He left Gin alone as he turned to carry the girl back into his office she waved bye bye to him as they disappeared around the corner. Gin stared at the lopsided figure of what was supposed to be Aizen, he pressed his hand against his chest feeling the freezing snow tickle his fingertips.

A flash of reiatsu melted a perfect hole in his chest, Gin's smile went from ear to ear.

"Now there, that looks exactly like Aizen" he stepped out of the figure before it crumbled into nothingness in the perfect white courtyard.

* * *

Before the arrival of the buds on the trees Gin found himself expecting the company of that cheerful little girl. She usually arrived at the same hour with different robes and ribbons in her hair that made Gin wonder if his gifts were part of the act. He reluctantly welcomed her visits for they were often, it didn't surprise Gin that Aizen would leave them alone for long hours into the day.

The time passed quickly between the two, and he felt as if he caught a moment of peacetime from his past. The time where all there was in the world was laughter and joy, memories flooded back whenever she laughed. He saw himself turn smaller and her brown curly hair became short wavy blonde, Rangiku's dimples would appear in her smile, if he was watching her intently he can capture few seconds of Rangiku's baby blues in her eyes.

Relieved also was that since Emiko been a wedge between his Captain and himself. It seemed to have stopped Aizen from furthering molesting his lieutenant, Gin wondered perhaps because the girl followed both of them constantly until spring came around and she came in shyly.

"Come in Emi-chan what is the long face for" Gin beckoned her over she slowly shuffled to sit beside him.

"I made you something that will cheer you up" he pulled out a doll figurine he made from lacing straw together. An old trick he learned when he lived back with Rangiku in Rukongai, it made a simple yet meaningful gift whenever he wanted to apologize to her.

"Thank you…" she mumbled her eyes cast downward. Gin tilted her chin up wanting to see her almond shaped eyes, he saw that they have lost their sparkle.

"Oi, what's wrong? What happen to ya eyes" she remained still. Her fingers playing along the straw that ran across the doll.

"I must have displeased Aizen-dono, I don't remember what I did wrong but he struck me…" While it wasn't uncommon to lash out on servants Gin knew Aizen well enough to know that he rarely becomes openly violent unless it had to do with his personal plans.

"Now there, it was a simple strike. Ya just have to be careful not to do what caused him to be angry with you in the first place" He patted her head, she smiled slowly. He picked up the doll from her hand and began to make it stand on his desk, like a puppeteer he made it twirl and sing causing the smile to broaden further.

"There we go, you're as good as new" He pinched her nose which caused her to giggle. The laughter was infectious and he went along with the little play, he took her hands and helped her move the doll along.

She made the doll to dance along and as Gin turned he saw the sleeve of her yukuta torn slightly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled the fabric slowly. Emiko stood frozen as Gin saw the various finger marks that bruised her and went up along her arm.

"Emiko, did Captain Aizen do more than strike you?" Gin thought about how physical Aizen can be when he has an interest in someone. He has passed moments when Aizen's training turned into a violent form of affection, while he knew he can tolerate it he wondered why would that man prey on such a weak child.

"Aizen-dono… did nothing wrong, I was the one who made him angry. They told me he has every right over my life and I can not object to his decisions" Gin knew who 'they' were, stupid servants of the division. He sighed and released her knowing that he must have brainwashed the girl thoroughly for her not to see anything wrong for a high ranking man abusing a child. He knew better than to interfere, and he returned the doll to her his mind now riddled with thoughts.

They stood in his office without saying another word, hours passed before she bowed her way out. The girl gone he clenched his teeth and made his jaw twitch in anger, his hands roughly crumbled the paper he was writing in.

"_He's baiting you, you're to smart for that…" _Shinsō spoke up, causing Gin to clutch his Zanpakto.

"I know, but that damn bastard goes to far sometimes…using a child and his own daughter" he sank his head against his desk closing his eyes to further tune himself with the demon that possesses his sword.

"_The man's ambition recognizes no kin, all are ants" _The lieutenant knew he was right but he felt anger for he can not do nothing but watch the girl be stripped of her innocence further until she is nothing more than a hollow shell, being used and eventually discarded.

"_Well if you care for the brat that much, we could end her misery…" _Gin's eyes widened at the suggestion, the snigger that came afterward made him toss his sword in anger.

"Ya would like that would ya? For me to slay a child…you're just as sick as that bastard" Gin growled and his Shinsō chortled replying that he is merely a vague representation of his own soul.

"_In actuality this is a test at both ends, this is your test of ambition and a he is testing your loyalty as well" _The spirit's logic made sense to the young shinigami, he shook his head at the analysis.

"So I must do nothing but turn a blind eye to all of this"

"_Basically for if you interfere it will be an outward show of defiance…"_

Gin remained silent as the spring rain started to fall slowly its drops heard loudly as it crashed against the tiles of the roof. He put his hands to his head and closed his eyes at the difficult position Aizen made him face. He could deal with the random murder of villagers and shinigami, killing hollows became as basic as breathing but now he contemplated whether saving Emiko from further destruction really meant taking her life.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･''･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

"Gin, why are you so quiet. You have not uttered a word since you given me your report on Hueco Mundo and its king" Aizen went to take off his haori and strip himself of his uniform, it was late into the night and ready to lay on his bed.

"He's just a bag of bones what more can I add" Gin chuckled his mind was distracted elsewhere, he turned his back on Aizen as the man had no qualms about being naked in front of his lieutenant.

"Will you face him alongside me when the time comes, I have further have to perfect my Kyouka Suigestu before we head into battle" The man walked over slide his arm around the younger's waist pulling him against his tall frame, Aizen noticed that Gin now was passing his shoulders.

"Of course, why else would I risk my life for?"

"Good boy, so loyal that you are. You should be rewarded" Gin expected the man to delve into his body further but instead he pulled away leaving the silver boy at ends expecting something else.

"Captain?" he turned and saw that Aizen was already half way done in dressing into his sleepwear.

Aizen felt something in his trouser and he shook it off his leg, something small falling to the ground. Bending down to pick it up he saw it was a straw figurine of him with a white fabric tied around him with his division insignia on the back. Gin's eyes narrowed on the doll wondering how Emiko learned to tie the strings together, but as Aizen's hand turned the object around his hand stained with red dye. They both saw a pin stick out from the center of his chest were the red dye flowed, Aizen immediately turned around and opened the door wide open and found the girl sleeping on her small bed.

She gasped when he shook her up and as he removed her covers Gin saw the dozens and dozens replica dolls littering her. Her gown and legs were smeared with the red dye, the scene itself looked so bizarre that it wasn't until Aizen pulled her away from the bed did he see that the red was covering up the purple and blue marks that had plagued her body.

"What kind of witchcraft is this? How long have you been doing this? Answer me!" The man shook her violently with his teeth bared to the girl. Gin has never seen his captain bear anger towards anyone openly.

The girl stood at a daze not wanting to meet his furious gaze, Aizen in anger backhanded her. The girls soft cry made the lieutenant grasp his sword but he steadied himself telling himself not to get involved. The fear in the girl's eyes made Gin look away from the terrible scene, his anger simmering towards the man in front of him.

"Aizen-dono…" she gasped as his strong hands went around her slender neck. The unbearable force made her strain for a single liberating breath, his eyes looked crimson compared to her fear filled browns. When he saw the tears flowing freely from her and landing into the skin of hands did he reluctantly release his death grip on her.

"Damn eyes of yours…" He turned in fury and pushed all the dolls away from him, ordering her to get rid of them.

Gin saw her crawl, her throat struggling to open after being clamped shut. She croaked and let out a harsh wail, his heart cracking at each pitiful sound. He turned to see Aizen putting on his cloak and leaving his home slamming the door shut, knowing if he stayed longer he will most likely do the unthinkable to his own child.

Gin neared and picked up the hurt creature into his lap, her tears soaking through the fabric and into his cold skin. Emiko hid her face in his body her hands grasped her neck where Aizen left new prints.

"It's like this almost every night, Gin-kun… I'm afraid he will kill me" the once light voice was replaced by a hard rasping sound.

"How did you learn how to make the dolls? And how come you made so many of them, don't you know that he will notice them?" Gin brushed her curls away from her face, a few strands sticking where the tears ran through her face

"My mother…I saw a woman make one just like yours except they put the red dye between the dolls legs…I saw her hide it in my mommy's bed in secret" She paused trying to regulate her breathing. "A few nights after that I heard her scream for a doctor, they said she lost a baby and the bleeding wouldn't stop"

"I thought if I did the same to Aizen that I can free myself from him, he can die like my mother did and I will be free" she smiled at those last words. Gin laid there in silence, the childish idea of hers would be useless against the sinister man that ruled her life.

It would be less than an hour after he helped her get rid of the dolls that she finally hid herself in her futon. He watched her as she tried closing her eyes but couldn't find the restful peace of sleep. He would stay there until their master returned, he felt that Aizen wouldn't harm her in front of his subordinate. He hoped it wasn't wishful thinking.

Gin resorted to using kido to knock her to sleep, he felt Aizen's reiatsu nearing the home and wanted her not to panic further. When he saw him coming into view he gave him a smile that made it seem as if the whole incidence never occurred. Aizen's gaze soften viewing Gin's felicitous expression the younger saw all his troubles dropping at each step.

"I handled her for ya Captain Aizen. She is clean and I burned those dolls" He was beginning to step out while the captain stepped in.

"Thank you Gin, I sometimes don't know what to do with her. I forget that she is mine until I notice our eyes" Aizen gave one final turn as he was beginning to slide the door to his home shut. The boy waited until the door locked shut and then he disappeared into the night his heart hung low.

* * *

The weeks passed and Gin started to see less and less of her each time. When he confronted his captain about it the man responded that it would be better if she didn't attach herself to anyone and leave them to do their business. He secretly spied on Emiko whenever she was alone, he saw her hold her self as if she were a hurt kitten. Her face no longer held the same cherubic smile that has made her opposite to Aizen's false grin. She looked like a flower that each petal wilted away with each consecutive abusive encounter, Gin didn't want to imagine the day when he would see her bare and withered.

As the midnight moon passed high into the night sky the silver haired shinigami rolled around restlessly in his bed. A heavy sinking feeling tugged at his heart, and his hand grasped his thin breast. He had a vague dream regarding both Rangiku and Emiko, they were both laying on the ditch that has haunted his memory when he lived in Rukongai. After waking up in a cold sweat he clutched his Shinsō looking back and forth in his empty room.

"I feel something, it is an unbearable feeling. I don't know what to do" he whispered towards his sword.

"_It is her…go find her but in secret you don't want Aizen to find out" Gin_ removed his sheets and went to put on his tabi socks. After dressing himself he flash stepped out of his quarters and masked his reiatsu so as to not to have Aizen spot him, his heart thundering at each second.

Arriving at his destination he hid stealthily behind a tree and watched, he sensed Aizen's reiatsu low signaling he was resting. But tracking Emiko's proved difficult and he neared closer, strangely the door was slightly ajar and he peeked through. Adjusting his eyesight to the darkness he saw the captain sleeping on his futon and looking up he noticed Emiko's door was wide open as he strained to look further a dark eye appeared level to his causing him to shift back luckily the kido spell he put on himself earlier to mask himself did not let him be seen.

The eye looked about and then left to return back. Gin couldn't recognize the figure as it crawled down towards Aizen's desk. He looked further into the little girl's room and saw her sleeping under her covers returning his gaze back to the person cloaked in darkness he saw it rummaging in a hidden compartment in his desk. Gin soon saw a small sack come up and a then the Hougyoku rolled out into the table.

Gin wondered why his captain wasn't alerted by the intruder's movements. He paused to see it light the lamp nearby the sweet smell of a chloroform cloth confirmed his suspicions of his captain being drugged to sleep and perhaps Emiko as well. As the flame flickered the intruder left the lamp uncovered and picked up the small orb, Gin unsheathed Shinsō the wakizashi aimed ready.

A small sound was heard and the intruder jumped up feeling startled, looking at both Aizen and the door the creature made a run for it. The door slid wide open and the figure in black didn't pass the first step as Gin used Shinsō

"Ikorose Shinsō" the sword extended itself and when it pierced flesh the force of impact made the intruder fall face flat on the soft ground. The Hougyoku rolled away from its hand, Gin leapt up to uncover the dark figure.

He turned the body and his eyes widened at soft brown curls covering plump cheeks. Her eyes stared at the dark emptiness of the sky, chocolate orbs turning into soulless black oblivions. A slim crimson trail slithered from her rosebud mouth, her mouth formed a small opening as if a silent whisper was to come out. Gin froze at the sight, he looked at the blood that began to pool at his feet.

"No….no…no. No no no no no no no no!" The child that lay before him struck and shattered his heart. How could've he not notice that it would be Emiko. Horrible guilt washed over him as he bent down to cradle the child's head into his arms, his teeth began to chatter in seething rage. A gentle hand grasped his shoulders alerting him.

Instinct kicking in he spun on his heels and his cold blue eyes landed on a sword, he made a grab at it and unsheathed it. In a split second he raised it about to connect it towards the person's neck until he realized the sword he was grasping.

"Gin, you have proven your absolute loyalty to me… And the true ability of my Kyouka Suigetsu" Aizen's gentle melodic voice broke Gin's off of his shell shocked state.

"Kudakero…" Gin turned around and saw that Emiko turned into nothingness, her image faded away along with her existence.

"When you touch my blade before the hypnosis is complete the illusion is shattered. That is the only weakness to my Zanpaktō" Aizen's hand went to hold his sword away from his neck and pull it out of Gin's grasp. He slowly put it back into hits scabbard and pulled the boy closer to him.

Gin couldn't move his whole mind tried to spin around the fact that he has been thoroughly deceived for almost a year, his emotions played to the fullest. The man that was against him felt no pity towards moving the boy to near insanity.

"Come inside why don't you my dear lieutenant, your courageous action just proved your absolute loyalty to me" Aizen put his hand behind his back and moved him to go up the steps of the home, Gin felt himself leave his body. He looked at his hands the sensation of being stained by warm blood still lingered

When they both entered the dark home, Gin's mind went in an absolute blank. He blocked out whatever words and sight that came to him, he went on complete autopilot mode as Aizen neared him and showered his unresponsive frame with affection.

Gin didn't remember how he returned home, the moon was now waning and the twilight just began to replace it. His robe was torn open and his lip bit raw, dark circles rimmed his eyes and his body felt sore. Shame and anger began to surface as he muffled a horrid scream when landing on the ground. The memory of the child that had been nothing more than a testing illusion came to plague his conscious. He couldn't believe that Aizen would pull such a deceitful and disgraceful test on him.

The events of the night came crashing down on him and he felt sick and unbearable. When he began to replace his robe for a new one he saw identical blue and purple marks that ran across his upper body. The feeling proved to be too much and he went out a window to purge and release all the contents from his stomach. He couldn't contain the misery within him any longer and fell into a severe depression, his eyes began to sting with unshed tears. He thought he couldn't despise the man any further until last night proved other wise.

His silver hair covered his sweat slicked forehead, he repeatedly banged his fist against the empty mat. He held his thin frame, he wanted to strip every inch of skin that the demon of a man touched. He rolled over and finally snapped letting all his anger, shame, resentment pour all out in broken sobs.

"_You're a bigger crybaby than that made up girl, you don't even know that he cooked himself for dinner" _Shinsō spat at him.

"Shut up!" he grabbed his zanpakto and hurled it across his room.

"_He played with your weakness, so what? You traded in for an even greater reward" _The spirit's voice hissed in a slight tune.

Gin stopped his sobbing and listened to its logic. He didn't even realize that he had uncovered Aizen's Achilles heel. Gin touched his Kyouka Suigetsu and the image of Emiko shattered, he no longer had to stay under his hypnosis.

"I see…I am now truly free!" He gave a hysterical laugh rolling over his back he waved the hair off his face.

Gin continued to laugh manically the tears still leaving his eyes. Although he was more than elated at the revelation he felt he has permanently lost a part of his sanity. He crawled over to where Shinsō laid and picked it up.

"_We know his weakness. Be proud and clean yourself up. You look damn pitiful" _The voice stung but he paid no mind after all he was right.

"I just have to play the obedient subordinate until I have him at the exact spot I want him to be" Gin rose up from the ground and held Shinsō unsheathing it. The silver reflection flashed between himself and its spirit.

"I may have fallen under complete hypnosis but the real illusion is myself. An illusion so great that there is no weakness, no fall through, it is completely flawless. I am the mask that hides the truth, my feelings must remain constant for I will never allow that man to rob me of what is mine again" He touched his sword and looked back at his mirror.

"_Don't forget to smile" _

Gin's wide grin arose from his lucid face, the broken sanity added a sinister touch to his expression. His mask now completely finished.

"Good"

* * *

I am done! Well I am sorry for the slight delay I had to edit this story so many times because I was so dissatisfied up until now. Well this chapter is dark but I promise next chapter will be EPIC! It will be ultra GINRANness that I will just explode when I am finished.

I hope you enjoyed this little story and please stick around for the next chapter. It will be fun I promise.


	10. Eve of Eden

This is my greatest and longest chapter that I am the most enthusiastic about. Chapter 10 will finally break the walls. I had so much fun writing it, and I long awaited the moment to finally post it. Oh and I also wanted to add that I forgot from last chapter was some of you may have noticed that when Aizen became captain I stopped addressing him as Sousuke for obvious reasons. And if text is italicized it is because it is in Rangiku's train of thought and not verbally said!

Thanks to **Shinigami School Girl**: Glad to see you still enjoy my fic and cant wait to here from you since your always the first. Thank you!

Thanks to **Carol**: Your review made me know that I did my job well, I wanted to have a great twist in the ending.

Thanks to **v son sayian**: As dark as I made it I wanted for people to see the intimate interaction with both Gin and Emi. I'm glad everyone finds the communication between Gin and Shinso great!

Thanks to **LuvInu88**: Finally I know who my mysterious reviewer is lol! I wanted to add a lot of foreign elements in this story because we all know just basing this fic on only three worlds is pretty bland. And I know Rangiku likes dancing and I figured well since she has a European look to her why not add the Russian theme to it. Glad to see you like it.

Thanks to **Stardust 5**: I can always count on you to give me a great review. And Im so happy it made you have goosebumps (don't hate me) and yes it is Fanfiction! I wish Kubo got this idea not me so it would be cannon!

Thanks to **Twoformemories**: *Bows down to your bravos* Wow your review made my day, I thought at first you wouldn't like the darkness but woah did your review blow me away. Keep on telling me your thoughts I strive to meet everyones expectations!

Warnings: There is nudity, some grown-up situations and mild cursing. But all within the limits of pg-17 :)

Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach, hopefully Kubo learns English reads my fic and makes it cannon I don't care if he steals it and says it was his idea.

**Read and Review!**

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'**Eve of Eden**･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

"Oi, Ran-chan! Mind if you do me a favor?" her Captain's voice called out in a sing song fashion. He was accompanied by a young woman who kept a large notebook on hand.

"Good morning Captain Kyoraku! And Nanao-chan you left our quarters too early you could've had breakfast with Hikari and I" Rangiku waved to them making Nanao frown at the girl calling her so personally.

"I told you to not direct me as such in public, especially in front of our captain" she pushed up her glasses with the tip of her fingers.

"Don't worry Ran-chan she is always this cold during active hours" Kyoraku patted her back sliding his hand dangerously low.

"No it's just her time of the month..." Rangiku teased making the younger girl yell out in anger and hitting her captain for laughing along with her.

"Oh you mean permanent time of the month...you see look at Ran-chan over here why can't you have a sense of humor like her" after the sentence was uttered he earned himself another smack by her oversized book.

"Because at least one of us has to keep you in line" her monotonic tone made him recoil.

"Any how, I have some new recruits that have just entered our division and I wanted you to escort them on a training mission and along with them will be joining an extra help that decided to volunteer" Rangiku lowered her head for she hated to teach new puppies the ropes of how a shinigami should operate.

"Do I have to?" she whined she took a deep breath to start her long winded excuse.  
"Lieutenant Ichimaru of the 5th division will be joining you"

Rangiku let out her gasp in an excited sigh. She has only caught Gin in fleeting glances for the past several years and she now had the chance to work with him. She mentally danced in her head.

"If you don't want to do it, I'll guess someone else..."

"I will do it!" she yelled out making him open his eyes at her enthusiasm. He scratched his head as he laughed and let Nanao give the paperwork to where the recruits are located.

After Rangiku disappeared leaving a gust of wind behind they both turned to look at the girl in confusion.

"Funny, Ichimaru had the same expression when he overheard me talking about giving Rangiku that job. He just leapt up and asked me if he could volunteer since he was a senior officer. If I wasn't suspicious I'd say they have a thing going on between them" he scratched his chin in mocking concentration.

"I doubt it, if that were true I would've heard about it. Rangiku has a loud mouth when drunk, she made no mention of Ichimaru" she turned back then she curiously looked at her captain.

"And how did you meet Ichimaru by any chance…"

"Korean BBQ and some good sake…what man can resist those combinations" he chuckled softly as he remembered the fond memory.

"Well captain now that you wiped your hands clean with Matsumoto it is time for your other duties" she sighed and opened up her agenda.

"You mean give you that long needed massage, I can work wonders on the lower back and buttocks…" Nanao shut the rest of her sentence with the heavy book, she huffed and continued on with out him

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

Rangiku zipped by at breakneck speed, her heart beating as fast as her steps. She saw his tall frame standing by the training hall, his lieutenant badge high on his arm. He turned to meet her excited gaze, a soft smile curved up. She leapt and wrapped her arms and legs around him, giving him a tight embrace, the force of both her speed and impact made Gin lose his ground and they both fell back landing on the grass.

"It's really you, I can't believe it. I have so much to tell you, first of all why haven't you visited me like you were supposed to? Any ways you've grown so tall and your face it seems so thin, why aren't you eating? You're really here, wow I forgotten how soft your hair is, what is your secret? Mine is so thin and…" He shushed her endless chatter with a slim finger, his eyes wide open at her above him.

"Hello 6th seat Matsumoto we will be working together on the new recruits now and I believe this isn't a proper way to greet higher ranking officers" His calm response infuriated the girl above him. She tugged at his hair roughly and held his head while she slapped him.

"You prick! You haven't shown your dingy fox face for years and that's the first thing you say to me" He tried defending himself but only managed to make the woman above him grab him harder.

"Alright! Rangiku I missed you, I'm sorry can you stop ripping my hair, please" at the final word she stopped and looked at him, his blues always struck her. She smiled in triumph and bent over to embrace him, she noticed he had grown to develop a different scent.

"Ne, Rangiku not that I don't mind but if we continue on like this your recruits will think indecently of us" Rangiku pulled up and looked back at the hall. Gin noticed the immense change in her appearance, she has grown much taller than before and her face lost all its childish charm only to be replaced by an exotic feminine allure. His sight went lower and saw her bust has grown impossibly bigger, they were larger than a cantaloupe. Gin wondered why she would let her cleavage appear so openly, it taunted him.

"I don't give a fig, you're here!" she exclaimed. The latter thought to himself he should've visited her more often. Gin bucked himself off of her for she wouldn't get the clue to move on her own making the blonde huff in annoyance, just like old times.

As he got up she couldn't help but notice his frame, she wondered if so much of themselves really has changed.

"Well lets go in we have a lot to cover today" He led her into the training hall where the recruits looked at both of them with a slight suspicion obviously having heard their ruckus from outside.

The men ogled Rangiku which didn't bother her in the least bit while Ichimaru gazed at the idiot bunch hoping they weren't too feebleminded

After leading the newly trained shinigami around the division, they were made to divide into groups. A hell butterfly fluttered by and delivered the message that there was a small hollow within their perimeter and they were sent to dispatch it. A wave of hands soon went up for the opportunity to show off their skill in subduing the hollow, Rangiku looked on to the most eager group and chose them to go first.

They sped off into the distance with both their superiors watching from afar. When the hollow came to view Gin immediately recognized it as one of Aizen's past hollow experiments gone awry and had to be eliminated. Problem was that it was obviously not as it was alive and well wrecking havoc in the forest out bush. His hand neared Shinsō and Rangiku caught his action, a small smirk came up.

"Don't trust the newbies or you getting jittery already" she inclined her head towards him, he let go of his original position and put his arms back of his head.

"Nah, I just wanted to get this day done and over with…thought you might wanted to see Shinsō" his eyes remained slits as he watched the shinigami begin to release their zanpakto's.

One man leapt forward and swung his sword but the hollows tough hide didn't even break, its immense size knocked the man over and he quickly passed out from impact. As more men from the group followed in to attack the hollow sprouted it more arms and caught them in mid air, they soon began screaming.

Rangiku went up knowing she had to rescue them and saw that this was no ordinary hollow, she stood her distance and went behind her back to reach her Zanpakto. Gin waited anxiously as this was to be the first time she would release Haineko in front of him.

"Unare, Haineko" Her whole Zanpakto dematerialized and a swarm of gray ash surrounded her, with a swift swing of her arm she sent the cloud racing towards the hollow. Gin's eyes opened curiously to look at her attack.

As she controlled its position she swung her hilt back and a twister enveloped the creature within, the devastating attack cut the arms that held the helpless shinigami and they fell to the ground shaken. Rangiku ordered them to withdraw at once, as soon as they got away from her line of sight she went for the finishing move. She moved her hilt but in a quick instant her Haineko dissipated and formed itself back onto her hilt.

"What?" she was left dumbfounded.

"_I'm tired…" _a soft purr echoed within her mind, she knew who it was.

"_You used me too much today, I'm just going to let the other men finish this one for me. Why do I have to handle scraps?_" Haineko yawned.

"You little bitch!" Rangiku roared. Gin stifled the amusement he felt watching the whole spectacle.

Soon the hollow shook off his wounds, they both saw that all the damaged inflicted was removing itself. It explained to Gin why when they thought they eliminated it didn't stay dead. If it was regenerating it meant that the experiment was indeed a success albeit it remained incontrollable.

It turned and its eyes pinpointed at Rangiku, its gaze was like Medusa and froze her fast to the ground. An arm sprouted out and went quickly towards the woman, Gin shouted for her to get out of the way but she remained still, she couldn't feel her body and knew it wasn't just fear.

"Ikorose, Shinsō" His blade extended its self to lacerate the appendage, he flashed stepped in front of Rangiku and took her away from its gaze.

As she felt she could finally move she jumped off and turned to the hollow. Gin went back and repeatedly used Shinsō to stab into his hollow mask, the creature weakened allowed him to not make eye contact due to his rapid reflexes. Gin soon aimed his sword to deliver the finishing blow but the creature was encased in a red flash and flames overtook his body, he saw that Rangiku had finished chanting a Hado spell.

The hollow finally dissipated amongst the flames and Gin returned to the group's position. He saw that all the men looked at him with awe and cheered on his excellent battle tactic. Gin didn't feel the praise was deserving as he saw Rangiku frown and walk away from them, looking at her zanpakto resentfully.

"Wow now I see why they called your zanpakto Hyapponzashi" One man clapped to him.

"Yeah you were amazing" Gin ignored there praises and pushed them aside to follow Rangiku.

"Rangiku, I didn't mean to steal the spotlight" she rounded on him, and he stepped back thinking she was going to strike him.

"You did great, thank you…" he knew from her tone of voice it was an artificial praise.

"I can help you control Haineko… you were the one that saved them" She turned walking away from him

"Don't need it, besides everyone thinks you're the hero any how" her last comment left a stinging tone that made him stay quiet until she saw him frown.

"I was kidding, come on lets get this day over with already. I hate feeling sweaty"

* * *

Orange and yellow filled the skyline as the recruits all left to their respective quarters leaving the two senior shinigami alone. Rangiku stretched her arms over her head and bent her back slowly cracking the spine, she snooped a glance at the silver shinigami.

"I guess that's the end of today, it was kinda fun" Gin sighed he was ready to walk out of the courtyard until he felt Rangiku's warm hand snatch him back.

"Don't think your going to get away that easily, the day doesn't have to end right here" her sly tone made him smirk in response.

"And what did you have in mind?" he countered her offer waving his silver hair off his face.

"I am going to have some fun with some friends down at Akaji district, there is this nice bar that is by a theatre I usually practice in. You should come it will be fun, you me a drink anyways" Rangiku winked at him, he hasn't forgotten how her memory was a steel trap to those kinds of things.

"I was a lieutenant almost 15 years ago, we were too young to drink back then" Her hand slipped between his lips silencing him.

"Your old enough now, so what is stopping you?" her voice was tinged with a challenging tune, Gin couldn't help but succumb to her persuasive charm.

"Alright, ya no I cant say no to ya" his eyes opened slightly to show his anticipation, she moved her hand to caress his cheek. He felt her palm soft against his skin, the scent of orange blossoms lingered in her wrist.

"I guess some things don't change after all" she referred to their feelings towards each other.

"And some things do…" his hand reached to tug at her uniform closing her exposing cleavage, she softly pushed his hand away giggling.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

It wasn't much trouble wiggling out of his captain's grasp, he felt slightly liberated to finally spend some time with Rangiku privately. As he neared the bar, he checked himself and made sure that he didn't let his enthusiasm appear. The sound of a strange music and cheers bellowed out the entrance, he went inside and his eyes honed in on Rangiku surrounded by mostly men.

"Oi, Lieutenant Ichimaru! Over here!" Rangiku called out to him with a large sake bottle in hand. He swiftly made his away around as she pulled him to sit in her groups table.

After quick introductions were made Rangiku made sure to sit beside her old friend, the men at the table all laughed and chattered amongst themselves not minding the new addition to the group. The music was loud and each person had to yell over each other to get another's attention.

"I thought you weren't going to show up" Rangiku poured Gin his sake.

"What makes ya say that?" He took his drink and slowly sipped it.

"I remember in your letters you said you were going to show up in my performances but you never came, you always left me disappointed" She took her turn and quickly downed it looking intently at him.

"I'm sorry Ran-chan but I'm here making it up" he edged his cup closer to hers and her eyes looked down concealing a soft smile.

"And who are these men around here?" his pinky casually pointed around her group.

"They're all from our dance group, some of the girls couldn't come tonight but the men always show up and they always cover for the drinks" She explained nonchalantly pouring herself one more cup before telling the hostess she needed another.

"Oh I'm surprised Hikari isn't here, I never forgot about her…" Gin's made a mock reference towards her companion.

"She is with her girlfriend…she is happy and in love" She looked back at her cup sinking the arising feeling of jealousy.

"Wait…she was…I mean she is…" Gin always had a nagging suspicion about her but he never came to realize she liked women.

"Don't tell me you didn't see right through it? It's not like she kept it hidden anyway" Rangiku laughed out loud and patted his arm. She could feel hard muscle that twitched under her feel.

They spent a little while chatting up their lost times, making up for their long absences. Rangiku told Gin all about her hobbies especially the dancing group she assembled and all her missions in the human world. She told him she has visited countries outside of Japan and became fascinated by other cultures and habits, he listened intently as she glowed retelling her adventures. Gin felt a small dose of shared happiness that she was able to live her life out so fulfilling, although he wished he could say the same about himself.

The music started to change and he noticed it sounded eerily similar to his old captain's favorite music. The haunting melody tugged at his guilty conscious and he quickly grabbed the sake bottle to wash down the oncoming memories. Rangiku on the other hand smiled openly and snapped her fingers to the beat and swaying her body along.

"What is music, I feel as if I heard it before" Gin noticed her going along with the flow

"The human world calls this Salsa, it's an amazing music along with its own dance. I absolutely adore their style, it is so different from this bland atmosphere" Her body began to feel an itch to move she landed her hand above Gins.

"If you want I can show you, its really easy you might love it" she leaned over and whispered. But Gin quickly shook his head for he wasn't to fond of dancing.

"Come one don't be a sourpuss, join me I want to show you" she pulled on his hand but he remained still unwilling to move from his spot.

"No Rangiku, I really don't feel like it. I don't even like the music" He pulled her back to sit with him but she continued on making it into a tug of war.

One of the men sitting around their table went to slide his hand around Rangiku's hip and pulled him over to his tall frame. Her eyes went to meet dark green ones and her smile went from ear to ear as she recognized him.

"Rangiku I know this is one of your favorites, dance with me" The man flashed her a winning smile and took her hand away from Gin's. The lieutenant shot daggers behind his back as he attempted to whisk the woman away.

"Finally, I was waiting for you Yousuke!" She laughed as he guided her out on to the dance floor. Gin watched them as they were alone on the in the area.

The pair stood apart from each other and quickly began moving in steps along with the rhythm of the music. Both their hips swayed rapidly back and forth with the man leading Rangiku along in quick turns. He could see the joy that over took her body as she moved her arms, her feet paced back along with his. The man took her close to him and turned her body around in a perfect twirl. Her hips moving exotically as she revolved around him, his hands never leaving hers. Gin was astonished as she executed a perfect pirouette and kicked her leg up to her partners shoulder and he picked her up on cue to spin her around his body until she gracefully reached the floor. In a split second he pulled her up and gave her one last twirl and bent her back with her arm out extended. Her partners hands roamed from her neck passing her cleavage and down her thigh in an obvious display of lust.

Cheers and claps thundered throughout the bar as the dancing pair finished along with the music. Gin stood quiet among the group as they all cried out towards the pair, his hands tapping the table in annoyance.

The man gave her a swift kiss on her cheek and whispered something in her ear only to be playfully slapped on his arm. Gin couldn't help but feel a small tinge of bitterness for not having participated with her. When she returned she quickly refreshed herself with more sake and turned towards the silver shinigami.

"You always have to be a show off don't ya?" Her smile wiped off as she noticed his sour expression.

"And you always have to be a mood killer, I invited you didn't I" She countered his with an equally lucid tone. She tapped a friend's shoulder and asked him to pass her something. He slid a thin white cylindrical object that Gin immediately recognized.

"You got a light?" She turned to him, she wasn't surprised to see him shake his head in both disbelief and not having one.

The man beside her lit up her cigarette and she quickly inhaled let the tobacco sit in her lungs as she blew it out slowly. The calming effect quickly took in and her mind although a bit buzzed by the alcohol quickly became alert. She looked around the women in the bar all chattering happily amongst their men, she thought why she couldn't do the same.

"Have really things changed so much between us that it was better that we remained apart?" She thought she said it low enough for him not to hear but he caught it. He sighed and scolded himself for being too egoistic, his hand reached for her cigarette and put it in his lips taking a couple of puffs before putting it out.

"Let's get out I don't want to stay here" He took her hand and she followed him out without so much as saying goodbye to her group.

Rangiku slipped out with a sake bottle and groaned when she realized it was almost done, she greedily finished it and placed it outside. Gin took her hand and they walked quickly out the corner, he noticed that the night was still young and they could go anywhere they wanted without being seen.

As they chatted and giggled amongst themselves he took her to a park along with its own viewing balcony, they sat together with Rangiku leaning on his shoulder. The alcohol made her feel excited and cheerful.

"So what other dances have the humans taught you?" He pondered feeling her smile against his arm, she sluggishly got up and stepped in front of him.

She stretched her arm and leg outward and pointed on her toes, she then moved the outward leg up to meet her above her head. In a slow spin she bent herself down and the leg stepped down for the other leg to twirl itself up. He clapped at her small performance, she smiled and continued on letting her emotions control her body, her mind using her slow heart beat as music.

"You know there are so many fascinating things about dancing, the fact that you have absolute control over your body aside from what we learned in the academy. It's a form of expression" She neared him and lowered herself, the sake giving her the courage she needed.

"And a form of bonding…" She leaned and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. Gin's eyes opened to meet her dark sapphires. Rangiku remembered the soft feel of his lips from many years before, her thirst for that feeling he gave her years before wanted to be quenched.

"Do you know that there a lot of men in both my group and division that want to sleep with me?" she asked a rather obvious question as her arms went around his slim neck. Her body laid outward and he bent back using his hands as support.

"Why wouldn't they want to sleep with you, you are a beautiful woman" he replied to her as he sensed her inebriation.

"Doesn't that bother you? That many men want to sleep with me?" Her lips touched the sensitive skin of his neck and traveled up bite his ear. Her arms went down to roam around his hard back, Gin could feel her soft chest against his. He wondered when she learned to touch someone, it made his mind run with desire.

She kissed his lips once more her tongue brushing along his upper lip, her soft hair nuzzling him. For a moment he lost his control and slipped in his tongue into her mouth tasting her sweetness. Responding towards his kiss she leaned over moving her body to sit on top of his lip, they continued on with each other as her hands touched all over his frame.

"Take me some where we can be together privately, I want to be with you…" she whispered into his ear, his eyes flew open at her invitation. He knew that Rangiku was not in her right place of mind and he grabbed her arms to pull her away from him.

"Not now…" he whispered but she remained persistent and took his hands and placed it on her chest eager for him to take her.

"Yes, take me now" Gin's mind tore itself apart at both longing desire and order. He reluctantly wretched himself away from her and she looked at him with confusion.

"It's not that I don't want to Ran, its just not now…not when you're like this" her eyes blinked rapidly she couldn't believe that he rejected her advances. Feeling foolish she collected herself together and began walking out of the balcony.

"We could do something else, do you want to hear some music?" He tried reaching for her arm but she stepped away from him, he knew he had offended her.

"You know, I thought you were going to be done with distancing yourself away from me, that perhaps tonight was going to be the night that something might have happened between us. But you were right, some things really don't change" She turned to look at him one last time secretly hoping he would prove her wrong, when he looked down his gaze not meeting hers she knew the truth with his silence.

"Goodnight Ichimaru" Her words stung him as she walked away and disappeared in a flash. He sighed knowing better than to follow her.

He pinched the bride of his nose in what just happened. He knew Rangiku would react like that but he was right, it wasn't safe enough for them to be alone. If he complied with her demand word would spread fast of their intimate encounter and it could jeopardize his whole plan with Aizen.

He touched his lips, Rangiku's warmth and taste remained. He smiled at their reciprocated feelings towards each other. His mind quick at work, he would give it time but he would make sure she wouldn't remain offended for much longer.

"Goodnight Rangiku…"

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

"Captain Aizen, can I have ya stamp some papers that need your approval?" Gin peeked his head in his captain's office, soft brown eyes looked up to meet his cheerful smile.

"Sure bring them to me Gin" The silver shinigami went in and held a short stack of papers and handed them over to his captain not showing much emotion.

As the man began stamping papers he turned to look at his lieutenant who was looking out the window and away from his desk. It seemed rather odd to him but he continued stamping the papers, quickly finishing up he handed them back to Gin whose smile went from ear to ear.

"Thanks Capt'n I'll be on my way now…"He went to the door and turned his head one final time towards his captain bending his whole body back.

"Captain what day is it?"

"The 7th of April, why?" he took a sip out of his cup of tea.

"I think its about time that I take that two week excursion. Do ya mind?" For the first time he actually saw the man's eyebrows knit together.

"A pleasure trip?" Aizen had to reinstate his statement.

"Yes, ya know go and sow my wild oats and all that good stuff" Gin waved his hand in mocking indifference.

Catching his joke the older man chuckled... "You mean without me?" Gin tried hard not to lose his smile at his ridiculous suggestion.

"Yes, I really want to attain Bankai already, I can hear it ringing so close to me" He was telling the truth but he assessed it into his lie.

At this Aizen nodded, feeling the whole situation was turning trivial he dismissed him wondering to himself why all of a sudden he wanted to take a personal break.

"Such a strange child he has always been…" Aizen pushed his glasses back up as he dipped his pen into the ink.

Gin walked slowly back in to his office. He sat down and tossed most of the 'approved papers' into his lamp and incinerated with kido only two pieces of paper remained. He tapped on both papers and wondered which one to send first.

After some time he made up his mind and picked up the two pieces of paper and decided to personally hand them over towards their respected divisions. He hoped that his tactful planning would pay off and he set off disappearing from his office.

* * *

Rangiku sighed as she returned into her quarters, her body sore yet refreshed. The hair strippers were particularly rough with her this time and the buzz from their haoma began to wear off. Her body was as smooth and soft as the day she was born compliments towards the excellent staff at the health spa. Gods knew she needed it after weeks long work has accumulated into hard knots in her back, she saved up several weeks salary to order the Presidential VIP package which catered to all her needs both cosmetic and therapeutic.

"Oh I feel great, those girls really know how to take out every kink of my body and that jasmine and Persian rose oils left my skin so soft I can't stop touching myself" She giggled sheepishly.

A letter waited for her on her desk and she saw Nanao's stamp on the front knowing it was most likely official business.

"I wonder what she is going to order me to do now" she opened the letter dreading its contents.

As Rangiku read the letter she remained puzzled as to it's demands. She felt that her secret was put out in the spotlight and as if on cue Nanao entered her quarters.

"I see you got the order" she took off her glasses and went to undue her hair in front of Rangiku's mirror.

"Yeah, do you mind explaining what the hell this is?" there was an obvious tone of anger in her voice.

"Relax there was someone who had seen you struggling in controlling your Shikai and has offered to help you out. Apparently from a different division" Nanao finger combed her hair and put it back up a casual bun.

"I can see that but who is it and how come I am ordered to go to some remote part of Soul Society to train my Shikai, can't this mysterious person come here?" Rangiku waved the letter out in front of her.

"I don't know much about the details myself all I know is that it was sent to captain Kyoraku's office and it was stamped and sealed. The captain thought it was a good idea and ordered me to send you that letter" she remained calm and collected opposite to Rangiku's dismay.

Nanao looked back at Rangiku and a rare smile appeared out of the blue.  
"Come one this isn't like you, I expected you to be done packing already and teasing me about not living life enough." Blue eyes turned to meet darker ones, the older girl rolled her head and went over to her closet and began to open her trunk.

"Your right, I should be glad it's just I don't like people to know my weaknesses especially over Haineko" Rangiku began packing her essentials and toiletries. She pondered what other things she should put in the large trunk.

"So how long am I expected to be on this 'training'?" Rangiku said out loud still not done with packing.

"Two weeks…" Nanao looked behind her curiously at the blonde haired woman.

"Ok so I know I should pack at least a month's worth of clothes…" Rangiku huffed as she folded and tossed robe after robe.

"Are you sure you need those things and what kind of shoes are that? They look painful" Nanao picked up a tall heeled shoe with her pencil.

"They're stiletto's and they're all the rage in Italy" she paused for a moment and picked out two skimpy pieces of lingerie made from fine lace.

"Which one you think is nicer?" Nanao looked up and was horrified by the scant articles of clothing she presented.

"That is so indecent! How did the allow you to cross over with that…and what is it supposed to cover, I could see right through them!" She exclaimed a red flush ran her face.

"Yeah, I thought the black one would be better…" Rangiku didn't pay attention and tossed it into the trunk.

"This is not a date Rangiku! This is serious! Why would you need so many unnecessary and let me not forget to mention licentious clothing!"

"Look my motto is always dress to impress and it doesn't matter if its guy or girl the reaction is the same when they see my clothing" She closed the trunk and locked it with a small padlock, hiding the key between her cleavage.

"Alright so is anybody escorting me over to this deserted training ground?" Nanao pinched her temples and sighed as she pointed to a hell butterfly nearby. It was obvious she would go alone.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

After a couple hours of traveling in a small litter that jostled and shook over the unstable terrain, Rangiku began having second thoughts over going to the place.

When she mentioned deserted she was underestimating the location, it was actually desolate. All there were was endless miles of trees and thick grass.

"This is bloody hell…" she muttered to herself. And then another toss made her lose her balance and she hit the back of her head against the end.

Rangiku screamed to the high heavens and soon the litter dropped to the ground. She cursed out loud in frustration and soon emerged from the cart.

"Miss Matsumoto, we've arrived to our destination" A man pointed out and Rangiku was left amazed.

The small mansion was a forgotten white and ruby jewel amiss the endless evergreens. Its surrounding grass was cut and neatly trimmed. The seen looked a little strange as to who would want to live in such a remote area although it was a beautiful estate. Rangiku stepped out and walked towards the home, a elderly couple slid open the large wooden doors and bowed low to her.

"Welcome Miss Matsumoto, we have been expecting you. I am Eiji and this is my wife Sayuri " The elder man welcomed her as he rose up from his bow, Rangiku gave them a friendly smile and let her self be led inside by the older woman.

"I never heard of this place, it is so far from the rest of Soul Society but its so beautiful" Rangiku noticed the lacquered doors and carved cedar framing. The inside seemed just as astonishing from the outside, she thought that the old couple did an excellent job in up keeping the secluded manor.

"That's because this use to be a favorite Kuchiki retreat so many years ago, we have been charged of its keeping ever since. It's so nice to receive visitors sometimes, we don't have many shinigami come around here" The old woman took off Rangiku's traveling coat and folded it into a low closet.

"Wait you said this is a Kuchiki estate? As in the noble family?" Rangiku felt a chill in her spine at the memory of her last encounter with the young Kuchiki lord, she hoped it wasn't him that had summoned her although he did have the power to.

"Yes this is one of their many estates but they sometimes rent this manor out for captains of the Gotei 13 who are looking for a more private area to relax or train in" The older man chimed in he began opening the blinds to Rangiku's bedroom, it was twice the size of her quarters in her division when the sunlight poured in.

"Its nice isn't it, I hope you enjoy your stay" Rangiku barely heard the old woman, she was racking up in her head which captain could've possibly wanted to take her to this place she never heard of. She started clicking each division one by one.

"Who is it that requested stay in here, was it a captain?" Rangiku put her arms around herself looking out of the window she saw a lush garden with several Koi ponds, not to far in the left side were the baths.

"Yes it was a captain, it had his stamp I remember but I can't recall the division…" The old man tapped his head to the young woman showing how old age tinkered with his memory.

"Oh so he isn't here yet, was I supposed to come first?" Rangiku turned to them after walking around admiring her room.

"Yes you were, the letter stated that he would come after he would finish with his duties and that we were to attend to your needs" Rangiku laughed nervously she wasn't used to being waited on by such an elderly couple.

"Is there anything I can prepare for you, I made some miso soup with dried herrings if you would like some" Sayuri offered. Rangiku nodded and Sayuri scurried away to prepare her a meal.

"Well I'll tell the gentlemen to bring your belongings inside" Eiji bowed out leaving the young blonde alone in her room waiting for her trunk to come in. She felt a small thrill within her to know which captain she has their attention, she sighed and touched all the finery that went around the room.

"I wonder how long I would have to wait…the suspense is killing me"

* * *

Although the mansion had many beautiful places where one could sit and admire, Rangiku soon quickly grew bored at sitting idly. She felt alone for she couldn't hold a conversation with the housekeepers for they were very old fashioned and she couldn't understand their simple mindedness. She tired of sitting alone and playing by herself, even sitting and conversing with Haineko who simply told her she should rest and not bother her made Rangiku more irritable.

It wasn't until midday of the third consecutive tedious day that she finally snapped and began to pack her things.

"That's it this must have been a mistake, I am going back to my division at once. I can't take being here in this backward country estate anymore!" Rangiku thought aloud, she didn't pause when she heard a soft knock.

Soon Sayuri peeked her head inside and saw the young shinigami huff as she poured all her belonging s into her trunk.

"Miss Matsumoto, your companion has arrived" Rangiku stopped at once and rushed to the balcony she saw a small cart with two men outside but didn't see anyone she recognized.

"Where is he?" she turned to the old woman.

"He is at the private hall, he has just arrived" Sayuri saw as Rangiku ran to her trunk and began rummaging inside tossing her robes looking for something. The old woman sighed as she saw the younger making a mess of her room.

"Alright I will meet him there, I need some privacy" The old woman looked at the disheveled woman in disbelief but followed her orders and left her room.

"I'm going to give this son of a bitch a piece of my mind, captain or no captain. Nobody makes me wait three bloody days and gets away with it" finally finding the piece of wear she was looking for she quickly disrobed herself and began thinking of how to make her grand entrance. After putting on a lose evening robe she checked herself in front of the mirror and adjusted herself accordingly. She might give the old couple a heart attack but she was aiming for a full blown uproar.

"There is going to be so much blood coming out of his nose I'll make sure he ends up in the emergency room of the 4th division" she slid the door open and strutted down the hall and made a sharp turn towards the private receiving hall.

She took a deep breath and banged open the doors making sure her robed would open accordingly exposing her fine European lingerie along with its garter belt and stockings.

"So you finally have the decency to arrive late, well let me tell you something…" she boomed out it wasn't until she saw the man's silver hair and tall frame did she paused.

"Hello Rangiku, oh my I didn't expect ya to receive me this warmly." His slick smile and opened cerulean eyes made Rangiku's face blanch.

"Gin!" she covered herself immediately feeling shame flush up her face at being caught unawares. He walked over to her and she stepped back.

"Were ya expecting someone else?" Gin smile fixed smile remained as neared her.

"Of course they told me a captain was supposed to arrive!" she exclaimed feeling stunned at what just happened.

"Strange, I remembered putting my name down on the letters…they must have caught only the Captain's seal" He shook his head and hunched his shoulders, Rangiku knew it was a lie.

"You think you're so slick, this isn't over. I refuse to spend one more dull day in the middle of nowhere with you" Rangiku was about to turn until Gin pulled her sash making her push back to him.

"I am serious, I meant what I said about helping ya control Haineko…although I don't mind if ya were to train with that foreign undergarment ya got there" Gin slid a finger to peak under her thin robe, his eyebrow arching in curiosity. She smacked his head for him to stop, she promised herself she wouldn't commit the same mistake twice in letting him do what he wanted.

"No, being here was a mistake. I haven't forgotten about last time, I am going to tell Eiji that I will be leaving with in that cart you just arrived in" Rangiku's voice was full of resentment. Gin pointed towards a small chest that stood atop a table, she looked over him to glance at it.

"What about it?" She met his cheerful gaze with suspicious glare. He led her over to the chest and urged her to open it.

"I thought it would be something you like, you know as an apology for making you wait so long" She open the top and his eyes gleamed at seeing her frown slowly become a wide grin. Inside were all of Rangiku's favorite goodies, along with good sake.

She pulled out a bottle and uncorked it, she took a small sip to taste. Feeling content she took a large gulp and smacked her lips. She put it back into the trunk and pushed it back at Gin.

"Don't think you can bribe my time with this cheap junk, I had greater gifts for less favors. This is chump change" Rangiku aimed at his ego, she turned facing her back towards him.

Gin sighed he didn't count on Rangiku being that upset with him and it he did have some trouble finding and arranging the chest full of her favorites. He frowned and turned away leaving the chest where it was and opened the door announcing that perhaps he indeed made a mistake and decided to go back towards his division.

Rangiku was surprised for she expected him to keep coming after her, when she turned around she saw him signaling to the men to get back up. She flashed over and pulled him into another room yanking him inside.

"Alright alright, I'll stay. Gods this is what I hate about you" Rangiku stomped her foot in anger, Gin's face remained expressionless.

"No…ya still mad at me, I will be on my way" Rangiku hated how he easily turned the tables to his favor, Gin put his hand on the door ready to open but her strength didn't let him go.

"Gin please, I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said about your gift. I like it…actually I love it please, don't go" She barely whispered the last phrase, Gin's ears rung and turned.

"What did ya say I could swear a mouse's squeak was louder" he put his hand to his ear.

"I said I'm sorry…" she lowered her head.

"No, not that part…What ya said after that" she saw his smile slowly returning.

"I said please don't go…" she said it with the same low tone.

"What say that again I believe I didn't hear you right" he leaned closer to her.

"Please don't go!" Gin reveled in hearing her say that timeless phrase that has defined their relationship.

"Oh well since ya put it that way, how can I say no" he chuckled and tapped her cheek. Her eyes flared while his showed victory.

"Ya can't outwit me…" he sang in his signature sing song tune.

"I hate you…" her cheeks turned scarlet. His smile pressed itself on her forehead catching her by surprise, she looked up and instead of meeting his teasing expression his eyes shown genuine sincerity.

"I'm starved do ya mind joining me for lunch?" he took her hand and his thumb ran over her soft skin.

"I don't mind…" she felt a loss of words.

"Well neither do I but I think you will have to change out of those clothes…don't want ya to give that old man a stroke" he kissed the top of her hand she could feel his soft chuckle rumble in small waves.

She smiled she loved that he has never lost his sense of humor. She let her self be pulled by Gin out back into the hallway and she showed him where her room was. He walked her up until the door and remained outside as she slipped in and disrobed herself she quickly went to change to a more appropriate décor.

When she slid out he surprised her with a bottle of sake that he managed to run and bring to her, she snatched it and chugged half the bottle in quick succession.

"I will need it to get through the day with you, hic" the effect hit her hard and fast. He shook his head at her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" He offered his arm and she encircled her hands around it they made a slow shuffle out and down the stairs.

* * *

Rangiku woke up the following morning with a slight headache, groaning as she rose up and rubbed her head. She cursed for having drank to much sake the night before, she went to sit in front of a small vanity table and saw her face in the mirror. Not a sing line or crease marred her flawless complexion but her eyes were indeed puffy and red, she sighed and went to fetch her warm compress to relieve the swelling.

After finishing perking herself up she went to comb her short hair, to which she always used a fine tooth comb but went through each strand slowly and carefully. Gin opened the door unannounced and peered in.

"Ah…you're up. I was hoping to surprise you" He walked in, Rangiku told herself that screaming first thing in the morning wouldn't be good for her nerves. He sat beside her and saw her comb her hair with precision checking the teeth each time she pulled through a strand.

"Still afraid of them bugs, I see" He referred to Rangiku's long held fear of lice, he saw her eye turn to him through the mirror.

"They don't just exist in Rukongai you'll be surprised how many people have them especially nobles so I always check" She was done checking the last strand and without warning she pulled on Gin's hair ready to check his.

"Come on Rangiku not this again, ya are always so rough with me" He put his hands up his head but she smacked them away.

"Stay still, you were always the one to bring them home back then. I wouldn't be surprised you still have them, and I'm not going to jeopardize my golden locks because those nasty creatures always love your head" she bent his neck over towards the mirror and ran the comb through but it jammed itself right through the middle.

"Wow you have so many knots and split ends now that I'm looking at it closely. Don't you ever take care of your hair?" She forcefully pulled down past the knots and Gin in desperation bit her chest but she continued to quickly disentangle his knots painfully. He rolled and tossed under her, causing her to giggle as he fought to be released.

"It really hurts Rangiku" he pushed causing them both to fall back. Gin hissed when he felt Rangiku grasp the sensitive hairs by the back of his neck.

"You hated it back then and you hate now…I'm glad that part hasn't changed about you" She let him go and took the comb back from his hair. He growled at her but she nipped his nose and he bit her cheek in false anger. Feeling revengeful he slid his knuckles by her ribs and run them up and down roughly, Rangiku threw her head back and laughed hysterically as he tickled her sensitive body, she wiggled and thrashed but he pinned her bellow him.

"You hated this, but you love it now…" he saw the obvious joy in her laughter as he continued to torture her mercilessly though his fingers.

"I give I give, no more. Gin, I can't breathe!" When Gin didn't stop she snuck in her slim thigh and wrapped it around his neck turning him over, she landed on top of him with his head between her thighs in a lock.

"Ya really think this a good position for you to put me in?" Their eyes connected and she saw his bright blues sink lower and into the gap that her robe created below. Turning into cherry she rolled off of him but smacked his face for daring to peek into her intimates.

"I didn't even see anything! That wasn't fair!" Gin rubbed his cheek, her hand left red prints on his vellum skin.

"Then why suggest it?" She went into her wardrobe picking out underwear and swiftly put it on.

"Since when did it bother ya to let me see ya naked, we used to do it before. Here let me start" He began undoing the knot of his robe but Rangiku retaliated by throwing an empty trunk at him.

"Get the hell out of my room you pervert, like I need to see your privates first thing in the morning" Gin gave her a sinister smile as he caught the trunk with one hand and slipped the knot with the other. Rangiku screamed and continued to throw everything within her reach at him for him not to continue.

"I still remember how ya use to flaunt yaself in front of me back in the Academy and ya knew it made me uncomfortable…now it's my turn" He dodged all her throws and neared her, pushing her into a corner.

"Gin I swear, if you flash me I will chop it off with Haineko" She called out her Zanpakto but it remained still, wishing not to be bothered.

"It seems she agrees with me, here I'll let ya pull the last knot off"

"Gin!" He undid his sash and she fought not to look but then she caught a glimpse of white. She looked down and saw him wearing briefs, as she looked at them closely she saw that they were a gift she sent to him when she visited the real world.

"Is that what I think it is?" As she looked down Gin took off his robe and stepped back. She was wondering at first if she had gotten the right size for him but they seem to fit him well, as he looked at himself towards the mirror she smiled.

"So you did get my package, I got them for you because I remember you hated wearing those old fundoshi"

"Yes of course and they just give me the right support" She hit his head with a pillow for his indecent comment. They laughed on and Rangiku felt happy that he really appreciated the little things she sent him.

"Whenever you sent me something even if it was a small trinket from the human world, it made me know that you still haven't forgotten about me" His eyes showed their true emotion as they saw each other through the mirror. Rangiku turned, she waited for something to happen in her stomach she knew what that was. She bit her lips waiting for him to make the right move, instead Gin stepped back.

"We're gunna miss breakfast if ya don't hurry soon, them old folks are leavin'" As he said this she let out a sigh and soon what he said sank in.

"They're leaving?"

"Yes, and if we don't hurry up then that would be very rude of us and they might not let us back here again…" Gin disappeared as he slid the door behind him.

Rangiku huffed in frustration and she slid onto the mat, she touched Haineko's hilt and wondered why she was so defiant.

_"Its cause you don't know what you want, when you are ready to make your choice then lead me…your so indecisive"_ Her soft purr made Rangiku pout.

"I know what I want! I want you to follow my orders!" her grip around it tightened.

_"That's not what I meant…I meant about Ichimaru"_ Rangiku's head lit up but she didn't know herself how to control what she felt.

"You saw what happen last time, he flat out rejected me. Whats the point in advancing any longer, only a fool goes for a second try. No, that's not me"

"Before you say anything else we're here to train not to do anything stupid" She could feel her spirit scoff at her statement.

Rangiku's concentration broke once she felt her stomach growled. She sighed and picked herself up, she checked in the mirror and made sure she looked decent enough to bid farewell towards the keepers of the manor.

_"It looks like I'm not the only one that is growling…"_ Her spirit crackled and she tossed it aside rolling her eyes at the mischievous zanpakto.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

The pair spent most of the day performing Jinzen though more often than not Rangiku would usually storm off feeling that the whole effort was a complete waste of time due to Haineko being moody. She watched from her afar as Gin communicated silently with his Zanpakto, Shinsō. He looked so serene and calm as she felt the reiatsu mingle simultaneously along each other, she grew envious watching him successfully communicate with it wishing she could bond the same with Haineko.

Disgusted at feeling pity for herself she decided it was best to soothe her nerves at the hot spring bath that was next to the manor. She knew Gin wouldn't mind if she ended their training session early, and she bolted straight out and into the home.

She came out looking like a perfect Ivory girl wrapped up in a cotton towel, she tested the water with her foot and dipped herself in content at the water temperature. She placed a hot wash cloth over her forehead and eyes, making the steam and water soothe taut muscles. Rangiku felt as if she were butter melting in the water and felt each pound of stress flow off of her.

"This is so stupid…at least I don't have to do anymore paperwork" Rangiku muttered quietly.

"I can see everything from up here!" She took a peak through her towel at hearing Gin's voice and saw him sitting on the balcony of his room, he peered down to her nude figure under the clear water.

"What are you doing now" She slid the towel back over her face and reclined her head.

"Just admiring the view... Ya left me all alone and talking to Shinsō isn't as interesting as talkin to ya" She waved her hand off to dismiss his comment.

"I didn't know Ran-chan likes to get a tan naked, I don't see a single light line…"

"There is a place called San Tropez and it's a … wait a minute how can you see me!" she tore off her towel and saw Gin's Glasgow smile.

"The water is crystal clear from above" He turned away and Rangiku thought he was to leave after bothering her but she soon felt a wave within the water. She wasn't amazed to see him beside her and taking her hot washcloth and putting it over his head.

"Splendid idea Rangiku…the water is an absolute delight" Gin sighed and sunk lower with the water sitting just below his eyes. Rangiku in spite placed her hand over and dunked his whole head underwater.

After a short while of struggling she let him get up and she laughed with immense enthusiasm to see him flushed red. The hot water made the blood rush up and he because of his light skin the redness perked up, he frowned and glared at her.

Rangiku finished laughing and knowing how to make him stop glaring at her neared him, she felt his hot skin against hers and wondered if the red tips of his ears and cheeks were because of the water.

"I remember when you were mad at me I would just do this…" She placed her lips on his sharp cheekbone and saw his gaze instantly soften "And see your anger blow away" After pulling away Gin's eyes remained locked in on her.

"I spoiled ya didn't I, now ya think that there isn't a man that can hold a grudge against ya" He let his hands touch the place where Rangiku's lips made contact.

"They don't exist, and never will" she waded back and reclined on the warm stone slab.

"You can't say no to me, that's why you run away. I came to realize that…" She looked away trying to push away the memory of their recent night together.

"Do ya really think that's why I run away?" He saw the brief flash of sadness in her face, Gin slowly submerged his whole body under.

Rangiku didn't startle when she felt his slim hands on her arms, traveling up to her shoulders. As his head rose breaking the surface his piercing blues met hers and she stayed still in an almost challenging stare.

"Why do ya remain still, I thought me being near ya like that would frighten ya" he saw her beauty mark rise as her lips curved upwards.

"Its because I know you will do nothing, I am safe where I am" Gin let himself follow his primal temptation and filled the separation between them until he was only millimeters from her skin. He saw that Rangiku continued to remain brave, she was confident that he would not do what she wanted him to do.

"I am right aftera…" Gin silenced her, breaking the final space he claimed her lips with his. He finally saw her eyes widened in shock. Rangiku remained alarmed until he turned his head and continued to place feather light brushes on her plump lips. She reacted accordingly and wrapped her hands around his neck and parted her lips slightly to allow him to delve into her hungry mouth.

Gin skillfully wrapped his tongue around hers as their mouths melded into one another, he fed off her reactions as she was desperate for more contact. For a moment he forgot his control and was driven by instinct as his hands wrapped around her body and he felt her bare skin against his. Rangiku's mind felt as if it was spinning into another realm, she closed her eyes as she focused on each sensation. She could feel his heart beating wildly through her chest, the hot skin of his arms squeezing her body against his impossibly tighter as he tasted more of her.

She let out a pleasured sigh as he wretched himself from her addictive lips and lowered to nibble on her slim neck. He felt her hands clutch his hair and back, he wanted more of this woman who equally desired him. His hands started to roam touching her voluptuous curves that never were there before, she has ripened over the years and she was a fruit that he craved for.

Rangiku allowed him everything, she encouraged his roaming by wrapping her legs around him instinctively. She was at pure bliss as the long standing wanting was coming to fruition in this moment, her heart was at a level of happiness that she said the phrase that she longed to say for years.

"Gin, I love you" He stopped his caresses the instant the words reached his ears. He looked up at her curiously, her cheeks were blushed and her chest rose and fell quickly. Rangiku saw his eyes and wondered has she muttered something wrong.

"I'm sorry it seems that I have given you the wrong impression…" He fell back and felt coldness as he moved further away from her body. That phrase in which he both yearned and dreaded to hear and he didn't know how to react accordingly.

Rangiku felt the familiar feeling of shame wash over her as she slowly curled her body his absence left her feeling distraught. "What do you mean?" she croaked.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, I forgot myself. You know we cant do this together, and I allowed it to happen" he stopped when Rangiku rose and jumped out the bath wrapping her towel around herself, before she turned the door she spun in furry.

"Then why do all this for me? Since I could remember you did everything for my happiness and the only thing I could think of is because you love me. If its not that then tell me what it is so I can stop acting like a damn fool and move on with my life…" she gritted her teeth and she saw his head turn away from her.

Silence was her answer.

"Even in though your sitting right in front of me you still run away as if we did something unthinkable" she spat and disappeared into the dark hallway stomping into her room.

Gin sighed heavily and cursed himself for stopping what his heart felt. The decades of separation has made him live a life lacking the intimacy he once had with her, and the one moment he dropped his guard has nearly allowed him making a grave mistake. He knew being around her was dangerous for if he did decide to allow his want to culminate it would probably wash away the years of toiling away with Aizen.

He heard her slam her door and the sounds of trunks moving, he knew she was planning to leave and yet he was undecided on whether he should allow her or not.

"I'm sorry Rangiku, I let you down again"

* * *

Her foggy eyes gazed at the crescent moon above her, she looked through the window as a silent tear rolled of into the ground. She has made herself look a fool twice in front of him and did not want to leave her room even after he knocked and asked if she wanted anything to eat. She let her anger respond by saying he should send himself to hell which he smartly replied he was already living there. He heard a tea cup smash against the door and he took this as his cue to leave, bending down to leave her dinner by the door.

Her stomach groaned and whined at not eating anything, but her anger refused to let her budge from her misery. She tried to sense Gin and felt his reiatsu was low and peaceful meaning he was resting in the adjacent room, it made hers spike up in fury for how can he let what just happened slip off of him so easily.

"What a prick…" she looked at the wall that separated them and wished she could remove them, as she stared at the wall she came to realize that there has always been a wall between them. An invisible but impenetrable wall, Rangiku wanted to find a way through it.

She kneeled in front of it and touched the cold wood, while physically she can obliterate it she knew it would cause no damage to the real barrier between them. She wondered how he could be sleeping knowing she meant to leave as soon as the sun rose and most likely never speak to him again. Did she not matter to him anymore?

She shook her head knowing that there was something in the way he kissed her that she hasn't felt with anyone else. He gave her a feeling that was new and was impossible to ignore, she couldn't take the silence and distance any longer.

Rangiku stood up and finally opened the door, she looked beside it and saw the food he had laid for her. She tipped over it and walked along the corridor to his room, she saw his door was open perhaps a silent invitation for her. She slipped in and saw his lithe figure deep in slumber, her feet crept quietly against the mats until she reached his futon. She remembered the countless times she has shared her bed with him and the calm expression his face would relax into as if his mask would come off and the his pure feelings would come alive in his world of dreams.

Her anger and shame disappeared as she saw his serene face, she realized she could never stay angry at him neither. A fault they both shared, her hand moved before her mind could register and saw him brush his hair away from his face. Feeling her familiar gesture Gin's breath rose more but remained constant, she lowered her soft hand to trace his face. Looking down she saw his aquamarine orbs open slowly along with his smile.

"Na, this has to be a dream. The real Ran-chan is mad at me and wouldn't be here in my room. My guilty conscious is trying to tell me something" He slipped her hand into his and pulled her closer so she can lay beside him.

"Yes this is a dream, I better enjoy this Ran-chan before the sun rises…and ya disappear" She laid next to him and allowed herself to feel his arms around her like the years that parted them never existed and the large manor transformed into a small depilated shack. She felt as he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair and his hand remained intertwined with his.

"What I tell ya rollin' around them flower fields…" he grumbled she chuckled and wondered if he was really dreaming. She turned to face him and pulled his face to meet hers.

"Gin…" his eyes that were sleepy slits rose to see her, the smile widened.

"This isn't a dream?" he pondered and had to test grip her hand to make sure it wasn't.

"You know this isn't a dream" there was seriousness in her tone.

"I know, so are you really leavin'?"

"Not if you answer this question…" She turned to sit on top of him seeing the moonlight change his expression.

"Why do you deny yourself?" he blinked as he heard her.

"When you kissed me, I felt something real and then you stopped revealing it further…why?" she continued.

"It's because you know we can't be together like we want to be…" he whispered the truth.

"Because I am weak…I am not at a high position like you are?" she felt his hands grip her tighter as she continued watching him.

"Its not that at all, I can't have ya get involved…" Rangiku felt the tears beginning to sting at her eyes again. She had to look away and close her eyes as she swallowed them. He was always the one who reneged on her.

"Please I hate to see ya cry Ran-chan" She whipped her head her eyes absent of tears.

"When you promised to become a shinigami to bring change I didn't expect you to change towards me… what is it that you want more than what we had and could become?" she finally couldn't hold her silence on the topic any longer.

"For you to never cry again" His finger traveled up tracing a long line down her face.

"But you as a shinigami continue to do it…" she took his hand and kissed it, he remained still as he watched her press her soft lips into his smooth palm, her warm skin tickling the tips of his fingers.

"If you attach yourself to me I will only make ya cry more, that's why I cant give ya what ya want" His warning went unheard as she lowered her body until she hovered above him.

"_I need nothing else but you"_

"Deny me anything else but please do not deny me what I want the most, I do not want anything else but this" she kissed him and continued on when he didn't pull back.

'_I have a desire that is urgent'_

"Love me without fear now, even if it's only for this moment or a lifetime" She whispered above his lips, she let her hands wander by his head.

"I will hurt ya… again and again" his warning did not deter her and she continued on feeding her desire with her plump lips on his flesh.

'_Believe me this time, believe because even though what we will do will hurt me, I already know'_

"Love me without shame even if the whole world is against it…" Gin rose up as he held her hips down on his lap. He obeyed her and let his longing overrun his senses and let his mouth claim every inch of exposed skin

'_Leave the appearances behind, and make sense of this feeling of mine that is overtaking me'_

"Take this new space of my heart that belongs to you, I beg you" Rangiku hurriedly undid the knots of her yukuta to allow him to access her more thoroughly. His hands slipped under and removed the article of clothing until there was no barrier left of her.

"_This love that you created within me…"_

Her hands did the same, unsnapping their ties. As they both remained naked together he cupped her shoulders as he lowered her down their eyes never breaking contact. He saw her golden hair spread out against the alabaster sheets, her eyes in a daze. Her body was worthy of endless praise, a body that will be a temple he would fanatically worship in.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, you are indeed the only woman I find the most beautiful and I will not say no to you" He took her arms that were hooked on his neck and laid them above her head as he kissed his words into her. She moaned in happiness and moved her body to close the space between them.

"And I will love you without fear or shame…" He whispered into her ear and closed her eyes as they forever recorded into her memory. As their passion enveloped them it was the first time that their emptiness would be fulfilled with each other.

The moon above them the only witness to their enrapture and discovery. Years of pain and loss, was replaced with hours of passionate completion of one another.

And they had found their paradise together in that moment.

* * *

That ends this chapter and now let me run my victory lap! Next chapter will be pure bliss and perhaps the only chapter that will contain that because after that will be only drama! Please share your thoughts with me on this fic. I find them very informative!


	11. Paradise Found

Well here is the new chapter and I think I may have been a little lost in love making this fic. But I know my loyal readers well enjoy this. Now on to thanking them!

Thanks to **_Shinigami School Girl_**!: Always the first to review my updates and I am so glad you find it beautiful!

Thanks to **Papaya**: Everytime I look at your reviews I think of happy thoughts of the fruit (it is one of my favourites) And I hope you find this chapter lovely!

Thanks to **V Son Sayain**: You were right about their being a chapter with pure fluffiness, the only time I can picture that actually happening is in their childhood but once they entered Soul Society that seemed to change. I love your review its so detailed!

Thanks to **Stardust5**: You havent seen the tears yet, trust me Rangiku will cry her fair share (so will Gin) but you have to wait! Glad to find you love the antics, I will do more!

Thanks to **Twoformemories**: You review was best for last...ahh conflict. The basis to every GinRan fic, there will be more I am just shedding light to a happier side of their relationship in this arc! Cant wait to hear more from you.

AND SPECIAL THANKS TO **ANGELDARK**! your constant encouragement in BA has made me feel so welcomed and happy! You are my biggest supporter and I feel blessed to have found you as a friend.

Warnings! I tried to keep this fic within the limits but there is sexual references (heavy) but I hope you dont find it offending. I tried to do less but its hard to suppress pure raw passion between the two.

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns this fabulous pairing and we are just basing speculations.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'**Paradise Found**･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

_"I can't conceal it anymore"_

"Ah! Gin…"

_"I touch you, and I start to tremble"_

Eyes closed he records her memory through his fingertips, his hands traveling upwards remembering her face in the throes of ecstasy. Her eyes clamped shut, her mouth open in desperate pants, her skin slick with sweat, and her vibrations rumbled through her throat as she let out the most divine sound to ring his ears.

_"You are beginning to undress yourself"_

Their clothing cold and discarded, the only thing on them was each others skin.

_"You look at me and beg for more"_

Soft pleasurable cries echoed harsh grunts. Moan's, pants, cries, and whispers were their music of love. Creating their own soundtrack alone without abandon, the sounds of their flesh their symphony.

_"Both of us in heat, I lose control of myself"_

They rolled and thrashed against each other, their mind fogged by desire. Sweat dripped down from his forehead to drop from the tip of his nose on to the beloved woman below him in soft cool raindrops.

_"You give yourself to me, and all I know is"_

The golden woman completely yielding towards his possessiveness, she was biddable to absolute desire and lust. She had to remember to breathe for the feeling was so intense she almost collapsed from lack of oxygen.

_"That I finally feel you…we are now one"

* * *

_

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

The hole in each others hearts filled itself with one another as their lovemaking washed every painful moment inflicted from earlier youth. Rangiku's whispers of love healed all of her lover's scars better than time would've allowed, he had never felt so free and blissful. She never mattered more to him than now, all his earlier promises to give back what was lost to her replenished itself into a drive that never left his heart.

Gin thought it was all unimaginable as his mouth claimed hers and their bodies melded as one. He traced every inch of her skin to remind himself that it wasn't a dream and Rangiku was indeed writing beneath him fervently. Both desperate to complete each other, a hunger that refused to be sated as the hours passed by and the moon was slowly replaced by the rising sun. He turned her over once more and he opened his eyes to watch her as she sensually moved with him, her expression sublime.

Pain, pleasure, and passion mixed simultaneously in Rangiku, the words that came out her lips were of another being that she was not familiar with. Every movement helped her find her that peak that tore her between life and death, no other sensation entered but rapture. To Rangiku time was non existent just desire.

Even after the morning sun rose they continued on, their bodies spent yet they still craved for each other's taste. Their erotic dance slow and languorous as the day passed on until the final fulfillment finally caved them both in like a house of cards. Gin collapsed in exhaustion and Rangiku struggled to catch her breath, after minutes of labored breathing they held each other and chuckled. They were slowly coming down from that high cloud of delight.

Gin craned his neck up to look at the sun, seeing how the sun made a shadow against the trees he saw that it was 3 hours past midday. As he kissed Rangiku's bare shoulder he heard a low growl erupting from her stomach, a sheepish grin formed her face.

"Hungry?" He whispered in her ear as his hands intertwined with hers.

"A little but I'm so tired…"She stretched and yawned, their night activities had not let her have an ounce of sleep and she ignored her stomach.

"Can you get me something to eat?" She purred and felt Gin smile drop slowly at her question, his low growl in annoyance made her desire stir once more.

"No, I rank above you there for you cannot order me around as if I am some Rukongai brat" she sensed the sarcasm in his tone, she wondered if there were other methods to motivate him.

"Well if you don't get me something to eat, I guess I will devour what I have here" Rangiku slithered a hand behind her to reach for a part of Gin's body that made him jump in surprise.

"God's Rangiku, you could kill a man with your lust" He reluctantly moved away from her and groggily rose up to fetch her something to eat.

"No, I want what you have there" she grabbed his arm and her eyes went from up top to his lower regions, he found that she could use his signature smile quite well.

"Ne, Rangiku the spirit is willing, but my flesh is weak. I need some rest" he wondered if he awakened a demon within her that will consume him like wildfire.

"It doesn't look that way from my view" her gaze made Gin look down at his own body in dismay.

"Shinsō is always up and ready even when I don't want him to be, Rangiku if I start again the only thing that will come out of me is air…" Rangiku laughed heartily at how Gin referenced his codpiece to his zanpakto.

A sinful glint shined in Rangiku's eye as she laid on her back and spread herself invitingly, she raised a leg and her toes played with his upper stomach and trailed down to his hip bone until finally touching that piece of flesh that made him curse at the gods for creating such an erotic woman. He took her leg and left trails of bites and kisses as he knelt closer to her, Rangiku threw her head back to giggle in triumph. He hovered above her as she prepared herself for another session with her lover, a challenging smile rose from her plump lips.

"Keep on smiling like that, I'm going to make you regret you have awakened me…" Gin crashed his mouth on top of hers as he claimed her once more.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

As the days crossed on they went through the cycle of hungrily consuming themselves to day long sleeping. They spent the first entire week in just Gin's futon, only getting up to wash and replenish themselves with quick food. Rangiku seemed to have an avaricious desire which often convinced Gin to take her on the spot not minding where exactly in the manor they were located, it was an act that came so naturally to them. Gin wondered why he hadn't done this ages ago…

Rangiku's curiosity to explore the large mansion has led her wandering into one of the master suites, she was amazed by the wonderful décor and its harmonic design. As she opened a large closet its emptiness did not convince her and she sunk low on her knees and looked at it interestingly. The wall was decorated in a fine painting of a mountain and a hot spring with monkeys bathing inside, as she traced the outline with her finger she felt a tiny bump over where the steam of the hot spring rose up on the wall. Unconsciously pressing on it, a trap cabinet sprung up from under the mat surprising the young woman.

She peered down and saw a shiny red box inside, taking her hands to pull it up she brought it into the sunlight. A fine settling of dust was on top and she wiped it off seeing it decorated in red enamel with gold inlay. The exotic piece was beautiful and she wondered what it's contents could be, as she slowly removed the top her mouth went wide at what she found inside. It was a treasure find and her curiosity grew tenfold as a naughty desire to dabble into the forbidden tempted her.

Gin snuck in seeing her shapely back turned towards the door, he slithered by and pulled her hair away from her neck and began leaving soft nips and kisses making her giggle in delight. His hand roamed upwards cupping her sensitive bosom, he continued teasing her neck traveling up to her jaw line.

"Whatcha have there?" He turned her face so he can capture her lips, she happily put an arm around his neck to continue showering her with affection.

Gin broke off to look down and see a intricately arranged set of some unusual smoking material. The pair of pipes that lay before them were unlike the usual ones used for tobacco. He picked one up curiously as Rangiku took hers.

"What is this, its not like the other tobacco pipes I've seen before…"

"That's because it isn't a tobacco pipe" Rangiku's slender hand reached into a box which contained a royal purple silk bag. She opened it and pulled out a large round ball of yellow sticky sap.

"Opium…I knew it" the word that slid from her mouth made Gin wonder if he had let Rangiku find something dangerous.

She pinched a small piece and placed it in the small square lamp that rose near the end of her pipe. Quickly striking a light she watched as the lamp melted the sap and a sensual steam arose from the tip filling the whole room with a sweet intoxicating scent. Gin saw as her eyes sparkled with forbidden want and he luscious mouth parted slightly to allow herself to inhale the end of the pipe, instinctively his stopped her hand.

"Stop, ya never know what can happen to ya" he was worried and Rangiku's soft blues made his cautiousness waver.

"Relax I'm just going to taking a small puff, its not going to kill me" she went back to her hand and this time he didn't stop her as she dragged a long pull from the pipe. Releasing herself she let it settle within her body before exhaling the vapor in a languid blow, she closed her eyes to feel the euphoric effects clouding her mind.

Gin watched closely as he saw her body relax, she took another long pull and she passed on to Gin's lips but he refused. Rangiku made a small frown at his reluctance to join her, she took another pinch and added it back into the lamp. She kept persisting but Gin was unyielding to inhale the poison.

"What are you afraid of?" Rangiku's voice flowed like honey into his ears. She lingered her lips over the mouthpiece and she breathed in with her heavy lidded eyes. Her body began to feel light and hyper sensitive she could sense each cell come alive with a blazing heat. She softly pressed her lips against Gin's and when he parted his mouth she exhaled the inescapable drug, he made the mistake of breathing and his lungs soon filled itself with the sweet toxin.

Pulling back he let himself sit back, she offered to him once more and his judgment was replaced with the tempting want. He slipped his fingers around the pipe and she smiled, Gin felt the oddest feeling of déjà vu when he neared the opium pipe to him. He remembered an odd story that Aizen once told him about what the westerners believe. As Gin took smoked the opium he didn't notice himself chattering his thoughts before analyzing the words as he usually does.

"You ever heard about Adam and Eve?" Rangiku turned her head to their names were familiar but she found it hard to recall. He passed her the pipe and took her turn as Gin started to tell.

"I heard this sensational story about how the world first came to be and that supposedly we were all descended from the first pair named Adam and Eve. Of course that what is westerners believe but I think it's an interesting myth"

"Like Izanagi and Izanami" Rangiku jumped in and the silver shinigami nodded slowly.

"Yes, but they were not gods. Merely humans created from a sole god, well anyhow they lived in a paradise called Eden and were in charge of all the animals and plants created" Rangiku listened intently but her body had followed its own accord and she slipped on the mat, relishing the delicious sensation of the fabric brushing against her skin. She let out a languorous sigh and didn't care that her bountiful breast peaked out deliciously through her robe.

"They were allowed control and use of everything except one particular fruit, an apple. It was called the fruit of knowledge and they were explicitly forbidden to touch that fruit for if they did their god would unleash a terrible punishment on them" Gin went on the opium giving a soothing effect and his body began to feel light and lively with raw emotion.

"So what happen keep on going, I could tell this is going to get good" Rangiku settled her pipe down, done with continuing on raising her elation.

"Well because a clever little snake tricked the woman into eating the fruit, she shared it with her mate. And the worst thing happened to them…" Gin let his desire overtake him and he went to crawl on top of the goddess beside him.

"And that would be?"

"They became mortal, they felt pain, and knew what it meant to toil into hard labor…but the worst part was that they were kicked out of their paradise, all for disobeying a simple order" His eyes widened when he saw her hands open herself completely to him, exposing her supple curves.

"And what does that have to do with us…" She gave him a coy gaze inviting him on.

"You being a constant temptation and how it will eventually lead us to our downfall" He slipped off his own clothes and his mind was in a haze, it was an inexplicable feeling. He felt a euphoria that washed and crashed his senses, coupled with the promise of carnal satisfaction he let his primal urges surface.

Rangiku's skin felt burning with every touch, writhing sensually she has never felt so sensitive often crying out with the slightest brush. Rising warmth radiated within her and she felt it was a dire need to prolong the excitement she felt.

"Then devour me, like their forbidden fruit" Rangiku's voice called out to him, he didn't need to be told twice. Pure emotion tapped from the inner recess of his mind came forth and he was alive with it, all his thoughts, motions, and needs. He no longer felt vulnerable, or the constant need to hide within the mask just the scars in his heart that needed to be healed by her touch.

Starting their illicit dance anew Gin has never felt so detached from fear and its consequences. He muttered his innermost thoughts and Rangiku reveled at each word, her exhilaration climbed faster with his encouragement.

"Promise me you will always be mine…" His teeth sunk into her collarbone, a tiny drop of blood rose up to be lapped by his swift tongue. Rangiku was screaming at how every pleasurable touch was increased tenfold, pain nonexistent.

"Yes I promise" her promise lingered and drove his need further, he roughly took her. Anger, joy, lust, love, pain, pleasure, and want are what he returned to her. He felt invincible, not an iota of fear penetrated his consciousness. Rangiku received his unrefined passion with equal reciprocation her mind overloaded with perpetual bliss.

"Gin, I..ah" her back arched up her nails dug into his shoulder blades as she dragged long red lines across them.

"Tell me…" his voice hoarse commanded her, the sheer violence of his movements overwhelming her.

"I…am" she found it difficult to breathe as he knocked each breath she took with his rocking movement.

"Rangiku…" he paused when he saw tears running from her eyes, thinking he pushed her too far he withdrew himself but she instantly climbed up and pressed him once more in her. Her arms enwrapped around his shoulders and neck, she brought up her lips towards his ear.

"I will be yours, I have never felt so complete. I could die in your arms right now without a single shred of regret" those words engraved itself in his soul and he resumed in claiming her.

They both spent hours pouring their love for each other, his love imprinted itself deep within her heart and she knew she could never wrench it out. Gin knew that the opium allowed him to be more honest in declaring his feelings towards Rangiku but he could feel Shinsō's hard gaze shooting daggers behind his back.

The after effects of their opium induced euphoria began to take hold and a inescapable feeling of sleep claimed them. Wrapped in each others arms they whispered their last words of devotion before their blues darkened and they lost themselves into the dark world of their dreams. They felt as if their whole world just extended itself into that room and nothing else existed, that they were the only souls alive and they would never want to venture out of their paradise.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

They left together, the old keepers of the home returned earlier than expected and where horrified to find the home a mess. The old man looked at the young lieutenant viciously while he returned an enigmatic smile, Rangiku was in her room naked throwing on whatever clothes she could find. His wife started muttering how the mansion was not a love hotel and it would be the last time she would let youngsters rent out the manor.

When their carriages arrived Gin made sure to leave a considerable sum for their troubles, the man's hard gaze wiped itself off when he saw the heavy coin purse but the woman remained like stone. Giving a low bow he turned and was ready to board the litter, he couldn't help but listen on to their conversation.

"Well the money isn't bad, at least they paid"

"I don't care about the money, have you seen the mess they made. The whole house smells like sex! It's an unforgivable sin if we allowed them to return. They defiled a noble Kuchiki home!" she nearly shrieked.

"Now Sayuri, if I remember correctly back when we were youths you used to gather women for those opium induced orgi—" his wife smacked him before he would utter another word.

"Silence! The Kuchiki lord in that time ordered me to help him host those scandalous parties, and those were different times…" Sayuri was surprised when her gentle husband took her hand and gave her an intent look.

"I remember clearly that is how we first met, I a young servant boy at the time fell in love with a swaying dancing woman who stood out above the rest. You took my hand and ordered me to join in your sin and I did" he kissed her hand her cold voice lost.

"Oh, be quiet Eiji I had no choice but to pick you. Every one else was paired off! And you will be the one cleaning up after their mess now go!" He laughed sheepishly remembering the fond memory clearly and Gin boarded inside with a soft chuckle. He saw Rangiku reclined on soft pillows as if she was a full blooded royal, she winked at him and offered him to come closer.

Giving her a chaste kiss he remembered that he had to warn her of the reality that awaits them.

"Rangiku, you know we cant stay like this when we head back to our divisions…" he was afraid of her answer.

"I know, I'm not expecting us to quit our positions just because we found something good. I know the etiquette the Gotei enforces on situations like these" She pouted not wishing their romance to end with just their private refuge.

"Not now, I will make sure we can get around this. I think it could be dangerous if our superiors would catch us together" Gin's eyes remained fixed on hers as to read her expression

"Dangerous?" a quizzical look crossed her face.

He kissed her silencing her further, she blushed and softened.

"You asking me to forget this whole thing as if it never happened?" she looked at a loss in his suggestion.

"Just publicly, we cant allow them to think something indecent for now. It will be just a secret for a small while" he promised her as he relaxed her with his embrace.

"I understand…" As Gin went on nibbling her neck Rangiku couldn't help but remember the words he told her before as she was his temptation and that she will eventually be his undoing. She wondered if he really considered her such a nuance or something that could harm his potential as a shinigami.

"I love you Rangiku, please do not worry. Everything will happen in its time, just be patient for me a little longer" he sensed her depressing moods arise.

"You don't know how long I wanted to hear those words from you, I am happy with that for now" Rangiku let Gin lie in her lap as the litter jolted and bumped to and fro. They rested and shared kisses with each other, he told her that he dreaded heading back to work and that there is nothing greater than to rest on her lap.

When they returned to their respected division's they shared one last kiss in secret and Rangiku was the first to board off. As the men unloaded her luggage back into her quarters she turned back to look at her new lover and he stared back at her, smiling she waved.

"Bye Bye Gin…" She turned and the doors closed as she went on her way to her division.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

Gin surprised Rangiku the following months by often visiting her, although they were careful to be discreet about their meetings often times using different aliases when writing or seeing each other.

Rangiku wondered at first why he was more secretive to her than in the past. He would send her letters declaring friendship one day under his original title and then write passionate verses of erotic desire that would make her blush and yearn for his return, in the assumed alias of course. She went wild when he retold his sensual script word for word and acted as so, he never seemed as the type of a romantic in such a sense but he had a mysterious air on how he expressed his urges for her. After their liaisons which would occur at random locations he would always dispel her nagging doubt about whether he truly loved her with a meaning full embrace and had no problem in spilling the truth of his heart to her.

For those months the once ray of light that Rangiku has been peaked over and burst to become his full sunshine in the dark abyss he has trapped himself in. Her golden rays erased the poisonous shadow he had once dwelt in, he drank in all of her for he felt no pain or loss when he lost himself with her.

He thought that being in love was beautiful, he hid it well of course but he felt alive when he saw her and transcendent when embracing her. Aizen was nonexistent, his diabolical schemes erased, the fingerprints that had marred his soul replaced with Rangiku's delicate strokes.

"_You're becoming clumsy, the captain will notice…"_ Shinsō warned him countless times since he returned with Rangiku but he turned deaf whenever the sword spoke about her.

"How when I make sure to not leave tracks?"

"_He is already questioning your frequent disappearances, you of all people know that once something catches that demon's attention he will stop at nothing to uncover the truth"_ Gin looked at his zanpakto seriously.

"_And can you stop looking like a love drunk fool when your around him, he gives us the oddest look of suspicion, you look pathetic"_ Shinsō added.

"I can't help it, I want to be near her"

"_You are already Aizen's subordinate. You tossed away your chance to be with her a long time ago even before I came into existence" _The smack of reality temporarily brought Gin to his senses. He knew he couldn't be with her yet it drove his motivation to eliminate Aizen even further.

A knock was heard and dispelled his thoughts with Shinsō, his zanpakto cursed him for the inability to sense that it was Aizen.

"_You're slipping boy, you better end your foolishness with the girl"_

Aizen slid the door and Gin got up abruptly making the older man arch his eyebrow.

"Captain Aizen, how are you?" Gin pinched himself for making his captain give him that look of knowing something is up. Brown eyes neared him and he felt the man's strong hands cup his face.

"Are you not feeling well? I came to see how you were. You either look flustered or in a daze when I see you and it's so peculiar that it were to start after you came back from your little excursion"

"_What did I tell you?" _

"Shut up" Gin looked at his zanpakto, Aizen caught him and looked at his sword as well. Gin could feel his mask slipping from his face

"Did something happen?"

"Of course not Capt'n, it's just my zanpakto has been very snappy at me lately. Doesn't like it when I have to remind it who's boss" Gin was surprised to see the man chuckle and touch the clutch of Shinsō tenderly.

"You haven't visited my quarters, I miss that look of expression you have when I…" Aizen dipped his head and casually brushed his lips over his lieutenant testing his boundaries.

"When you touch me Capt'n?" Gin did not falter and opened his eyes to show those remarkable blue hues that drove the older man.

Aizen smiled, Gin could breathe his scent and it made his stomach do somersaults. He knew what was coming next but his knees buckled. As the taller man put his hands on his shoulders and his lips on Gin's slender neck he tried to replace it with the memory of Rangiku's plump mouth.

"I missed you…" Aizen nuzzled him and pulled him closer. Gin always had the ability to shut himself off whenever the captain went this far but he couldn't escape and Gin felt immediately trapped. His breathing quickened.

Mistaking it for excitement, Aizen began to slip his hands under his uniform, Gin instantly remembered the scratches and love bites that Rangiku left behind from their last encounter. Swift fingers passed through tense muscle. Gin couldn't escape and his heart started to beat insanely fast, it only succeeded in making the captain more aroused.

"Shinsō…" Gin whimpered inside his head.

His zanpakto reacted wanting to save his master and slipped his poisonous reiatsu into his core making his world spin and darkness take over. Blue eyes rolled back and he fell over, his captain alarmed captured him before he hit the ground, the lieutenant started convulsing under him.

"Gin!" The convulsions did not stop until Shinsō's reiatsu dissipated. Aizen looked at his zanpakto venomously wondering why his sword would do such a thing to his owner, he took it away from his sash and threw it over.

Listless and slumped over, Gin was lost in his inner world embracing the taller man that was calling over to him. Aizen laid the younger man on the ground and caressed his face gently as he looked around he saw in Gin's desk a letter that was half done. Curious as to it did not have the usual look of an official document his hand pulled the parchment over.

"_Your heart is my obsession, one that will consume me. For a second I drown in the ocean of reality to know that you are mine yet at the same moment you are not. Teach me how to forget the memory of your body for it ravages my thoughts constantly"_ Aizen looked at both Gin and the letter and wondered deeply. He returned the letter back onto its desk and his head looked down, a terrible slash of jealousy claimed him but he refused to show it.

Aizen stormed out of the office and went out of sight, he left his lieutenant alone and abandoned.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

Everyone was bustling preparing for New Year's in the 8th division. Rangiku had to dodge the onslaught of shinigami that raced back and forth to different locations. She felt excited for the new coming year and its firework festival, as she returned to her room she saw someone hiding in the darkness. The night could not conceal his fine hair and her smile went from ear to ear.

"Gin, how did you manage to slip by?" He grabbed her wrist and pulled him closer to her, they kissed with fervor. Finally breaking for a breath they panted looking at each other with longing.

"Are you kidding me, with the havoc out there any intruder can walk in and go unnoticed" He pressed his lips to her hands and filled them with kisses. She giggled and wretched her hands away to wrap them around him.

"I am so happy you are here, I always wanted to spend the New Year's with you" she whispered he nodded and told her if she wanted to get away from here.

"I thought you would never ask"

They flash stepped out of sight and Gin lead her on a high rooftop of his own division. Rangiku wondered what they were doing was dangerous but he told her to not worry since everyone else was doing well on their own and not focusing on anything else. The cold night air made Rangiku shiver and she saw that Gin had brought up a large basket. His slender hands opened the top to pull up a large warm wool blanket and wrapped it around her, he also picked out a bottle of sake and their favorite persimmons.

"You came prepared" she noticed he passed her the dried fruit and she ate it contently with some sweet crackers.

"I remember when we lived back in Rukongai, the promises we made if we ever had money to celebrate New Year's together. You always thought of yourself of course but one wish I made was that I always wanted to show you the fireworks up close" He poured the sake into separate cups but Rangiku gave him a look that made him chuckle and drink the contents then tossing the ceramic cups over. He passed her the bottle and she drank it down like water.

As Gin made himself comfortable beside her the first flash of fireworks shot up into the air and burst forth displaying the rainbow of colors that left the girl in awe. Every year they left a magical sense of excitement with each new pop and fizzle that made Rangiku's heart swell. As they watched the fireworks continue her hand clasped over his and she soon felt something cold and metallic slip around her neck.

Looking down the red and blue light shined a golden light down her neck, with her free hand she touched it and saw that Gin had wrapped a slender gold chain over her, it had a large round loop to which he slipped the opposite end into. She looked back at him and saw him looking at both her neck and smile.

"And I also promised that if I could I would buy you a golden necklace so you would feel like a princess" Rangiku remembered that promise but always dismissed it for she thought he was saying it so she would stop being mad for his absences. Touching the golden necklace she saw how it settled perfectly over her heart, his hand went forward and touched it.

The fireworks continued to fire into the night sky announcing the New Year and soon the lightest snowflakes descended over. Rangiku caught one in her hair to which Gin melted with his lips as he loomed over her.

"I always wanted to make love to you in the snow…" he chuckled.

"And I always wanted you to make love to me during the firework show…" Rangiku's fingertips touched his jaw and up his cheek.

"Then lets start the new year by fulfilling both our wishes" He took the blanket and wrapped it over themselves and they vanished into their own world with both snow and bursting colors showering around them. Since that night onward Rangiku would always regard winter fireworks with the time she has felt absolute happiness and love.

It was the year when Gin likened love to beauty, for to him they were one and the same…

* * *

I tried to do all fluff but I had to add some dark elements so I apologize to those that may feel a little taken back. But I don't do all happy sappy stories, tell me somewhere in Bleach where there is not a single element of tragedy. Well I also want to add that unfortunately due to finals coming up I have to take a two week break to finish my work. If I update with the next chapter early consider it a blessing but I am not certain that I will.

Thanks to all who faved, reviewed, alerted this fic!

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. Folly

_Hey there! I'm glad you all stuck around, I really needed that break although I see more coming my way for I have two term papers that I have to complete by the first week of December so I will inform you in advance!_

_Now on to the wonderful Reviews! I have received so many and all so warmly! I am so happy keep them coming!_

_To **Kairimay**: Im glad that you love my Fic, I really try to make it really lovable! Although you are right I often times make grammatical errors because of my bad habit to not let things sit and cool before rechecking so my brain is often times left a mush after I'm done writing a fic. Hope to here more from you!_

_To **HatakeLuci:** A beloved review from you! Its all great, and yes people have told me before about its accuracy and thats why I work hard on it so it is BELIEVABLE makes the reading so much more enjoyable! Thanks for the review!_

_To** Aree-San**: You review for Chapter 3 was nice and Im happy you found the back story plausible. I always imagined Gin being blind as a human (perhaps why he always kept his eyes closed) and since he died as a child something must have happened so those two were the basis of my story. And yes I pray that this isnt the end of GinRan, I love that couple so much!_

To **v son sayian**_: Thanks for your good luck they served me as a blessing! Yes I really feel that in this fic the element of Adam and Eve is implied heavily but I try to refer their love as the Snake for it is what tempts them to doing the wrong mistakes as you will see in this chapter. Thanks!_

_To **Carol**: I'm not offended at all in fact Im very delighted that you stuck around to like the rest of my story! I know that their childhood may seem a little out of the norm but I remember seeing Slumdog Millionaire and how the main character's childhood was like and then I though to GinRan. Living on their own as children must have been rough so I tried telling their story through that way. But Im still glad you found the rest of my story entertaining, Im sure you will like this chapter!_

_To **Papaya**: Glad that you find my fic uber awesome lol. I love AiGin too and believe me there will be more of them as the plot progresses. Although it is obviously one sided. And yes the opium thing was obviously not for underage readers but I often see teen movies depecting the use of drugs so I thought I could write that in there for the sake of the message I was trying to put in. Great review!_

_To **TwoforMemories**: You know writing the passionate parts of the story came naturally and it wasnt hard writing without using the obvious nouns for sex. It actually made it simpler to portray their lovemaking. Aizen will have a more important role in this story with the following chapters, and Hikari will add a certain type of element as you will see this chapter. And also the more Gin falls in love the more comfortable he is going to become until he receives a BIG WAKE UP CALL that being in love especially in his position could be quite deadly. I love your review, it is always a great insight hope you will enjoy this one!_

_To **Stardust5**: I made it passionate yet clean, I remembered some of my favorite books that portrayed sex in a very delicate and intimate manner and I wished to do the same. I can be raunchy when needed but I prefer the delicacy that was required for the fic to remain in a T rating. I hope this chapter wont find it too much as it will have obvious sexual tones._

_To **Shinigami School Girl**: Oh I've missed you dear friend! The gears are moving and each chapter will be an OMG moment. For I am planning something very sinister._

_**Warnings!** There is the obvious sexual themes and some adult situations. Fighting but no swearing. Hope you enjoy_

_P.s. If your wondering about the time frame it is around 1945 just add that as a mental note._

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or Gin or Rangiku. Kubo owns all that, lucky son of a gun..._

_**READ AND REVIEW!**  
_

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･_**Folly**_'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

The sakura petals were down to their last clutch as they showered around two tall shinigami. Decorated in full décor of a Captain he walked ahead with his lieutenant following close behind. The younger man who wore his badge on his arm looked at the blooming trees with the fond memory of his fair haired goddess and him rolling around the bed of fallen silk petals nights before. Unlike the waning blossoms her beauty remained constant. A sharp voice from his master took him away from his daydream.

"Did you get rid of her like I ordered you to?" Gin nodded his head while his captain watched.

"It is unhealthy, to have an intimate relationship like that. It is scandalous" Aizen added as he continued walking.

"But she told me she loved me, that I was the best she ever had" Aizen clicked his tongue at Gin's response.

"And you believed that? I wouldn't expect someone to whisper false promises of love would make you soft"

"Are ya jealous?" Aizen threw him a cautionary glare. He then rounded on him and forced him to a corner.

"She's was a prostitute Gin, of course any slut would say you're her only one" the captain looked hard at his lieutenant who held the perfect love broken face.

"She promised that she wasn't going to do that anymore, that since I was giving her extra money she was going to go to school for a decent trade" Gin rubbed his head looking distraught but in actuality tried hard not to laugh. Shinsō was howling in laughter.

"You are a young and I forgive you, should've seen that you were just a meal ticket" he slowly released Gin and went ahead on their destination.

"Ya can be so harsh sometimes Capt'n" Gin fixed himself and knew Aizen's moods perfectly. He felt somewhat blessed that he is the only one that Aizen truly shows his emotions to.

"_Well played boy, I didn't expect you to get the actual whore as well…"_ Shinsō chuckled.

"You told me he saw the letter I was about to send to Rangiku, I knew he would've tracked it so I had it sent to the red light district. Of course I picked the slut out before and made it obvious when she was in my quarters" Gin's smile slowly returned to his face.

"_And the look on that bastards face was priceless" _Gin remembered how he had called Aizen over to his quarters the same moment he had the whore undressing herself. He laid back with his arms crossed behind his head and sensed Aizen burning holes through the sliding door, he opened it in the middle of their charade and coldly ordered the girl to leave. Surprisingly Aizen did not physically harm either of them but instead chuckled in disbelief at Gin's deliberate folly, and questioned him if he really fell smitten for a prostitute.

What followed afterwards was a great act that was filled with both tears and pleading. Aizen seemed so moved by the overflow of emotions he grew convinced that the young man was indeed in love and his anger slowly receded although not fully as Gin could sense the new tense relationship he had now created between him and his captain.

"Captain if ya don't mind me askin' why we headed towards the academy again?" Gin remembered just a couple days ago they went out to the academy under the guise of simple visitation for Aizen was still teaching in the academy. He hated the ogling stares he received from the new students.

"Remember the special hollows I developed and released into the real world, well coincidently the advance class are within their perimeter performing a Soul Burial. I think its time that we rescue them before it is too late" Aizen stated.

"Coincidence? Capt'n with you there is no such thing…watcha up to this time if you don't mind me asking?" His eyebrow cocked up in curiosity.

"A little rescue mission, hopefully they aren't all dead by the time we get there…" Aizen's soft chuckle made Gin tightened his fists. Although his inner world was in perfect harmony the rotten stench of corpses that litter in his wake corrupts every thing that touches, Gin despised Aizen with every unnecessary blood that has to be shed for his diabolical ambitions.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

Rangiku remained fixed on the small smidgen in front of her. Its contents were small but the messages delivered the same impact as if were spoken. Small tears welled up in her eyes but she quickly swallowed them, knowing that becoming attached was already punishment enough.

_"Rangiku, as you may have heard this country along with the rest of the world is under war. Bombs have dropped in Osaka and are reaching closer. I am no longer safe here nor is it still in my homeland. I have decided to go to South America where the war's grasp has not taken hold of there yet, there are small Russian settlements along the continent where I can go. Do not worry of me I will be safe. Forgive me for not staying longer, I would've wanted nothing more than to bid you farewell in person. These past years have gone by too quickly almost like a dream, take care these are turbulent times. Good bye my Irina I wished to have held you once more…Nicolai"_

When the small drop escaped and fell to the paper she did not feel angry. It is true what he has said about the war, casualties piling up from both side's that it has been hard for all shinigami. She went to the world of the living to see if he was safe but has found the note instead of him, she secretly hoped he would make it safely to his destination.

"Damn it's only been twenty years and again another war…" she huffed and looked at Haineko who has been solemn for the past several days as if she felt her master's dread.

She knew it was far too early for sake and reached in her small jar of sweets to pull out a jelly bean but found it curiously empty.

"Gone already?" she took the jar and shook trying to hear a sound but all she received was empty hollowness. Sighing loudly she jingled her coin purse and was at least grateful she had enough to replenish her stash.

"Well I guess I could go over and take a long stroll down to Rukongai, they always have the best sweets over there" she took her sword and walked out of her barracks thinking back at the years she spent learning how to dance gracefully with the delightful foreigner.

Her favored sweet shop wasn't far off Sereitei, she liked it for they made the same treats Gin and her always shared before they became shinigami and their price always remained reasonable unlike other shops within the Sereitei.

Nearing the distance she saw a small white haired child and she thought fondly of Gin. Entering the store the young boy reached out for his change but the shopkeeper placed it on the table and told him to scram. Anger seethed within her as she remembered the times when adults delivered the same treatment to him when they were younger. She was helpless before to stop the adults from mistreating them but now she was not going to sit back and let it happen again.

"Hey, you!" Rangiku stepped forward inwardly causing the young boy to bump straight into her chest and fall back.

"You shouldn't treat customers like that! Is it because he's a kid you think you could take advantage of him like that?" her loud voice made the shopkeeper step back in fear, but she only continued.

"I've never realized how rude the people at this store were, come on say something!" she shouted and the man raised his hands up in defense hoping she wouldn't strike him. Rangiku stopped when she heard a small choking sob below and realized the boy was crying, she felt angry that he did not join her in defending himself and dragged him up to his feet.

"How long are you going to sit and cry!" his once sad expression wiped itself off to meet her menacing face. He glared at her and yelled that he was not crying even though there were still tears forming in his eyes.

"It's your fault let me go" his angry tone shocked her.

"I said let me go!" he slapped her hand away and she released him, he turned with his bag and bolted out of the store. Rangiku tried chasing after him but he had already sped over the hill and realized his reiatsu was flaring.

"Hey wait a sec!" she wanted to know more about him his reiatsu was different from what she had felt before.

She smiled realizing that it won't be hard tracking him since he had no experience hiding his energy. Her curiosity was renewed and her goal had become in finding the young boy.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

The wonderful melodic sound of chaos ringed within Aizen's ears as he stood up looking down at the panic unfolding bellow. Gin's eyes saw an immense hollow recently tear a student up like paper, blood littering the ground, and slashed at another student. The hollow flashed him a menacing gleam and went toward to strike him next but surprisingly his instincts to live kicked in and he dodged the blow. As they surveyed the area they noticed more hollows closing in, Gin did not know what the purpose of watching the unnecessary violence was for.

"Oh look what we have here…" Aizen's soft voice broke Gin's train of thought and he looked down to see a young girl followed by two other classmates come and aid the injured instructor. He heard the young girl chant a kido spell and both her partners chimed in with all three of them firing the blast directly towards the hollow allowing them to escape temporarily. Gin thought their heroic act was purely suicidal as the remaining hollows closed in on them, he noticed the expression of inevitable death painted so beautifully among their young faces. The taller fairer boy was screaming and begging for his life, Gin felt a tinge of pity for the poor creature. Gin grasped his Shinsō but Aizen's warm hand stopped him.

"Not yet… not until we get the signal" Aizen made Gin stand down, Shinso recoiled at almost being unleashed he itched for hollow blood.

One hollow stood forward and was ready to strike, the blonde student cried out in horror. In the same instant a hell butterfly appeared and whispered an order to rescue the students at the exact location they were in. Aizen slowly let go of his grasp on Gin and Shinsō flashed and extended itself rapidly eagerly slicing the hollow that was about to eliminate the students. Everyone's attention shifted towards the pair who came towards them.

"Sorry for the wait. We're here to assist" The captain walked towards them, they're eyes went like saucers at noticing who it was to rescue them. He heard the older one saying their names in disbelief.

"It's the captain of the fifth division, Captain Aizen and Lieutenant Ichimaru…"

Aizen walked between them and laid his hand softly on the girl's head looking sweetly at her and praising her brave efforts. She looked star struck as if she had been touched by a god and Gin knew he had already infected her with his syrupy poison.

"Now you can rest and leave this to us…" Aizen moved on an the young girl continued to ogle him, everyone stood in awe at their powerful presence.

The large hollows stood in front of Gin and he shook his head in mocking tiredness.

"Whew, there really are a lot of them" Shinsō hissed at him to be let go once more, his master happily complied.

"Ikorose Shinsō…"

The powerful zanpaktō sliced through several hollows effortlessly making the young students amazed at his power. Gin continued eliminating the remaining hollows as he turned to look at his captain looking back at the students just like the hollows were before. Gin knew at once they have become his prey.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

The crickets chirped loudly as the warmth from the sun still rose above the earth, Rangiku walked towards the house and sensed the boy's energy suddenly spike up. She hurried and quietly opened the door peering in, a strange cold fog coming out chilling her legs.

"Whats this?" entering it felt as if she stepped inside an ice box and she wrapped her arms around herself. Going near she saw an elderly woman curled up shivering, feeling pity she placed a heavier blanket over her.

Then the boy came into view and saw that he was quickly moving back and forth over his bed he whispered a name that made Rangiku mouth open.

"Hyourinmaru…"

She stood over him and his eyes began to open, smiling she waved him a customary salute.

"Its you from earlier!" he got up at once but she placed her hand over his lips, and pointed towards his grandmother.

"You better learn how to keep your spiritual pressure hidden you could end up killing your grandma over there" he gasped in realization that he has been hurting the poor old woman.

"But how?" her hands went lower till she touched his heart knowing his spirit was trying to communicate with him.

"You hear it don't you?" The boys eyes looked surprised as he met her serious ones. He remained quiet as she opened her mouth to speak again.

"You should be a shinigami, kiddo. Need to get that power under control or you might end up hurting others. You understand?" She rose up and looked back at his grandmother, he wanted to ask more questions about his dreams but decided against it.

"That's good, when you become a shinigami remember to meet me and give thanks" Rangiku chuckled.

"Your name…" the boy meekly asked.

"Matsumoto…Matsumoto Rangiku, its nice to meet ya" Rangiku copied Gin's expression for she felt something spark within her that knew this moment would come back to her someday.

The following day Aizen requested the trio who saved their instructor to come into his private office. With Gin standing beside his captain he watched them closely as they entered and gave them the customary low bow as a greeting.

"Thank you for saving our lives, Captain Aizen, Lieutenant Ichimaru" they said in unison. Aizen smile turned into a smirk.

"Hinamori-san…" A small head from the girl rose up looking at the man who called her name.

"Yes, Captain Aizen…"

"I applaud your courageous act in saving a fellow comrade, and I see you have exceptional potential in being a shinigami" Gin saw the girl eat up his words like candy, a small smile arising.

"Thank you Captain Aizen, I am not worthy of such praise. I was merely acting on duty!" she bowed lower.

'_Gods, she looks like she never been praised' _Shinsō crackled.

"Kira Izuru…" Aizen called out the following name and the familiar young man rose up to meet their gaze. He looked innocent and skittish, Gin wondered if that was his natural temperament.

"I see here you are above your class in kido and you're very talented in other areas. You are a very good teammate to help your partner"

"Yes, Captain Aizen…" Kira said very rapidly as he bowed down once more a slight blush colored his pale skin.

'_Another one goes down…'_ Shinsō noticed.

There was one left, a tall boy with a bright shock of red that made him stand out above the rest. He had a defiant look to him and Gin's smile widened as he wondered what tactic Aizen might use.

"Abarai Renji , I see you are excellent in Zanjustsu. In fact I see in your records that you are the most excelled fighter, very good" Aizen smile did not win him over like the others, he remained deadpanned.

'_Finally someone with a spine'_ Gin concurred with his Shinsō. He noticed as the redhead did not share the same idolism as his friends, Gin inwardly chuckled that Aizen's charming nature did not lure the stubborn one.

"I have all gathered you all here today because my lieutenant and I thought it would be a wise choice if you could start an internship in our division, do you think that is a good choice?" He saw their eyes widened in disbelief.

'Did he really have to drag me into this' he rolled his eyes through the closed lid.

As if on cue they all gave a deep bow exclaiming deep thanks for the opportunity to be within his division. Aizen gave them a winning smile at their acceptance and said that he was lucky to come across such wonderful talent and skill.

"The honor is all mine really, you will all be given decrees stating your admission within my division. Although you still would remain in the academy until graduation it is best you can have a jump start in this aspect" He handed them each a parchment letter containing their future. They couldn't contain the smile in their faces and looked as if they had won a great prize.

"Just one more year and we can be in the 5th division" the young Hinamori cried out in joy.

"Actually you already are" The captain elaborated further, the more honey that flowed from his lips the greater their enthusiasm.

After Aizen dismissed the trio Gin was about to follow them out until Aizen called out to him.

"Very biddable are they not? Especially the girl" Gin continued to face his back towards his captain not wanting to be lured back.

"Of course but I just sense ya going to have a handful with the redhead. He don't seem so easy to please like the other two" He saw Aizen shake his head from his peripheral vision.

"I know, but there are other ways to make him malleable. I have never met one I couldn't absolutely control" Gin's hairs stood on end when he suddenly felt Aizen's hand gently clasp the back of his neck.

"Why are you so eager to leave?" Sharp chestnut eyes penetrated through his.

"Its wartime, I have been called by the 8th division to assist them for several days. You saw the letter" his smile was genuine. He was glad he taught Rangiku how to show her captain to sign permission documents same way he had down with Aizen. Except given that it is Captain Kyōraku, just give him a little sake and he can sign the deed to his house away.

"You're right…you should be on your way" he heard his captain's reluctance hoping that Gin would forget about his duty. But how can Gin forget when he has a golden goddess meeting him on the other side of his hellhole. He fondly remembered the Greek fable of Persephone, how she spent six months in Hades being the wife of the underworld and was only allowed back with her mother for a short time. Aizen was Hades incarnate. And Rangiku was the very image of Demeter although he would gladly give her the title of Aphrodite instead.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

Rangiku waited in the outer corridor, the spring rain was pouring softly. She huffed in impatience, the rain was causing her to be sleepy. She circled around the outer hallway one more time and then stood still she closed her eyes and tried to sense her lover's location. Two slim hands went over her eyes.

"Guess who?" his breathe warmed the skin of her neck and she giggled when she felt his lips encircle around the shell of her ear.

Turning around she chastised him for making her wait again, he took her and kissed her. He could feel all her tension leaving her body and she soon wrapped her hands around his neck. He inhaled her sensual scent and he could feel his blood rushing from his head, he was drunk off lust.

"Gin, I swear you take advantage of me too much…" she broke off and looked at him dazedly.

"Come, the bed is calling…" he pulled her quickly into their private chambers and wasted no time in disrobing her. Rangiku noticed his unusual behavior for he usually likes to take his time in undressing themselves but she didn't say a word as with every naked inch of skin he uncovered he claimed with his mouth.

As her fingers untied his sash to his uniform he was stuck between kissing her and removing her clothes. She laughed at his sudden urgency to have her, he found her laughter infectious. When his hands couldn't undue several strings that held the last of her robes together he forcefully pulled the robe apart.

The sound of shredded fabric made Rangiku gasp and she quickly flushed.

"Gin! That's my only robe!"

"Shush, you know I can fix it later. I must have you now" He turned her to the bed and laid her down. Gin took off the last articles of clothing before climbing on top of her. Her smile was inviting while his was ravenous and took her legs apart in which she wrapped around his waist naturally, her silken skin warm against his taut frame.

She looked up at a clock nearby and he shook his head in false annoyance.

"Don't look at the clock, forget the time. The god's have blessed you with a wonderful body and from Friday to Sunday I wish to use you…"

She shot him a threatening glare but realized she has fallen into his playful taunting once more, she sharply bit his neck in defiance. He reveled in her expected reaction as the more enflamed she becomes the more responsive she is with him.

The rain drummed outside followed by the slow rumble of thunder. Gin slowly descended his head to kiss her plump lips before whispering his words of adoration. Rangiku cried out as she felt him suddenly fulfill her, the sensation was just as emotional as it was physical.

As she felt herself edging closer to that indescribable pleasure, she felt herself transcendent. They reached they're ecstasy simultaneously with a final crash of thunder and as the slowly began to regain their mortality. Soft whispers of joy escaped her parted lips to comfort the silver man above her. His ice blue eyes watched as hers lightened and her lids slowly covered them, her breathing slowed signaling that sleep had claimed her. But as he body relaxed under him, both the whispers of love and her smile remained fixed.

Warm bright rays tempted her to open her eyes. Seeing the light she languidly rose up and noticed her nakedness. The wonderful memories of their passionate lovemaking slowly registered itself and she smiled, touching the parts of herself where her lover's warm touch remained. Turning her neck she saw his long nude back facing her, she saw as his arm repeatedly dove up and down. Curiously she crawled over to him.

"What are you doing" She pressed her lips against his sharp cheek and he turned to meet her lips a gentle smacking sound popped when they parted, their gazes locked in on each other. He reclined to feel more of her body on his as she wrapped her slender arms around him, her bosom acting as a perfect pillow.

"Fixin' ya robe…seems I tore it up more than I thought" his hand rose and dove skillfully repairing the broken threads. Even though he kept a leisure pace she always envied how he had the precision and patience for needlework.

Rangiku's finger tips drew circles around his chest imitating his movements with the needle trying to record the memory. He gave a soft peck but couldn't resist nibbling some more and soon winced when he had pricked his finger with the needle. She looked down and saw the small drop welling up from his finger she took her hand and brought his up to her lips and sensually wrapped her mouth around the slender digit. He shuddered when he felt her wet tongue lap his wound lovingly and then kissed the rest of his palm.

"These are the hands that saved me" she whispered each word with a kiss. Remembering her past made Rangiku think about the young boy she found several days ago.

As Gin turned around eager to continue where they left off Rangiku started to mention about her encounter.

"A boy that looks like me?" he said quizzically.

"Yes, he has a lot of potential as a shinigami. I wish you could've seen him" Gin nipped her collarbone sharply letting her know his jealousy was peaking.

"Relax he was only a child…" She continued on although it was getting harder to concentrate as Gin's hands were roaming her body.

"So what else is so special, say it quickly because the only person I want you to talk about is me" he bit his warning into her soft flesh making her rise and whimper softly.

"His reiatsu, it's different. I told him he should become a shinigami so he can control his powers, we need powerful shinigami like him" tired of letting him have all the fun she rolled over so she can lay atop of him. He stared at her playfully wondering what she would do next.

"Interesting, I knew it just wasn't because he was a kid that looked like me. There is always something behind the things you do" Gin sucked air through his teeth as she squeezed a part of him that made his blood rush.

"Mind running that by me again?" she rose her head by his ear and slowly dipped her head.

"You heard me" Before Gin could react he clenched his eyes shut as Rangiku made herself busy.

"Curse you woman…." The heavenly woman relished at the slight flush that was taking hold of his skin, her mouth caressing sensitive skin.

"What is his name, if he is as strong as you say then perhaps in the future I would see him" his response surprised Rangiku and she momentarily pause in her ministrations. Gin took the split second opportunity to whip her on her back. Mercilessly exchanging the same treatment she gave him.

Rangiku's conscious was soon ravaged by pleasure, the onslaught of Gin's tongue was unforgiving. Her bottom half bucked in trying to escape him but his strong arms pinned her hips down. "What was his name" he sang in a sing song tune.

'_How the hell he expects me to think while he is doing **THAT**'_ Rangiku continued to rock against him, her body moving on its own as her mind struggled to remain in control. As she tried to remember the boy's name she thought of his hair, white like snow.

"Shiro…" she mumbled. Gin looked up his sneaky hands replacing what his tongue had been doing. "His name is like mine?" He was referring being named after the color of their hair.

"No…its" she paused struggling to keep her thoughts together, instead of receiving a break Gin only sped up.

"Hitsu….ah…" Rangiku felt close to her peak, all words and thoughts failing her as her body was quickly giving in.

"Ne, Rangiku make up your mind is it Shiro or Hitsu?" she looked down to see Gin's clever smile in knowing that he has her trapped like a mouse and she can only wait for the inevitable.

"Dammit Gin!" she cried out as bit her palm to muffle herself from screaming her rapture to the world.

Gin moved beside his spent companion as he saw her pink skin of her chest burn bright red a telltale sign of Rangiku achieving her greatest pleasure. He has heard of women faking this act with their partners but he knew with Rangiku it was all real and he took pride in that fact. Panting she turned to him her palm had deep teeth marks and she weakly slapped him, he didn't even budge.

"Hitsugaya…Toushiro" her breaths quick and fast as if she had ran a marathon.

"Oh that is nice. Now whenever I would here his name I will remember your pink breasts flushed red and how you struggled to say his name while you were climaxing" he chuckled softly and through his fox slit eyes he saw Rangiku grimacing harshly at him.

"Give me two minutes and every time I would hear your name I would remember how your toes curled and you would roll your eyes back because of me" Rangiku purred, Gin raised an eyebrow at her declaration.

"You got thirty seconds…" Gin began to count but he didn't even make it past seven when Rangiku began making him lose count and slowly making her statement a fact.

"Oh I love you Rangiku…" he sighed making her smile and she laid her lips on his as her body moved fluidly. Her eyes looked down and she smiled in triumph when she saw the first toes starting to curl.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

Feeling refreshed and energized she walked back to her quarters but noticed a lot of men moving furniture and trunks full of items out of her room. Alarmed she ran inside wanting to know what is going on, upon looking inside she gasped.

"Hikari, what is going on?" she saw her longtime friend look down in disbelief staring at a letter. Tears hanging from her cheeks and falling towards the ground she looked like a solemn statue.

The men were removing all of Hikari's furniture and robes, Rangiku was about to stop them until Hikari's voice called out to her. Rangiku wasted no time and embraced her.

"What happened, why are these men taking all your stuff?" she dreaded that Hikari's habit of gambling hadn't gotten her into this predicament.

"I've been disowned my dear Rangiku, I am no longer a Natsume" it was hard for Hikari to say those final words, so painful that she had to stop momentarily for she felt she would shatter.

"My mother and father, they found out about me and think it is shameful to bear such a daughter. They cast me out for I would not marry my betrothed, can you believe they wanted me to let go of my Akiko?" Rangiku looked perplexed until Hikari handed her the decree stating that she was no longer a member of the Natsume clan, publically disowned. And all possession that was bought with her family's assets had to go back to them. The only thing that were to remain was whatever she bought on her own which was practically nothing, everything she has ever owned was because of her family and now she was left virtually destitute.

"Hikari, I'm so sorry" She shared her friends tears as Rangiku embraced her tighter.

"They said my mother tried to fight family's decision but she had to relent. They barred her from even seeing me…I lost my mother because of who I am and now I have nothing left of her" Hikari cried quietly into Rangiku's uniform. Soon a woman entered through calling out for Hikari.

"Akiko!" amber eyes peered over her friend and went to reach out for her lover. Rangiku turned and noticed the beautiful woman, yellow hair like hairs but set in perfect curls and green emerald eyes that were shining in tears.

"I've heard everything my love, I promise that I will never let you shed another tear. Please don't cry anymore, I hate to see you cry" she kissed Hikari's soft hair and wrapped her arms tenderly rocking her.

"Akiko, what am I to do now?" Hikari was distraught and left without possessions.

"You can live with me in the 4th division, I have a wonderful captain and I'm sure you will love her as much as I do. Just ask for a transfer I'm sure your captain will agree" Her idea was not improbable in the least. Light amber eyes looked up in joy and kissed her love with fervor.

"Yes you are right, I will live with you my love. I will not change for them never, just like Kuchiki I will fight for my right to love" Rangiku's forehead knit together as she heard her mention Byakuya.

"What does Byakuya have to do with this?" she blurted out.

"Did you not hear? He went against his family's will and married a commoner…for the sake of love. He set an example to all that one has to follow one's own heart not someone else's will" Hikari informed her friend kindly gaining strength as she remembered the nobleman's brave choice to be with his beloved.

Rangiku remained amazed at the revelation and she wondered if Gin would ever have such devotion to her. She remembered that although he openly declared his love for her, outside their privacy they remained nothing more than ordinary shinigami. Rangiku thought deeply as to why he remained such a way, Hikari recognizing Rangiku's expression reached to her.

"So who is your beloved Rangiku, I see you are thinking about him" she had caught Rangiku unawares and she looked up trying to cover up but it was too late.

"You can't hide it my dear, you never had looked livelier and I recognize love when I see it. Whoever it is be with him, fight with all your might to what you believe is right" Hikari reached and caressed her cheek lightly seeing a strong resolve begging to blossom in Rangiku.

"Yes you are right…" she went forward and all three women embraced each other, a new found happiness brought up from loss and sadness. Rangiku told herself if Gin wont go to her she would make it easier by being closer to him, perhaps he needed that small nudge to make the giant leap.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

Gin snuck in late into the afternoon and noticed Rangiku's room to be strangely empty. Rangiku standing by her armoire placing clothes back into it, he took her and stole a kiss from her parted mouth. She giggled and continued kissing him as if expecting his unannounced visit.

"I've couldn't wait, I had to stop by and steal a taste" he murmured huskily. He hoped to seduce her for just a moment.

"Unfortunately it has to be quick but I promise I'll make it worth your while" he offered her guaranteed pleasure and as soon as she nodded he scooped her up and was ready to place her on the bed. But Rangiku stopped him.

"Wait before we do this can you just sign this paper, I would really love it if you could do me this favor" He looked at her questioningly and set her back down so she could retrieve the document.

"What is it?" she handed him the paper and a fountain pen. He noticed the odd contraption from the real world and found it more convenient in using then the regular brush. He quickly set the paper by the desk ready to sign it, he was growing impatient and wanted to get rid of whatever else was in the way, Rangiku was his only focus.

"Oh it's just a recommendation letter, I figured since you're a lieutenant your signature would make it more credible" Rangiku rubbed his shoulders as he quickly scribbled his name. Setting the pen down he quickly turned to her and grabbed her legs up to wrap around him, his head trying to bite the exposed skin of her neck.

Rangiku felt so happy that now she would have a chance to take the step forward in their relationship and she returned his hungry kisses, eager in both giving and receiving bliss. He set her down on her mattress hard and quickly untied the strings of her hakama careful in not ripping the fabric again, her hands were making work of undoing his sash as well she was careful in trying not to yank his upper robe for the lieutenant badge would be hanging sloppily afterward.

"Gin, I love you…I would follow you wherever you go" she whispered those words that brought such comfort to him. It showed that no matter what hell he is currently residing in this slice of heaven was all the reward he needed.

"I love you Rangiku, don't forget that" he returned as he got her perfectly where he wanted her.

Their blue eyes so content and happy even though the whole world was under war and being drowned in blood all that existed was their love, forever embraced.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

She patted herself accordingly and checked her appearance through a small pocket mirror she kept in her uniform. Feeling nervous she tried telling herself to remain calm, but she couldn't shake the jitters out. She made sure to look extra appealing but not in her usual charming ways but in a more serious and professional manner.

"Relax, this is it. I just need to do this and Gin and I can finally be together" she had the paper in her hand rolled up and sealed. Gin's signature in its contents.

"With this paper our love will no longer have to remain a secret" she waited anxiously and finally with enough courage she knocked on the hard wooden door in front of her.

"Come in" a soft voice called out to her, its tone easing her tension somewhat.

Rangiku slid the door and proudly strutted in the office, standing tall she gave a low bow before she addressed herself.

"I Matsumoto Rangiku wish to transfer into your division sir, I have a letter of recommendation" she handed the man the paper in her hand and he smiled at her kindly noting her nervousness and offered her a seat and some tea.

"A letter of recommendation, from whom?" he curiously inquired. A delightful smile arose at once happy to announce his name.

"Your lieutenant sir, Lieutenant Ichimaru" she saw courteous russet eyes rise up in light surprise.

"Lieutenant Ichimaru…you don't say" Aizen murmured heavily and soon set his sights on the voluptuous girl in front of him. Innocent blue eyes reflected on his false kindness, the gears of his mind started to quickly spin.

_And Eve had bitten the apple…

* * *

_

_Wow I feel so bad that I actually took that break I hope no one is mad at me..._

_Anywho I apologize if I made GinRan such a horny couple hey this is GinRan and they are young...what else are they going to do? Now the plot is thickening and this is where their love starts spiraling down as Rangiku joins the 5th division making things oh so much harder for Gin as he has to balance in both keeping Rangiku happy and Aizen off the trail. So next week will be a promising chapter. **READ AND REVIEW! THEY MAKE THIS AUTHOR VERY HAPPY, ESPECIALLY THIS SEASON!**  
_


	13. Love in the Time of Bloodshed

Thanks for waiting patiently for my fic. As you all now December is a busy month and I wished I could've posted this sooner but one thing kept popping up. As know I will try to work more frequently since this is my last week of finals.

Thanks to **Stardust5, Twoformemories, ShinigamiSchoolgirl, Carol, Pinkz88,v son saiyan, kairimay! **For your excellent reviews sorry I cannot respond to them at the moment. Promise in next **Chapter I will!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach Kubo does.**

**Warning: Frequent sexual situations, disturbing imagery, voilence**

**READ AND REVIEW***･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･Love in the Time of Bloodshed･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

Her heart began to beat at 100 paces a minute the moment she opened her eyes and the sunlight hit her window. She smiled brightly as she had waited anxiously for this day to happen, her blood racing to all her muscles to move out of her bed quickly. Rising she stretched languorously and gave a refreshing sigh before jumping up out and head for the baths. As she selected her uniform she saw Haineko and smiled at her, today was the day she had been waiting for and she couldn't wait to see how it would unfold.

"_I don't know why your excited for, its not like he looks good anyways_" Haineko purred discouragingly. She disapproved in her master's choice in her mate.

"He is Gin, the man whom I followed since my birthday. I love him and now we will be closer than ever, and this time he cant run away" she winked at her zanpakto, smiling contently.

"_He is too thin, and his smile makes him look off-putting. Leave it to someone like you to fall for strange men. If you want to talk about handsome men that Daisuke from the 4__th__ division, now he is a great piece of man-meat_" Haineko paused as she reminisced. She was disappointed in how she loved someone so unstable.

"Be quiet Haineko, I've never been so happy. Gin loves me, although he is secretive about it. I'm sure there must be a good reason to that" She collected her items and headed out the door to freshen up in the baths. Haineko looked around and noticed all her bags packed ready to be transferred to her new home to be closer to her beloved.

'Its not that I don't want to see you happy, its just you forgotten how he truly is. I just know you will be hurt again Rangiku" Haineko settled down and thought back on the times she encountered his Shinso.

She never liked him, always suspicious on his eccentric behavior. During one of Rangiku's secret trysts they had laid their zanpakto's beside each other as they ignored the rest of the world and consumed each other. Haineko heard Shinso remark on how Rangiku acted so wantonly comparing her to a harlot, she spitefully remarked that his master was a lovesick idiot who grew desperate if she didnt touch him. Shinso reacted by trying to overpower Haineko with his reiatsu but she hissed and countered his.

Sparks clashed against one another and their master paused from their love session and looked at their weapons amusingly. Gin went to separate Shinso chuckling on how they squabbled like children and had to learn to play nicely. Since then she has always disliked both master and blade, she felt that Rangiku did not have to waste her time on someone who's mysterious nature made Rangiku stand on ends.

She was powerless to stop her master's heart, even though she was part of it.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

Gin was looking at his empty mailbox, a frown had replaced his smile. He has been worried for the past couple of weeks, his heart tugged at his conscious. He had sent Rangiku many letters since their last meeting and he had waited patiently for her response but nothing has happened. In fact the last two letters were returned stating that the person in regard no longer resided in that home, it made him anxious.

He had not been able to escape and look for her, the war was costing a heavy toll on all shinigami. Souls over poured into Soul Society and many shinigami died fighting the hollows that waited for the massacres. Aizen has been unusually busy although he had been reclusive in his plans, it made Gin think of the worse.

Gin tied up his materials and set his room orderly, he dreaded to start the day without knowing Rangiku's whereabouts. It was highly unusual for her to not respond to any of his letters, he began to consider if perhaps Aizen knew about their liaisons. He cursed himself for letting things get to hot, now he pined for her, if left too long from her touch he cannot sit or think still.

Leaving his room he began to walk out towards his captain's office taking his time as he mentally reviewed his options. Rangiku had become something more than just a love, she was an obsession that consumed him of every second. Shinso despised it for it left him open to errors and lose focus on his objective. Gin sighed as he neared the corner, it surprised him to find Aizen at the entrance.

"Good mornin' Captain Aizen, I don't think I'm late" Gin thought it was unusual for his captain to be waiting for him.

"Good morning Gin, I came out here because there is something I would like to show you. I'm sure you would be pleased" Aizen moved for him to come before him at the door, Gin watched hm carefully.

"A surprise Captain? Oh I feel honored" Gin's mask cautiously put on, prepared for any horror that would stand before him.

As he opened the door, the worst horror stood before him. Smiling and wide blue eyes set graciously, she was sitting on Aizen's chair that he set up for guests so coquettishly. Gin's heart dropped and shattered before him.

'_Your woman has a death wish'_ Shinso scoffed.

"Well I'm sure you're already acquainted with miss Matsumoto, as you were the one that signed her recommendation letter to transfer into this division" Aizen's predatory smile could be heard.

She rose up fluidly and with great finesse she walked over to give them a low bow, as she came up her eyes held a light of such happiness while Gin's eyes opened and revealed horrid surprise.

"Good morning lieutenant Ichimaru, its a pleasure to see you. I wanted to thank you personally for allowing me to enter you division along with Captain Aizen. It was a long held ambition of mine" Her words sounded deep with gratitude. Gin registered her words slowly, his mind rattled on to when did he ever allow such a ghastly thing to come through. He looked at Aizen who's gaze remained fixed on Rangiku.

"Good morning' 4th seat Matsumoto" he said automatically. He looked at Aizen through his peripheral vision he wondered when he might have released his shikai. Gin wanted to test to see if this Rangiku was an illusion, although he knew whatever the result may be it would not be in his favor.

"How is the cat of the 8th division, last time I saw her she was playing with a fox and soon disappeared" it was an inside joke that only Rangiku would know the answer to, he eyed her cautiously his ears perked up to hear her response.

"She is fine, she was tired of waiting for the fox so she left on her own" He nodded as he saw her standing right in front of him. He felt neither relieved at her answer, knowing that had she been an illusion he would've been able to work it to his advantage.

"What a lovely addition you had been able to provide for us, Lieutenant Ichimaru. We had such a nice chat about your interesting history together, I am surprised that you have never told me" Aizen went to go sit at his desk, his eyes never leaving his subordinate.

'No, you didn't Rangiku...why?' Gin mentally cried out to her, she remained oblivious in the danger she put both of them in.

"Well you see Captain Aizen when we use to live in Rukongai it was either fight or die, and being as weak as she was I had always felt like she was a nuisance until we went to the academy together" he paused to see Rangiku's reaction, it didn't surprise him to see her smile drop.

"And of course I excelled faster than anyone and she remained the same so we lost contact of each other for quite some time, isnt that right Matsumoto-san?" as he moved towards her direction she shot him daggers.

"Yes...but that was not of my choice..." she muttered the last sentence

"And it was only recently did we meet up and I could've sworn we were talking about something else, I didnt notice that I signed that document. I forgot how she has a talent of doing that..." Aizen's eyebrow cocked up at his comment.

"How so, what talent does she have I'd like to know" He took off his glasses and he could hear Rangiku quietly gasp at his stunning expression. Her heart thundered to what Gin was going to say next.

"She always had the ability to pour honey in your ear and have you waking up the next day already bending to her will. I must warn you Captain" Rangiku remained speechless at what she has just heard. Did Gin really dislike the idea of her entering his division. Aizen turned to Rangiku with a gentle smile and shook his head playfully.

"Oh then I must be careful then, I wouldnt want to do anything to precocious" Aizen's chuckle did not ease Rangiku's growing fowl mood.

Before Rangiku was to speak in her defense Gin handed his captain the daily reports. Aizen put his glasses back on and went look at the paperwork.

"Ah I see that Hitachi hasnt been able to fix the problem in the dormitories of our division, do make sure that he gets my letter" Aizen quickly wrote up an order and let the letter dry before handing it over to his lieutenant. Gin watched Rangiku's still figure, he could feel her anger directed at him.

As his captain went on reading and stamping documents he came across on letter that had him clicking his tongue. He went to show the letter to Gin.

"I repeatedly told the Shinigami Women's Association that they cannot have this month's meeting in the Hall of Heavenly Wisteria. And here is another letter requesting permission" his expression showed that he was somewhat cross with the repeated request.

Rangiku seeing this as a chance to prove herself useful spoke up.

"Captain if you don't mind I personally know the chairwoman of the association and I could hand your message directly to her"

Aizen flashed her a soft smile that made her heart beat a little faster but Gin opened his eyes to reveal sharp teal eyes that werent friendly.

"That's nice and all but why are you speaking when no one asked you?" Gin's sharp retort made Rangiku fall back and Aizen look rapidly between the two, he began to find their interaction amusing.

"Rangiku my dear, forgive my lieutenant it seems missing our daily breakfast together has got him on edge. Here take this, I would like some more hot tea" he handed her the tray and she went to pick it up without another word and quickly went to leave the office feeling as if she spent another second she was going to lunge at Gin.

When she closed the door Aizen turned to Gin who remained fixed in his expression. He put his hand over Gin's and turned him towards his gaze.

"What is wrong, was she not your choice to bring over here" Gin quickly switched up his mind.

"She is, she use to be so weak before. I felt she was always dead weight when I met her, that is why I went to the academy but she had to be a damn tag-along. When I met up with her again I thought she has proven her strength but I found she could be useful in other ways" he went to walk in front of his captain, it pleased him to feel Aizen's grip on his hand to be gentle signaling no anger has crossed him.

"Such as?"

"Considering she always has liked to follow me, I thought she could become quite biddable towards my commands. Her charms could prove itself useful if we apply it properly" Gin's eyes perked up when he noticed Aizen's smile become sinisterly wild.

"My goodness, I never thought you could be so manipulative" Aizen's sarcasm was loud and clear. Gin's anger would have to wait until he confronted Rangiku in the meantime he had to show no emotion towards her. He had to play her as a puppet for Aizen while she stood around.

Aizen grabbed Gin and kissed him softly trying to read his emotion through touch. Gin did not encourage nor hold back, he remained enigmatic. When Aizen pulled back Gin opened his eyes to look closely at his through the glasses, he saw Aizen's pupils widened in wanting to take in all of his color.

"How fond do you think of me, I didnt know you wanted a puppet. I could've let you pick one out of those students I selected"

Gin wretched back softly, he did not want to think about those young shinigami. He has seen them often ever since that day Aizen accepted them into the division and he could swear Aizen was pushing one of them towards his direction.

"I think I'll work with the one I'm already familiar with" Gin edged out of the desk and was going to leave the office with the paperwork he was assigned to deliver. He looked back at his Captain who flashed him a lustful stare and his reiatsu flared at invitation. He wanted to leave knowing what would happen next.

"Why not we have dinner in my place considering we missed breakfast" Gin regretted opening his eyes and getting him started.

"I thought you had a meeting with Tousen, is he not going to be a captain soon? He would need your recommendation" For once he saw a darkness cover his captain's expression, seems that Aizen completely forgot about his meeting with his other subordinate.

"You are right, perhaps another time" Aizen waited for Gin to interject and tell him to reject his earlier plans but he did no such thing.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

"Yes, another time" He dismissed himself and closed the door, he sighed thankful that he remembered about Tousen. He wanted to find Rangiku right away and make sure he would get to whatever she though introducing herself to Aizen was a good idea.

Rangiku could hear fast steps approaching her as she walked with the tray, she scowled at hearing his voice.

"Matsumoto!" a deep baritone voice laced in agitation called out to her but she did not stop she turned into a corner.

"Matsumoto!" again she did not turn back, she found the lounge area to refresh the teapot and went inside. His voice did not frighten her as it had an edge of anger.

Following her inside she continued to have her back towards him , he closed the door and he walked to stand beside her as she poured the hot water into the tea cups. Her blue eyes remained on her task, obviously ignoring the lieutenant who was growling at her.

"Rangiku..." he muttered, his fingers itched to grab her to face him.

"Oh, hello lieutenant Ichimaru. Were you talking to me?" her sarcasm made Gin his jaw twitch and teeth grind against each other, her insolence making his heart beat faster.

"No, the fucking tea pot" his rude language made Rangiku return him an icy glare.

"Screw you Gin" she threw him the tea cup full of boiling water at him, scalding his chest and stomach. He hissed in pain and rounded on her as she tried to leave.

She bared her teeth at him as she clawed his face and neck. He went and shoved her against the wall pinning her with his body with cups shattering as they fell,. She cried out for him to release her but he fought against her wild arms, she tried to bite his shoulder but his hand snaked up to snatch her neck. Their reiatsu's clashed against each other as to put the other into submission but none relented. Their anger rising with each struggle, it wasnt until Gin knew that fighting wasnt going to get them anywhere did he release her and she continued to strike him but he did not defend himself.

"You bastard, how dare you talk to me...all I wanted was..." she stopped and began to sob. Her tears fell on his hands as he brought her face up. Her face reminiscent of the times they fought as children and he brought her to tears pinning the blame on him. Gin stopped her with a soft finger to her lips, his anger gone.

"I'm sorry but why did you enter my division without confiding it to me first" his apology sincere she opened her eyes and she tried to find the right answer.

"I was tired of loving you in secret... it isnt fair, I wanted to be closer to you. And you push me away...publicly" She was still upset at having her whole plan crash and burn before her. He couldn't resist stealing a kiss when she was at her most vulnerable for he had no words to explain his actions.

While kissing her she resisted, pulling away from him still feeling regretful. But he did not desist, he took her more forcefully bringing her face close to his and pressed her body against the wall as to feel his desire growing. Rangiku stopped crying her physical response was taking over and her hands soon went around to embrace his neck. Her passion for him renewed, she forgot herself and began to let her hands fall lower onto his frame.

"Why must you do this to me" she panted as he nipped and kissed her neck. She hated how he can quickly undue her anger with just a few intimate strokes, her hands running through his hair in accordance to their wishes.

"Why must you provoke me?" he whispered in reply. Both in passion and anger he wanted to hold her for he was genuinely concerned for her well being since her disappearance. His mind wandering off the real danger that was waiting for them.

Their kisses became consuming and soon Rangiku's hands began to wander further down and started to fumble for the knot in his sash. Feeling his hakama become loose he noticed she was about to pull down the rest of his trousers, something he reluctantly did not want to do.

"Ne, Rangiku we cant do this here" his voice was strong but he didnt try to hard in stopping her she could sense it.

"It doesnt seem that way besides you owe me sex" she hushed in a long commanding tone, Gin found it harder to break away from something that can turn dangerous in little time.

"Gin..." she mewed and was already releasing her ample chest from her robe, his eyes craved to see more of her creamy flesh.

'_For once, can you stop thinking with your dick_?' Shinso forced reason into him. He shut his eyes and began covering her up and tying the sash back together.

"I'm sorry but Captain Aizen is expecting you, you must go back" He brought her tray back to her and replaced the cups with new ones, putting water skillfully in each of them. He gently pushed her out before she could chastise him.

Rangiku looked dumbfounded as Gin lead her out with the tray out of the lounge area, as soon as she stepped out into the corridor she met up with the tall dark man.

"Oh Matsumoto-san you brought the tea, splendid let us sip some and we can walk around. I believe you haven't had a proper tour yet" Aizen's voice expressed amusement, Rangiku instantly blushed red and she wondered if had not Gin stopped their encounter from become frisky then their captain would've found out about their love in the worst possible manner. Her intentions of joining the division would immediately be called under fire.

"Yes, sir. Of course it would be an honor" she automatically found the right words and followed him out of the area. Aizen caught her blush and wondered why she came out so flustered, he sensed the reiatsu inside and found out to be Gin's. His suspicions did not arise instead a keen smile arose, thinking his snake went to deliver its poison.

They walked out of the corridor and into to the courtyard, out of sight. Gin opened the door and looked around before heading out the opposite direction, his zanpakto heavily insulting at him within his mind.

The sun was fair above the sky as it's soft rays shone down on the soft landscape. Rangiku marveled at the simplistic yet traditional zen garden, its deep rippling illusion of water crashing against the rocks that were supposed to be mountains. They found a resting spot and Aizen motion over so she could sit beside him, she cautiously moved and sat making sure her movements were subtle.

"Now tell me, what are your intentions in my division. Are they related to Ichimaru by any chance" he studied her expression but she remained calm, her eyes did not betray her heart's elation.

"I heard of your division offering strict kido based courses to its members, I wanted to hone my skills beyond what I learned in the Academy. It is only coincidental that my old friend Ichimaru is your lieutenant" she looked at him serenely and he accepted her reply with a nod as he sipped his tea.

"Well since you are now my new third seat not only can I personally tutor such a fine lady as your self but you can ask Ichimaru to assist you, of course if he is not busy" Aizen's flattery touched Rangiku in a different way than most men who constantly offered their praise to her. She has heard nothing but wonderful things about this captain and it honored her that he would complement her in such a way.

"Thank you Captain, I will be sure to keep that in reference" She felt that perhaps her decision of joining into Gin's division wasnt such a bad thing. She would wait to prove her ability as a shinigami and soon she and Gin would hold each other hand in hand as they would announce their love publicly to their captain. She knew if they would receive his blessings then their union would forever be a happy and unbreakable one. Her heart beat faster as the fantasy began forming in her head, her smile curving upwards in delight.

"Does it please you so much that I will be tutoring you?" Aizen's voice broke Rangiku off of her dreamworld and she pinched herself for letting herself become distracted with fleeting thoughts.

"Oh yes, I never thought you would raise my rank Captain. I am astounded you think so highly of me" She chuckled the truth, quickly recovering.

"Why of course, when I saw your credentials and heard your story about your past with my lieutenant I just had to move you up the ranks. I like to have wonderful people close to me" Rangiku did not catch the ravenous gaze he flashed her through his specs.

Rangiku wondered if he knew Gin as intimately as she did, considering he has been working under him ever since he graduated from the Academy. She decided to probe some questions to confirm her intuition.

"Captain Aizen, I hope you don't consider me intrusive for asking but I wanted to know how well you get along with lieutenant Ichimaru..." she gauged his response wondering if she could go on further. He sighed and took off his glasses, she never noticed how completely different he could look if he changed that small part of him.

"Well to be honest Matsumoto-san, I wish it was as close as it were before. As of late he has been more distant and he has requested more personal time than ever before" he paused momentarily and went to look deeply into Rangiku's eyes.

"To be honest the reason why I chose you besides your skill was the fact that perhaps you can figure out what is going on with my lieutenant, he is more reclusive than usual and I do worry for him" Rangiku felt for the kind's captains sincere concern for Gin. She knew why he has been acting strangely towards everyone else as she was the one who literally seduced him out of his duties.

"Please Matsumoto-san, as a kind friend would you do me this favor?" Aizen's charm could not be anymore infectious as his smile grew seeing color rising to her cheeks.

"Yes Captain Aizen, I will do my best" she agreed not knowing how she was going to obey his orders, at first she had wanted to discuss it with Gin but quickly changed her mind in knowing she would look a fool for not thinking out of her own problems.

"That's good to hear Rangiku..." he shocked her by addressing her so personally. It showed to her that he really trusted in her, Rangiku thought why Gin never mentioned he had such a kind Captain.

They sipped their brew quietly as they admired the scenery, the quietness peaceful and not awkward as if they had been preparing to do this since the day had started. Rangiku decided to think about the important things at a later time, she wanted to use the time she had now to converse more with her new Captain.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

The crickets were chirping in tune to the warm temperature outside, instead of providing a soothing sound of early summer song they were beginning to grate Rangiku's nerves. She began to sign randomly without reading the document carefully.

"Dammit, I didnt think I would be stuck doing this so late into the evening" she whispered to herself. She was one of the few officers Aizen charged in handling the divisions paperwork and minor reports, unlike her last captain to which she could've easily wiggled out of in exchange a good bottle of sake this captain looked like he had a no nonsense attitude about his work.

As she sighed and spread her upper body over her desk, a door opened swiftly and she turned a lazy glance to see who would come in, a large stack of paperwork blocking the view.

"You're still here? Well I hate to make it worse for you but here is more" Gin's voice made her smile but the large stack of paper and letters just made her groan.

"Your captain is a real stickler for work isn't he? Feels like I'm working in a sweat shop" she moved lethargically off her desk to make room for his stack of paperwork. Gin setting it down looked at Rangiku casually.

"Yep, Captain Aizen is like that. I would've told you before but no...you had to join in without me knowing so now you're stuck doing paperwork. And no you cant use me to get out of it" Rangiku pouted at him

"So why are you here?" she pointed at the paper like it was a diseased corpse.

"'Cause Captain also assigned me some paperwork but I figured I could just let some of the lower ranking officers finish it for me" He winked at her but her face grew dark.

"So you think you could just come and drop your work off and think that I would finish it for you?" her voice hissed at him, her eyes narrowed in on his smile.

"Yup, well I'll see ya in the morning" he was about to turn and leave but Rangiku flashed stepped to the door.

"No, you could do that to some idiot officer but not me. Just because your my superior doesnt mean I will be afraid of you besides...there are ways I can punish you accordingly" she flashed him a cocky stare.

"Oh really like what?" he folded his arms mockingly.

"No sex...for starters" Rangiku cocked her eyebrow up as Gin opened up his eyes.

"As threatening as that sounds I think I that you would be punishing yourself as well" his words hit her dead on.

"But how about I avoid all that and offer you some release, a small break from your tedious work" Gin's offer began to sound tempting, she rolled her neck back invitingly.

"Really, I'm allowed to have a break?"

"If I allow it yes...I promise I will help you complete the work afterward but for now lets go out and have a little break" He took her hand and she wrapped her arm around his and they walked out into the night.

"Where are we going?" she noticed the division to be strangely empty with only the sparse amount of night guards patrolling paying no mind to the officers.

"Somewhere were we can be together privately" his smile made her eyes gleam with mischievousness.

They walked into a familiar corridor and soon stopped by a large door, Gin went by the lock and undid the kido spell opening it slowly. Rangiku looked at her mate confusingly.

"Isnt this Captain Aizen's office? Why are we here?" she stood by the threshold but Gin pulled her in and closed it quickly before she could utter another sound.

"Taking a break..." he began to kiss her passionately and ran his hands under her robes wanting to feel her skin rise in small bumps of excitement.

"Gin but this is our captain's office!" she said in exclamation, he grabbed her hands to put them around his neck as he undressed her.

"I know doesnt it excite you?" his eyes in their fox like slits teased her.

Rangiku was torn between her body and mind, in one side she was a little bit excited to do something so risque in her captain's office but her mind berated her for doing something so indecent to a man so undeserving.

Gin stripped himself off his uniform and laid their clothing carefully by them. Turning on a small lamp his eyes feasted on her voluptuous figure that has shaded by the darkness of the night. Its shadows further accentuating their curves. He saw Aizen's simple décor all around them and his blood rushed faster through his veins, he never thought he would've gotten the chance to fulfill a long held ambition so quickly.

Seeing Rangiku's apprehension he walked towards her and enveloped her in his arms.

"Don't worry he is far from here, I missed you and I wanted to see if you wanted to have this kind of fun with me" his voice playful and quiet.

"But Gin, we might get caught afterward..." she still did not let go of her fear, in fact she wanted to know the reason as in why he wanted to do this.

"Shh...we wont. Relax I'll handle everything. Lets just enjoy ourselves right here, right now" he grabbed and hoisted her over Aizen's desk. It was devoid of everything except of small nicknacks and writing utensils, laying her down over it he opened his eyes to drink in the whole view.

Rangiku could feel his skin getting hotter and the blood rising to the surface giving his pale complexion a rosier tint. His smile turned feral and his eyes wide open as if she were his prey, she has never seen him more excited as his breathing became audible and quick. She swore she could see his pulse pulsating quickly on his neck.

"Gin you really want this" it was a statement more than a question and he nodded quickly admitting to both himself and her.

"Yes, oh gods Rangiku you don't know how long I wanted to do this" He bent over and ravaged her, roughly touching every inch of skin eager to share his enthusiasm. His mate was left speechless. Her body reacted accordingly but her mind stood at a standstill, she looked around and saw all of her captain's personal items everywhere letting her know where she really was. Gin seeing this went to brush her uneasiness away.

"Rangiku, I love you. It is because I love you that I am doing this right here, dont be afraid and let go"

His encouragement proved strong as she saw geniune happiness in his eyes. She kissed him and he resumed his enjoyment making her feel as warm and hot as the summer air, shutting off all rationalization as they pleased one another.

After moments of rushed passion consumed themselves Gin tiredly rolled off beside her as Rangiku laid on her side both resting on Aizen's desk. Gin knocked over some pens but he could careless as he tried to regulate his breathing, the thick sheen of sweat outlined by the moonlight. Breathing heavily he pulled Rangiku closer to him her body soaked from head to toe, her hair stuck to her skin. They stood staring into each other silently, just their pants exchanged between them.

"What would've happened if you were still blind?" Gin looked surprised in her question, he had almost forgotten he was ever blind even more so is that Rangiku remembered.

"I dont know, why you ask?" Gin thought it was strange Rangiku would ask such a random question.

"You still touch my face like before, its like your trying to remember the way my face feels under your fingertips..." Gin didnt notice this habit of his, he looked at his hand. If he were to lose his sight again he would be able to recognize her face by just touching an inch of skin.

"Old habit I guess...does it bother you?" he didnt care if it bothered her, instead she wanted to know why she would bring it up.

"No, I just feel that your scared to lose me somehow. I can sense that every time we make love"

"You know Rangiku you sometimes say the most silliest things..." he chuckled.

Pulling her to lay on his chest he caressed her back, trailing the long line down to the dimples that he found so erotic. She wiggled slightly and giggled when Gin pulled a note that was stuck to her butt, he lifted it and read it only to throw it away as it was just a reminder note.

"Do you want to go and do this again" he lifted her chin up.

"What about our work?" she looked up in slight wonder.

"You actually care?" he looked astounded. He later told her that the captain would have no problem offering them an extension.

"Let me convince you..." He slid up to hover on top of her, Rangiku's eyes lazily looked at the silver gleam of his hair touching the silken strands.

"Gin are you happy that I entered your division?" She paused him before he could move in.

"No...but I'm making the best of it" it was an honest answer, one he was surprised in saying.

Rangiku said nothing more and let him continue on with his objective, she tried to stay as quiet as possible but her mate would have none of it, he encouraged her to make noise and thrash around.

He thought in joy how from now on every time he would enter this office the sound of Rangiku in rapture would ring in his ears, and the smile would grow from ear to ear. It pleased him to defile something of that belonged to Aizen since he has already corrupted almost everything of his.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

"This is really good, what is it called?" small hands wrapped around a rough fruit as she picked out the red seeds careful in not getting its dripping color on herself, she licked her fingertips greedily.

"Pomegranate, from a country called Spain. I like them they are very juicy" Gin fed her some of the seeds, she looked around and saw that no one was watching their public display of affection. His fingers slipped in her mouth and she sucked the sweet juices off but as he plucked another seed he crushed it hard to allow the scarlet nectar stain her lips. The rouge making her plump lips more delectable and and he popped a couple into his mouth before reaching over and sharing their sweetness in one swift exchange.

Lunch had started early for them and they decided to have a small picnic outdoors with their Captain going into the Sereitei for his meal leaving them alone. Rangiku knew it was for her to get closer to Gin and find out why he held contempt for his captain, she tried to think up a way without making it seem obvious. She let herself be fed with more fruit, casually wrapping her tongue around his finger to bring out the emotion in his eyes.

"So what did you bring me?" he asked her looking into her basket.

"Nothing special...just some sweet and sour rice balls, chicken dumpling stuffed with spicy lobster sauce, and apple juice, I think it's apple juice?" she looked at the strange colored drink. Gin looked away forgetting her strange food preferences, if he were to eat it he would end up more hungry in the end after a good retching.

"Nevermind I will just have these biscuits over here" picking out one from her bag, they looked normal enough.

"They're made with feta cheese..." she added casually.

"What kind of cheese?" he took a bite and soon spit it out, rapidly cleaning his tongue with his sleeve. The stench and taste was putrid. He felt the acid of his stomach coming up, he had rather lick the dirt than have the taste again.

"What the hell is this, is it expired?" he threw the biscuit far away from them making Rangiku huff in anger.

"Hey that was hard to get" she pulled on his uniform. Angered in how he threw her food.

"That was horrible, how can you like these things. And you find my cu-..." A bird chirped loudly in between his sentence. "Disgusting" he finished. Rangiku eye's widened at his vulgarity.

"Your language is disgusting..." she stuffed him another biscuit which caused him to jump up and lick the bark off the tree nearby them. She laughed wildly, throwing herself back as she fell she noticed someone sitting alone near them and solemnly eating his meal. She felt pity for him for he looked so gloomy eating by himself.

"Hey Gin, who is that?" she pointed at the young man. Satisfied in removing the awful taste from his delicate palate he looked over and recognized poor fellow at once.

"Oh, thats Izuru... he is just a twerp that recently graduated from the academy, he looks like a sad sight doesnt he?" Gin could spot that frown a mile away, he wished he could stop looking at him that way.

"Yeah he does, hey why dont we invite him over...maybe he has more yummy food" the opportunistic Rangiku began calling out to him, Gin tried to stop her but was too late.

"Izuru...Izuru...hey Im calling out to you Izuru!" she chimed, he flinched at hearing his name being called out. He looked out to her direction and saw her waving at him, he couldnt believe it and looked around to make sure he wasnt mistaken then he pointed at himself.

"Yes of course you! Come over and have lunch with us!" she said loud and clear. She shook her head at his hesitance to walk over.

Izuru slowly walked over only to be rushed by Rangiku, there was an obvious flush to his face. After finally settling down he gave a deep bow thanking them for allowing him to join them.

"There is no need for that...anyway what are you eating" She peered into his napsack.

"Oh I am done eating most of my meal but I have some agar-agar if you would like" he pulled out a small cup of a custard like pudding and Rangiku looked at it curiously. After sampling a small bite she smiled and finished the whole cup quickly much to Izuru's dismay.

"That was yummy! Do you have more?" Gin rolled his eyes at her, and Izuru sadly reclaimed he did not and that was the desert he looked forward to eating.

Rangiku offered some of her meal but to which the younger sensibly declined especially after witnessing a half eaten biscuit being rejected by the animals that picked on it.

Gin noticing Izuru's sudden reclusive nature decided to inquire on it.

"Why so glum? I dont remember you always having such a long face" Gin's concern startled the young man and he looked up astonishingly.

"I'm sorry I caused you to worry, Lieutenant Ichimaru" he bowed his head down immediately. Rangiku sipped on her drink slowly looking bored.

"You didnt, I just want to know why you're more bothered than usual" his smile betraying his true emotion, he began to pick seeds out his pomegranate and fed them to both himself and Rangiku. She lazily reclined against her lover which made Izuru stare at them.

"Well..." he blushed looking away from their display. He silently thought of what has been bothering him since he entered the division.

"I know Captain Aizen means well of me but...he has been sending me to the real world often. And the war is..." he paused closing his eyes softly as he tried to concentrate on his words. Rangiku remained silent as she grew interested.

"The war is more horrible than I could ever imagine, the bloodshed, the massacres, the overflow of souls. I cant understand how humans can be so merciless, I've seen things that not even my wildest nightmares can recreate. I feel like losing hope sometimes" Izuru stopped and opened his eyes once more, looking up at Rangiku and Gin together he felt somewhat envious at their peaceful and joyful nature. They looked as if the world wasnt bleeding itself dry.

"Well now I understand...thank goodness I didnt have to go into the real world too much, how about you 3rd seat Matsumoto ?" Rangiku shook her head at Gin, she has only heard of the atrocities not really believing in them for people tend to embellish the reality from the fact.

"Its really bad down there, I dont think I can handle another mission. Last time I had to see a group of infantrymen make the male civilians of a large town dig up a ditch and when they were done they executed them in a line. Old and young men alike...there was a father that still held son's hand even after they were both..." he stopped and held back a sob that was coming. Rangiku got up from Gin slowly and hugged the young shinigami in front of them. Stroking his head softly as he wailed into her chest.

"There, there, you can cry all you want in my chest. Just let it all out, you know there was nothing you could've done. We are strictly forbidden in meddling in the affairs of the living, dont beat yourself up about it" she was right but it did not offer the young man much consolation.

"Still, I wish I didnt have to see anymore warfare...it makes no sense the ambition of men"

Gin tired of Izuru's complaining went to offer his opinion.

"We are shinigami, you know what that means right Izuru? We are death gods therefore what kind of warrior are you if you cannot handle death?" Gin's question made Izuru realize something within himself.

"I want to help somehow, I want to save lives not just stand back and see people getting hurt" he removed himself from Rangiku and looked down at himself, slightly agitated that he let his emotions get the better of him.

Both Rangiku and Gin thought for a moment until the declared their idea out in unison. "Why not join the 4th division!" after they heard themselves they looked both at one another in amazement for thinking the same thing. Izuru looked up at their suggestion wildly.

"The 4th division?"

"Yes the 4th division are always looking for new members to help them heal the injured pluses that arrive in Soul Society. You could help save lives there!" Rangiku exclaimed while Gin nodded in agreement.

"Really! Would you voucher for me Lieutenant Ichimaru, 3rd seat Matsumoto?" a look of joy expressed themselves wonderfully on his light face, Rangiku looked up at Gin and sighed that it couldnt be helped.

Izuru yelped in joy and began bowing deeply in repetition, giving them endless praise. Gin's smile went away as he thought to himself that Aizen will not be too pleased in their idea but he would have to consent regardless due to his upholding appearance of a benevolent captain.

Gin thought that having Rangiku around was becoming more dangerous than he could've imagined, if she was able to control and have power over most of the division aside from Aizen and himself she could single handedly undue most of Gin's plans of revenge. He thought that there had to be a better way around it, perhaps he should suggest to Rangiku in joining Izuru into the 4th division under the false pretense of her safety being in danger which in fact is actually true.

When they returned to their Captain's office Izuru announced his intentions to leave for Captain Unohana's division. Gin could sense the discontent in his facial features but soon Rangiku chimed in giving a perfect explanation to why he would be qualified for the position. After some debate their captain stamped and signed Izuru's transfer papers and wished him the best of luck hoping this would'nt be the last of their encounters. Knowing how manipulative Aizen could be Gin doubted it would be the last. As he left the room he caught Aizen giving Rangiku a penetrative glare behind her back that made his breathe hitch slightly and his heart sink.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

"Two hours!" A blind man walked by their room announcing the time allotted.

Heavy pants and moans were heard from inside as Rangiku worked herself to ecstasy. She was turned on by the joining chorus of moans from the adjacent rooms, she swore if she would make a sound someone would sigh or groan in reply. It was a symphony of carnal sin that heavily pleased them.

"I hope you dont mind that we have to do this in this kind of place" Gin panted in in mid breaths.

"Of course not, I always wondered what the love shacks of the red light district looked like" she laughed joyously.

"I think your the only woman here that isnt getting paid for sex" he remarked in humor.

"I can make it happen...after all you are taking up my time" she went and flickered his sensitive chest with her tongue.

"Stop, thats playing dirty. Besides I am paying you in pleasure, isnt that better than money?" He teased her back but she turned and gave him a seducing look.

"Remember dick is free...pus-" A loud scream announcing someones pinnacle of pleasure muted out her obscene description of her pleasure center but he could still read her lips. "...costs money" Gin blinked his eyes wide open to her colorful statement.

"You sound no different from those loose women, I like it keep talking that way I feel like we are living a fantasy, why dont you call me Lieutenant Ichimaru?" He caressed her as she giggled in reply, nodding knowing his silly idea was just nonsense but it would be fun to play around.

"Will I get paid?" she gave a playful wink, he loved her enthusiasm for play something that he was grateful she never got out off.

"Yes, with my love" Gin went and kissed her face lightly before settling on her lips and whispering his adoration in secret "Now start talking dirty, dont be shy" his smile wicked and appealing she looked at him through heavy lidded eyes and became a wonton woman who expressed her desires without shame, she felt passionately liberated and felt like a different person. They were both having fun playing pretend. It wasnt long until they both wore themselves out and laid on top one another spent.

"Three hours!" Gin suddenly got up and looked around, the room conviniently had a shower with hot water running through he sped to the stall and washed himself.

"You think we will be late?" Rangiku slowly got up and went to join him, she expected him to continue caressing her but he only scrubbed himself before moving over to his clothes.

"Of course I didnt expect we would be here for 3 hours! Hurry up or I...we will get in trouble" he corrected himself, he quickly applied lightly scented talc on his body to remove the smell of sex. Grabbing Rangiku's uniform he laid it out neatly for her so she can dress up and leave at once.

"But this was your idea dont forget!" Rangiku sounded mildly cross but when she got out he was already dressed and prepared to go. He stepped to her and stole a quick open kiss.

"Remember to arrive a little bit later than me as to not Captain Aizen suspicious" she looked sad for a moment, he caught it but decided it was best not to comment on it for time was running out.

When she saw her love leave the door she went to dress herself up, a tear falling down from her eyes. She couldnt stop the rest from following the first one. Nothing much has changed since she entered the division and it has already been several months, summer has passed and Gin still did not make an effort in revealing their affair to their captain neither did she figure out his hidden animosity towards him. She felt useless at not being able to do anything in either situation, she wanted Gin to be proud of her and not have to hide behind his shadow.

Rangiku felt that the only reason that stopped him is her low ability as a shinigami, she wished to prove herself somehow. She knew he loved her but it wasnt enough for it to stop being a secret affair, it was no secret that in the long run either one of them would grow tired and fall apart. And Rangiku was deathly afraid of that conclusion but it was the truth, she had seen it happen. Curling herself up in a ball on the bed she began to cry softly at being useless and insignificant, she wished something would change for them.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

Captain Aizen waited patiently by the Senkaimon, his smile fixed in place. Soon a gush of wind passed by and silver hair flowed in the wind.

"Sorry Captain, over slept from my nap. Are we all set to go?" Gin went to stand behind his captain as Aizen nodded and waited for the doors to open. He soon felt another flash of energy come close.

"Forgive me Captain for my lateness, are there any orders you wish for me to carry out before you go out into the real world?" Aizen stared at here carefully and he noticed her eyes were red and puffy as she had been crying. Turning to his peripheral vision he saw his lieutenant stare at her with an open mouth, his eyebrow went up. He wondered to himself whether or not something serious went on between them.

"No, I have handled everything. We will be back before nightfall, thank you 3rd seat Matsumoto" he said coolly before motioning Gin to open the gate.

As the doors slid open they stepped inside the white light and Gin fought back the urge to turn back and look at Rangiku one last time. They walked into the dark vortex that was between their world and the next walking towards their objective. Gin thought back to the strange mission Aizen decided to complete, he wondered why such a man wanted to look into the petty lives of humans killing amongst themselves. The war was not part of his agenda, or was their something his lieutenant overlooked.

It wasnt long when they crossed into the other realm and when he caught a sight of Tousen his heart began to slowly descend. Something bad almost usually happens when that man joins them, he looked at Aizen intently watching his every move. When buildings came to view he looked down to see it was a small town that was crawling with men in uniform, he didnt recognize the scenery.

"Where are we Captain Aizen?" he saw soldiers roughly lead a large mass of civilians into a building, separating them by sex. He saw families forcibly seperated and if they protested their were simply clubbed with the butt of a rifle.

"Manchuria, but that is not important Gin" Aizen said in a graceful calm. He turned to Tousen who nodded to him that 'It' was coming.

Gin soon sensed a monstrous reiatsu unlike anything he has ever felt before. As it neared closer it made it difficult to breathe and he held his composure, before long he saw the source of the energy to be a collosal hollow that was several stories higher than the tallest building, his long body movied in long legs much like an insect. Its agile movement made it unbelievable compared to its size. As he saw the creatures head bent down he saw that it was devoid of a complete mask. Gin came into conclusion that it was not a hollow, it was beyond even a Vasto Lord.

"An Arrancar?" Gin questioned to his captain, he turned a pleased head towards him and agreed.

"Yes, he is the first Arrancar created from my Hougyoku. Magnificent creature isnt he?" the large hollow turned to rise its head towards the shinigami. Its face look gruesome and bloated, it did not look humanlike as its mouth was obscenely wide and its nose was plastered on his face as it took up most

of his face, he resembled more of a swine than a hollow.

"Aizen-sama..." its mouth bellowed.

"Hello, Gallego Basteri. You seem to have grown much bigger since I was away. It pleases me, care to show my companions your wonderful talent?" It irked Gin to be labeled as such but he did not make his displeasure obvious.

"Yes Aizen...sama..." it seemed the creature did not have much besides the basic cognitive skill. He looked as if he traded his conscious for power.

Soon all the pores of the arrancar's body opened up to shoot out bullets that penetrated each soldier below. At once thin root like appendages sprouted out from the wounds and began to wrap and climb inside the spines of their victims. The men's face changed at once from shock to dullness, they looked drugged, soon their eyes glowed red. Their expressions soon animated.

The commander of the troop stepped up and turn to face his infantry. The hollow's mouth opened at once to release his command.

"Consumir tus pecados" its release made all the soldiers stand up in attention. The commanding officer looked sinisterly as his mouth grew impossibly wide, the grin looked surreal.

"Men, go and destroy all you find. Leave no one behind. Kill them all!" the men cheered at his command. They ran inside at once and soon the mixed sounds of gunfire and screams were heard at once. Gin looked at Aizen in disbelief as he sat back and watched his experiment with mild interest.

Gin looked back down to the horror as women were ravaged and killed, men gruesomely tortured and thrown off the windows. He couldnt wretch his eyes away as the men continued their debauchery, it left him numb and unfeeling as his blood ran cold.

"Why?" he regretted the words as they left from his lips.

"Because this is part of Gallego's special talent, isnt that right?" he turned to his Arrancar whose slobbering mouth leaked out globs of saliva, he looked as if a banquet was being set up before him.

"Yes the souls are most delicious when they are laced in despair. Their pain adds a spice that wonderful" the words came out sickly from his putrid mouth.

Looking back down Gin felt as if he aged immensely as time did not flow as quick as before. With each horrified scream time stood still another hour. The people that tried to escape from the exits were mercilessly gunned down by several soldiers awaiting them. Finally the screams lost their momentum and the gunshots grew less frequent, after what seemed like an eternity it looked like the massacre was finally reaching its conclusion.

"Mama..." a small cry wrung out in the silence. Gin looked down towards the sound and his eyes sprung open, he felt he was under an illusion after he witnessed the pitiful sight before him. A tiny boy limped out, heavily battered and weakened.

He cried out again and he moved towards a figure that was lying face down on the concrete. He saw at once that the child was crying out to his mother, Gin's fingers clenched his robes tightly, his blade handling him to keep his composure as he edged forward towards the sad corpse that was his mother.

The child reached his mother and shook her to wake up, but she did not move. It made Gin wonder why if she was dead did her spirit not rise, nor that of anyone. He continually pleaded for her to wake up but she remained cold and listless, he saw the child's blue eyes desperately flowing in tears. His memory of his mirrored childhood made the bile in his stomach rise up.

A soldier soon walked up with his rifle aimed square behind the child's head. He did not flinch as he felt the metal come into contact with his skin, his focus remained on his mother.

"Ma-" the gunshot interjected his cry as it wrung out louder than all the gunshots he has heard collectively. His body laid forward on top of his mother with his neck upwards looking with dull grey eyes that held the look of grief.

The Arrancar's reiatsu flared in a final wave and soon the men turned their guns on themselves. They all fell down to the floor simultaneously with the red glare still in their pupils. But their souls did not release from their bodies.

"Their souls?" to Gin it was obvious that they would not be performing a soul burial but were the Arrancar's intentions if not to consume them?

"They are locked in their bodies, as long as my reiatsu is present their souls cannot escape. It makes their anguish pleasantly enjoyable afterwards" The beast growled as the pores in his body opened up once more.

In a forceful pull the souls were ripped out of their bodies, hundreds of souls entered through every pore of his body and he began to roar in delicious truimph. Soon his body began to glow and his body quickly increased in size and power.

"As you can see with each soul he consumes he grows larger as does his power to infect hundreds if not thousands of humans as well. There are others like him but he was the only one to rise up so promisingly" Aizen carefully exclaimed his prized experiment.

'Others like him?' Gin did not know that Aizen had a hand in instigating the war, always opportunistic to conduct his whims on those who were suffering.

As the creature finished his meal his size stopped growing, he know looked down from his master.

"Where will be your next target Gallego Bastari? You must feed again soon"

"Korea..." he said after a moment of locating the nearest location of a large population.

"Good..." Aizen nodded and was soon going to turn his body to leave.

"Aizen-sama, may I ask if you could send a shinigami to feed, it has been so long since I had a powerful soul to consume. I long to taste its flesh" his sickening request made Gin want to spat at the creature.

"I'll arrange something to happen..." Aizen's deviant smile arose.

Tousen soon unlocked the Senkaimon and Gin followed behind his captain as the whiteness consumed them the screams did not leave Gin's mind, his humanity forcefully stripped from his soul.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

When he arrived and it was already nightfall, Gin declined to spend the night with his captain before the offer came out. He wanted to see just one person, and he quickly went towards his destination without looking back.

Opening her door suddenly she bolt up in shock and was scared to see the desperation in Gin's blue eyes, he went and embraced her tightly pushing all the air out her lungs. She thought it was a nightmare and stood oddly still, she felt something warm by her cheek and felt the warmth roll off her neck.

'Was Gin crying?' she concluded to herself it was definitely a dream, she has only seen Gin cry once in her life compared to the countless times he seen her do the same. He fought his tears hard with every jerky breath, his hands grasping her skin hard that made her gasp.

"Gin...what happened? Why are you..." he pulled himself slightly and although he hid his eyes through his slits his thick eyelashes were brimming with tears that begged to be shed.

"Please dont go, whatever you do, don't leave my sight" his hands clasped around her arms so tight that they started to bruise her. She grew scared at his panic, for he never showed such an expression.

"Gin I'm not going anywhere. Calm down, you are frightening me" she kissed him fervently to rid him of his fear. She wanted to know what he has seen to have brought such horror to his heart, she let him embrace her and touch her everywhere as if he needed reassurance that she was real.

"Rangiku, I want to leave with you. Lets go, lets leave the Sereitei. It isn't safe" Gin spoke rapidly to his love, she could not believe what was coming out, she further went to console him.

"Are you hearing yourself...what is the matter. What did you see?" She knew this was completely out of character for him to say such a unspeakable act. Was he suggesting they were to go rogue? Where in the world would they go? Wouldn't that be considered treason?

He shook his head he felt as as words couldnt form right, he gave one loud sigh as he slowly breathed in and out. Rangiku remained patient waiting for him to settle down she rubbed on his hair to his jawline with gentle strokes. She tilted his head up and he saw her eyes full of warmth and life truly opposite to those dull grays of the young girl he saw.

"I'm sorry Rangiku, I didnt mean to say such nonsense. Forget I ever said it" he went to lie down on her futon and pulling Rangiku along with him.

"Tell me..." she pleaded quietly.

"No, forget it Rangiku" He rejected to explain.

Wrapping her arms around him she kissed soft words into his skin, his heart slowing down with each feel of her lips on his skin. He stared at the ceiling watching the clouds of the sky block and open the light of the moon as it created different shadows.

She laid her head by his shoulder and closed her eyes but remained alert, it was extremely unlike him to want to spend the night in her chambers but she decided not to discourage him. After what he has probably seen she felt her presence might put him at ease. He looked down and watched her as her heavy lashed eyes curled above her cheeks so pleasantly, her rose bud mouth slightly parted. She was always beautiful for him and he wished he didnt have to live such a terrible life.

"I wish I was stronger...so I can walk beside you and not behind" she whispered to him feeling what she has always wanted to say.

"I am tired of myself not advancing, I train so hard but it is difficult to gain strength. But you are so talented, that is why you will never look at me as your equal" he couldnt believe the words, although they were painfully true in her sense.

"No Rangiku it is not like that..."

"Stop it, there is no need to sugarcoat it. You will always be two steps ahead of me, its been like that since we met and it will remain as so. I can never understand what is bothering you because you wont let me in thinking Im not strong or smart enough to understand. That must be it right Gin?"

He turned her over quickly as he held her below him, she wanted to fight but he held her arms down beside her head. His eye were open and sorrowful, his heart screamed to tell her everything but his mind fought back causing his conflict to be painful.

"No, it is not your fault you are that way. Never doubt yourself Rangiku, you are much more powerful than you claim to be. I love you because of it, I love you more than I love myself. To me you are the most precious, that is why I am ahead of you because I want to protect you" She did not doubt him as he stared intently at her with sincerity in every word.

"Then why are you afraid to let me in?" she cupped his face and this time he turned away closing his eyes. He wish the truth didnt have to be so complicated.

"I promise you will understand soon, let us rest right now. I wish to just have you by my heart" he held her tightly and he ear was pressed to his chest as she could hear the beat fast like a drum grew into a slow sad melody.

"I love you, I always have Gin" Rangiku gave him one last kiss.

They remained quiet and still for a long while until they finally grew exhausted and went to sleep together. Their breathes steady and eyelids closed, they remained embraced like ages ago.

A shadow rose up from a corner of the room, it walked forward towards the sleeping figures. A gleam that shot out from the darkest depths, step by step until the moonlight revealed the intruder.

Aizen Sosuke looked down at the loving pair and bent down to stare at Rangiku. He has heard all he needed to know and found the truth to be surprising. His hand brushed her blonde hair and it rose up to touch Gin's, he marvelled at their contrasting color of gold and silver. His hand on the hilt of his blade wanting to shed blood, rage beginning to consume him. But as always rationality prevailed and a smile curled up as a brilliant plan came up to his mind.

He stood up and walked towards the door, opening it swiftly before disappearing in a flash. The bloodlust did not leave him but he will see his wish come true before the sun sets the following day, he decided to leave the lovers rest one final time as their greatest pain will soon come.

* * *

I am sorry for the long delay and lack of response from my reviewers, I promise next chapter I will answer all your reviews. Just finals is really gotten a hold of all my attention so are the holidays. I tried to finish this fic in time for you all as I know most of you have been awaiting it. I am sorry if you found this harsh but it is one of the harshest ones and then there will be just drama. Well please forgive me, and if you could be so kind to leave a review.


	14. Famous Last Words

Hello I am back again and I am excited to post up this new chapter. To some of you that may know my in BA I have announced that this WILL be the breakup chapter, meaning that yes Gin and Rangiku will break up and it WILL be a sad chapter so all of you get you tissues ready for this tearjerker. But I promise that it will all be good in the end, I promise not to disappoint.

Now on to the reviews I promised to respond to!

Thank you to Shinigami School Girl: I always feel happy to see your reviews and I am glad you find it so great, I found a loyal friend in you!

Thank you to V son sayian: Yes you forsaw right, it will be hard for Gin to wrestle out of this one and as you will read on you will see why. Thank you for your support for the holiday season is indeed a busy and exhausting time!

Thank you to Nicaneko: Yes damn him indeed! I made him ultra evil but then again he already is

Thank you to Gimpyslair: GinRan have been my obsession for several months now so welcome to the boat! Lol well I apologize for the sudden sex scene but I found it fitting considering now Gin had a last laugh in that venue. And thanks for your reviews in my new fic!

Thank you to Stardust5: I like to use other major characters in Bleach, now I see why Kubo has fun creating new characters all the time. Yes that chapter and this one will be amongst the sad types to read but I am sure you will enjoy it. Hope to hear your response! And Finals went well thanks for your encouragement!

Thank you to Kairimay: I will get started on your promised fic ASAP since you were my 50th reviewer. CONGRATS! and yes reading back I saw several errors too which made me facepalm myself. But its alright I got my story across. Tell me what you think this chapter!

And also one last note, I released a companion piece to Paradise Lost to those that dont know yet. It is titled Of Silver Moths and Golden Flames. It will cover pieces of Gin Ran history that I did not get to post up in this fic and it will have more fluff than this one. If you want a good and happy read be sure to check it out! And tell me what you think!

**I like to thank all for your wonderful support and encouragement. You all deserve the best this holiday season and I wish you to have a happy and exciting Christmas! May you all recieve love and joy on this special ocassion!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: Kubo owns Bleach, I am just borrowing his characters since he is not using them this year.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･_**Famous Last Words**_･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

He feels a soft hum lull into his ear, the sound wave traveling into the melodic recces of his mind. It is different yet the same, the voice familiar and yet unlike anything he has ever heard before. Eyes opening he looks up and sees white, rain falling down on him. Water wet and cold, they taste like salt. A blanched hand touches his face, its flesh colder than snow but so comforting. Blue eyes squeeze into focus to the white image that is fuzzy in the distance, he can make out just color between the alabaster expression.

"_My sweet boy..._"

He gasps, her voice resonating memories of ages ago. His arms stretch out instinctively he touches long silken strands but they slip from his fingers.

"_My poor boy_"

His eyes snap open and closed, he feels like he is drowning, raindrops are drowning him. He tries to see but cannot sense anything, his hands instinctively go up for his fingertips can see what his eyes cannot. He only feels a cold chill that doesn't warm under his touch, the rain continues to fall.

"Who is there?" He recognized the realm he was in but its surroundings much different than what he was accustomed.

"_My name is your weapon...the name you have been calling out from the depths of your heart. I have arisen and I weep for you_" the voice soft like a hiss. He does not recall it ever hearing it yet he feels as if he had responded to it for ages.

"My weapon? Shinso?" He hated that he was left blind again, all he saw was white. It left him vulnerable and at edge, why couldnt he breathe?

"_Weapon of your heart, the blade of your greatest wish. I am here waiting for your release_" reply was neither as revealing as its first.

"Who are you" he commanded, soon the rain stopped. A slim finger brushed from his clavicle down to the center, it pressed hard and broke through bone, he did not struggle even as he felt red hot pain.

"_I am at your heart, the heart that wishes to destroy what wishes to be divine, I am..._" A surge and a crash followed after making his whole world white.

"Hah!" He exclaimed as his eyes opened and he saw the first rays of dawn appear across the wall. He looked around and saw that he was not in his private chambers, the scrolls of beautiful art announced itself that the owner of the room was his beloved.

He felt her by his side, an arm clinging to his torso. Slowly he grabbed the hand and kissed it before laying it over herself steadily. The dream had left him feeling restless he cursed that he did not get any adequate rest from the night. He rose up and went into a large closet filled with robes and with a alleviated sigh he pulled out a uniform that he was grateful she kept in cases like these, he thought he would never would need it but for once he was glad she didnt listen to him.

Dressing himself quickly he headed for the door and looked back longingly at the sleeping figure on the bed. He wished he could kiss her but in doing so she might awaken and make leaving for his duties all the more difficult. Quickly sliding the door closed he headed off before the sun's rays would really break into the Sereitei and have everyone up and about.

Gin couldnt shake off the feeling of his enigmatic dream, his world cloaked in white, and the rain that never stopped pouring.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

When Rangiku awoken she wasnt surprised to find that Gin had left. She expected it considering it is both his nature and habit to leave when she would least stir. With a smile she noticed he had taken the spare uniform she always leaves in case of nights he would sleep over. Last night was very awkward for both Gin and Rangiku as he never elaborated what had caused him to be so disturbed. She wondered that perhaps today now that he has cleared his head he will be able to more properly explain.

As she stepped out of her quarters she was surprised to encounter her Captain waiting by the entrance.

"Good Morning 3rd seat Matsumoto" his voice gentle and pleasant.

"Good Morning Captain Aizen, I dont believe I am late again to my post. Is there something I have done wrong?" The question made Aizen's eyes gleam slightly.

"Do you believe you did something wrong Rangiku?" the question had her naturally think of Gin but she quickly shook her head denying any fault.

"Good, you see I came here early because of a mission I've been ordered to carry out. You see when I went to the real world there were a great deal of souls left over and I would usually let some of the other officers handle it but there were reports of hollows closing in on that area. I need a seasoned shinigami dispatched over there and I thought you would be the perfect person for the task" He began to hand her a letter containing the details of the mission.

Opening at once she scanned through and knew that it was a very important task to be done.

"Of course sir, I will carry out at once" this was the opportunity she had been looking for a chance to prove herself worthy.

"That is good to hear, I expect you will do your part wonderfully. Gin will be so proud" Aizen nodded and turned his back on her as she continued reading the letter. His smirk set in place as his plans set in motion.

It didnt dawn on her until later that he had adressed Gin so personally and that he had somehow known about her desire to please him.

She went into her room and wrote down the coordinates for the position she would be travelling to, leaving the letter in her desk she quickly ran off towards the Senkaimon wanting to leave and come back as soon as possible so she can tell the good news quickly to her lover.

Rangiku reached the area to find it strangely empty, for usually there would be guards standing at both ends of the gate. Either an officer from the same division of hers would be waiting there for her as witness for entering the gate.

"This is strange no one is supervising my mission" she whispered to herself. She figuered that perhaps it is still to early or that her mission was a classified one that can only be entrusted to both commander and officer. She put those thoughts behind as she stepped up and withdrew her sword its blade pointed forward.

"Unlock" turning the blade the doors began to appear. The world of white she began to step into it and soon entered the Dangai, knowing that perhaps the Kōtotsu would be around and it would make her travel dangerous she flash stepped away and left her home world into the unknown danger that would be awaiting her.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

"Do we have to do this again?" a coarse voice rasped out from inside a cell.

"You know that is what you get for disobeying Captain Aizen's orders!" a softer voice rang out countering the other man's words.

"Now, Now, whats all the fuss about" Gin shook his head as he felt his head throb at hearing such loud noises early into the day.

"Lieutenant Ichimaru, Renji-ku- I mean Abarai-san had another brawl with an officer and had to be arrested and put into the jailhouse until further notice" Gin noticed the small Hinamori walking towards him. Seems she has found her friend caught up in another altercation, he knew the Captain wasnt going to be pleased about it.

"Well Abarai-san, you know that this was your last chance and you go off and blow it" Gin went and unlocked the cell, he knew that the boy had a reputation for being defiant but he actually preferred him this way as long as he wasnt too much of a nuisance.

"The stupid punk had it coming for him, calling me Rukongai scum. Just because he was raised with a silver spoon in his mouth dont make him any different from me, I made sure it would be the last time he would think that way of me" Renji growled obviously still angry about the words that has caused him to lash out.

"Well good for you that you landed a good one for all of us from Rukongai but rules are rules Abarai-kun"

"What does that mean Lieutenant Ichimaru?" Hinamori looked over, she was worried what would his punishment would be.

"Unfortunately for you little Hinamori-chan that means that he is going to be transferred out. But good news is that perhaps he is going to like where he is going" at Gin's comment Renji looked up curiously.

"Where would that be?"

"Oh thats not my job to announce,once we go into Captain Aizen's office then it will be all said and done" Gin motioned the two over the way towards their captains office.

Inside they waited anxiously as Aizen gave a sigh and prepared a document. He quickly finished inking and sealing the document and handed it over to Gin. He looked dead at Renji's crimson eyes, making the man feel a slight edge of fear. Hinamori went to clutch at her dear friend's arm waiting to hear the dreadful news that they were to be separated, Gin saw the hurt in her eyes to be the only one left in her favored division.

"Abarai Renji, since you find it a habit for always ending up in a physical altercation within members of this division I find it fitting to send you to the 11th division, I am sure their new captain will welcome 'your kind' into his group" he made sure to punctuate the last part of his sentence.

Gin saw the redhead close his eyes in disappointment whether about himself or the captain he couldnt figure it out.

"Lieutenant Ichimaru would you be so kind to escort Abarai to his new division" Aizen looked kindly at his subordinate.

"I would love to Captain but I have a Lieutenant's meeting very soon and I would like to be there early, why not hand it over to Matsumoto. She should be able to do it" He pointed out, at once he saw a dark change in his captain.

"3rd seat Matsumoto is not here, she is on a mission. I want you to handle it for now" Aizen said the words carefully slow that made each hair on Gin's body stand on end. His blood was running cold.

"Oh how disappointing, well I better be on my way" he felt as he was being baited so he decided not to nibble into Aizen's trap.

He quickly turned and stepped on his way out, his attention was away from the task he was instructed to do. Gin's mind quickly went on high alert as he stepped out of his division and was afraid of where Aizen had taken her.

Hinamori followed the two out of the division grounds because she sensed something disturbing coming out of her lieutenant and walked up to him concerned into what made him lose his trademark grin.

"Lieutenant Ichimaru, is something the matter?" he seemed to ignore her, his mind else where.

"Lieutenant?" she asked him softly again.

"Hinamori what were the last coordinates for any real world mission conducted today from our division" he said through a tight lipped smile that made her flinch.

"The coordinates!" he roared. Renji went to defend his collegue instinctively giving him a warning glare.

"There were no coordinates recorded for today, I know this because they guy I knocked into the ground was the last guy to come out of the Senkaimon, he said no one else was dated to go into the real world" Renji stated calmly.

It made sense, Gin cursed at himself for acting so irrationaly. He soon turned on his heel and walked out in the direction of the Senkaimon, Hinamori escaped from Renji's grip and followed Gin.

"Lieutenant Ichimaru, wait you were odered from Captain Aizen to escort Renji to the 11th division!" she grasped his sleeve, he stopped suddenly and opened his eyes. She had never seen such an expression come from the forever grinning shinigami, his color gleamed at her threateningly.

"Here is a word of advice Hinamori-chan. If ya keep followin' Captain Aizen he will be the death of ya...he will be the death of us all" she froze like ice at his cold words. Renji went to pull her away as they did nothing to stop him from leaving the two.

Hinamori will never forget the look of hatred in his eyes at the mention of her captain's name.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

Rangiku peered down to find a large town eerily empty. A gray fog descended on the town and it seemed devoid of any life. She decided to investigate further and walked down, she w ondered perhaps everyone deserted the town because of an incoming invasion from the Japanese army. But what she has never seen before was that not even a single soul roamed around the town, and its silence was maddening her.

"Where is everybody?" she ran around the streets and tried to find a trace of spiritual pressure but found none.

"Was Captain Aizen...mistaken?" she doubted the captain ever made any mistakes but how could he send her to a ghost town?

She saw a movement run across her, she turned her eyes straight to what moved and she heard a man's heavy breathing. Looking closer she noticed a man in uniform facing a wall, she wondered what was wrong with him and as she went to put a hand on his shoulder a loud gunshot startled her making her fall back. The rifle had blown a hole clean over his head, and he soon landed by her. His devilish expression made her gasp suddenly and she scrambled to get away and back up. Putting her hand over her mouth she tried to get away from the growing pool of blood that was forming around him, it seemed like a nightmare as she went away.

"What the hell is going on..." she noticed his soul did not come out, what was even more bizarre is that she could see thin purple roots that tried to blend in as veins stretch all across his neck and into his skull.

The man's ghoulish expression could not wash away from her mind and she ran off trying to look for answers. She soon sensed as she was being watched and paused from her spot, turning around to see if anyone was near her. A low grumble froze the blood in her body, she looked up and noticed a large face staring straight down at her giving her the most blood curling smile she ever saw.

"A shinigami, so beautiful, so pretty, so delicious. I cant wait to suck the meat off you beautiful bones" his saliva dripped down making her jump back from being covered.

It was unbelievable, he gave looked like an arrancar yet he did not have most of his mask. His large body came to view and her eyes widened at the sight. She has never seen such a gargantuan creature in her life, she soon feared for her life. Desperate to get out she flash stepped out but an arm clashed against a building sending its steel frame blocking her distance. She unleashed her Haineko in defense and went to strike his arm but it did nothing.

A large tentacle went to swing forward but her Haineko soon dispersed and act as a shield against the incoming attack. Grateful that her sword acted on its own she soon ordered it to act the creature, a large dust settling on his face he went to slash rapidly. It scared her to see her attack didnt even leave a scratch, the hollow soon opened up a large pore from its body and aimed a small bulled that hit Rangiku square on her lower abdomen. Groaning in pain she held her body as she instantly felt weakend.

'Run Rangiku, you must get away. You've been injured' Haineko cried out as it swarmed in to defend her.

She reluctantly flashed away as her protective blade deflected each oncoming attack from the arrancar. Rangiku panted hard as she felt weaker and weaker each second. She heard someone scream and her neck turned to the sound, her feet switched and ran towards the sound without a second thought.

Hearing the sound coming from a building she crashed into a window and got up towards a door. Going in deeper she went down a large concrete stairs, the basement level was dark and she started to slow her steps. The arrancar roared from the outside as it started knocking its arms into the building, clawing his way into destroying the only place where she sought refuge.

Rangiku took the last step down and saw nothing but black, her hands out in front of her she went to the wall slowly. Her steps wrung as loud as her heartbeat as her hands wandered aimlessly against the cold wall. She soon felt something cold brush past her fingers, leaving her skin wet and sticky as she rubbed her fingers together. Bringing it to her nose she gasped as she realized it was blood, her foot soon caught on something and it made her tumble forward her hand knocking onto a switch that was against the wall.

The lights went on one by one, and as Rangiku looked up her eyes nearly went out of their sockets at the sight that stood in front of her. As the lights all around the ground level floor went up, countless bodies lay mangled ontop one another, the corpses all gruesomely disfigured. Bile rose up Rangiku's throat and she retched at the sight of so much blood her hands going up to her mouth she saw it covered in red making her instantly sick.

She screamed hysterically as she shut her eyes and covered her ears. The crashing sound of the monster clawing himself in brought sheer terror into her heart, a pain from the wound of before soon became unbearable and she opened her eyes to see why it began to hurt so much.

Openeing her rob slightly she saw purple roots sprout out from her body and climb slowly deeper into her body. The sickening sight coupled with the pain made her world spin one last time and she crashed into the ground as fainted. Haineko calling out to her to wake up could not get her to respond to her, it swarmed her master protectively.

Haineko would protect her master until Rangiku would breathe no more.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

He reached the real world and seemed to have found himself in an empty mountainous landscape with no sign of civilization anywhere.

Feeling panic settling in he let his instincts kick in and he closed his eyes as he focused on his energy. In an instant hundreds of threads surrounded him, he had been proficient in using this technique to find other shinigami in the past. Concentrating on the surrounding fabric he looked around until he gasped to find a lone tattered red ribbon that was rip and torn. He knew it had to be Rangiku's for she was the only Shinigami within the perimeter.

"Hold on, I am coming Rangiku" he whispered as he flashed step quickly as he snatched the ribbon following its direction.

When he entered the town, it was dark and unsettling. Buildings laid empty without people, the streets were splattered in blood but no bodies littered the floor. He began running trying to find her reiatsu until a large tentacle crashed right into his torso cracking several ribs in the process.

He cried out at the sudden impact but soon jumped back up to his feet. Clutching his sword aiming ready at the next strike, he looked around and cursed at the low visibility due to the fog.

"Ku,ku,ku...another shinigami. How delightful, two powerful shinigami I can feast on. And your power...its overwhelmingly...delicious" a dark lustful growl erupted from above. Gin recognized that sound at once to be the voice of the gluttonous arrancar from before.

As the fog settled he could see that the creature grew even more than before and instead of growing higher he had sprouted extra appendages with whipping tentacles that were soon poised to attack. Gin unsheaded Shinso and extended his blade not wanting to waste time into who was going to make the first move.

It glowed while extending its length, it pierced the skin lightly but not enough to cut even half of the tentacle off. He cursed and flash stepped far away hoping to keep distance between him and his enemy. Gin once again swung Shinso straight into the air hoping to aim at the creature's head but to his horror the blade didnt even scratch the skin of the arrancar's body making him laugh at his feeble attempt to decapitate him.

"Little shinigami, you think that tiny sword can penetrate my hierro?" his loud chuckle rumbled in the air making Gin grit his teeth and slash once more at him an arm went to cover his face and had managed to cut right through severing one of his hands. Howling painfully the arrancar swiped an arm towards Gin but he barely dodged it.

What he didnt see coming was the whiplash from one of its joining tentacles that whipped his head brutally hard and made his body crash into several buildings. The unbelievable force made Gin's head spin in circles, he had tried opening his eyes but soon concrete poured over him. Adding unbearable weight to his body, Gin found it hard to breath and slowly he tried fighting to stay concious, the thought of Rangiku hurt worked his body hard into struggling but the darkness fought stronger and soon enveloped him into its dark abyss.

"No...I cant...this isnt...over. I must..." he muttered as he lost control over his body and Shinso slipped from his grip falling by his side.

* * *

Gin awoken to soft grass on his cheek, he breathed in and his body was no longer in pain. Fear consumed his heart and he got up, looking around he noticed that he was neither in the world of the living or in his inner realm. Gin saw emptiness all around except for a massive tree with blooming flowers all around and a blue pool of water by him, looking into it he only saw his reflection. It dawned him that he was now dead and all alone, he pounded his fists harshly as he realized he had failed in protecting whom he held most dear.

He closed his eyes angrily as tears welled up and fell down into the water below. His hands tore up at the long grass ripping it off its roots, continuously clawed at the ground as his grief became more and more painful. More tears left his eyes, as he his heart broke and shattered at his failure. His will to live perished and he wanted to damn himself into oblivion.

Slender white hands broke through the water and grasped his face. He opened his eyes to see a pair of exotic blue eyes staring back from the depths below, he grasped a hand and noticed its coldness, the skin soft yet it held a lightly leathery feel to it. He stood back as he saw the eyes come closer to the surface, a pristine blanched face broke out from the water and kept its eyes locked on him. The figure slithered out, hands extended out to him. A seductive body rose up from the water, a charming face that was neither human nor reptilian in appearance, he remained silent as it came towards him.

"Who are you?" he spoke up.

"You have finally reached my realm, I am so glad" he recognized her voice at once. A voice that he has heard for so long yet remained mysterious.

"You are..." He looked all over, flabbergasted at the sight of the white being in front of him. A small fox came up from behind her with a flute in its mouth, it growled at him as it settled beside her.

"Shinso?" His eyes saw the familiar expression painted across the fox's face. He had never seen him in this form but he could not doubt that was his swords spirit. Gin looked back at the woman and he remembered the blanch snake that was always on Shinso's neck, how it always slithered back and forth between master and blade as it was up to the creature to deem whether Gin was worthy enough to borrow their power. Now she stood before him, and Shinso had been reverted to a fox and a flute.

"You are the snake that has bitten and poisoned me countless times" he pointed at her, astonished at her new appearance. His guard went up and she extended a reassuring hand, her nature different than before.

"To protect you Gin, I responded to the wishes of your heart and I helped you become stronger. Now you are in my realm because you wished it" her voice flowed out melodically. White hair cascaded all around her overflowing back into the water.

"No, I must go back. You must let me use your power and find Rangiku. She is hurt and I am the only one that can save her" he stood up. Her soft expression soon changed, she twisted at the sound of the woman's name.

"No, you will not leave. I will not allow it" she grabbed his hand, long nails dug into his skin but he did not flinch even as the poison burned through his flesh.

"I need you, your power. It is the only thing that can save us, please" he began to plead, she looked away unable to see the pain in his eyes.

"I didnt want to give you my power this way..." she felt scorned, her eyes closing tightly as he held her tighter.

"I will give anything, I will fight you if I have to but I must have that power" he went to grab her face to make it meet his but Shinso soon started to growl threateningly at him.

After a long and dead silence between them, she sighed and conceeded. She could no longer fight the feeling of his heart.

"I will allow you to use my power but it will come at the greatest sacrifice..." blue slits pierced through him.

"Anything...teach me" he gasped.

"The one you hold most high in your heart will be the price you will pay in exchange for my power..." her hand went to palm square on his heart. Soft yellow hair and her irresistible laugh flashed in his mind.

"Your love for her...that will be the sacrifice you must give to me" she finished. Gin's mouth dropped at her request, it perplexed him as to how he could sacrifice such an immense emotion that has shaped him to be the way he is now.

"How? How can I do such a thing?"

"I am part of your soul, I can do it. Do you consent?" she asked him at once.

"My love for Rangiku? If it is the only to save her..." he stopped, he couldnt bring himself to do it. To stop loving her would be an unthinkable act, he couldnt see it done. It would undue his whole purpose of existence.

"You do not exist for her! You exist in consuming Aizen Sousuke!" she snapped at him, her venomous words sank deep into his core.

"If it mean's giving up the only reason why I have become a shinigami, the only reason why you even exist, then do it. Give me your power" he looked angrily at her, ready to swing at her but she stabbed her hand into his heart before he could move another inch.

The cold hand speared directly into his chest and he howled in pain, his hands clutching at her arm struggling to get off but she drilled deeper. The tree behind them began to tremble and rock, leaves showered the area.

"I will remove that tumor in your heart that you hold so dear, and then you will know your true strength" she slipped her poison deep inside, its acid destroying everything inside.

Memories of Rangiku flashed into his mind, all coming together in a distorted time line. Their childhood lost its sparkle, just going back as a discarded shell, their days in the shinigami and the longing of being separated was wiped in an instant, being reunited again and , the first feeling of love that had made him feel alive. It was all destroyed, branches of the tree began to fall and crash around them.

The last image of Rangiku in her greatest joy was the last to appear in his mind, her words of love that has resonated in his heart made him cling to that last memory. Tears welled up as he held on to the feeling of unconditional love he has found in her, but the poison corrupted his conscious and he began to feel apathetic towards the image. His hands wrung low as she finished wiping out the final memory along with the feelings they had attached to them, the tree slowly crashed behind them trembling the ground beneath.

"Why..." he whispered softly to her, he was now heartless and empty. Gin's core was now hollow as she wretched out her hand, she catched him before he fell to the ground.

"Because" she sobbed and started to cry, he was at a loss for words as he watched her weep.

"She will be the death of you...my poor boy" she bent her neck to sob at his chest, she felt the pain of his loss. He brought on hand on her, weakly pulling her chin up.

"Teach me your power now..." he breathed out harshly.

She paused and smiled, the tears still streaming from her eyes.

"My name, call my name and my spear will come forth. The spear that can kill even the most divine" she said her final words as he closed her eyes and mouthed her name. The name that was born from sacrifice, Gin did not feel his lips move as he said it.

"Kamishini no...Yari"

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

A hand desperately broke through the rubble and the block of concrete pulverized into dust as a strong reiatsu waved out in front of it. He climbed out smoothly and walked out to meet the colossal arrancar in front of him, sensing its incoming strike he jumped out of its way without missing a beat.

"What's this I sense? A new found power? It does not matter because nothing will save you and you will be all the more better to consume!" he bellowed wildly as he lashed out wishing to grab him.

Gin jumped high in the air and stood far on the other side of the town, the monster wondering how he got there so fast turned his body around to capture him but it was already to late.

"Bankai...Kamishini no Yari" he flashed his zanpakto and it extended itself all the way across and it sliced through the concrete buildings all around and finally slashing its way into his enemies body.

Screaming in anger the monster flared his arms violently all around him, eager to strike at anything. He had never felt such paralyzing pain. He did not get a chance to see Gin come close to him. Opening his eyes his mouth hung open as he saw the shinigami stand square in front of him holding his zanpakto to his chest directly aligned to his breast.

"Buto" Gin said slowly and the arrancar felt a piercing stab in his skull. As he looked back at the shinigami he wondered when did his blade ever go back into its original size. Gin rose his hand towards him, his eyes flashing a blue so calm but his smile rose widely signalling his victory.

"Kill Kamishini no Yari..." he released its final command. And then the poison worked through the hole he stabbed through and in an a millisecond the wound became and large hole that increased in size consuming the large creature into nothingness.

Gin went down and walked past the creature not turning back and looking as all that was left whas the destruction and havoc it has caused.

Closing his eyes into slits once more he focused his concentation on finding Rangiku, spotting her faint reiatsu he flash stepped into place she hid into. The mountains of bodies did not stir him in the bit, his feelings towards their consumed souls apathetic. He found Haineko swirling its grey shards protectivily over her, as he drew close she reluctantly parted and he went to grasp her.

He felt strange at holding her, he felt as if he should be more concerned over her bloody appearance but no emotion stirred within him. She was beautiful even in her state but it did nothing in illiciting any emotion above empathy.

Rangiku soon struggled and clutched at her lower side. Gin slightly alarmed drew back her robe and saw the roots from hollow's previous attack start to take hold on her. Without thinking twice he slung her over his shoulder and went out to open a gate and to the only place in their world that could save her.

As the made it over the gate he entered Rukongai, there had been a man he had been previously aquianted with concerning black market poultices and antidotes to certain ailments that could be expensive in the Sereitei. Knowing that bringing Rangiku to the 4th division now would be quite unfavorable in both their positions he did not have no doubt in bringing her to the witch doctor.

He found the man smoking outside his home, his scrungy appearance did not nothing out of the ordinary but Gin found his skills to be extremely usefull in the past.

"Good day Toguro, I need your services, my..."he paused as he didnt know what to call the woman he use to love." collegue's life is in danger" he stepped up the porch as the man rose quickly.

"Now Ichimaru-san havent seen you in a while, you got a woman there. What she got a baby she wanna get rid off, well you know I dont do that..."

"No a hollow planted a parasite, it will take over her if we dont do something about it" he entered the man's home without further word and softly placed her against a mat. Toguro entered and stood behind him but looking where she could be wounded but Gin knowing that there was no time ripped open her robe. Modesty be damned.

"Ah...I see now" Toguro pointed the growing roots that were moving against her inside.

"There is something that you can do about it" Gin walked over and stood by him just watcing as Rangiku began to stir into consciousness. The pain racking her body began to bring her up to wakefulness.

"Gin..." her lips cried out softly. The old man gave the shinigami a curious look especially when her cry did not illicit any reaction but soon went to work bring his medical kit with him.

"Alright hold her down..." his voice rasped, Gin stood over Rangiku gently holding her upper arms in place. Feeling his touch she opened her eyes and saw him, smiling in relief she tried to bring one hand up to caress him but he put pressure to keep both hands down.

"Gin?" she looked at him, something was different yet she couldnt mark it.

"Its already deep inside her...it is too late for her" the words somehow struck a chord within Gin and he looked up opening his eyes to reveal there seriousness.

"No, there is something, anything just do it" Rangiku gasped at the sharpness of his tone she looked down to her nakedness and saw the parasite moving. Screaming she began to struggle.

"What is going on! What is that thing in me!"her voice cried out but Gin started to hold her down more forcefully.

"The only way is to get from the inside, and its really risky she could die from it" the old man started to set up his tools already knowing the answer that will come from Gin.

"Just do it" Gin ordered at this Rangiku began to fight fiercly under him demanding answers. Suddenly in reaction to her panic the parasite started to burrow quicker in her body bringing her more pain.

"You must hold her still one wrong move and I could sever a blood vessel and she'll bleed out. We must hurry for once it takes hold of her spinal cord there is nothing more I can do" Toguro placed a small blade against a fire, the blade glowed white under the flame.

"Gin please no, take me to the 4th division. Not this Gin please dont let him do this to me. Gin...Gin!" she begged for him to look at her but he only stared at her wound. He sighed and shook his head, finally looking down at her.

"There is no more time, not even for anesthetics..." Toguro informed her. Pain brought her to the pinnacl of her threshold.

"Im sorry Rangiku...Bakudo number 30 Shitotsu Sansen" Gin did not need to chant the whole spell, he directed a triangle of yellow light over her and the pierced both her arms and torso. She now could not move no matter how much she thrashed.

"It has to be done...forgive me" he whispered to her as he bent over and laid his forhead against hers.

"Gin, please not this way..."Tears began to stream from her eyes, he tried not looking at them. His hands slowly moved down from her shoulders to her hands intertwing her fingers to grasp his. He held her tightly, her hand fitted to his.

"I love you..." she whispered to him, but he did not look back at her. Rangiku knew something was wrong with him.

"Alright, hold her I am going to cut into her" at this he held her tightly and whispered his final words. Words that he knew had no meaning to him but would provide comfort for her.

Rangiku closed her eyes bracing for the unspeakable pain that would come next, she held a death grip on Gins hands, knuckles turning white. Toguro began to put the heated knife into her body killing both flesh and roots instantly.

Gin went up to look as to why she hasnt made a sound, her expression awoke something in him. Her eyes wide open streamed tears one after another, her mouth open but silent. Her breathing stopped as her blue eyes looked up at him.

He would forever be amazed at how long she would stay holding that expression before she finally screamed.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

The opening rays of dawn peered through a window and poked into the skin of her eyelids. She felt something cool on her hand, peering through slitted eyes she looked around to see what has happened to her. The first image she saw was of her beloved standing by her, holding her hand. She smiled.

"Gin..." she called out to him. Grateful he was alive and had come to save her, now they could go home and be at peace like before.

He had waiting for her to awaken and sighed generously, he wondered if she would make it through the night. His reiatsu had been pushing and pulling hers to flow normally after the surgery, he was now exhausted.

"Your back..." Gin said to her, she smiled and nodded her head. Although she still felt some pain, the sight of her most loved sitting beside her brought her great comfort.

"Yes, thanks to you. Thank you for saving me...again" she held his hand bringing to her lips kissing it as she had done before.

The feel of her warm lips would have made his heart fly in joy but it did no such thing, it remained to beat still and constant. He withdrew from his hand at once. She looked confused and turned her head to him, his expression was not one she was accustomed to seeing.

"Gin?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself 3rd seat Matsumoto..." his tone showed indifference.

"What?"

"You have violated protocol and did not slay the hollow that ravaged a whole town, instead you went to go and hide like a coward waiting for someone to save you like always" his words were like arrows that started to wound her at each strike, she looked at him horrified.

"What are you saying? You saw the monster yourself that was no mere hollow! Are you even listening to yourself" she could not believe what she had just heard from him. Rangiku looked visibly distraught as the events from before came back to her memory.

"Matsumoto, it is my duty to inform you that you will no longer be serving the 5th division. Your papers to be transferred immediately back to your division are already signed, as soon as you are of able condition you can go and collect your personal items from your quarters" he sounded monotonous. Niether a shred of his old self emerged.

"Gin this isnt like you what are you saying?" she had begun to cry. She tried reaching to his hand but he brushed it away.

"Lieutenant Ichimaru! You will adress me as such from here on out" Rangiku flinched at hearing his command, never has he raised his voice to her in such a way.

"Why are you like this? I know what I have done was cowardly but Im begging you to forgive me. Please Gin you cant let me go like this...I...I...I love-" he cut her off by getting up. She stood quiet as she watched him.

"That is enough from you, whatever we had between us is gone. I no longer wish to see you, I suggest you stay far away from me and just work on yourself" Gin looked down at her, speaking words he thought he would never speak.

At hearing those words she curled up into a ball and sobbed heavily, he shattered her heart into tiny pieces. His words daggers that sliced through and caused more pain than what she had gone through before, this all seemed like a nightmare.

The sight revolted him and he turned to the door without saying another word, sliding back she cried out one last time.

"I know there is nothing I can say to make you stay, to change the events of yesterday but...but...where is my Gin? The Gin that I known and loved for so long, who is this imposter that stands before me?"

He turned one last look towards her and his eyes opened showing regret.

"The Gin you knew is dead, died from a hole in his heart. From a love that nearly costed him everything. I am sorry but he is gone" at those words he left and slid the door shut. Rangiku wailed and became inconsolable her heart ripped out before her.

Her grief so strong she wanted to live no more, she couldnt imagine a day without his love and now it is happening. Gin stood outside hearing her cry for him over and over, begging him to come back. Her voice filled with pain, as he stood standing quietly a lone tear escaped his eye. Sliding ever so slowly, it didnt catch his attention until the cold drop landed on the floor, the wetness staining his cheek. Shaking his head he went away and disappeared into the distance back into a life of obscurity.

Rangiku remained in her own world grieving at her loss, a revulsion of emotions that rocked her core. She felt humiliated and abandon, everything seemes surreal. Haineko went to comfort her master as her heart to was pained to see her in such a state. Haineko vowed that he will never allow that man to hurt her again, words of vengance engraved into her very soul. She will make sure he will feel the same pain of loss that he had inflicted on her master.

But what they both did not know was that Gin had already suffered that pain and he was just as wounded as Rangiku was.

_"I am sorry Rangiku., but it must be this way..."_

* * *

Thats the end to the Paradise arc and yes it was really sad. I am trying hard not cry at the moment and I apologize to those that feel those that feel the same. I am open to hear your feedback. This holiday season I ended in such a sad note but again for the sake of plot it had to be done. I just hope you find it creative enough for GinRan angst.

Have a Happy and Safe Christmas and I will be sure to post up a new chapter for the New Year!


	15. Ascencion

Wow, its been a while. I honestly did not think I would take this long to update this chapter. But to be honest this had to be the most challenging chapter to write down not because lack of ideas but a wonderful thing has happened in my life and it has made me one Busy little Bee! Im so happy that I am updating this story!

Reason I have been away for such a long while is that I had met a wonderful person whom I have fallen deeply in love. The past several months with him has been like a dreamlike rollercoaster. I never felt so elated with somebody, and of course I had my semester course and my wonderful children are growing like tree saps making me even more busy (my son is now taking his first steps!) so when both my romance and semester ended last week I decided it was finally time to go back and complete my beloved fic. I have not forgotten you guys, and I promise this story will finish no matter if the world goes black!

Now on to the Reviews!

Thanks to **PandaRus**: I am glad you found my last chapter beautiful. I really loved writing that one even though it was a tearjerker ( I have more tearjerker chapters in store trust me)

Thanks to **Eldar-Melda**: So many wonderful reviews! Well I am sure you will be happy for the more chapters I will post up!

Thanks to **Gimpyslair**: Shinso is very possesive of Gin, naturally because if something were to happen to Gin it would affect his very existence. Thanks so much for the review!

Thanks to **TwoforMemories**: You know I cant go without one of your reviews honestly. Yes everyone does either Poland or Germany but as we all know WWII wasnt just about Europe. Countless battles and atrocities occured all over so I went with Manchuria since I did want to keep it close to home. Hope I didnt lose you!

Thanks to **Sierraqueen**: Im glad to have fans of my story! its alright, Im very grateful you took the time to review at least this chapter.

Thanks to **Nicaneko**: Oh I have alot more in store for Gin my dear...

Thanks to** Karimay**: There are not enough words or time for me to say how happy I am of both your review and message. I am so glad you found my fic so great for you to want more! Thanks for showing me you still care, you are a good friend!

Thanks to **Crazyfreakazoid**: Yes it was sad but it had to be done my friend. And thanks for reviewing my other *naughty* GinRan fics lol

Thanks to **Stardust5**: Im just happy you got to understand the important part of the chapter. And for some who havent noticed I named the arrancar after Luis Miguel (the famous singer) a little humorous considering I really dislike him and I wouldnt be surprised if he turned into a hollow in the future.

Thanks to** V son sayian**: Trust me I plan and execute every scene of my story with precision that is why everyone finds it so chilling...I spent a good deal of time plotting this story. I hope this chapter will make up for the lost time.

Thanks to **Shinigami School Girl: **surprise suprise guess who's back! Thank you so much for that review and Im sorry you found it so sad but its GinRan they are the king and queen of angst! Dont worry I promise there will be alot of happiness in the future.

Thanks to **NCQueen**: Yes Ran is strong she will bounce back, through all this pains and tribulations she will become the couragous fighter she is now. Of course everyone saw the sadness I had in store from a mile away :)

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR FANTASTIC REVIEWS! I HONESTLY COULDN'T ASK FOR ANYTHING MORE!

A little note, after the 16th chapter I will no longer post up my response for reviews. I will instead personally write back to them whenever I am notified of receiving one. But I will still give out the wonderful thanks for taking the time for reviewing!

A little inside peak for what I have stored for the next arc which will be about Gin's ascension to Captaincy, become independent from Aizen, and Rangiku's personal issues being worked out. Soon they will meet again and tensions will arise.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･_**Ascension**_･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

It ended with a stump.

A large and broken stump that was the only reminder of what majesty it once was and he stood in front of it.

Blue eyes looked down in a daze at the large mangled piece of wood. He remembered not too long ago it was once a proud standing tree filled with beautiful branches and fragrant blossoms that danced against the breeze. Never has he seen a tree so colossal and filled with life amidst such a desolate and empty area, for around the tree life grew. Now that it was destroyed everything had reverted back to what it was before the sapling took root, a barren trench. He felt as if he had entrapped himself in a purgatory of his own making.

"_It had to be done" _a soft call reached out from behind. Gin closed his eyes as the sound came closer.

"I know" Gin said simply. Turning back around he faced his Bankai, slender and white she was swift and agile although her demeanor hid the venomous nature she naturally was. Gin had learned much from her as the obvious distraction had been taken care of leaving him fixed on their objective. She walked over to stand by his side and looked down at the remains as well, putting her hand over it she released her powerful toxin that corroded all that it touched.

"_I have tried, but it seems my poison is ineffective. The base doesn't allow itself to be destroyed, the roots are strong and deep"_ her tone sounded one who has tried various attempts of destroying its strong base only to meet failure. He turned to her and looked back down saying allowed what he had thought since he saw it.

"It can grow back, and you're afraid of that aren't you? That is why you constantly try to destroy it…" her expression has said enough. She turned towards him her silver eyes shown through penetrating his core.

"_You let it grow too big and although it brought life into this barren land it has caused you to make too many mistakes. Some of which are now more difficult to handle_" her tone sharp and cold. Gin knew what she meant by that. Letting go of Rangiku was the easiest task he had done compared to what he had to do now.

"Aizen…"

"Yes, since that night he has been very distrusting of you. He no longer confides to you of his secrets, he gives you such a disdainful look. I wish nothing more than to slash it off his face, such a pompous fool that he is" her nails sharp, she extended and contracted her fingers wanting to sink into flesh.

Turning sharply to him she put her hands on his shoulders and whispers into his ear. Words coming quick and cold as a winter breeze

"_Use me" _

"No, it isn't time yet. He still does not know I can use you, I want to use that to my advantage" Gin turned his neck towards her, the tips of their noses barely touching. His skin is warm compared to her cool softness. He missed the intimate touch that brought fire to his blood, sending bolts of lightning coursing though his nerves until he felt more alive than any near death experience can bring him.

Now she was gone, and he was dead again. Heart wrenched forever from his depths only to leave a dark abyss, he felt he was just a degree shy from becoming a hollow.

"_If you do not handle the situation, I will_" she warned him with a deadly tone, he wondered what she meant by it but decided it was best to stay quiet and plan what he could do to win Aizen's trust again.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

Gin walked around the busy halls of the 9th division editing room, with a short stack of papers on hand he went in search of the only person whom knew his enemy longer than he did. As he followed the trail of orders he came across a closed room filled with the aromatic scent of a delicious meal in the process of being created. His stomach began to growl on command and he paused to knock on the door softly on to hear the familiar man's voice before his knuckle made contact on the wood.

"Come in Ichimaru" the voice was swift and soft but Gin knew that the man has never found any favor in him.

"Good Afternoon Captain Kaname, I smell something delicious are you making another wonderful dish?" He slithered in like a snake and closed the door behind him signaling his want of privacy, as Gin looked around he noticed it was an unusually spacious room with the corner being a kitchen area and the corner adjacent to it carrying all sorts of spices. By the tall captain's side was a small cauldron simmering a dark broth from where part of the aromatic scent came from, from far Gin noticed the different vegetables and meat coming up and down along the boiling bubbles. The scent reminded him of a time when he was very much like the captain.

"Yes I am…one teaspoon of cumin…." The man slowly added to the pot before stirring in the brown powder. He then turned and dotted down the ingredient on a notebook. Gin was astonished at how remarkably orderly the room was compared to the whole editing quarter, he had different sorting spaces for the different recipes he would put on print along with the columns from the respective divisions that would be sent in.

"State your business Ichimaru" Tousen said busily as he was finished writing down the recipe and turned off the flame that was heating the cauldron with a simple swipe of his hand.

"I just came in to hand in my column and of Captain's Aizen's of course" he placed the papers on the table even though he already knew that Tousen would command him to place them in their appropriate racks. Tousen looked up at him and arched his eyebrow, laughing the lieutenant swiftly turned and placed them in their proper place.

"Besides that…." His voice was now quiet and Gin knew he was on borrowed time.

"It seems that our dear friend is quite cross with me. I would like to know if you could help me be on his good graces again"

"Well that would be of your fault certainly, you and your affinity to associate yourself with harlots" Gin had found his confirmation in Tousen's words. It seemed their master had confided to him his issues about his lieutenant and third seat.

"She was a pawn, obviously I had to plant words of affection somewhere. It's such a shame that Captain Aizen mistaken them for real tokens of love" Gin paused to inhale the steam from the boiling stew, cursing himself for skipping breakfast. Tousen sensing his hunger went to pick up a bowl and ladle, scooping up the thick and heavy stew to pour into the bowl.

"Ah thanks…" Gin picked up the bowl offered by the captain and he blew cold wind into it to cool its simmering surface. Gin knew that Tousen was not as fond of him as their master was but he needed his support, Gin laid his plan out carefully.

"He has told me different, words of affection were not one of them. Actual plot of desertion is what he has told me" He looked at the lieutenant suspiciously, he stood up even as the younger man sat down crossed legged.

"Just a test, you know I use different tactics of manipulation. I tried to see how malleable she was. But I did not come here to discuss about her, I want to know a way to come back to our captain's graces. And since you have known him longer than I perhaps there is a plan you can help me in" At this words Tousen turned to his direction, a frown evident in his features.

"I may have known him longer but you Ichimaru have known him more intimately so you shouldn't really have any trouble convincing him of your genuine trust" Gin stood quiet, he knew that his affair with Aizen was not a real secret between the three of them but he didn't like the subject brought up so suddenly.

"So you are not helping your own comrade in need?" he tried to divert the subject, ignoring the burning pain in his palms where he held the bowl.

"I could care less about a silly used whore who has a penchant of playing games!" Tousen's words were harsh and Shinso became to come alive at his insult

"I don't believe Captain Aizen will like to hear such spiteful words especially one from a lackey, you'll find that I still have his favor…" A hand slammed down the table like a gunshot abruptly silencing the silver shinigami.

"You no longer have it and that is exactly my point. Seduce him, crawl back into his bed, do whatever you want but if you do not have his favor you do not have mine!" Tousen growled his words, and Gin opened his eyes and momentarily glared at the darker man. He blew into the bowl and sipped his soup languidly. Their intense moment of silence seemed to stagnate the time between them.

Gin got up after finishing only halfway, he was about to turn for the corner until Tousen cleared his throat.

"You have achieved Bankai, I can feel the change in your zanpakto. Whatever method you use towards our captain in the past I do not agree although I do admit you ability does contribute significantly towards our plans. I know if you become a captain we will have more influence over the Gotei" Tousen's sound logic made Gin double take, although he knew the man never was fond of him his resolute loyalty to Aizen made the man overlook his sentiments towards him.

"Will I have your support when the time comes for you to vouch for my captaincy?" Gin looked at Tousen who nodded reluctantly as if the idea was hard to swallow.

"See I knew coming here wasn't such a bad idea" Gin smiled wide again. His mission accomplished even if he had to be insulted.

As Gin opened the door he gave one final turn towards the captain. "A bit too much salt in there, you're getting rusty" and he closed the door knowing that for most of the day Kaname will try to alter the flavor of the broth to make it less salty and make the rest of the division consume it.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

"So how do you like your lunch?" Gin was grateful to finally fill his stomach, his plans were running smoothly even though the jittery mouse of a girl took small bites.

"It's good" she answered meekly. Her hands seemed unsure where to land on next, the sukiyaki looked delectable but her eyes remained fixed on her bowl.

"You know this is all of Captain Aizen's favorites" Gin's pale hand poked over several dishes ranging from tofu to a strange foreign meat the westerners label as mutton. At the revelation Hinamori softened and gladly began to take few bites from her food knowing that once her captain joins them he will be most pleased.

"I hope he enjoys this, he has been in such a foul mood of sorts" Gin sipped his tea as he commented nonchalantly. Brown eyes looked up innocently and then fell down as she remembered a bit of information that made Gin's eyes twinkle.

"Yes he has, he has been seeking access to the restricted section of the Gotei library but for some reason he hasn't been approved of the clearance. When I received his latest message it seems one of the members of Central 46 has repeatedly vetoed his petition for access. Even though Captain Aizen seems alright I cant help but sense a bit of a distress in him"

Information that chimed in his ears, if there was one thing that Aizen hated more than anything it was to have someone pestering in the way of his plans. Although captains had a wide access to the sensitive information that laid within the great library some documents needed the approval of the Central 46 in order to be accessed, Gin wondered what exactly would be deemed too classified for the clever eyes of captain Aizen.

"Naturally, but I'm sure he is writing another letter thoroughly explaining his reason for attaining the knowledge of such a coveted document" Gin gulped down cool tea to his parched throat.

"In which will most likely be denied again…" Hinamori looked on solemnly. She nitpicked her bowl of rice only choosing select vegetables and bringing them in her mouth.

You know it feels quite lonely" she continued on, even as Gin ate on merrily.

"The group use to be bigger and louder, with Renji roistering away and, Kira calming him down. The two would fight and eventually make up in laughter. And I sometimes miss Ran…"

"Momo-chan you should really try this grilled eel. It is really something!" Gin interrupted her as he passed her a plate of food. Gin did not want to get into the discussion of Rangiku.

"Do you miss it?" Hinamori did not know why she was asking him such a question but she couldn't help but notice a change in him as well since their group dwindled down in size most notable when Matsumoto was discharged by Ichimaru himself.

"It happens, what can I say…it is to be expected sometimes" again avoiding the subject. His mind did not want to be distracted as it narrowed down the selection to what knowledge did Aizen want to attain.

"Even though we are strong because of our trials and battles I can't help but to feel helpless sometimes. We may control our own situations but we cannot control our own fates" Hinamori broke apart the eel and sent a sliver of delicious meat to her lips.

"Its not like we're divine. We are only shinigami in the long run" Gin looked away and stared at the view of the scenery before them. They were situated high among the Sereitei but they were still mortal.

"You're right, its not like we can become gods if we wished to. I don't think such a thing can happen don't you agree?" Hinamori's statement did not sink in until the word god wrung in his ears. Soon it all made sense in why Aizen was so determined in wanting to access that vital piece of information.

The door slid open and Hinamori's smile widened, Gin knew the presence of the man before even turning his head.

"Captain Aizen, will you join us?" Gin offered his hand pointing to many of his captain's favorites but the man was not appeased by the offering.

Noticing this Gin's quick tact revealed itself and he gestured to Hinamori how they were about to discuss her promising future making the young girl instantly blush.

"I did not know..." Hinamori quickly stuttered. But still Aizen remained as he were, Gin noticed his fist clenched tight around a letter made in bold red ink. Whenever a notice was made with such an ink it usually was not a good sign.

"Denied again, Captain?"

"As a matter of fact Hinamori, may you please send a document I have made for the Central 46. I wish to have it delivered promtly by someone I trust" Dark eyes looked straight into the wandering blues of the silver man as he punctuated the word 'trust'.

"Ah, yes Captain!" She got up from the table right away and skittered of from the room leaving the two alone. Gin's fixed smile remained as pushed his plate away and brought over the kettle and cup of tea.

"Coming here and summoning Hinamori all under the guise that you are attentive and supportive in her future does not appease me in the least" Aizen's dark words did not cause his lieutenant to drop his gleaming smile.

"I know what inconveniences you, I can rid you of it" Gin poured his captain the right amount of tea and passed it to him with the most delicate of movements, all his graceful front an act of perfect coordination.

"The fact that I haven't ridden myself of you seems not to have crossed your mind…" Aizen took his cup and let it rest and settle before bringing the hot liquid to his cross lips.

"It's because you know there is something more than our little mishap with our third officer, and because you find me fascinating still" Gin made no effort to hide his arrogance even if it slightly agitated his captain.

"The one who stamped and sealed her discharge was you, was it not. She was found in the fourth division barely clinging to her life and yet you displayed the discharge papers before the ink even dried out. I might think you were trying to save her from further damage"

"I discharged her because it was obvious she was incapable to be of any use to us, like always she was sloppy and weak"

"Not weak enough to destroy that arrancar…" Aizen interjected. There was a long impregnable pause between them, with the only sound being Aizen's lips clasping over the rim of the cup.

"She's lucky I suppose. But of course it's not like she came back unscathed, emotionally manipulating her was more difficult than I thought" Gin rolled his eyes and reclined on Aizen's divan

"I find it hard to believe that she took down such a behemoth herself" At this brown eyes narrowed in on the blithe shinigami laying before him. Gin knew that Aizen was suspicious of his whereabouts that night he achieved Bankai, but his strategy was as impenetrable as his mask.

"She did amazingly, too bad she has no recollection of it. I have no desire for damaged goods, do you?"

"Where were you dur-"

"Momo-chan was a sobbing mess after we transferred out Abarai Renji, by the way have you seen the new captain of the 11th division? Such a ghastly creature he sure is" Gin had no qualms about interrupting Aizen even as he noticed the miniscule little expressions that signaled his ire.

"Gin…"

"I can help get rid of the problem that is afflicting you. Show my captain that I can truly be of use" He began to click at Shinso and it automatically began to flare its reiatsu.

"You know nothing of what afflicts me!" Aizen roared and snatched Gin's slender neck making his head collide with the hard wooden floor beneath them. He did not stop the stronger man's horrid grip to his wind pipe as it clamped over. Gin struggled to utter the last words.

"Tahamaru… I can kill him" In a slow while Aizen released his grip and let the younger man down and fix himself. Dark eyes never leaving the treacherous fox beside him.

"And how do you suppose you will accomplish that without being noticed by both guards and staff" He noticed Shinso's glare and was cautious in not turning his back on him.

"With my Bankai of course" Gin looked on as Aizen's face furrowed. Eyes narrowed in as he analyzed the white demon before him, and then looking back at his zanpakto. Gin slowly unsheathed the blade and pointed it across before turning it to his side.

"Do you know where we are exactly located Captain?" Shinso started to glow menacingly, Aizen stood still as he thought of Gin's question.

"At exactly 7 kilometers from this very spot where I stand, in the direction to the east is Tahamaru's estate, matter a fact I believe we are aligned to his grand office where his overworked busy little hands are now writing another veto to your request for access. And that's just what I'm assuming. I can eliminate him without taking a single step and not leaving a trace of reiatsu for it will be all over in a fraction of a second"

"Gin…" Aizen mentioned but briefly until his lieutenant began to speak again.

"Doing this will be considered my test will it not, if I show you my Bankai I can be promoted to direct my own division. And I heard the third division is still lacking a captain" Aizen chuckled as he put together Gin's puzzle, he had to admit he was amused with his clever planning.

"Just say the word Captain Aizen, and your problem will be solved. You will have your access to the secret of the Ouran and I can have my division" Shinso remained still and gleaming in the lone ray of sunlight that passed through the gilded window.

"You know me that well I suppose…about the Ouran" the darker haired man stepped back and looked at Gin's zanpakto he gave a slow nod and Gin's thin lips parted as slow words flowed out after a menacing smile.

"Bankai…Kamishini no Yari" an explosion of reiatsu flared out scattering loose sheets of paper all over the room. Both men kept their composure as the massive amount of reiatsu poured out from the younger man. Chestnut eyes remained on the small blade and for just the slightest moment he saw it glimmer.

"Done…" Gin quickly withdrew his zanpakto and sheathed it back in. The burst of energy now dissipated into nothingness, Aizen stood quietly as he focused his energy in finding his enemy, when the revelation of his demise hit his senses a loud alarm sounded from afar. His enemy who was once alive, all traces of his life was wiped out in just a fraction of a second.

"Do you believe me now, Captain?" Gin was amused at Aizen's slight bewilderment. While Shinso remained delighted in being bathed in blood he unsheathed him once more and held the tip to his master. It was stained red.

"You can't sense his existence any longer but his essence is still pretty much alive in my blade" Gin chuckled softly. Aizen reached out slowly and stained his fingers as it slid against the sticky rouge, Gin could sense Shinso's eagerness in wishing to cut the man in front of him.

But they held their desire once more.

Sheathing the zanpakto inside Gin stepped towards his captain, the rays of sun revealing the blanched snake he has become. Cold fingers slipped between a warm hand and brought them towards a long treacherous tongue. Sweet copper still warm from the heart it has come from dissipated into the taste buds of a man that has sold his soul to the darkness that lured him in.

Azure blues closed softly as the fingers were replaced by hungry lips of a man that has corrupted him for a lifetime. Gin did not know which taste was more repulsive, the blood of an innocent man or the taste of a devil in the form of a saint. Once more he preoccupied his mind with the thought of having his throat slashed, or disemboweling the demon that has tormented him since childhood. He could feel the false glasses slip from the bridge of his captain's nose and collide against his eyes making him open his eyes slightly and looking straight into his true enemy.

More alarms went off and the sound of discord rumbled throughout the Sereitei. A valued member of Central 46 has been slain, and not one person saw or heard a thing therefore ensuing more confusion. The body of the seat member began to grow cold, slumping over his low desk staining the heavy documents with the gushing blood of his torn heart. As the two parted for air for a brief moment Aizen raised his hand to connect his blood coated fingers towards the cold cheek of his young accomplice, and just as quick as the parchment of paper stained red from the blood of the dying man did Gin's skin take in the bold color as Aizen's fingers glided happily down his face.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

The pounding of heavy raindrops drummed around the outside roof of the ceremony hall. Large lamps lit the inside for the dark grey clouds has blanketed the sky making it as dark as dusk. Although it was regarded as an auspicious day to finally be made a captain the weather outside seemed to differ, Gin didn't mind as he was actually fond of rain. The usual chants and offerings were made by the head priests made it look more like a sacred ritual than a promotion of status. Gin looked around and saw that he stood apart from his captain and beside him was the infamous Kuchiki brat that stood solemnly facing his grandfather. As the final words were chanted and the priests announced that the gods have been appeased with their offerings making the head captain step forward.

"The spirit of the Gotei lives within the core of each shinigami, to serve and to protect the innocent. And to eliminate all evil that endangers the existence of all whom reside in the spirit realm. Today we are all gathered to accept two exceptional shinigami that has gone above and beyond their abilities to now excel into their new positions within the Gotei" Captain Commander Yamamoto announced in a commanding tone. Gin fought the urge to yawn as Captain Yamamoto continued his speech

He was lost in thought as words rambled on. He knew he should feel accomplished at least a bit of pride should have lifted his heart but none so ever happened. Gin felt nothing as he was being officially declared a captain, the pompous ceremony seemed like a sarcastic comedy for although he achieved and mastered his bankai it left him no reprieve other than his own division to fully command. The words of loyalty and protection to the Sereitei had no meaning to Gin, like a troubadour singing a sonnet of love the deep and meaningful words of Yamamoto left no impact of noble encouragement. He looked over his shoulder to see the Kuchiki heir giving the same stoic face as he listened, Gin wondered if perhaps he blocked it out as well. Aizen tapped Gin's foot with his own to chastise him for his wandering eye, the silver shinigami smiled wildly and took his attention to back on the old man and his meaningless speech.

"Now it is time for the respective captain's to relieve their officers of their position and duties" Yamamoto motioned with his hand for both Aizen and the older Kuchiki to step forward. They did as such and Gin stared squarely in front of the mean he longed to see dead, opening his eyes he gave him a rare hint of his true intentions to which the man responded with false kindness. Graceful hands reached out and touched at the badge that Gin has worn for so long, at that moment a sound resonated in his heart. Time stood still as he looked down to his arm to look at the article one last time.

He remembered when he was first given the badge, how small and young his heart was when he received the heavy burden for the sake of the one he cherished the most. The endless struggle and inner turmoil he had over the death of innocent people he had a hand in delivering. As he tried to become stronger the man broke his resolve through the use of his zanpakto as a final test of loyalty, the price he paid was both his body and innocence. For years he became detached from the world and all that existed was darkness, carrying that badge was a heavy weight he bore for years on end. A false sign of power when intact was a heavy shackle and chain linking him to his captain in disguise.

Until he had found life again, the latter part of his lieutenancy was the one that was the most joyous and colorful in his life. It was when the small sappling that withered in his heart blossomed to become an immense tree that encompassed a large part of his soul. Because of that woman who loved him as blindly and unconditionally as he once did. The slender fingers of his captain wrapped around the white fabric of the badge quickly undoing the knot with a shot of kido, as it became undone he felt a bit of youth lost. The memories of his fleeting happiness came to mind, her smile, her joy, her words of utter devotion. He briefly thought that he had just lost the opportunity to provide a true happiness they could've enjoyed for ages. A mistake he knows he will learn to regret alone one day.

The seconds that passed as Aizen's hand came to envelop the badge his deep russet eyes looked proud as he removed the item from his newly relieved lieutenant.

"I,Captain of the 5th division relieve Ichimaru Gin of your Lieutenancy" Aizen declared aloud, the pride in his eyes evident as he looked on his protégé. A shinigami officer came to his side to deliver a bundled white cloth. He ceremoniously took it and walked behind Gin's back in slow quiet steps, he was relishing each moment. Unfolding the cloth it became a large blanched haori, at the sound Gin spread his arms and Aizen placed it through each of his arms delicately, had people around them not known the truth that they have been intimate in the past they would know now through the subtle hints. It showed that it was not the first time he knew how to dress his subordinate accordingly.

Gin was finally placed with the haori and his memories of pain and joy stopped. His mind became as blank as it's color, he wondered how long would it be when he would sully it's purity with blood. Aizen turned back around and faced the new captain with a candid smile, Gin had seen a light flicker in his eyes he has never before witnessed.

"I Aizen Sousuke recognize Ichimaru Gin as the Captain of the 3rd division". His voice resonated even louder than before as he was the one to bestow the honor of crowning a monarch.

Gin felt a tinge of happiness for he felt liberated in being released from his old division. He looked at his shoulders to see the white coat settle on his shoulders as natural as ever. Now he was made Captain, a new chapter of his life would start. He closed his eyes once more and took a deep breath making sure he would not lose this moment, a surge of power awakening within him. Although he lost and gained a new position the duty still remained, a dark corner of his heart reminded him of that fact.

The older Kuchiki took his turn and faced his grandson. For only a few moments the 6th divisions holds two captains.  
"I Kuchiki Ginrei, recognize Kuchiki Byakuya as the new captain of the 6th division"

Byakuya knew his next step as he moved to speak.  
"I Captain of the 6th division relieve you Kuchiki Genrei of your Captaincy" as he moved behind to remove his grandfather's haori Gin noticed him dragging each step. When his fingers came to remove the cloak Gin swore he saw them tremble.

It was strange to see the Kuchiki head plain without his haori, it must have been ages since he adorned just a shinigami uniform. When Byakuya returned to his position he handed the haori to a servant beside him. Genrei took the opportunity to speak to Yamamoto.

"If the Captain Commander allows..." he slightly bowed his head in permission in which Yamamoto replied he could proceed. Everyone remained quirked at the sudden disruption of ceremony.

Old hands went towards a soft downy scarf and began unwinding it from his neck. Everyone's breath remained still, no one dared to make a sound as the nobleman removed his sacred heirloom.

"As I am no longer Captain of the 6th division I find it fitting to bestow my heir with this emblem of our honorable family thus making him the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan" now Genrei was bare, he had transferred all his names and titles to his only grandson.

Everyone stood amazed at the unprescidence, never has a Kuchiki been publicly made head of the clan. Aizen smiled as he quickly deduced the reason for the gesture. Byakuya was moved and bowed deeply at his grandfather in great reverence. Gin was amused at the sudden change of the ceremony, he knew he saw some rare slip of emotion.

Then finally came the line of captains that came in row, they stood in order and walked by to publicly recognize the new captains. After all was said and done the two new captains faced each other and bowed deeply. Gin was careful in not bowing in both too shallowly or lightly, he didn't want to give the impression he was lower than him even though he was by birth.

When they met up Gin's plastered smile slightly unsettled the new Kuchiki head. He expected him to stay bowed down longer but knew he purposefully didn't do so. Byakuya was about to speak but Gin beat him to punch again further annoying the young man.

"I Captain of the 3rd recognize Kuchiki Byakuya as the Captain of the 6th division" Gin made sure to not hide his distinct accent in announcing towards Byakuya.

"I Captain of the 6th division recognize _you _as the captain of the 3rd division" everyone's eyes fell on Byakuya for publicly snubbing the new captain. Gin chuckled softly in return not caring in the least, he managed to make the Ice Prince falter from his stoic appearance.

Yamamoto cleared his throat and concluded the ceremony with final words. When all the captains came together in formation they lined up and walked out silently. Surprisingly as Gin moved in formation he felt a soft whisper tickle that back of his neck.

"You shouldn't have done that, the young captain is grieving" turning back around he noticed the demure captain Unohana smiling back at him. And Ichimaru lost his smile, out of all the captains he was most afraid of besides the captain commander it would be her.

"Grieving?" he muttered. Gin could feel Aizen's eyes bore behind them, he has warned him countless times not to arouse the woman's attention for she was far more menacing than she is taken for.

"Yes Ichimaru-bo his wife has finally succumbed to her sickness and it has taken a heavy toll on the young lord. Please try to be considerate, this is a difficult time for the young Kuchiki" Gin winced at his nickname she gave him as a youngster when he would often times get hurt during his training practices. Seems even becoming a captain did not stop her from scolding him like a child.

"Yes m'am" he nodded before realizing the information he had just heard. It was true that he knew the Kuchiki lord married a commoner and the uproar among the nobles had made at his decision. But the revelation of her death made him sympathize with him for he too knew what it meant to lose a loved one prematurely, he would never think the man to have develop deep emotions for a commoner. Gin knew all too well the power and effect love can have on a soul, it can take you to the highest peaks of joy or it can cast you aside to grieve alone in a dark abyss.

* * *

There was a banquet made for the new captains courtesy of the captain of the 13th division. Paired up with his best friend the drunkard of the 8th division they were now making merry of the occasion, Gin didn't mind festive celebrations and took advantage of the free food and wine.

Aizen came up behind the man and whispered about Unohana, Gin replied it was best to not distress the bereaved nobleman.  
"You know why the old captain Kuchiki publicly made Byakuya his successor?" Aizen looked over to see if Gin could figure it out, but after some thought he didn't understand.

"Because he wants to make amends with his heir, he was one of the chief supporters against Byakuya's marriage to the commoner. And now that she has died he sees his grandson is suffering from the loss and is silently lending his support" Aizen reached over and poured himself plum wine, it's scent sickly sweet allured all nostrils. He grabbed Gin's cup and filled it up.

"You know what I think?" Gin looked at Aizen as he settled the bottle back into the table. The older man sipped his wine waiting for his protégé to speak of his analysis.

"I think he feels guilty, the old man was so antagonistic towards the girl he feels he might have had a part in her death and thus he spoke with Captain Ukitake into hosting this lavish banquet to rise the spirits of the young lord" Gin took small sips of the indulgent wine and coquettishly smiled at his captain.

"I have trained you well my observant little fox" Aizen reached for him closer as in to lean in for a swift kiss but Gin pulled away in time.

"I am not little anymore Captain, I am now just about the same height as you" Gin looked by their table and his eyes gleamed at what he had found. Aizen undeterred pulled on the man's hand but the other had managed to wiggle it out and reach over to grab a tray of hors· d'oeuvres. Finding a deviled egg he popped them into his mouth and offered some Aizen knowing full well how much he disliked boiled eggs.

"You want sum'?" Gin continued stuffing his mouth full of the eggs, Aizen turned around without saying another word. Gin used his dislike for boiled eggs as bait to lure him away and Gin continued on sampling.

As Aizen mingled with the other captains Gin went his on way towards the desert table. He saw several pieces of sweet bean paste candy, and strawberry daisuki. Among the wonderful arrangement of sweets were exotic fruit, Gin remembered eating most of them and found some of them to be really tempting. A long yellow banana came stood out from the rest and an idea came to mind, quickly snatching the fruit his eyes scanned around the hall and when he couldn't find his desired target decided to search outside of building.  
"I know this isn't much but I heard he likes bananas, I will just give him this as a sign of peace" Gin thought to himself.

As he walked out his quick eyes saw the flutter of a white scarf turning around a corner. Gin wondered where was Byakuya going, and why he masked his reiatsu intending to slip out of the celebration. He followed the other captain cautiously watching him from a safe distance, after they entered a secluded area Byakuya paused and seemed to be muttering to himself. Gin watched on silently as the man stood alone and still until he slumped down with his head hung low, looking very much defeated. The grey sparkle of pride gone, just an empty shell of what use to be a proud nobleman in the springtime of his life.

"I can't do it, not without you Hisana. I would give up my titles and honors just to have smiling again in my arms" he choked as he struggled to keep his composure. His hand wrapped around the light scarf and tried to wretch it of his neck.

"You have left me too early, this hole in my heart is all I have left from you. Why is it so difficult to move on? The thought of waking up without you by my side...is unbearable. Even worse is the fact that...it is true, you are now really gone" Gin saw the man come undone and collapse after trying to hold himself together. He hid his face in shame as wept, the sound was choked and broken.

To say Gin would've enjoyed watching this, perhaps on any other occasions beside this one. The sight of a proud man lost to the reality of love permanently taken away had him numb, Gin would never think in a million years that even a man such as Byakuya could be despairing over a broken heart. Had Kamishini no Yari not done such an efficient job in wrenching out his heart he would be sitting beside him as another weeping mess. He couldn't as hard as he could try there was no emotion from him, Gin was alive but felt more like an automatic doll. Feeling he should leave the man alone to pour out his pain, he dropped the banana and turned back around to go back to the banquet.

As the night wore on Gin drank copious amounts of wine and sake, he knew he should have limited himself but due to his will towards feeling some type of emotion he fueled himself into a drinking binge. Kyouraku sat by his side to nurse him more liquor and they sang silly songs that usually ended up with one of them crying. When the moon rose highest to the sky Aizen came to collect the heaving mess Gin became, no one thought wrong that the new captain was inebriated even as he continued singing and when they started walking out of the hall Gin spotted Byakuya and took his bottle and staggered over to him. The young Kuchiki looked at him bewildering as he raised the bottle.

"I would like to make a toast to the best man in this whole party! The only one who has a fucking heart!" His heavy slurring made his accented speech even more foreign, only bits of pieces of his sentence were made. Byakuya stood still as the man wobbled closer to him, Aizen ran to grab Gin before making any more irrational decisions. Gin yanked himself away from the older man, disgusted in being dragged out like a dog.

"Stop it, I am tired of you telling me what to do!" he snapped at his previous captain. A rare glimpse of anger arose from the darker mans eyes.

Gin began to clap at Byakuya, and went on to praise him for his show of courage during a time when most men would have been lost in their own sorrow. The Kuchiki's jaw twitched in irritation as he felt the other man mocking him, his hand steady on his zanpakto and he was in no mood to be made a fool of.

"That's it you had too much lets go "Aizen grabbed Gin by the nape of his neck and dragged him away from the hall, using a dose of reiatsu in his pressure point to immobilize him.

Feeling faint he allowed himself to leave with the man, he staggered and stumbled until Aizen grew impatient and whisked him away to his private quarters using shunpo. Aizen threw him over with a growl and began to beat on the younger man for making a fool of himself, Gin too intoxicated to concentrate just let himself be hit with endless blows. He was growing increasingly anxious at everything that was going on in him, out of rage he whipped his hand and backhanded the taller man, for one moment of silence everything seemed to have stood still for both of them.

Aizen was in shock that his subordinate would lash out on him, inebriated or not it would not be tolerated. He sucked air through his teeth and balled his hand into a fist, then came a torrent of blows on Gin. His hand grabbed one of Aizen's incoming fists and put it to his mouth which he harshly bit down feeling bones crack under the pressure, the man screamed at the sudden pain and he kicked Gin on his stomach making him double over on the ground, Aizen rolled him over and sat on top of him wrapping his hands around his long slender neck. The grip began to become unbearable with each straining second as Gin found it ineffective to breathe, he tried to struggle until a sharp flux of reiatsu pinned his arms down and made it even more impossible to resist. He saw the look of pure rage in Aizen's face, the muscles on his face contorted to paint such an unusual picture of anger that he has never before seen on him.

Gin couldn't help but laugh, seeing how he had made the man expression signaled him the unknown power he had over his captain. The fact that he could move him so suddenly into a violent rage only made the silver shinigami even more content, and Aizen knew it as well for his hands wouldn't be wrapped around Gin's neck so tightly if it were not for that very fact.

The precious oxygen that Gin so desperately needed was not coming for every second he smirked Aizen exerted more pressure on his wind pipe.

"What are you so damn smug for. I can kill you and yet you still give me that same...smile..." Aizen's eyes turned red under the light of the moon. The alcohol made Gin's mobility sluggish and even with Aizen's heavy influence he felt he really had no body to control.

Gin's consciousness faded into the darkness where Shinso's empty world awaited him. As he descended a presence arose within him and he faintly recognized it's reiatsu, the vision so white he couldn't make out until the final words he heard being said questioned if they were thought of or uttered.

_"Fool, you can never finish a task"_ Gin wondered whether he thought of it or if it came from somewhere else. He felt the harsh crashing of lips that clashed against his teeth and drew blood. The pain fast and stinging did not stop his further loss of consciousness, a strong hand began to tear open his robes and remove it from his skin leaving him coldly vulnerable. Gin was left with a long second of reprieve before his body met an equally hard flesh against him, a greedy mouth angrily nipped and sucked on his porcelain skin. The sickening wet warmth that it left made him aware of his manic intentions, but as he finally left his mental cage Kamishini no Yari's soft chuckle rumbled in his throat as her influence began to take over his body. It was now clear what she intended to do as she had baited and captured the demon above them.

And it didn't matter to him anymore for his body was now a limp doll, what difference would it make if he offered it to that monster once again.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

Sweat, bruises, and cuts was not a feeling he was looking forward to expect when the loud sound of waking bells pounded like heavy hammers into his skull.

"Shit..."'he got up with a groan. The events of last night from the ceremony up until he had fallen asleep were grainy. Looking down he noticed his bare nakedness and the intoxicating scent of another person's sweat on his body. He needed a bath and fast, he thanked the gods he wasn't conscious for whatever sick and perverse pleasure he partook in.

Glancing beside him he was in shock to find Aizen in a worse state. Huge dark purple patches marked all over his body, red angry lashes left no inch of skin unmarred, his lips bitten raw and his jaw swollen from a swift punch. As he edged closer to inspect the beaten state of his former captain he felt a small sharp object pressing against his palm. Moving his hand aside he noticed a bloody tooth that had laid itself between them.

Gin scrambled clumsily away, he checked all his teeth with his fingers making sure it wasn't his tooth. Finding his oral cavity intact he sighed in relief at knowing it was most likely from Aizen's mouth for a thin trail of caked blood stained his chin. He wasn't going to lie the fact that perhaps he had likely caused this damage was making him somewhat happy but he was afraid of repercussions if Aizen woke up more sore and less satisfied.

"Oh hooker, what did you just do" he looked over at Shinso which wasn't far from his grasp. Her influence quickly responding him.

"_Just doing what you couldn't do you ugly bitch, getting back to his good graces is all I did_" she purred as if she was proud of her handiwork. Gin slowly got up and looked for his clothes and found them unsurprisingly in tatters.

"Well it looks like you damn near killed him...I don't want to know what you got me into" he went for Aizen's closet knowing that the sick man often kept a collection of uniform his size in case he slept over the night.

"_Are you sure? I'm proud to say I got you got topsies this time, it's like seeing a whole other side of the coin. Bitch in heat is what I call it_" Soon after she mentioned her words she sent a stream of images into his head, he grabbed it as it all forced itself into his brain burning into his memory. Feeling sick, he quickly decided he needed more than just a bath.

"Nasty skank, you really have no shame" his zanpakto seemed pleased with the compliment even as it's master spat it out in disgust.

"_Why thank you I am after all a snake, with no heart or emotions and I devour all that is delicious to me_" she clapped herself for her performance as Gin finished dressing himself, they soon turned to the mess of a sight that was Aizen stirring.

"Gin?" he croaked, his throat obviously dry from hoarse screaming.

Gin quickly walked across the bedroom to find a pitcher of water that had been sitting there for most of the night, pouring his captain a cup he gently walked back to his side and tended over to him with such grace that the older man seemed to be surprised in his sudden gentleness. Gin craned his neck so that he could pour the refreshing liquid into his mouth, Aizen groaned as it entered his parched mouth and quickly awakened his body.

He looked down and saw the disaster that had marked his body and could only chuckle. Surprising Gin he could only wonder why such a horrendous thing would be amusing to his captain.

"Now that was new, I didn't know how exciting you could be when you overfill yourself with liquor" he grunted as he got up and walked over to look at himself in the mirror. Admiring his own wounds he came to look back at Gin's reflection with a sly smile.

"I thought you would be cross with me, considering the fool I made myself to be last night" Gin spoke clearly, and waited for Aizen to turn back and start their fight anew.

"Im not going to lie it did infuriate me, in fact I was quite livid. But such an ardent side you brought forth from me, I haven't felt so alive in quite a while" Aizen was proud to declare such a statement. As he rubbed his jaw his tongue glided over the empty socket and Gin on cue showed him his tooth, unexpectedly Aizen turned back and passionately kissed the younger man. The stale taste of blood flooded his taste buds and Gin tried hard not to pull back in disgust.

"This wouldn't be the first time I would lose a tooth, don't worry, it will heal back to normal. You have a division to attend to now" he released him and then found Gin's haori stained with both blood and wine. After arranging it for him they both stood back and stared, Gin's eyes opened revealing his blue spheres. They now stood at an even field, both equal height and status.

"I must go now" Gin was the first to break off their intense staring contest, as he went for the door Aizen slipped a soft fabric in his hand. It was his old lieutenant badge, he wondered what meaning it actually held for both of them. Gin gripped it softly and left the quarters still feeling as if his chain towards Aizen had been replaced from a badge to a haori.

"Dont forget about our little Peach...we have to spread this joyous occasion" Where his final words as Gin closed the door behind him.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

The sound of flighty birds chirping did not go unheard as soft steps walked with ease against the whitewashed stone of the Sereitei. Gin noticed the looks of amazement and reverence as he passed several shinigami's all congratulating on his success but the silver man could care less. For what he thought would be freedom actually came another shackle on his soul in the form of a captain's coat. Even though stained it still held a great deal of power.

"I'm so proud of you Shiro-chan!" the familiar chime of a high pitched voice ringed in the man's ears. He turned his head to the direction of the voice and saw the familiar officer with a younger shinigami. It was Hinamori with a white haired boy that looked unbelievably young for a shinigami, but Gin could sense something powerful within the boy making him want to go over and take a better look.

"Hey, I told you to stop calling me that! I'm a shinigami now!" the runt swatted the girls attempt to pat his head. Their differences in height barely indistinguishable but if focused it can be noticed, Gin's attention now turned to the newcomer started to make his way towards the pair.

"My, my what do we have here?" Gin announced his presence and Hinamori recognizing the voice quickly turned and bowed down deeply. Noticing that her friend remained still, she quickly yanked his sleeve into following her into the deep bow.

"Good morning Captain Ichimaru" when she announced his title did the younger shinigami widened his eyes and noticed the tall man that stood in front of him. It seemed he had never seen a captain up close before.

"Good morning Momo-chan! Who is this friend of yours?" Gin waved childishly to the young boy but he only returned a grumpy pout.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro" the boy announced to the man without using any modesty or politeness making the older girl blush and fidget.

"Im sorry Captain, he isn't usually this impolite…" Gin did not register any more of her as the name of the boy echoed within his mind. The image of Rangiku in the moment of release came to view as her voice cried out the same name, he promised laughter if the moment arose whenever he would here the name again but no such thing occurred. He looked curiously on to the small boy, he tried to see any semblance but besides the light hair could find none.

"So this the famous Hitsugaya I heard about" Gin thought of Rangiku as he continued to watch the boy.

"Yes, Captain he manage to graduate from the Academy in less than a year! I'm so proud of him!" once more she tried to pat the boys soft downy hair but he batted her attempts making her give out a sigh.

"Well I'm not surprised for a can most surely sense a unique reiatsu in there, I might have to keep my eye on you" he poked the young boys nose with his finger as if he was a doll, Toshiro scrunched up his nose and knitted his eyebrows together obviously not liking the gesture.

"I have to go, there is someone I want to meet before I head out to my division. Thats why I headed to you Momo, I heard she is stationed in your division" Toshiro started to turn as he looked away from the captain.

"Oh who would that be?" Hinamori asked.

"I heard she is someone of a high rank, so it wont be too hard to find her. Matsumoto Rangiku I believe" Gin's eyes flashed quickly at the young boy. Soon something dark stirred within him, he did not want the young boy to find Rangiku but he knew that he could not stop him without risking attention on to himself.

"Oh dear,you haven't heard" Gin sighed. The new shinigami looked questioningly at the fox and Hinamori placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Miss Matsumoto is currently indisposed. She is currently stationed at..."

"Far Far away from here" Gin waved a hand to show disinterest. Hinamori a little discouraged in his off-tone demeanor.

"I dont care, I wish to see her. Even if she is on the other side of this city" Toshiro did not relent, and turned to Hinamori to finish saying where Rangiku was located.

Without another second the young boy used shunpo and disapeared making Hinamori reach out to follow him, but Gin stepped in her way startling her. Shiny brown eyes stared up to meet the enigmatic grin that slowly turned into a soft smile. She soon felt a slight weight on her arm and turned to find slim hands interweaving the fabric around her uniform. The small block of wood so simple yet made the world in her eyes light up quicker than dynamite.

As Gin finished tying the sash his heart sank, he was transfering his burden on to her. The years of pain and bloodshed did not dissapate even after his sash was removed, like a nasty parasite it looked for pure unsullied souls to corrupt and eventually turn into a hollow creature. He embraced the darkness as a mean to survive but he knew this young innocent girl will not last long under the command of the man who portrayed himself a saint.

"Oh my..." Hinamori was left absolutely speechless. The whole experience seemed surreal to her, never did she think that she would reach so high even after working so hard to strengthen and appear useful to her division.

"No one has worked harder for this position than you..." it was the truth, he did not deny it. But it brought no joy to the captain.

"Does that mean?"

"Yup, unofficially of course you're the new lieutenant of the 5th division. I vouched for your upgrade but most especially Aizen wanted you to be directly in charge of the second seat" Just as expected the girl look positively swooned at the mention of Aizen.

Gin stepped back and watched the girl marvel her new badge and become completely ecstatic. Even though the fabric was bleached white he could still see the blood stains from the past, and no matter how hard he tried to scrub it off it would still appear burned into his view taunting him. He looked back at his soiled haori and although it was visibly dirty it was not yet tainted in blood but he knew it wouldnt be long until that were to occur.

He turned without saying another word and walked with slow steps towards his new division. Leaving behind his youth and love in exchange for power, but no matter how strong he had become the hole in his heart made him as fragile and hollow as the weeping girl who longed for him just a few miles away.

And all that was left was a stump that had been his heart. Not hollowed out by his zanpakto, but by his own hands.

* * *

I will quickly update the following chapter, and it will be all about Rangiku. Yes she is grieving her loss of a heart and there will be a HUGE TWIST IN THE CHAPTER. Involving someone completely unexpected.

Want a little clue as to what what will be the focal point of this arc?

Lets just say Three is a crowd...

**READ AND REVIEW**, I hope I havent lost any of my special readers!


End file.
